Appel à l'aide
by sweetmeli
Summary: Edward reçoit un appel à l'aide d'une jeune fille en détresse dont il tombe sous le charme... Qu'arrivera-t-il lorsqu'ils se reverront quelques mois plus tard ? Arriveront-ils à construire une nouvelle vie ensemble ?FICTION ABANDONÉE... DÉSOLÉE :(
1. Prologue

**Edward & Bella, une rencontre, une nuit –OS concours **

**Titre : Appel à l'aide **

**Auteur : Sweetmeli**

**Bêta : Aucun **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à SM **

**Vous voulez lire les autres OS du concours, visitez cette page :**

**http : // www . fanfiction . net /community / Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit /74561/**

**APPEL À L'AIDE –PV D'EDWARD **

Je pousse un soupir exaspéré alors que je m'enfonce un peu plus dans ma chaise. De toute ma vie, je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant ennuyé un vendredi soir ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter de remplacer ma sœur lors de sa soirée de bénévolat ? Répondre au téléphone dans un centre d'écoute pour jeunes… existe-t-il au monde une occupation plus ennuyante ? Particulièrement parce qu'il semble qu'à Forks, les jeunes se portent très bien ! Je suis ici depuis plus de quatre heures et je n'ai eu qu'un appel… d'un type qui voulait savoir comment s'y prendre pour inviter une fille qui lui plaît !

J'aimerais bien ficher le camp d'ici, après tout personne n'a besoin de mon aide, mais j'ai promis à Alice de rester jusqu'au bout ! Mon lutin de sœur me connaît si bien… elle devait se douter que j'aurais envie de prendre la poudre d'escampette ! Elle m'a fait ses yeux de chien battu accompagné de sa petite moue suppliante et je n'ai pas pu refuser…

Comme je lui ai promis, pas question que je me défile. Je tiens toujours mes promesses.

J'appuie mes pieds sur le bureau devant moi et je sors mon téléphone cellulaire de ma poche. Tant qu'à être enfermé seul ici, autant passer le temps !

Je surfe au hasard sur internet depuis plusieurs minutes lorsque le téléphone sonne enfin. Je prends le combiné et le porte à mon oreille.

-Centre d'aide pour jeunes, j'écoute ? débitai-je, tentant de sembler le plus intéressé possible.

Seul le silence me répond. Intrigué, je me redresse sur mon siège et repose mes pieds sur le sol.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? demandai-je avec douceur cette fois.

J'écoute avec attention et je distingue une respiration hachée, comme celle d'une personne qui pleure.

Et merde ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ? Je ne suis pas préparé à recevoir un véritable appel à l'aide !

Calme-toi Edward ! Rappelle-toi les recommandations d'Alice : ne pas brusquer l'interlocuteur, respecter sa douleur et surtout, être soi-même. Ouais… plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

Mais je n'ai pas le choix : je dois me lancer !

-Je… je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un. J'entends ta respiration et je sais aussi que tu pleures… Je suis là, je suis là pour t'écouter si tu en as envie…

Je me tais et attends un instant, mais je n'entends rien d'autre que cette respiration. Je sens l'angoisse me nouer le ventre : et si ce jeune a besoin d'une aide immédiate ? S'il ne va vraiment pas bien ?

-Écoute, tu n'es pas obligé de parler… mais c'est la première fois que je fais cela et là, je panique un peu ! Je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas quoi faire ou quoi dire… et j'ai un peu peur de rester là comme un idiot à tenter de te parler alors que tu es peut-être en danger de mort… alors si tu vas vraiment mal et que tu as besoin que j'envois la police ou l'ambulance chez toi, ne fais rien… mais si tu vas bien, alors appuis sur un bouton de ton téléphone que j'arrête de me prendre la tête…

Un son aigu coupe alors mon discours et je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Je sais au moins que le jeune au bout du fil n'est pas en danger immédiat.

-Merci. Je me sens mieux maintenant. Un peu idiot, mais mieux !

Je crois entendre un rire étouffé… c'est bon signe ! Et je sais maintenant que la personne au bout du fil est une fille… ce qui ne me facilitera pas la tâche. C'est toujours plus difficile de raconter nos problèmes à quelqu'un du sexe opposé. Alice, pourquoi m'as-tu mis dans ce pétrin?

Je me passe une main dans les cheveux, me demandant ce que je dois dire à présent.

-Si tu n'as pas envie de parler, ce n'est pas grave. Je vais attendre que tu sois prête ! Je peux… je peux commencer par parler de moi si tu veux.

-Je … c'est d'accord, me répond une voix timide.

Je souris, heureux qu'elle ait enfin prononcé un mot. Je note au passage que cette fille est assez âgée, 16 ou 17 ans, et qu'elle semble porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Sans comprendre pourquoi, j'ai une envie irrésistible de lui enlever un peu de ce poids qu'elle porte… je veux la faire rire de nouveau… J'ai envie de faire quelque chose de bien, de poser une bonne action !

-Je m'appelle Edward, j'ai 20 ans et j'habite ici à Forks depuis plusieurs années déjà. Depuis deux ans je ne viens qu'aux vacances et quelques fins de semaine par année parce que j'étudie en médecine à l'Université à plusieurs heures d'ici… hum… quoi d'autre ? Ah oui ! J'adore la musique. Je joue du piano et aussi un peu de guitare. Je suis un fanatique de la vitesse en général et plus particulièrement de ma voiture. Et contrairement à la plupart des gars, je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment au sport. Mon père dit que je suis plutôt du genre artiste torturé parce que je suis plutôt solitaire et que, et bien… parfois j'ai mauvais caractère. Enfin… je veux dire que je suis un peu susceptible mais c'est parce que je suis intense dans tout ce que je fais…

J'éclate de rire à ce moment, me trouvant un peu ridicule.

-Désolé, mais… j'ai l'impression de faire une annonce pour télé-match !

J'entends alors le plus beau son que je n'ai jamais entendu au cours de ma vie : un rire bref, mais sincère. Un rire pur et cristallin qui ne peut sortir que de la bouche d'un être parfait, d'un ange. Mon cœur s'accélère et je bafouille…

-Heu… à vous maintenant…

Je me sens soudainement nerveux : j'ai l'impression de me retrouver lors d'un premier rendez-vous, lorsqu'on attend de savoir si l'autre est aussi parfait que ce que l'on s'était imaginé…

Merde ! Calme-toi Cullen ! C'est une adolescente que tu dois aider, pas une femme que tu peux séduire… tu n'es pas là pour cela ! Et si ça se trouve, elle n'a que 14 ans !

-Je… je m'appelle Bella et hum… j'ai 18 ans. Je fais présentement mon année de terminale et après, j'irai étudier à l'université de Seattle. Je n'ai pas vraiment de passe-temps… je ne suis douée en rien à part faire des gaffes monumentales !

Elle s'arrête un instant, mais je garde le silence. J'ai l'impression que maintenant qu'elle a commencé à se confier, je ne dois pas l'interrompre. Même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec elle : tout le monde a un talent quelconque.

-Je suis arrivée à Forks il y a deux ans, reprend-elle dans un murmure. Je suis venue habiter avec mon père parce que ma mère s'est remariée et qu'elle avait envie de pouvoir suivre son mari dans ses voyages… elle ne me l'a jamais dit, mais je savais qu'elle était malheureuse… alors maintenant j'habite ici avec Charlie et c'est… c'est…

Elle prend une grande respiration et j'ai l'impression qu'elle retient ses sanglots.

-Je… je… je ne me sens pas à ma place ici; je ne me sens à ma place nulle part ! Je me demande même si j'ai vraiment une place quelque part parce que je ne la trouve pas. Il y a toujours ce vide en moi ! J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose… j'ai l'impression d'être une intruse dans ma propre vie…

Elle se tait pour laisse échapper une plainte sourde avant de laisser sortir ses larmes de nouveau. Mon cœur se brise à ce son…

-Bella, soufflai-je. Tout le monde a cette impression un jour ou l'autre…

-Je suis désolée, s'excuse-t-elle précipitamment. C'est idiot, je n'aurais pas dû te déranger pour si peu…

-NON ! m'écriai-je, certain qu'elle va raccrocher. Je… ce n'est pas idiot et tu ne me déranges pas! En fait, je m'ennuyais royalement avant que tu ne téléphones ! Alors, ne raccroche pas ! Je t'en prie !

J'attends impatiemment qu'elle me réponde, espérant sincèrement qu'elle ne coupera pas court à notre conversation. Elle n'est pas bien et je veux être là pour elle.

-Je reste alors… mais si je t'embête, dis-le moi !

Je souris, soulagé.

-Crois-moi Bella, il n'y a aucune chance pour que cela arrive !

Cela fait presque deux heures maintenant que je parle avec Bella… et je crois que jamais je n'ai connu aussi bien quelqu'un auparavant. Alors que je ne l'ai encore jamais vu ! Et personne ne me connaît comme elle, même pas ma sœur. Je lui ai raconté des choses sur moi, en échange de ses confidences sur sa propre vie, des choses que je n'avais jamais dites à personne. Je crois qu'elle m'a aidé plus que je ne l'ai fait pour elle… mais elle est comme cela Bella : totalement consacrée aux autres. Je n'avais jamais rencontré une femme aussi douce, bonne et généreuse… même si techniquement, je ne l'ai pas rencontré !

Elle m'a écouté me plaindre des cours à Dartmouth, du programme de médecine qui finalement ne me convient pas… elle m'a même appuyé, disant que je devais faire ce dont j'avais envie, que je devais aller étudier dans ce programme de musique, peu importe ce que mes parents en diraient, que s'ils m'aimaient vraiment ils seraient heureux pour moi…

Et je dois admettre qu'elle a raison. Je suis un lâche… je continue un programme que je déteste simplement parce que je ne veux pas décevoir mes parents, et plus particulièrement mon père qui est lui-même médecin. Ils ont fait tellement pour moi ! Ils m'ont adopté alors que plus personne ne voulait de moi et ils m'ont offert un foyer aimant… penser au temps, à l'argent et aux efforts qu'ils ont dépensé pour rien m'enlève tout courage de leur dire la vérité : je ne suis pas fait pour être médecin !

Alors je vais continuer ce programme… parce que c'est ce qu'ils attendent de moi, parce que je ne peux pas faire autrement. Bella ne m'a pas fait changé d'avis, mais lui parler de ce secret que je garde pour moi depuis plusieurs mois déjà m'a libéré… j'espère avoir pu en faire autant pour elle !

J'ai essayé de la convaincre à mon tour de réaliser son rêve : aller étudier à l'Université loin de Forks, dans une grande ville où elle pourrait passer inaperçu, où elle pourrait refaire sa vie, devenir une nouvelle Bella. J'ai utilisé tous les arguments que j'avais en poche, plaidant qu'elle avait le droit pour une fois dans sa vie de penser à elle avant tout, mais elle refuse de le faire : si elle part, son père se retrouvera de nouveau seul… et elle croit que cela lui brisera le cœur.

Je n'ai pas réussi à la convaincre, mais au moins elle semble beaucoup plus heureuse maintenant qu'u début de notre conversation… du moins, moi je suis presque euphorique depuis que je discute avec elle ! Depuis deux heures, mon cœur ne s'est pas calmé : il bat à toute vitesse. Et même si je me sens moins nerveux, j'ai encore l'impression d'être à un rendez-vous et non dans un centre d'aide pour jeunes…

Je suis bien installé sur ma chaise, mes pieds sont de retour sur le bureau et j'ai un sourire que je sais idiot sur mes lèvres. Bella et moi parlons de nos déboires amoureux et je dois avouer que ces désastres sont plutôt désespérants.

-Impossible ! lançai-je en riant. Il ne peut pas être aussi idiot !

-Je te jure que c'est ce qu'il a dit ! réplique Bella. Je… je n'ai plus jamais voulu sortir avec lui ensuite, mais il continue de me suivre comme un chien… et je suis sur le point de le détester !

-Oh ! Tu peux faire cela toi ? Tu peux détester quelqu'un ? Je ne t'en croyais pas capable ! dis-je d'un ton badin.

Merde ! Je flirte avec cette fille, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Je ne l'ai jamais vu et pourtant, quelque chose m'attire vers elle… j'ai envie de la connaître.

-Bien sûr que je peux ! s'exclame-t-elle d'une voix faussement indignée. Je peux être vilaine et méchante quand je le veux !

-J'aimerais bien voir cela, murmurai-je de ma voix la plus séductrice.

Juste avant de me redresser en me raclant la gorge. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années vient d'entrer dans la pièce, me lançant un bonsoir sonore. Je jette un coup d'œil sur l'horloge… Quoi ? Déjà minuit moins dix ?

-Merde ! jurai-je dans le téléphone. Mon service se termine dans dix minutes ! Quelqu'un est déjà là pour me remplacer !

-Oh ! Ce… ce n'est pas grave !

Je devine au ton de sa voix qu'elle est déçue… je le suis aussi. Et inquiet en plus. Après tout, elle était en pleures lorsqu'elle a appelé.

-Est-ce que ça va aller ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui pourrait venir te tenir compagnie ?

-No… non. Mon père est sur une grosse affaire… un meurtre à la frontière de Forks et… je ne veux pas déranger mes amis… mais ce n'est rien ! Je vais bien maintenant…

Je sens pourtant à sa voix qu'elle est de nouveau triste… triste et seule…

-Promets-moi au moins que tu ne feras pas de bêtises !

Elle a un petit rire triste.

-Je te le promets. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi… tout ira bien.

Je ferme les yeux, me sentant moi aussi soudainement triste et seul.

-Je l'espère vraiment Bella, dis-je dans un murmure.

-Merci pour tout Edward, répond-elle sur le même ton.

-Merci à toi. Tu as égayé ma nuit.

« Tu as égayé ma vie l'espace de quelques instants », aurais-je voulu dire… mais je trouve que cela ferait un peu trop mélodramatique. Alors je me tais et je raccroche, le cœur en miettes, sur le son merveilleux de son rire. Ce son unique que je n'entendrai plus jamais.

Je me prends la tête entre les mains, me traitant de tous les noms. Pourquoi ne lui ai-je pas demandé de me rencontrer ? Pourquoi ne lui ai-je pas donné un rendez-vous ? Pour m'assurer qu'elle se porte mieux mais aussi simplement parce que j'en meurs d'envie.

-Est-ce que ça va jeune homme ? me demanda ma remplaçante en déposant une main sur mon épaule.

-Non, grognai-je entre mes dents. J'ai été idiot…

-Oh ! Et bien, toutes les bêtises se réparent d'une façon ou d'une autre…

Je me redresse sur ma chaise, mon cœur battant la chamade. J'ai une idée… Je bondis sur mes pieds et me précipite vers la sortie alors que j'entends la dame derrière moi me crier que je dois remplir les fiches d'appel avant de partir, mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je reviendrai demain parce que pour l'instant, je n'ai pas une minute à perdre… je vais la voir ! Je vais voir Bella ! Je sais qui elle est, je sais où elle habite… Elle est la fille d'un policier, qui a emménagé ici il y a deux ans… la fille du chef Swann ! C'est tellement évident ! Toute la ville en a parlé pendant des mois avant son arrivée ! Je n'étais déjà plus à Forks, mais j'en ai eu des répercussions de mes parents et de ma sœur !

J'embarque dans ma voiture et je roule comme un fou jusque chez les Swann. J'aurais aimé dire que si je suis pressé c'est parce que je suis inquiet pour elle, que je veux m'assurer qu'elle va bien. En fait, c'est surtout parce que j'ai une envie folle et irrépressible de la voir, de sentir son odeur, de connaître la douceur de sa peau… je veux tout connaître de Bella Swann.

Je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré mais je sais déjà que cette fille est unique…

Très vite, je m'arrête devant la petite maison blanche où habite le chef de police et maintenant sa fille. Isabella. Je sors de la voiture sans réfléchir parce que je sais que si je m'arrête pour penser un instant à ce que je suis sur le point de faire, je n'en aurai plus le courage. Je frappe à la porte et j'attends, des papillons volant dans mon estomac.

J'entends des pas dans la maison juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et qu'un ange apparaisse devant moi. Une jeune fille aux boucles brunes, à la peau pâle, aux formes alléchantes et vêtue seulement d'une camisole et d'un boxer… Je déglutis difficilement en l'examinant du regard, puis mes yeux s'ancrent dans les prunelles chocolat de Bella et j'en ai le souffle coupé…

Je ne peux plus douter maintenant : je suis amoureux.

-Edward ? demande-t-elle d'une voix timide.

J'ignore comment elle a fait pour me reconnaître, mais je suis heureux qu'elle sache qui je suis. Je m'avance d'un pas et je caresse doucement sa joue. Elle ferme les yeux et appuie plus fermement son visage sur ma paume.

-Bella, murmurai-je à mon tour.

-Je… je n'y croyais pas, mais… j'espérais que tu allais venir !

-Je ne pouvais pas simplement retourner chez moi… pas après notre conversation ! J'avais besoin de te voir… de voir si tu étais aussi parfaite que ce que j'imaginais…

Bella baisse alors la tête au sol, le visage rouge, ce qui ne la rend que plus désirable encore. Je l'oblige à relever les yeux vers moi en empoignant doucement son menton.

-Bella… tu es encore plus belle que toutes les images que j'avais en tête…

Doucement, timidement, elle porte ses mains sur mon visage avant d'en caresser chaque ligne. Elle s'attarde sur mes yeux, mes pommettes et mon menton pour terminer par mes lèvres qu'elle n'effleure que du bout des doigts sous mes frissons de plaisir. J'emprisonne sa main et je l'embrasse avec douceur. Puis j'hume le parfum de sa peau, à l'intérieur de son poignet. Hum… divin !

Je lui fais un petit sourire en coin et je la vois retenir son souffle un instant.

-Est-ce que je rêve ? souffle-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas être là, tu es trop parfait pour être réel…

-C'est réel, parce que si c'était un rêve, je t'aurais déjà serré dans mes bras et mes lèvres seraient sur les tiennes…

Je fixe ses lèvres en murmurant cela… elles sont délicieusement tentantes et j'ai vraiment envie de connaître leur goût, leur douceur… même si ce n'est que l'espace d'un instant.

J'ai_ besoin_ de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, mais je ne peux pas le faire…

Cette bouche parfaite que je fixe toujours s'étire alors en un sourire timide, puis Bella se mord la lèvre d'une façon vraiment sexy. Trop sexy pour son propre bien…

-Je… pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ? chuchote-t-elle.

Je ferme les yeux un instant. Elle a raison : pourquoi est-ce que je ne le fais pas ?

« Parce que tu ne devrais même pas être là ! » me répond la voix de ma conscience. « Parce que tu vas profiter d'elle alors qu'elle vit une période de faiblesse. Parce que ce que tu es sur le point de faire est contre toute éthique ! »

Et qui s'en souci ? répliquai-je à cette voix.

Je fais alors un pas dans la maison et referme la porte derrière moi. Puis je me tourne de nouveau vers Bella et plonge de nouveau dans ses yeux, me noyant dans son être, dans son âme; me laissant emporter par le tourbillon d'émotions qu'elle suscite en moi.

-Parce que je suis un idiot, répondis-je avant de prendre son visage en coupe et d'approcher lentement mon visage du sien.

Je m'arrête lorsque nos nez se touchent, mon cœur battant à toute allure. Bella ouvre les yeux et me fixe, surprise.

-Si tu veux que j'arrête, dis-le-moi maintenant.

Plutôt que de me répondre, Bella réduit les quelques millimètres qui nous séparent encore et ses lèvres effleurent les miennes. Toutes mes réserves tombent alors : je l'attire plus près de moi et l'embrasse avec toute la passion que je ressens en ce moment.

Mon ange pousse un gémissement avant de passer ses bras autour de mon cou, glissant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. J'empoigne sa taille et la serre de toutes mes forces contre moi, sans jamais lâcher ses lèvres. Puis je glisse ma langue sur le bord de sa bouche, lui demandant la permission d'entrer. Elle me l'accorde et nos langues se touchent enfin, entrant dans une danse délicieuse et excitante. Jamais un baiser ne m'avait fait un tel effet…

Je l'embrasse encore et encore, donnant tout ce que j'ai dans mes baisers, me livrant corps et âme à elle. Mon corps se consume, mes mains sont moites. J'ai envie de plus, bien plus, mais je n'ose pas faire un geste de plus de peur qu'elle me repousse.

Être ici, ses lèvres bougeant à l'unisson sur les miennes, est tout simplement merveilleux. Je ne veux pas que cela s'arrête et je ne ferai rien qui pourrait l'éloigner de moi. Rien qui pourrait éloigner cette fille que j'ai attendu toute ma vie !

Mais ce moment prend subitement fin : Bella s'éloigne de moi et je pousse un grognement. J'ouvre les yeux pour me trouver devant un sourire coquin. Elle prend ma main dans la sienne et m'entraîne vers l'escalier.

-Be… Bella… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandai-je en bégayant.

-C'est plutôt évident, non ? Je t'amène à ma chambre !

Je m'arrête brusquement et elle se tourne vers moi, son visage reflétant sa surprise et son questionnement.

-Je suis désolé… je ne peux pas faire cela, chuchotai-je péniblement.

Je vois son expression se décomposer, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes alors qu'elle me tourne précipitamment le dos.

CRÉTIN ! Tu lui as fait de la peine ! Explique-toi au moins !

-Bella… j'en ai envie! J'en ai vraiment envie, crois-moi !

Oh oui ! Je le désire, je LA désire ! Je suis déjà dur alors que nous n'avons rien fait d'autre que nous embrasser… et de savoir qu'elle veux faire l'amour avec moi me rend encore plus excité…

-Je ne peux pas faire cela ! continuai-je en déposant mes mains sur ses épaules.

Je caresse doucement ses épaules et ses bras, me délectant de la douceur de sa peau.

-Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je m'intéresse à toi seulement pour cela… que je suis venu pour te sauter… je… tu mérites tellement mieux que ça !

Bella se tourne lentement vers moi et malgré les larmes qui sillonnent son visage, elle a un air déterminé.

Elle prend mes mains qui reposent toujours sur ses épaules et les fait descendre jusque sur sa poitrine ronde et ferme. Je déglutis difficilement.

-Bella…

-Non Edward, me coupe-t-elle. Je veux faire quelque chose dont j'ai envie, quelque chose pour moi… pour une fois ! Je veux faire l'amour avec toi… je veux que cette nuit soit la plus belle nuit que j'ai jamais vécu de ma vie ! Je veux pouvoir en garder le souvenir les jours où je me sentirai mal… alors je penserai à toi et ça ira mieux…

Je ferme les yeux, avec l'impression que mon cœur se déchire en morceaux. Je la désire oui… elle est magnifique et envoûtante… mais je ne veux pas être l'homme d'une seule nuit… je veux rester auprès d'elle aussi longtemps que je le pourrai, l'aider, la soutenir, tout connaître d'elle, de sa vie…

-Je t'en prie Edward, me supplie-t-elle alors d'une voix désespérée. Permets-toi de croire au prince charmant… juste le temps d'une nuit… notre nuit !

Les yeux toujours fermés, je lui fais un petit sourire. Si c'est tout ce qu'elle est prête à m'offrir, alors je le prends sans hésiter. Je pourrai au moins dire que j'ai aimé, le temps d'une nuit… notre nuit.

Je me penche alors vers elle et recueille avec mes lèvres les larmes sur son visage. Puis je le recouvre de baiser, descendant sur sa nuque et remontant vers son oreille.

-Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras… dis-moi ce que tu désires… je suis à toi pour la nuit, soufflai-je au creux de son oreille.

Je sens Bella frissonner contre moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de la serrer dans mes bras.

-Caresse-moi, me demande-t-elle. Caresse-moi comme si j'étais la plus belle femme que tu aies jamais vue.

Je me détache d'elle en souriant, puis doucement, je passe mes mains sous la camisole de son pyjama. Je caresse la peau de son ventre du bout de mes doigts, puis je remonte lentement son vêtement pour le passer par-dessus sa tête.

Mon souffle s'accélère. Bella est nue sous sa camisole… et ses seins sont magnifiques. Deux montagnes blanches, petites mais fermes. Parfaites.

Je pose mes mains sur ces deux monts et Bella ferme les yeux, poussant un soupir rauque. Je commence alors à la caresser de ma paume, pétrissant avec douceur sa poitrine. Puis j'y mets un peu plus d'ardeur, guettant sa réaction. Elle pousse un gémissement de plaisir, rejetant la tête vers l'arrière…

Je me laisse alors tomber sur les genoux et j'emprisonne le bout d'un de ses seins entre mes lèvres, le titillant avec ma langue et parfois mes dents sous les cris de plaisir de ma belle. Mes mains se posent sur ses hanches et je caresse son corps de bas en haut, profitant des lignes de ses courbes magnifiques, de la douceur de sa peau…

Elle est parfaite… une déesse qui a été mis sur la terre pour me rendre fou ! Je retins difficilement un gémissement, puis je sens la main de Bella relever ma tête et ses yeux plongent dans les miens.

-Ne te retiens pas Edward… Laisse-toi aller !

Je ferme les yeux. J'aimerais pouvoir faire ce qu'elle me demande, mais je ne veux pas la brusquer ou la blesser.

-As-tu… as-tu déjà fait l'amour Bella ?

-Une fois… et ça n'a pas été une très bonne expérience, avoue-t-elle en rougissant.

Je lui fais un sourire en coin.

-Alors je vais changer cela !

Je me relève et m'empare de nouveau de ses lèvres d'une façon presque sauvage. Je suis jaloux… jaloux qu'un autre homme ait un jour poser les mains sur elle… mais je vais lui faire perdre la tête, si bien qu'elle en oubliera son propre nom, si bien qu'elle ne saura même plus qu'il y a eu quelqu'un d'autre avant moi.

J'empoigne ses fesses entre mes mains et je la lève avec facilité. Bella pousse un petit cri de surprise contre mes lèvres, mais elle enroule rapidement ses jambes autour de ma taille et se colle contre mon corps en gémissant. Son intimité, recouverte d'un simple boxer pour homme, frotte contre la mienne qui n'a jamais été aussi dur et je gémis à mon tour. Je repose alors Bella sur le sol et j'entreprends de me déshabiller, mais une main douce m'arrête.

-Laisse-moi faire, dit-elle en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

J'hoche la tête et ferme les yeux lorsque ses mains détachent un à un les boutons de ma chemise. Je tremble d'anticipation et je retiens mon souffle jusqu'à ce que je sente ses paumes se poser sur mon torse. Je pousse alors un soupir de contentement et je me laisse emporter par le tourbillon d'émotions qui m'habite.

Je ne suis plus Edward. Je suis juste un homme qui désire une femme. Cette femme.

Les caresses d'abord timides et maladroites deviennent de plus en plus audacieuses alors que Bella suit la ligne de mes hanches. Elle détache le bouton de mon jean et lorsqu'elle donne un coup de langue juste en bas de mon nombril, mon corps prend feu. Un feu qui ne s'attisera que lorsque je serai enfin en elle.

Je m'agite sous ses doigts, impatient. J'ai envie d'être doux et tendre, de lui faire ressentir l'amour que je ressens… mais j'ai aussi envie d'arracher son short et de la prendre brutalement sans plus attendre…

Ressentant mon agitation, Bella me fait un sourire coquin avant de descendre avec une lenteur démesurée mon pantalon et mon boxer, arrêtant son visage devant mon sexe tendu. Elle lèche ses lèvres avec gourmandise et je lâche un juron entre mes dents alors que mon cœur s'accélère douloureusement. Elle ne va quand même pas…

OH MON DIEU !

Elle vient de prendre mon gland entre ses lèvres et je n'ai jamais rien connu de tel. Sa bouche chaude et humide contre mon sexe… c'est le paradis ! Elle enroule sa langue autour de mon bout, me donnant l'impression que je vais défaillir. Puis d'un seul coup, elle m'enfonce complètement dans sa bouche et je pousse un gémissement en me laissant tomber le dos contre le mur. Bella commence un lent mouvement de va et vient avec sa bouche et je dois me retenir contre le mur tant mes jambes sont molles…

C'est bon… tellement bon, mais je veux plus ! Je la veux tout entière. Je veux qu'elle s'offre à moi.

-Bella ! Tu vas me tuer ! grognai-je entre mes dents. Je veux… je veux te sentir autour de moi !

Dans une dernière succion qui secoue mon corps de frissons de plaisir, Bella laisse mon sexe et remonte vers moi pour m'embrasser passionnément, nos langues luttant l'une contre l'autre pour prendre le dessus.

-As-tu aimé ? chuchote-t-elle soudain contre mes lèvres d'une voix sensuelle.

-Tu plaisantes ? J'ai eu peur de venir dans ta bouche…

Elle prend un air satisfait alors que je me jette de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Puis mes mains se posent sur ses hanches et je lui enlève précipitamment son dernier vêtement avant d'entrer un doigt dans son intimité humide.

Bella rejette la tête vers l'arrière et elle pousse un cri de surprise et de plaisir.

-Je… je… je n'avais jamais fait cela avant ! Je n'avais jamais eu avant de prendre le sexe d'un homme dans ma bouche avant toi, dit-elle de façon saccadée et gémissante.

J'entre alors un deuxième doigt en elle et j'accélère le rythme.

-Oh oui ! Edward ! crie-t-elle. Plus ! Je veux plus…

Je lui donne quelques coups profonds et brusques, excité au-delà de ce que je croyais possible… l'entendre gémir mon nom… voir son visage transformée par le plaisir…

Mais je veux faire une dernière chose avant…

-Est-ce qu'un homme a déjà embrassé ton sexe ?

-Que… quoi ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, je me penche devant elle et je donne un coup de langue à l'entrée de son intimité.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Oh ! Encore Edward !

Je souris et plonge de nouveau ma bouche sur ses lèvres, titillant son entrée de ma langue taquine alors que ma main va jouer avec son bouton de plaisir. Bella m'agrippe violemment les cheveux et tire sur ma tête avec force. Je sens son corps se crisper alors je mets plus de force et de rudesse dans mes mouvements… et de mon autre main je fouille dans les poches de mon pantalon, pour en sortir un condom.

Je prends la main de Bella et la pose sur son clitoris pour qu'elle me remplace le temps que j'enfile le condom sur mon sexe, puis ma langue reprend sa place dans son intimité sous son gémissement d'approbation. Ses hanches bougent frénétiquement contre moi et un cri monte dans sa gorge en même temps que son plaisir jusqu'à ce que son corps se crispe complètement, secoué de violents frissons.

-EDWARD !

Je n'attends pas qu'elle se remette de son orgasme. J'empoigne de nouveau ses fesses, la soulève du sol, et j'entre en elle alors qu'elle est encore tremblante et haletante. Elle pousse un nouveau cri, plus fort que tous les autres.

Je m'arrête un instant, alors qu'elle passe ses jambes autour de ma taille, profitant de la sensation d'être en elle. C'est comme si… comme si nos corps étaient faits l'un pour l'autre… jamais je ne me suis senti aussi bien à l'intérieur d'une femme… son intimité est chaude et étroite autour de moi. Mon corps est fait pour aimer le sien…

Bella attrape mes épaules, les serrant avec force, et elle fixe son magnifique regard chocolat dans le mien. Son regard assombri par le plaisir, son regard qui reflète aussi un amour infini… ou peut-être est-ce seulement le reflet de ce que moi je ressens.

-Edward, chuchote-t-elle. C'est si bon… Te sentir en moi.

Elle caresse tendrement mon visage, puis je sens ses hanches bouger contre les miennes. Je fléchis les genoux, puis tournant mon corps pour que Bella prenne appui sur le mur, je commence de rapides mouvements en elle. Je ne peux détacher mon regard de ses yeux : le spectacle est trop beau pour que je puisse m'en détourner.

Je VEUX croire que c'est de l'amour que je lis dans son regard…

Mais au bout d'un moment, le plaisir devient trop puissant et je dois fermer les yeux. J'entre avec force dans son intimité, butant contre son poing G à chaque coup que je donne. Je sens les parois de Bella se refermer autour de mon sexe et mon plaisir devient si intense que l'attente en est douloureuse.

Puis, Bella éclate dans un nouvel orgasme, encore plus puissant que le premier, et je me laisse moi aussi aller dans le plaisir ultime, me déversant en elle.

J'appuis mes mains sur le mur derrière elle, attendant de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Lorsque j'ouvre enfin les yeux, je rencontre le regard humide de Bella.

-Hey ma belle, chuchotai-je, étonné par ses pleurs. Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ?

Elle secoue la tête en reniflant. Je me retire doucement d'elle, à contre-cœur, puis je jette le condom souillé dans la poubelle. Je reviens ensuite vers Bella et, la prenant dans mes bras à la manière des nouveaux mariés, je la porte à l'étage.

-Où est…

-Deuxième porte à gauche, me répond-elle d'une petite voix.

J'entre dans sa chambre et je la dépose délicatement sur le lit avant de m'allonger à ses côtés, mon corps tourné vers le sien.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Est-ce… est-ce que tu regrettes ce qui vient de se passer ?

Mon cœur se serre douloureusement à cette idée. Je viens de vivre le moment le plus intense, le plus sensuel et le plus merveilleux de toute ma vie… mais peut-être n'a-t-elle pas ressenti la même chose que moi…

Bella me tire de mes pensées en déposant un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Elle se recule et me sourit.

-Je ne regrette rien Edward… comment le pourrais-je ? Pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, je me sens bien. J'ai l'impression d'être exactement là où je dois être…

Je lui souris à mon tour avant de l'embrasser avec passion, serrant son corps contre le mien, toute mon âme ayant envie de crier de joie.

Puis nous nous glissons sous les couvertures, Bella se lovant contre moi. Je fixe le plafond, heureux, caressant du bout des doigts les courbes de Bella et je sens que ma belle tombe peu à peu dans le sommeil.

-Edward ? murmure-t-elle. Est-ce que… est-ce que tu restes avec moi cette nuit ? Tu m'as promis une nuit entière à mes côtés…

-Oui ma belle. Les princes charmants ne se sauvent jamais avant le lever du jour…

Elle rit faiblement avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée. Je ferme les yeux à mon tour, mais le sommeil ne vient pas. Je ne veux pas manquer une minute du peu de temps qu'il me reste auprès d'elle…

Bella ne me voulait que pour une nuit… mais je savais que moi je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier. Et je resterai là, dans l'ombre, à attendre le jour où elle voudra plus de moi… ayant pour seul souvenir, pour seul espoir le souvenir de cette nuit. Notre nuit.

**5 mois plus tard… **

Je suis de retour à Forks, après avoir passé plusieurs mois loin de ma famille. Après avoir laissé tomber le programme de médecin de Dartmouth, je me suis retrouvé devant rien. Les inscriptions pour cette session universitaire était passé et je ne pouvais pas m'inscrire dans un autre programme. J'avais donc décidé de partir, de parcourir le monde, de vivre de nouvelles aventures. Je me suis aussi inscrit au programme de musique, dans lequel j'ai été accepté et je commence dans quelques jours. Alors je suis de retour à Forks pour passer un peu de temps avec ma famille avant de repartir pour New-York. Je ne leur ai pas dit que je revenais, je veux leur faire une surprise… et j'ai un arrêt à faire avant.

Un endroit où j'aurais dû aller depuis longtemps déjà, une personne que j'ai envie de voir depuis des mois. Depuis le matin en fait où je l'ai quitté.

Bella.

Depuis cinq mois, je ne pense plus qu'à elle. J'ai cru que m'éloigner m'aiderait à l'oublier, mais après tout ce temps elle est plus présente que jamais dans mon esprit et dans mon cœur. Bien sûr, mon petit lutin de sœur a senti que quelque chose avait changé en moi… un soir, alors que nous discutions au téléphone tous les deux, elle m'a simplement dit :

-Edward, arrête de faire l'idiot ! Reviens ici et cours dire à cette fille que tu es amoureux d'elle !

C'était il y a deux semaines… j'y ai ensuite beaucoup réfléchi et j'ai dû admettre qu'elle avait raison. Je dois savoir ce que ressent Bella, je dois en avoir le cœur net. Même si cela risque de gâcher le souvenir que j'ai d'elle, j'ai besoin de lui dire ce que je ressens. De lui dire aussi que j'ai finalement décidé de changer ma vie et que c'est entièrement grâce à elle. Je veux qu'elle soit fière de moi.

Je m'arrête devant la petite maison des Swann, mon cœur battant à toute allure. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis là, que je vais la revoir ! Je frotte mes mains moites contre mon pantalon, puis je sors de ma voiture de location et je marche à pas lents vers la porte.

Tiens bon Cullen ! Tu en es capable ! Ce n'est qu'une fille après tout !

Oui, mais ce n'est pas n'importe quelle fille ! C'est Bella, l'ange dont tu es amoureux…

Je prends une grande inspiration, pour me donne du courage, puis je frappe contre le battant. Tout comme ce soir-là, j'entends des pas qui se dirigent vers moi et je répète dans ma tête les mots que je dois lui dire.

« Bella, je sais que tu ne voulais qu'une nuit, mais je suis tombé amoureux de toi lorsque j'ai entendu le son de ton rire… j'ai essayé de t'oublier, mais j'en suis incapable ! Je veux apprendre à te connaître, je veux tout savoir de toi ! Et je veux que tu aies envie de tout savoir de moi… »

Mes pensées s'interrompent lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur le chef Swann. Il me juge un instant du regard, puis il fait un faible sourire lorsqu'il me reconnaît.

-Tu es le fils du doc Cullen non ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux désordonnés.

-Heu… est-ce que Bella est là ? Je suis un ami et je voulais lui parler…

Les sourcils de Charlie se froncent lorsqu'il me répond :

-Non. Bella a déménagé hier dans son nouvel appartement. Elle commence les cours à l'Université dans quelques jours…

J'ai l'impression que mon estomac tombe en chute libre dans mes talons. Non ! Impossible ! Elle ne peut pas être partie ! Je dois lui parler !

-Mais… je croyais qu'elle était inscrite à Seattle…

-Oui, mais elle a changé d'avis. Elle a fait des inscriptions tardives et elle a été acceptée à…

Je n'écoute déjà plus Charlie. Mon cerveau ne peut plus accepter d'autres informations, car une seule a de l'importance: Bella est partie. Elle l'a fait ! Elle s'est inscrite dans une Université d'une grande ville, elle a réalisé son rêve ! J'aimerais être heureux pour elle, mais une seule idée m'obsède : elle est partie.

Et avec elle, tous mes espoirs de la revoir, tous mes rêves de pouvoir l'aimer à nouveau.

Sans cet espoir, ce rêve, je me sens soudain seul. Un trou béant vient de se creuser dans ma poitrine. La place qu'occupait Bella depuis notre rencontre est maintenant vide, aussi vide que mon cœur. Je me détourne en bafouillant un aurevoir à Charlie, puis je m'éloigne d'un pas lourd. J'entre dans ma voiture et je reste un long moment à fixer l'horizon, une unique larme coulant sur mon visage. J'ai mal… une souffrance insupportable engourdi mon être. J'ai envie de crier, de hurler, de frapper dans tout ce qui est à portée de ma main, de pleurer même… mais je ne peux pas laisser échapper cette douleur. Je ne peux pas la laisser sortir.

À présent, cette souffrance doit rester emprisonne dans mon cœur, car c'est le seul souvenir qu'il me reste de Bella…

_**Voilà, c'était ma contribution au concours ! Je sais que contrairement à la plupart des os il est peut-être moins centré sur le lemon, mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même ! Laissez-moi vos commentaires et allez lire les autres os du concours, il y en a des très bons. **_

_**PS : Il se peut que je fasse une suite si cela intéresse certains… je suis encore en réflexion à ce sujet. Mais j'ai de la difficulté à terminer sur un Edward aussi triste et seul ! : ( **_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Et oui, après sept mois sans rien ni lire ni écrire sur Twilight, je m'y suis enfin remise ! Et vous devez remercier pour cela mon inconscient qui m'a fait faire un magnifique rêve sur Edward et Bella et c'est ça qui m'a redonné l'inspiration et l'envie d'écrire sur ce couple ! Pour ceux qui lisent mes autres fics, ne vous inquiétez pas : je n'ai pas l'intention de les abandonner pour une nouvelle ! Mais c'est celle-ci que j'avais envie d'écrire en premier… je me mets par contre tout de suite sur Guerre de famille, puisqu'il ne reste qu'un petit chapitre avant la fin et que je vous ai déjà trop fait attendre ! Je veux remercier tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des messages d'encouragement pendant mon absence et merci aussi parce que si vous lisez ceci, c'est que vous êtes encore là ! **

**J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite de mon os pour le concours qui a vraiment traîné avant d'être écrit et merci aussi pour les 113 reviews du prologue ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture en espérant que vous aimerez ! **

**CHAPITRE 1 –New-York, pv Bella **

On dit que lorsqu'on réalise un rêve, cela laisse souvent un goût amer et déçu car il se révèle ne pas être à la hauteur de nos attentes… Pour moi, cette affirmation est totalement vraie.

Après ma nuit avec Edward, j'ai décidé d'aller de l'avant. Je ne pouvais plus simplement me laisser porter… je n'en avais plus envie car IL m'avait donné le goût de… de vivre, d'être tout simplement. Alors j'ai changé mes plans. Je me suis inscrite à l'Université de New-York, dans le programme de littérature où j'ai été accepté, à ma plus grande joie.

Je me suis ensuite trouvée un appartement dans une banlieue du New-Jersey, à plus de 45 minutes du campus… Pour mon père, il était hors de question que je vive à New-York même, la ville de tous les pêchés selon lui. Et par respect pour son pauvre cœur qui était déjà bien écorchée par mon départ, j'ai accepté ce compromis. Je vais devoir faire beaucoup de voyagement avec ma vieille camionnette, qui d'ailleurs ne tiendra peut-être pas la route, mais pour la tranquillité d'esprit de Charlie, je crois que ça vaut la peine.

Puis mon nouveau chez moi me plaît beaucoup. Je vis dans un coin tranquille, avec des voisins qui approchent tous de leur quatre vingtième anniversaire ou de gentilles familles. Il y a une épicerie à proximité, un cinéma, un petit centre commercial et des dizaines de parc. Bien plus de services qu'à Forks, quoi ! Mon appartement est spacieux, luxueux. J'ai même un petit balcon et tout cela, pour la moitié du prix de ce que j'aurais payé pour une pièce dans la Grosse pomme.

L'université est commencée depuis trois semaines maintenant. Les cours sont super, vraiment intéressants, la plupart des professeurs semblent maîtriser leurs sujets et le campus est juste… idyllique : entouré de gigantesques arbres, l'herbe recouverte de fleurs, c'est un oasis au milieu de la ville.

Et puis il y a New-York, bien sûr. Pour moi, la ville a été à la hauteur de sa réputation. Chaque fois que je m'y suis promenée, j'ai été… émerveillée par tout ce que j'y voyais. J'avais l'impression d'entrer dans un autre monde, une autre dimension. New-York est une ville qui ne ressemble à rien de ce que j'ai vu auparavant, tellement différente de Seattle ou même de Phoénix.

Alors on peut dire que mon rêve s'est réalisé ! Je suis dans une ville immense où je ne connais personne, où aucun regard curieux ne me fixe parce que je suis nouvelle, où je ne me sens pas jugée et évaluée sous toutes les coutures. Je peux faire ce que je veux, quand je veux. Je peux enfin devenir une nouvelle Bella. Ou plutôt, être celle que j'ai toujours voulu être…

Oui, sauf que les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme on le souhaite.

J'ai beau essayé, je n'arrive pas à me fondre dans le moule, à démarrer une nouvelle vie. Je me contente d'observer la vie des autres, de disparaître dans la foule… en deux semaines, je n'ai encore adressé la parole à personne, mis à part quelques voisins. Et personne ne m'a dit un mot. Ce n'est pas comme à Forks ici : il y a tellement de gens qu'il faut faire les premiers pas pour se faire des amis. Sinon, on reste misérablement seule.

Comme moi.

Je réussis presque à me convaincre que ça n'a pas d'importance, que mon indépendance durement acquise, ma nouvelle autonomie, ma solitude si chérie suffisent à me rendre heureuse. Oui, j'y arrive presque…

Sauf dans les soirées comme celle-ci, où je me sens simplement… seule. Seule et triste. Où j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose…

Et ce quelque chose est plutôt quelqu'un. Un quelqu'un que je ne peux pas avoir, malgré le désir qui me dévore, qui me consume à petit feu.

Je ferme les yeux et je revois son visage souriant, mon cœur s'accélérant à ce simple souvenir. Je pousse un grognement exaspéré contre moi-même, puis je me relève de mon lit où j'étais étendue depuis de trop longues minutes, fixant stupidement mon téléphone. Comme s'il allait soudain se mettre à sonner… et que ce serait lui au bout du fil !

Pffff ! Ridicule.

-Allez ma grande ! Tu dois faire quelque chose de ta vie ! me lançai-je, agacée par mon attitude désespérée.

_« Appelle-le. Peut-être que lui aussi pense à toi. » _ me souffle une voix dans mon esprit.

Je repousse cette pensée sans ménagement… j'y suis habituée maintenant. Mais ce soir, elles se font plus insistantes.

« _Allez. Fais-le. Tu en auras le cœur net. Et s'il te rejette en bonne et dû forme, tu pourras peut-être enfin passer à autre chose._ »

Je reviens vers mon lit et prend mon téléphone qui y traîne. Dans un élan de courage que je ne me savais pas avoir, je l'ouvre, les mains tremblantes. Cela fait six longs mois que je me dégonfle… vais-je enfin avoir l'assurance nécessaire pour l'appeler ?

Je pousse un soupir découragé et compose les touches que je connais par cœur à toute vitesse.

-Allo ? me répond une voix si familière.

-Salut papa. Tu vas bien ? demandai-je en me mordant la lèvre.

Le courage m'a déserté : encore une fois, je me suis dégonflée à la dernière minute.

-Bella ! Tu es chez toi un vendredi soir ? me demande Charlie, étonné.

Je ris, essayant de paraître joyeuse.

-J'avais plein de trucs à faire pour les cours…

_Menteuse ! _

-Et je pourrais te retourner la question !

Mon père se racle la gorge et il semble soudain mal à l'aise.

-Je… je… en fait, j'allais sortir.

-Oh !

Je laisse ma tête tomber dans mes mains : même Charlie a une vie sociale plus divertissante que la mienne. Puis je reprends mes esprits et je comprends alors la signification de ce qu'il vient de me dire…

-Papa ! m'écriai-je brusquement, d'une voix un peu trop forte. Est-ce que tu aurais par hasard… _un rendez-vous _?

Charlie toussote un peu, puis il garde le silence quelques instants avant de finalement avouer d'une voix bourrue :

-C'est un peu l'idée.

Je le cuisine quelques instants, pour finalement apprendre qu'il sort avec Sue Clearweather, une femme qui habite dans la réserve et dont le mari est mort plus d'un an plutôt. Je le félicite, puis jugeant que j'ai assez abusé de sa patience, je raccroche.

Et bien ! On aura tout vu ! Charlie a un rendez-vous ! Incroyable !

Je suis heureuse pour lui. Vraiment heureuse qu'il soit enfin passé à autre chose… après 17 ans à attendre le retour de ma mère, il était plus que temps !

Et moi, depuis combien de temps n'étais-je pas sortie avec un garçon ? J'aimais mieux ne pas y penser… de toute façon, aucun de ceux que je rencontrais ne m'intéressait. Il n'était pas LUI.

Sincèrement, comment pourrais-je un jour m'intéresser à un autre homme après avoir connu Edward ? Aucun ne lui arriverait jamais à la cheville ! Ça en était presque… désespérant. J'étais condamnée à rester seule pour le reste de ma vie, tout cela à cause d'une seule nuit.

_Mais quelle nuit. _

Oh oui ! Quelle nuit ! Edward est si… parfait ! Il est si beau que même les Dieux paraissaient pâle à côté de lui, il dégage un charme indescriptible, une grâce que je n'ai jamais vu chez personne d'autre et ses yeux… ses yeux sont littéralement hypnotisants. Mais il est plus, bien plus que cela : il est drôle, intelligent, attentionné et lorsqu'il m'a embrassé, lorsqu'il m'a touché… je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Disons qu'il est… très habile de ses doigts !

_Pas seulement de ses doigts. _

Les joues en feu, gênée de mes propres pensées, je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je dois prendre une douche froide et surtout, je dois empêcher mon esprit de partir dans des fantasmes délirant. C'est trop frustrant de rester insatisfaite, le corps tremblant d'un désir que je ne pourrai plus assouvir.

Après de longues minutes sous le jet glacé de la douche, j'ai finalement pris une décision. Je veux être une nouvelle Bella, je vais mettre de côté la fille timide et renfermée que je suis… mais je ne fais rien pour y arriver !

Si j'ai réussi à venir jusqu'ici, à briser le cœur de mon père (qui se remet plutôt il faut le dire), à partir dans une ville où je ne connais rien ni personne… alors je dois être capable d'avoir une conversation intéressante avec des inconnus. Non ?

Je sais que tous les élèves de littérature ont été invité à une petite discothèque à côté du campus, soit disant pour apprendre à se connaître. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'y aller, mais je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de prendre des mesures désespérées. Je suis venue à New-York pour me faire une nouvelle vie et je vais y arriver ! Je peux y arriver… du moins, je l'espère !

Et si, en passant, cela m'empêche pendant quelques instants de penser à Edward… tant mieux pour moi !

Après de longues minutes de délibération avec moi-même, plantée devant ma pauvre garde-robe, je me décide finalement à mettre mes habituelles jeans et espadrilles, mais je fais une petite concession en laissant de côté mes horribles t-shirt pour porter un joli bustier bleu. Je passe un rapide coup de brosse dans mes cheveux, puis je prends une grande inspiration, fin prête à partir.

Après presque une heure dans ma vieille camionnette, écoutant la musique à fond pour m'empêcher de penser à ce que je m'apprête à faire, je me gare enfin devant le Moe's bar, petit bâtiment annexé à un restaurant chic et à un petit café internet, dont le nom est un hommage à la série les Simpsons, sans aucun doute.

Je sors de la voiture, mon cœur battant douloureusement dans ma poitrine, mes mains moites replaçant mes cheveux dans un tic agaçant, puis je referme la portière un peu trop violemment.

« Allez Bella ! Tu peux le faire ! Edward sera fière de toi quand tu lui diras… si tu lui reparles un jour ! » m'encourageai-je sans grand succès, car une fois devant la porte du bar d'où s'échappe un vacarme que certains appellent musique, je me dégonfle pour la deuxième fois de la soirée et je tourne les talons, me dirigeant vers le café qui me semble bien plus attirant en ce moment.

Comme je m'y attendais vu l'apparence extérieure, l'endroit est charmant, vieillot et intime… mais étonnamment bondé ! Je me rue sans aucune grâce sur la dernière table libre et je me laisse tomber sur la chaise dans un vacarme qui fait se retourner les personnes assises autour de moi.

Mon visage s'enflamme et je marmonne un vague « désolée » avant de me plonger dans le menu disposé sur la table. La serveuse vint prendre ma commande, un café décaféiné parce que je ne supporte pas la caféine et une part de tarte au chocolat, puis je lui demande de m'apporter le New York Times par la même occasion. Je veux m'occuper les mains pour ne pas sembler trop seule et misérable… ce que je suis, mais les autres ne sont pas obligés de savoir !

Alors que je suis plongée dans les nouvelles du jour, pas très réjouissantes, j'entends quelqu'un se racler la gorge et je sursaute. Un homme se tient devant moi. Jeune, grand et large d'épaule, de longs cheveux blonds, son visage n'est pas de celui qu'on qualifie habituellement de « beau »… mais il a quelque chose de particulier, qui attire le regard.

Je secoue la tête, réalisant que je le fixe depuis plusieurs secondes déjà et je demande de mon ton le plus poli :

-Oui ?

-Je suis désolé de vous importuner, mais il n'y a plus de place et je me demandais si je pouvais m'asseoir à votre table ? me demande-t-il, d'une voix où perce un charmant accent du sud.

Je fronce les sourcils, me demandant si c'est une tentative de drague et je m'agite sur mon siège, mal à l'aise.

-Heu… d'accord, marmonnai-je avant de replonger derrière mon journal.

J'entends la chaise face à moi racler le sol, puis l'inconnu s'assoit.

-Merci. Je vous promets qu'à partir de maintenant, je ne prononce plus un mot. Vous ne saurez même pas que je suis là !

Je lui jette un regard sceptique par-dessus le papier, le jeune homme face à moi ne me porte même plus attention, déjà plongée dans un manuel qui porte sur la deuxième guerre mondiale. Je calque donc mon attitude sur la sienne et nous passons deux heures, l'un en face de l'autre sans échanger rien d'autre que des sourires et des regards. Étrangement, je me sens plus à l'aise maintenant. L'ambiance entre nous est… chaleureuse, même si aucun mot n'est échangé et je me dis même que ce garçon me plaît bien. Il pourrait même devenir un ami.

Au moment où je prends enfin mon courage à deux mains pour lui adresser la parole, il se lève de sa chaise et m'adresse un sourire charmant.

-Et bien, cela m'a fait plaisir de passer la soirée avec vous. On se revoit en cours ?

Il m'adresse un signe de tête, puis il s'éloigne alors que je le fixe, la bouche ouverte sous la surprise.

Quoi ? Est-ce qu'il suit les mêmes cours que moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu ?

Je pince les lèvres, agacée contre moi-même. Il est vrai que j'ai passé le trois-quarts de mon temps de classe, les yeux rivés sur le tableau et l'autre quatre, sur le sol… mais il m'a sûrement pris pour une sombre idiote de ne pas l'avoir reconnu !

Je pousse un soupir et laisse tomber ma tête contre la table.

Bella Swan, tu es un cas désespéré !

La fin de semaine, puis le début de la semaine ont passé à une vitesse d'escargot. Tous les jours se ressemblent et après seulement trois semaines et demi de cours, je suis déjà bien ancrée dans ma petite routine. Ça en est presque… désespérant ! Je SUIS désespérante !

Mais il y a quand même eu une distraction : cette semaine, j'ai commencé à me chercher du travail… ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire ! J'ai laissé mon cv dans tous les restaurants, cafés, magasins et librairies du coin et j'attends d'avoir des nouvelles…

Et aussi… roulement de tambour : j'ai revu mon mystérieux inconnu ! Il est dans mon cours d'histoire de la littérature et aussi, à mon grand désespoir et comme je l'ai découvert ce matin, dans mon option sport qui est le yoga, une discipline dans laquelle je suis complètement nulle mais où au moins je ne risque de tuer personne avec ma maladresse ! Et le mieux dans tout ça, c'est que je lui ai même dit bonjour !

_Wow ! Tu as de quoi être fier ! _

Je grogne contre ma petite voix sarcastique, c'est tout de même un petit pas en avant… et peut-être qu'à la fin de l'année, je pourrai avoir avec lui une conversation de quelques mots, qui sait ? Puis je me laisse tomber sous un arbre, prête à dévorer mon sandwich et à profiter des rayons du soleil, épuisée par les exercices de contorsion que je viens de faire, presque sans tomber lorsque quelqu'un me bloque soudain mon apport en vitamines C. Je relève la tête et je perds le souffle un instant.

-Bonjour.

-Heu… je… bonjour, balbutiai-je à mon inconnu qui vient de se planter devant moi, dans une situation qui me semble familière.

Il me sourit et je lui fais une grimace tordue qui j'espère, passera pour un sourire. Puis je me force à dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, juste pour le plaisir de discuter enfin avec quelqu'un de vive voix.

-Tu… tu as envie de manger avec moi ? proposai-je d'une voix tremblante.

Je suis surprise moi-même par ma propre audace, mais heureuse aussi. J'ai vraiment envie d'apprendre à le connaître. Je ne sais même pas son nom ! Son sourire s'agrandit et pendant un instant, je suis persuadée qu'il acceptera l'invitation… mais il secoue la tête avec une mine désolée.

-J'aurais adoré, mais j'ai des amis qui m'attendent à la cafétéria.

Oh ! Des amis. Bien sûr. Même s'il passe un vendredi soir seul dans un café… LUI a des amis.

-Je voulais justement venir t'inviter à te joindre à nous, si tu en as envie, poursuit-il en me fixant du regard.

Je reste un instant muette, stupéfaite par sa proposition inattendue.

-Hum… non merci. C'est vraiment gentil à toi, mais… j'aime bien passer un peu de temps seule.

-Tu en es certaine ? insiste-t-il doucement.

-Oui, soufflai-je en détournant la tête, de peur de me laisser convaincre.

Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver une fois de plus entourer d'inconnus qui sont tous amis et qui m'évalueront, me jugeront pour vois si je suis assez bien pour entrer dans leur bande… je l'ai vécu une fois à mon arrivée à Forks et c'était bien suffisant. Et puis, je ne veux pas que l'inconnu se méprenne sur mes intentions envers lui. J'ignore s'il flirte avec moi ou non, mais je ne veux aucun malentendu.

L'inconnu en question hausse alors les épaules.

-Dommage.

Puis il s'éloigne, me laissant en plan.

_« Bravo ma grande ! Belle avancée : tu as rejeté la seule personne qui t'ait adressé la parole depuis ton arrivée ici !_ »

Je le regarde partir, me mordant nerveusement la lèvre alors que ma résolution faiblit petit à petit. Je suis vraiment un cas sans espoir ! Une sombre idiote même pas capable de se faire des amis normalement ! Je pousse un soupir, pensant qu'en cet instant, Angela, Jessica et même Mike me manquent… ils avaient été si faciles de me lier avec eux ! Ils étaient tous venus vers moi et m'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts ! D'accord, j'étais pour eux presque un nouveau jouet et je n'étais jamais réellement devenue proche, sauf peut-être avec Angie, mais il avait quand même été plus facile de me lier avec eux qu'avec les gens d'ici !

Cette fois, je vais malheureusement faire des efforts pour avoir une vie sociale…

Je me lève, résolue, ramasse mon sandwich et je me dirige à grands pas vers la cafétéria. Je n'y ai mis les pieds que le premier jour et elle est vraiment… immense. Malgré cela, je repère facilement le gentil inconnu, accompagné de trois amis. Deux garçons et une fille, la plus sublime que j'ai jamais vu ! Même les mannequins semblent affreuses à côté d'elle ! Puis il y a un jeune homme si grand et si costaud qu'il me fait penser à un ours… mais le sourire bon enfant qui éclaire son visage lui donne l'air plutôt d'un nounours.

À ce moment, mon inconnu se tourne vers moi et me fait un signe de la main. Mon cœur s'arrête un instant de battre avant de repartir à toute vitesse. Je lui fais rapidement un signe de dénégation, puis je me rue hors de la cafétéria où je glisse et je m'écroule sur le sol.

OH. MON. DIEU.

Impossible. Impensable. Il ne peut pas être là. Il devrait être très loin d'ici… loin de New-York dans je ne sais quelle ville où il rencontrera je ne sais quelle blonde. C'est ce que sa sœur m'a dit : il est parti faire le tour du monde !

Et pourtant, je ne peux pas me tromper. Même si je ne l'ai aperçu que quelques secondes. Sa tignasse cuivre, son sourire en coin, son allure décontractée… je ne l'ai vu que de profil, mais je sais que c'est lui. Son visage est gravé en moi.

Edward est ici. À quelques mètres de moi seulement. Si je veux, je peux aller le voir, le toucher, lui parler…

Assise sur le sol, indifférente aux regards choqués que me lancent les autres élèves, je laisse le temps à mon cœur de se calmer avant de me remettre sur pied. Je jette un coup d'œil à la porte derrière moi avant de m'en éloigner le plus vite possible, sans m'écrouler bien sûr.

Je suis une idiote. Je fuis l'homme auquel je pense sans arrêt depuis des mois maintenant. Je retarde des retrouvailles que j'attends et anticipe depuis notre séparation… mais je ne peux pas le revoir. Pas maintenant, pas tout de suite. Il y a tant de choses que je veux faire avant ! Tant de choses !

Je marche de plus en plus vite, me faufilant sans talent parmi les gens qui encombrent ma route, lorsque…

-Isabella ?

**Alors ? Quand avez-vous pensé ? ;) Vous allez voir que les rôles des personnages seront un peu différents de ce qu'on voit habituellement (sauf pour Alice et Edward qui sont encore frère et sœur mais comme je l'avais dit dans le prologue, je n'avais plus le choix !) parce que j'avais envie d'un peu de changement ! **

**Est-ce que Jasper drague Bella ? Est-ce que Bella et Edward vont se retrouver ? Comment ça se passera ? Réponse dans les prochains chapitres, même heure, même poste ! **


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme promis à quelques personnes, le chapitre 2 est en ligne. Merci à celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, je suis heureuse que vous aimiez, et désolée pour toutes celles à qui je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre ! **_

_**Quelques lectrices m'ont fait remarqué qu'il manquait un petit passage dans mon chapitre précédent… j'ai dû l'effacer par mégarde ! Je vais essayer de modifier le chapitre, mais je veux que tout soit clair… donc quand Bella aperçoit Edward, il est avec Jasper. Jasper se tourne et elle aperçoit le deuxième garçon qui l'accompagne. J'avais fait une petite description d'Edward, pour que tout le monde le reconnaisse… mais soit je l'ai enlevé volontairement et je ne m'en souviens plus (boulet), soit je l'ai malencontreusement effacé (encore plus boulet) ! **_

_**J'espère que c'est plus clair et désolée de ne pas avoir remarqué que j'avais supprimée ce passage ! :S **_

_**Je n'en dis pas plus maintenant, on se retrouvera à la fin ! Et bonne lecture ! **_

**Chapitre 2- pv Bella **

Une voix s'élève derrière moi, me prenant par surprise. J'arrête ma course folle et je me tourne vers la fille qui vient de m'adresser la parole. Grande, de belles boucles blondes tombant en cascades sur son dos, elle a un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Je l'observe un instant et je me souviens l'avoir vu dans plusieurs de mes cours.

-C'est bien comme ça que tu t'appelles ?

-Juste Bella, précisai-je aussitôt, par automatisme.

-Bella. Je m'appelle Tanya Denali. On partage plusieurs cours ensemble… je fais partie du programme de littérature aussi.

-Oui, je me souviens t'avoir vu, répondis-je, me demandant où elle avait appris mon nom et aussi ce qu'elle me voulait.

Elle me dérange un peu là : j'étais en pleine fuite moi !

-Je suis désolée de te déranger, mais je suis arrivée en retard ce matin au cours et j'ai manqué plusieurs minutes de la théorie…

Elle se balance d'un pied sur l'autre quelques instants, semblant presque aussi gênée que je le suis moi-même.

-Je ne connais personne dans le programme, je ne leur ai pas adressé la parole encore et…

Tiens ! Je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas ! Et bien, je l'aime déjà cette fille ! Elle me donne l'impression d'être un peu moins pitoyable.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, j'ai un petit rire. Elle me jette un regard choqué et je lui explique, pour ne pas qu'elle se méprenne :

-Ne t'inquiète pas : je n'ai parlé à personne non plus. Je ne suis pas très… ouverte ?

Elle semble aussitôt se calmer.

-Je sais. C'est pour ça que je suis venue te voir, toi. Les autres me semblent immatures et puériles !

Elle pousse un soupir découragé et je l'accompagne, ressentant exactement la même chose qu'elle. Puis je réalise soudain ce qu'elle voulait me demander.

-Tu veux m'emprunter mes notes ?

De nouveau, elle se balance d'un pied sur l'autre, comme une gamine.

-Si ça ne te dérange pas trop…

Je secoue la tête, enlève mon sac et sors le dit cahier que je lui tends en souriant.

-Je t'avertis par contre : j'ai une écriture un peu… brouillon! Et on doit rendre le travail dans deux jours alors si… si tu pouvais me le rendre le plus rapidement possible…

Tanya jette un coup d'œil à sa montre, puis elle me propose :

-Et si je copiais tout ça tout de suite ? Il reste encore un peu de temps avant le prochain cours et je pourrais te le rendre aussitôt.

J'hésite un moment, encore tiraillée par le désir de déguerpir du campus le plus rapidement possible, le besoin de penser à ma « rencontre » avec Edward. D'un autre côté, me changer les idées me fera du bien et Tanya semble sympathique.

Je trouve alors un compromis.

-D'accord… mais est-ce qu'on pourrait s'éloigner un peu ? Il y a quelqu'un que je n'ai pas envie de voir !

Je lance un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, vers le bâtiment où se trouve Edward, mon cœur battant à toute allure.

« Ou quelqu'un que j'ai TROP envie de voir ! » ajoutai-je pour moi-même. Tanya approuve et nous nous éloignons, alors qu'elle discute joyeusement avec moi de nos cours et de nos profs…

Vendredi soir. Un autre vendredi à passer seule à la maison. Cela me donne presque envie de retourner à Forks pour le week-end.

Il y a une semaine maintenant que j'ai rencontré mon mystérieux inconnu… plus si mystérieux que ça finalement, et deux jours que j'ai fraternisé avec Tanya. Elle m'a d'ailleurs invité à sortir ce soir, avec elle et ses deux colocataires qu'elle connaît depuis l'enfance, mais j'ai refusé. Je me serais sentie comme la cinquième roue du carrosse, la fille qu'on trimbale parce qu'on a pitié d'elle.

Alors ma vie sociale ressemble toujours à un désert… mais au moins j'ai une personne avec qui discuter en cours et avec qui passer les heures creuses. Et il y a Jasper.

C'est comme cela qu'il s'appelle. Mon inconnu. Un nom plutôt rare et étrange.

Jasper.

Le lendemain de ma fuite, il est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi en cours d'histoire, me fixant d'un regard scrutateur, mais sans prononcer un mot. Son manège a duré pendant toute l'heure de cours, d'ailleurs je ne l'ai pas vu une seule fois prendre des notes, puis juste avant de partir il m'a glissé à l'oreille :

-En passant mon nom est Jasper… et si tu as envie, je vais au café du monde tous les vendredis pour travailler.

Bam ! Il m'a invité comme ça ! Malgré mon attitude étrange avec lui… Incroyable, non ?

Tanya m'a conseillé de me pointer au café. Elle croit qu'il est intéressé à plus et comme je lui ai dit qu'il était plus que mignon et très charmant… elle ne comprend pas que je ne sois pas intéressée par lui.

Pas étonnant vu que je ne lui ai pas parlé d'Edward. Je ne la connais pas encore assez pour ce genre de confidence et ma nuit avec Edward est un secret que je veux garder au fond de mon cœur.

Je ne l'ai d'ailleurs pas revu depuis ce fameux jour, rien de surprenant vu la grosseur du campus de l'Université, et la tentation est grande pour moi de me rendre dans le département de musique, là où je suis certaine qu'il étudie. D'un côté, je le souhaite plus que tout et de l'autre… je le crains. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à cela au cours des derniers jours, j'ai pensé et pensé encore à ma réaction lorsque je l'ai revu… qui n'était pas du tout celle à laquelle que je m'attendais. Lorsque j'imaginais ce moment, je me voyais plutôt lui sauter dans les bras et le serrer contre moi avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je prendrais la fuite devant lui… mais je n'ai jamais cru non plus que je le reverrais un jour. Du moins pas sans l'avoir voulu et chercher.

Et j'ai finalement compris pourquoi je n'ai pas envie de le revoir… malgré mon ardente envie d'être près de lui, malgré le manque de lui qui me consume : le souvenir de la nuit que nous avons partagé est pour moi celui que je chéris le plus. C'est celui qui me donne de la force, qui me fournit le peu de courage que j'ai pour aller de l'avant…

Revoir Edward, ce serait… gâché tout ça. Parce qu'il serait immanquablement mal à l'aise et que je serais intimidée. Parce qu'il verrait aussitôt que je suis encore mordue et qu'il se sentirait sûrement obligé de remettre les pendules à l'heure avec moi, de me dire qu'entre nous ce n'était que du sexe… et je ne pourrais plus voir la nuit que nous avons passé ensemble de la même façon. J'aurais l'impression de perdre une partie de moi-même, la meilleure partie, et j'ignore si je pourrais m'en remettre.

Sans doute pas.

Alors il est préférable que je me tienne loin d'Edward, que j'évite la cafétéria, que je ne revois plus Jasper parce qu'il semble être son ami et…

Je stoppe là mes pensées et je me redresse sur le sofa où j'étais affalée. Mais oui ! Jasper est son ami ! Ou du moins, il le connaît puisqu'ils mangeaient ensemble ! Lui, il pourrait me renseigner sur Edward sans que celui-ci n'apprenne que je suis dans les parages !

Je fronce les sourcils et je repousse aussitôt mon idée. Non. Je ne peux pas faire cela. Ce ne serait pas juste pour Jasper. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des nouvelles d'Edward. Je veux simplement essayer de l'oublier.

_Ouais, c'est ça. À d'autres. _

Résolue à ne pas céder à mon idée saugrenue, j'essaie de m'occuper. Je prends de l'avance dans ma lecture de cours, je fais quelques brassées de lavage et je prépare même quelques repas à l'avance, pour les soirs où je reviens tard de l'Université. Fière de moi, de ma volonté sans faille, je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge et ma bouche s'ouvre sous la surprise. QUOI ? Avec tout ça, il est seulement 21 heures ?

_Allez… tu y vas et tu poses juste quelques questions sur lui. Ce n'est pas sorcier. Et puis… tu apprécies bien Jasper alors pourquoi ne pas en faire un ami ?_

Je grogne contre ma petite voix intérieure. Ma conscience n'est-elle pas supposée m'aider à prendre de BONNES décisions ? Je me mords la lèvre, réfléchissant. D'un autre point de vu, je dois admettre que sortir me ferait le plus grand bien et en plus, j'ai véritablement envie de discuter avec Jasper.

-Très bien ! J'y vais… mais je ne pose aucune question sur Edward ! me dis-je à voix haute pour me convaincre.

Puis je me mets à la tâche, me préparant en quelques minutes et conduisant le plus vite que je peux avec mon antiquité de voiture pour arriver au café avant que Jasper ne parte. Je pousse un soupir soulagé lorsque j'entre et que je le vois assis à une table, plongé dans un énorme bouquin, exactement comme la semaine dernière. Mon estomac a quelques soubresauts de nervosité et je me demande soudainement ce que je fais là… mais avant que j'aie pu faire le moindre mouvement, Jasper lève la tête et m'aperçoit. Un sourire étire ses lèvres et il me fait signe de le rejoindre.

Allez Bella ! Vas-y ! Tu es capable !

Je prends une grande inspiration avant de me diriger vers lui d'une démarche que je veux confiante… puis je me prends les pieds dans le tapis et je m'écroule sur le sol. Bien entendu ! Rouge de honte, j'attrape la main que Jasper me tend et je me relève sans oser le regarder.

-Désolée, marmonnai-je, gênée en prenant place devant lui.

-Tu t'excuses d'être tombée ? demande-t-il, moqueur.

Je croise son regard où brille une lueur amusée et je grogne :

-C'est seulement que c'est… habituelle avec moi. C'est une sorte de… tare. Je suis Bella la maladroite !

**-**Bella, hein ? s'exclame-t-il en me fixant. Alors je connais enfin le nom de ma mystérieuse inconnue ! C'est joli… ça te va bien !

Mon visage s'enflamme de nouveau et je marmonne un vague « merci ».

-Et bien, Bella : je suis content que tu sois venue. Je dois t'avouer que je n'y croyais plus à cette heure.

Je me mords la lèvre, nerveuse. Dois-je lui dire la vérité ou mentir ?

_Mens. Ce sera mieux. _

Ok. Là je commence vraiment à croire que ce n'est pas la voix de ma conscience que j'entends, mais plutôt celle de mon petit démon… et comme je suis la fille la plus nulle du monde pour raconter des mensonges, je décide de dire la vérité.

-En fait, hum, j'ai hésité avant de venir. J'avais peur que… je ne savais pas…

Je prends une grande inspiration, pour gérer mon stress et retrouver mes esprits, puis je lance d'une voix moins forte :

-Je ne savais pas pourquoi tu m'as invité et j'avais peur que ce ne soit pour me… draguer.

La tête fixée sur la table, j'attends la réaction de Jasper, mon cœur serré dans un étau lorsque son visage apparaît soudain devant moi. La tête appuyée sur son bras qui lui repose sur la table, il me fixe, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je comprends que tu aies pu te méprendre sur mes intentions, me dit-il. Mais ne t'inquiète pas : je ne cherche pas à rencontrer quelqu'un. Et puis, tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour moi !

Piquée au vif, je me redresse sur ma chaise et il fait de même, sans se départir de son sourire.

-Quel âge as-tu ? lui demandai-je d'un ton un peu trop sec.

-Quel âge me donnes-tu ? réplique-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

-Hum… 21 ans ? proposai-je après une minute de réflexion.

Jasper a un petit rire, puis il secoue la tête et me fait signe de hausser le nombre.

-23 ?

Il me fait encore non et je lui jette un regard incrédule. Pas possible ! Il ne peut pas être… si vieux !

-25 ans ? dis-je finalement d'une petite voix.

-Presque, rit-il. J'ai 26 ans. Et toi tu as 18 ans j'imagine ?

-Je viens d'en avoir 19 ans, répondis-je, insultée qu'il voit mon jeune âge comme un défaut. Mais ma mère dit toujours que j'agis comme si j'en avais 30 !

Jasper me sourit.

-Oui, tu sembles mature pour ton âge… peut-être même trop. Tu ne crois pas ?

Je fais une moue contrariée, non mais il croit me connaître celui-là, et je détourne le regard pour répondre un non agacé.

-D'accord. Je crois qu'on devrait changer de sujet ! lance Jasper, visiblement amusé. Puisqu'aujourd'hui tu as décidé de m'adresser la parole… j'aimerais tout savoir de toi !

Je me sens rougir, peu désireuse d'être le centre d'attention, mais sans comprendre comment il s'y prend- aurait-il des pouvoirs d'hypnotiseur ?- Jasper arrive à me convaincre de lui raconter ma vie plus que banale et ennuyante. Ma vie à Phoénix avec ma mère, puis celle à Forks avec mon père et finalement, mon déménagement à New-York il y a quelques semaines. Après d'interminables minutes, c'est enfin mon tour de poser des questions et disons que la vie de Jasper est beaucoup plus intéressante que la mienne.

De ces 18 ans jusqu'à l'année dernière, il travaillait pour l'armée, montant lentement en grade jusqu'à devenir le sergent Whitlock. Il était fiancé, il avait une maison et il pensait même avoir des enfants sous peu… lorsqu'il a décidé de tout lâcher et de partir. De se faire une nouvelle vie, tout simplement. Il est alors venu à New-York, a loué un loft à la frontière de Brooklyn et s'est inscrit à l'Université en tant qu'étudiant libre.

Je le fixe, impressionnée, me demandant ce qui a motivé un tel changement de vie, mais ne le connaissant pas assez pour lui poser la question… plus tard peut-être. Je lui pose alors des questions sur sa famille et j'apprends que son père et ses deux sœurs vivent toujours au Texas, d'où il est originaire, et qu'il les voit quelques fois par année.

-Mon père n'est pas très à l'aise avec la technologie, mais mes sœurs et moi échangeons des mails chaque semaine et parfois, on se fait une petite discussion par caméra web.

-Et… tes amis ? lançai-je d'un ton que je veux désintéressée, en prenant une pose décontractée.

_Ah ah ! Je savais que tu finirais par poser la question ! _

Jasper me lance un regard étrange, que je n'arrive pas à décrypter avant de répondre :

-Je suis inscrit dans plusieurs activités et comme je suis des cours dans des programmes différents, je connais beaucoup de gens sur le campus… et je m'incruste dans plusieurs groupes en fait !

Je soupire, déçue. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais savoir… j'hésite un instant à poursuivre mon investigation. Après tout, je m'étais promis de ne poser aucune question sur Edward…

_Allez… maintenant que tu as commencé… autant terminé ! Et puis, tu en brûles d'envie _!

Je soupire, capitulant. Ma petite voix a raison : mon envie de savoir est trop forte. Je veux seulement… en apprendre un peu plus sur lui, sur la vie qu'il mène maintenant. J'y ai pensé si souvent et maintenant, je peux enfin avoir des réponses. Même si ce n'est que par personne interposée.

-Et les autres… ceux avec qui tu dînais ? Ils semblaient plutôt sympathiques.

Jasper me fixe et j'ai l'impression qu'il peut lire en moi, qu'il devine facilement que ma question n'est en rien désintéressée. Incapable de soutenir son regard, je détourne la tête et il répond enfin :

-Oui, ils le sont. Je traîne avec eux parfois. Je connais Rosalie depuis mon enfance, c'est une vague cousine par alliance ou un truc du genre. Elle commence sa troisième année en psychologie. Emmet est un ami à elle. Il étudie en musique, en deuxième année…

Mon cœur s'accélère, je déglutis difficilement. C'est le moment. Il va parler d'Edward…

-Et il semble qu'il ait pris Edward sous son aile. Il étudie en premier année dans le programme de musique, lui aussi. Je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques semaines seulement, mais il semble être un gars bien…

Jasper se penche vers moi, mon cœur battant encore la chamade à la simple mention du nom d'Edward, puis il souffle :

-Alors, sur lequel des deux as-tu flashé ? Le grand baraqué ou le sex-symbol aux cheveux bronze?

J'ouvre la bouche, stupéfaite, alors que tout mon corps prend feu tant je suis embarrassée.

_Il faut dire que tu n'as pas été très subtile non plus. _

-Attends ! Attends ! Ne dis rien ! s'écrie Jasper, bien que je n'aie pas l'intention de lui répondre. À mon avis, c'est celui aux cheveux décoiffés… Edward. C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle si jamais l'envie te prenait de l'inviter.

Oui je sais comment il s'appelle, ai-je envie de répliquer…

_J'ai même hurlé son nom lorsque que j'ai eu mon premier orgasme. _

Mon visage, déjà rouge, prend une dangereuse couleur violacée qui fait rire Jasper.

-À moins que tu ne préfères que je lui parle de toi ? demande-t-il, dans le seul but j'en suis certaine de me mettre encore plus mal à l'aise.

Mais cette possibilité me fait plutôt paniquée. Et si Jasper parlait vraiment de moi à Edward ? S'il mentionnait mon nom et notre rencontre devant lui ? Non ! Je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver !

-NON ! m'écriai-je beaucoup trop fort en donnant un coup sur la table.

Jasper me lance un regard étonné et je baisse les yeux, intimidée.

-Désolée, c'est seulement que… ne lui parle pas de moi, ok ? Je n'ai pas envie… je ne suis pas prête à…

Il dépose sa main sur la mienne et me fait un sourire empli de compassion.

-Je blaguais. Je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer les entremetteurs… mais si Edward t'a plu au premier coup d'œil, tu devrais au moins essayer de lui parler, non ?

Je pousse un soupir et laisse ma tête tomber sur la table. S'il savait à quel point Edward me plaît… s'il s'avait ce qui s'est passé entre nous… s'il savait que je suis une idiote qui prend la fuite plutôt que de courir vers l'homme qu'elle aime…

-Il n'a pas de petite amie ? osai-je demandé entre mes doigts.

-Hum… non.

Je relève la tête face à son hésitation. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il est sincère, mais qu'il cache quelque chose. Edward n'a pas de petite amie, mais… il y a autre chose.

_Une horde d'admiratrices sûrement ! Ou des tonnes de filles dans son lit ! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas être la seule à avoir obtenu ses faveurs tout de même ! _

-Pour être honnête Bella…

Non ! Non ne le soit pas ! Je ne veux pas le savoir !

Je suis prise d'une subite envie de me cacher les oreilles avec les mains pour ne plus entendre ses paroles, mais j'en suis incapable. Je me sens figée, condamnée à connaître la vie amoureuse d'Edward. Pourquoi ai-je posé cette stupide question ?

_Parce que tu es une idiote ? _

-… je ne te connais pas beaucoup et j'ai rencontré Edward il y a peu, mais je crois que vous pourriez bien vous entendre. Malgré sa… hum… popularité disons, Edward semble hermétique aux filles qui lui tournent autour.

Je retiens un grognement féroce contre toutes ces barbies qui flirtent avec Edward, prise d'une subite envie de meurtre. Je n'ai aucun droit sur lui, bien sûr, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir possessive.

-Si tu étais une fille ordinaire, je te conseillerais de l'oublier, poursuit Jasper en me fixant d'un regard doux. Mais tu ne l'es pas et j'ai l'impression que tu serais parfaite pour lui.

Je souris, me sentant stupidement heureuse des paroles de Jasper… avant de retomber de mon nuage. Il se trompe. Sur toute la ligne.

-Tu as tout faux, marmonnai-je. Je suis plus qu'ordinaire.

Jasper se lève et après un moment d'hésitation, il serre brièvement ma main entre les siennes en se penchant vers moi.

-Non, tu ne l'es pas Bella Swan, murmure-t-il. Maintenant il ne te reste plus qu'à t'en convaincre.

Puis il me dit aurevoir et part, me laissant hésitante et perturbée… mais surtout, ayant fait naître une petite lueur d'espoir dans mon cœur.

Les paroles de Jasper tournent dans ma tête, dans une cacophonie à me rendre folle. Je n'arrive pas à penser correctement, je ne peux que retourner ce qu'il a dit sur moi, sur Edward… sur nous.

Moi et Edward. Ensemble.

C'est trop beau pour être vrai. C'est irréel. Un rêve merveilleux, exaltant qui hantent mes nuits depuis des mois. Mais ce n'est que ça : un rêve. Qui ne pourra jamais se réaliser. Rien de plus.

À moins que…

Je me mords la lèvre jusqu'au sang, mes yeux fixant le vide, jouant nerveusement avec mon téléphone.

À présent, je ne comprends plus pourquoi j'ai fuit devant Edward. J'ai l'impression que toutes mes explications n'étaient que des excuses… n'aurais-je pas dû aller vers lui pour en avoir enfin le cœur net ? Ou même, simplement pour le seul plaisir de le revoir, d'entendre sa voix merveilleuse et de sentir son odeur m'envelopper de nouveau ?

J'ai un telle envie de le voir à nouveau que mon estomac se crispe douloureusement et ma main se referme plus fortement sur mon appareil. Il y aurait une solution bien sûr… une solution pour le revoir, là, tout de suite. Maintenant.

J'essaie de penser rationnellement, de me convaincre que c'est une idée idiote… mais je n'y arrive pas. Les paroles de Jasper sont encore bien trop présentes dans mon esprit. Alors malgré l'heure tardive, malgré toutes les raisons que j'ai de ne pas le faire, malgré le fait que je SAIS qu'il ne pourra jamais rien y avoir entre Edward et moi : je compose son numéro. Et j'attends, mon cœur battant si vite que j'ai de la difficulté à respirer. J'attends de pouvoir enfin entendre cette voix suave et mélodieuse qui m'a tant manqué…

-Allo ?

Mon souffle se coupe. C'est lui. Personne ne peut imiter son ténor si parfait. Il est là. Edward est là, à l'autre bout du fil et bien plus près de moi que je ne pouvais l'espérer.

J'ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais ma gorge est si sèche qu'aucun son n'en sort.

-Allo ? répète-t-il, une note d'agacement dans sa voix cette fois. Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?

Un sentiment de panique m'envahie alors que je réalise ce que j'ai fait et… je raccroche avant de lancer mon téléphone à l'autre bout de la pièce. J'éclate en sanglots, me laissant tomber sur mon lit pour enfouir mon nez dans mon oreiller.

_Idiote, idiote, idiote. Il était là, tu avais la chance de lui parler et tu as laissé filer ! _

Je pousse un gémissement, me recroquevillant plus fort sur moi-même. Entendre sa voix… même un instant, était si… merveilleux ! Et discuter avec lui l'aurait été encore plus, mais je sais qu'après… après je souffrirai encore plus.

_Est-ce que ça ne vaut pas la peine de souffrir pour avoir un tout petit peu d'Edward à nouveau ? Et si… Jasper avait raison ? Si tu te trompais ? _

-Impossible, soufflai-je à haute voix entre deux sanglots.

Puis je sursaute lorsque la sonnerie de mon cellulaire emplie la pièce. Une pensée folle traverse mes pensées : c'est lui. Il sait que c'est moi qui l'aie appelé et il veut me parler…

Je secoue la tête pour remettre mes idées en place. Je me fais des scénarios ! Il s'agit sûrement de Charlie qui veut prendre de mes nouvelles, d'Angela peut-être avec qui je n'ai pas discuté depuis plusieurs jours ou même Tanya, pour me convaincre de la rejoindre… mais Edward, c'est impossible.

Je me prends la tête entre les mains, tentant d'ignorer la sonnerie stridente, mais la personne au bout du fil semble peu encline à raccrocher sans m'avoir parlé d'abord. Vaincue, je pousse un soupir, essuie mes larmes et vais ramasser l'objet de ma colère à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je jette un coup d'œil au numéro affiché sur l'écran et mes doigts se figent sur les touches.

…

Non ! Impossible ! Ce ne peut pas être lui ! Je dois être en pleines hallucinations ! C'est SON numéro qui apparaît devant mes yeux… mais pourquoi me rappellerait-il ? Sait-il au moins que c'est moi qu'il appelle ? A-t-il réellement envie de me parler ?

_ARRÊTE DE TE DÉGONFLER ET DÉCROCHE ! _me hurle ma voix intérieure et pour une fois, je l'écoute sans riposter.

-Oui ? dis-je dans un souffle à peine audible.

-Bonsoir, est-ce que vous venez d'appeler à mon numéro ?

À l'entente de cette voix, j'oscille entre deux réactions : pousser un gémissement de plaisir ou raccrocher de nouveau, sauter sur mon téléphone à pied joint pour le briser et courir en acheter un autre…

Fébrilement, je me décide pour une toute autre option.

-Hum… oui, répondis-je, incertaine. C'est moi Edward. C'est Bella.

**Oui, oui ! Je sais : encore une fin qui coupe au moment où ça devient intéressant ! lol ! Mais c'est voulu, c'est pour garder votre attention ! Alors certaines personnes se demandent peut-être ce que TANYA vient faire là-dedans ! Je sais que souvent elle joue la garce de service, mais personnellement, je ne l'ai jamais aimé dans ce rôle alors j'ai décidé que pour une fois, elle serait l'amie de Bella. Comme je l'ai dit, beaucoup de personnages joueront un rôle qui sera un peu différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire ou même souvent de lire ! J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même et laissez des reviews svp ! **

**PS 1 : la suite de Guerre de famille est pratiquement terminée ! **

**PS 2 : Petit sondage pour me donner des idées : qui pourrait être les voisins d'Edward ? Je cherche désespérément un ou des personnages déjà connu qui pourrait jouer les casses-pieds ! lol ! **


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Bonjour à tous ! Bonne fin de semaine surtout ! Je vous poste en ce samedi matin (enfin vous le verrez samedi mais il est vendredi soir présentement) la suite de cette fic que j'avais arrêté au moment le plus intéressant ! lol ! **_

_**Méchante auteure sadique !**_

_**Merci pour toutes vos suggestions, certaines sont très intéressantes et je les prends en compte ! Merci aussi à tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Je trouve très drôle de voir votre impatience à ce que notre couple préféré soit réuni… prenez votre mal en patience parce que ce ne sera pas de sitôt ! Si dès le début, tout est beau dans le meilleur des mondes, alors il n'y a pas d'histoire, non ? :P **_

_**Je n'en dirai pas plus, mis à part que j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre même s'il est centré à 50%, peut-être même un peu plus, sur une conversation téléphonique entre Bella et Edward. J'ai essayé que ce soit le plus distrayant possible, mais ce n'était pas évident. Mais ce passage est nécessaire pour la suite ! **_

_**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin ! **_

_**PS pour toutes les personnes qui m'ont suggéré Alice comme voisine d'Edward : allez relire le prologue je vous prie parce qu'Alice est la sœur d'Edward. Et pour celle qui doutait de la réaction d'Edward : juste avant de partir pour l'Université de New-York, il va voir Bella pour lui dire qu'il l'aime… alors on peut déjà deviner… ) **_

**CHAPITRE 3- Conversation pv Bella **

Un long silence répond à mon affirmation et je sens l'angoisse m'étreindre le cœur. Et s'il m'avait totalement oublié ? S'il ne se rappelait même plus mon nom ?

-Bella ? répète-t-il finalement.

_Idiote, idiote, idiote ! Il ne se souvient plus de toi ! Pourquoi penserait-il encore à toi ? Vous n'avez passé qu'une nuit ensemble et ça fait plus de six mois ! Puis, il doit avoir une fille différente chaque soir dans son lit et… _

Son éclat de rire interrompt mes pensées. Je fronce les sourcils, me demandant ce qu'il trouve amusant.

-Bella ! s'écrie-t-il.

La joie qui transparait dans sa voix me donne l'espoir de m'être trompé. Soit il joue très bien la comédie, soit il est vraiment heureux de m'entendre.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! C'est vraiment toi ?

-Bi… bien sûr, répondis-je en bégayant, incapable de dire autre chose.

Allez ! Reprend toi Bella ! Il va te prendre pour une imbécile et il va raccrocher ! Allez ! Dis quelque chose d'intelligent !

-Je sais qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis longtemps mais… j'avais envie de te parler, lâchai-je, lamentablement.

Edward s'esclaffe à nouveau.

-Et tu m'en vois très heureux ! Si tu savais le nombre de fois ou j'ai espéré que tu le ferais…

Je ferme les yeux sous une vague de bonheur telle qu'elle me laisse étourdie et pantelante. Edward ne m'a pas oublié. Mieux encore : il pense encore à moi.

_C'est ça ! Il pense tellement à toi qu'il n'a jamais cherché à te revoir ni à te parler depuis six mois… Il te mène en bateau et toi, tu prends tout ce qu'il dit comme un fait ! _

Je serre les dents, retombant brutalement de ma bulle rose, pestant contre cette maudite voix intérieure. Non mais : c'est elle qui m'a incité à appeler Edward et maintenant que je lui parle, elle remet tout en question ?

D'un autre côté, elle n'a pas tout à fait tort…

-Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais essayé de me joindre, TOI ? demandai-je, essayant sans succès de prendre un ton qui n'est pas accusateur.

Un long silence suit mon éclat et je me mords la lèvre, regrettant de m'être emportée contre lui, craignant qu'il raccroche tout simplement, brisant le faible lien qui m'attache à lui.

-Je suis désolée, murmurai-je en déglutissant difficilement, terrifiée par l'idée qu'il coupe la communication.

Je n'aurais plus jamais le courage de le rappeler…

-Non. Ne t'excuse pas : tu as raison, réplique Edward. J'aurais dû… j'aurais dû t'appeler. Mieux encore : j'aurais dû revenir te voir dès le lendemain. J'aurais dû rester à Forks et te supplier jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi.

Il fait une pause, prend une grande inspiration et lâche dans un soupir :

-Mais tu m'as demandé une nuit Bella. Une seule. J'ai cru que tu n'avais pas envie de me revoir…

-Je ne pouvais pas imaginer que tu aurais envie de plus avec moi ! m'écriai-je aussitôt en me dirigeant vers mon lit pour m'y laisser tomber.

Mes jambes tremblantes ne me supportent plus. Ce peut-il que depuis le début, dès notre conversation téléphonique, Edward est ressenti la même chose que moi ? Peut-on vraiment tomber amoureux d'une simple voix ?

Je suis maintenant persuadée que oui, car dès que j'ai commencé à discuter avec Edward, j'ai su que c'était LUI. Et j'ai prié de toute mon âme pour le rencontrer un jour, sans croire que cela arriverait. Puis il est apparu devant moi et je l'ai reconnu sans jamais l'avoir vu… parce qu'en croisant son regard, mon cœur a fait ce drôle de saut périlleux, le même qu'il avait fait lorsque j'avais entendu sa voix.

-Et tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de me supplier, ajoutai-je d'une voix rauque. J'aurais accepté avec plaisir.

-Très bien alors, dit Edward et je peux sentir le sourire dans sa voix. Bella, veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

Mon souffle se coupe sous l'émotion. Je secoue la tête, malgré le fait qu'il ne puisse me voir, des larmes envahissant mes yeux. Je n'arrive pas à croire à ce qui m'arrive. C'est… trop pour moi ! Je n'ai jamais imaginé même un instant qu'une simple conversation téléphonique avec lui nous amènerait là !

-Oui ! Bien sûr que oui !

Edward éclate d'un rire joyeux, mais aussi soulagé et je l'imite, riant à travers mes larmes de bonheur. Je suis pathétique, mais je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien depuis… depuis la nuit que nous avons passé ensemble en fait.

-Où es-tu ? demande-t-il soudain, sa voix me semblant fébrile. Peu importe où c'est, j'arrive !

-Que… quoi ? balbutiai-je, sous le choc.

-Où es-tu ? Je viens te rejoindre !

-Non ! Non ! Tu ne peux pas ! Je veux dire… je suis occupée pendant la fin de semaine et je n'aurai pas de temps à te consacrer ! Je préférerais qu'on se voit à un autre moment… pourquoi pas à Forks, pendant la semaine de relâche ?

-Hors de question ! s'oppose aussitôt Edward. C'est bien trop loin.

Je bondis sur mes pieds, en proie à un sentiment de panique, et je commence à faire les cents pas dans ma chambre.

-Bella, je crois que tu ne réalises pas à quel point j'ai envie de te revoir. À la vérité, si je te le disais, je suis certain que tu prendrais tes jambes à ton cou !

Je m'arrête un instant, prenant une grande inspiration pour retrouver mon calme. Edward veut me revoir… et je le veux aussi. Plus que tout. Mais pas maintenant, pas tout de suite. Je dois régler certaines choses avant. Je dois… je dois être digne de lui, je dois devenir une fille intéressante et captivante pour lui. Je ne veux pas le perdre aussitôt que je l'aurai retrouvé. Je ne pourrai pas le supporter.

_Gagne du temps. Ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué ! _

Pour une fois, j'approuve aussitôt les conseils de ma conscience. Gagner du temps. Quelques jours, quelques semaines… qu'importe ! En autant que je sois certaine de le revoir un jour et aussi, que j'ai une chance, une toute petite chance, pour obtenir plus de lui qu'une autre nuit…

-Il n'y a vraiment aucun risque que ça arrive, répliquai-je d'une voix douce. Alors peut-être pourrais-tu… essayer de m'expliquer ?

-Je peux essayer, souffle Edward d'une voix grave et suave qui envoie de nouveau des frissons dans mon corps. Mais tu dois me promettre que tu ne raccrocheras pas quand tu sauras.

-Promis, répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Comme s'il pouvait dire quoique ce soit qui pourrait me donner envie de m'éloigner de lui !

-Depuis… depuis que je suis parti de chez toi, ce matin-là, pas un instant n'a passé sans que ton souvenir envahisse mon esprit. Parfois, comme en ce moment, j'ai tellement envie de pouvoir te toucher, de simplement prendre ta main dans la mienne, sentir ta peau douce sous mes doigts, observer ton visage, plonger de nouveau mes yeux dans ton regard… que ça en est douloureux.

La main sur mon cœur, les yeux fermés, j'écoute ces paroles que je n'aurais jamais cru entendre… ou plutôt, que je n'aurais jamais cru m'être destiné.

-Je sais que ça fait clicher ou à l'eau de rose, mais c'est ce que je ressens. Je suis aussi conscient que c'est fou de s'être attaché autant à quelqu'un que je n'ai connu que quelques heures il y a plusieurs mois… mais c'est ainsi. Je n'arrive pas à t'oublier. J'ai l'impression… non, j'ai la certitude que tu es la seule à me connaître vraiment, la seule qui m'ait vu tel que je suis.

-Ce n'est pas fou, répliquai-je avec un petit rire. Ou plutôt si, mais nous le sommes tous les deux ! Ce que tu dis là : c'est ce que MOI je ressens pour toi !

Nous nous taisons, savourant en silence les révélations qui viennent d'être faites. Mon cœur bat si vite que je ne serais pas surprise de le voir exploser sous peu. Mon esprit s'agite, répétant sans cesse le même mantra :

Edward tient à moi. Il veut me revoir le plus tôt possible. Il n'a jamais réussi à m'oublier.

_Ouais, parce qu'il ne te connaît pas vraiment ! _grogne ma voix intérieure. Mais même elle n'arrive pas à gâcher ma bonne humeur en cet instant. Ma résolution de devenir une nouvelle Bella est encore plus forte maintenant. Je vais devenir une fille dont Edward pourra être fière ! Une fille qu'il pourra aimer…

-Ce n'est pas fou Edward, répétai-je, ma voix enrouée par l'émotion. C'est toi qui… c'est toi qui m'a poussé à réaliser mes rêves. Après notre nuit, j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas tout simplement retourner dans ma vie d'avant, que je devais faire quelque chose. Alors j'ai changé mes plans et je me suis inscrite dans une autre université, comme je le souhaitais vraiment.

-Je sais, répond Edward et je sens qu'il est lui aussi ému. Je suis passé chez toi il y a quelques semaines et ton père me l'a dit. Je suis heureux pour toi. Vraiment. Même si j'aurais aimé pouvoir te revoir avant ton départ, mais c'est ma faute : j'ai mis trop de temps pour revenir.

-Oui, tu étais parti faire… le tour du monde ? demandai-je, n'arrivant toujours pas à y croire. C'est fantastique !

Edward éclate de rire et j'imagine son sourire en coin alors qu'il secoue la tête.

-Le tour du monde, c'est un grand mot ! Après… notre nuit, j'ai laissé tomber mes études de médecine. J'ai dit à mes parents que j'avais besoin de réfléchir et je suis parti. Au départ, je devais seulement faire le tour du pays pour visiter toutes les Universités intéressantes. Puis de fil en aiguille, j'ai rencontré des gens qui me parlaient de certaines places qu'ils avaient visité et ça m'a donné envie d'y aller. Je suis allé en Amérique du Sud, au Mexique, puis je suis revenu sur mes pas pour aller au Canada et même en Alaska ! C'était fantastique !

-Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

-J'avais laissé plusieurs personnes derrière moi : mes parents, ma sœur et une fille que je n'arrivais pas à oublier…

Mon cœur rate quelques battements. J'attends quelques instants, mais réalisant qu'il ne rajoutera rien, je prends mon courage à deux mains et je demande timidement:

-Moi ? C'est moi LA fille ?

-Bella, dit Edward dans un souffle. Tu accapares toutes mes pensées en ce moment. Il n'y a pas de place pour une autre fille, crois-moi.

Je ferme les yeux, repensant à ce moment où j'ai appelé chez lui, quelques mois plus tôt. C'est une voix féminine, jeune et joyeuse, qui m'a répondu. Lorsque j'ai demandé Edward, elle m'a dit qu'il s'était absenté pour un long moment.

-Il est retourné à Darthmouth ?

Mon interlocutrice a éclaté de rire, un rire pur qui me rappelait celui d'Edward.

-Non. Il est parti bien plus loin… pour un tour du monde !

J'ai eu l'impression que mon estomac chutait pour tomber sous mes talons.

-Un tour du monde ?

-Oui ! Il avait besoin… d'espace, d'aventure.

-Et est-ce que… est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de le rejoindre ? avais-je insisté, ne pouvant croire après tout le courage que cela m'avait pris pour appeler, que je n'arriverais pas à discuter avec Edward.

-Bien sûr ! Il a son cellulaire avec lui. C'est un appareil de la dernière technologie, qui marche partout dans le monde ! Mes parents ont insisté pour qu'il en achète un ! Tu veux le numéro ?

-Ce serait gentil…

-Tu n'es pas l'une de ces groupies quand même, hein ? m'a demandé celle que je devinais être la sœur d'Edward, sa voix ayant pris un ton soupçonneux. Parce qu'il me tuerait s'il recevait encore des appels d'admiratrice.

-Heu… non. Je suis une amie.

-Ouais, elles disent toutes cela ! Écoute, je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas te le donner sans son accord. Rappelle dans quelques mois, il sera de retour.

-D'accord, avais-je dis, tentant de retenir ma déception. Merci quand même.

Puis j'ai raccroché, mais le téléphone a sonné quelques secondes plus tard. J'ai décroché et un éclat de rire m'a répondu.

-Désolée, je devais m'assurer que tu disais la vérité ! Je devais être certaine que tu étais LA fille. Celle dont il est amoureux.

Ma joie est retombée d'un coup. Je ne l'ai pas démenti alors qu'elle me donnait le numéro de son frère, mais je savais qu'elle se trompait : je n'étais pas cette fille. Edward n'était pas amoureux de moi. Il a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre.

J'ai pris le numéro en note, avec la ferme intention de ne jamais l'utiliser et d'oublier Edward une fois pour toute.

-Ne t'inquiète pas trop : il va revenir très bientôt. Je le sens, a dit la sœur d'Edward juste avant de raccrocher.

Et j'ai pensé qu'il revienne ou non, cela ne changerait rien. Il était trop tard.

C'est ce que j'ai cru à l'époque, mais maintenant… Edward m'affirme que je suis cette fille. Est-ce possible ? Est-il vraiment… amoureux ou sa sœur s'est-elle trompée ?

-J'ai de la difficulté à le croire, dis-je finalement, au bout d'un moment, le regard rivé au sol alors que ma main joue nerveusement dans mes cheveux.

-C'est parce que tu ne te vois pas comme moi je te vois. Je suis à New-York Bella, je me suis inscrit dans le programme de musique, si je performe bien, peut-être que je serai admis à Julliard l'an prochain. J'aime mes cours, j'ai rencontré de nouvelles personnes et je me suis même fait de nouveaux amis et tout ça, c'est grâce à toi. C'est toi qui m'as donné l'envie de faire ce que je voulais vraiment !

-Non : c'est ton talent et ta force qui t'ont amené là. Moi je n'ai fait que te dire ce qui était évident.

Je me sens rougir, malgré moi, ne pouvant accepter de tels compliments. Edward a un petit rire incrédule.

-Je n'arriverai pas à te faire changer d'idée, hein ? Tu es plus têtu qu'une mule d'après ce que tu m'as dit !

-Ce n'est qu'un de mes nombreux défauts, répliquai-je, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Un ADORABLE défaut, me contredit Edward, d'un ton séduisant.

Je souris : il flirt avec moi et je dois avouer que… j'aime beaucoup ça !

-Il est certain que ça peut être très utile… quand je veux quelque chose, par exemple, je m'y accroche de toutes mes forces.

-Hum… intéressant. Et s'il s'agit de… quelqu'un ? Un mec par exemple ?

-Je m'y accroche encore plus fort ! répondis-je d'un ton badin.

-Mais dans quelques circonstances, c'est une tare ! réplique Edward en riant. Par exemple, quand j'ai une folle envie de te voir et que tu refuses que je vienne…

J'ouvre la bouche, stupéfaite qu'il revienne de nouveau sur le sujet mais ravie qu'il souhaite autant être avec moi. Qu'il le désire autant que moi je le désire…

Je reste muette, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit de cohérent.

-Tu es certaine que tu n'as pas quelques heures à me consacrer ce week-end ? insiste-t-il. Je me fiche de devoir faire plusieurs heures d'avion, mais j'ai tellement envie de te voir… Je t'en prie.

Il a pris une voix suppliante à laquelle j'ai de la difficulté à résister. Je serre les dents, tenant de garder ma résolution. Je ne dois pas le revoir tout de suite. Pas si je veux avoir une chance de le garder auprès de moi pour toujours.

-S'il-te-plaît Bella. Je pourrais rester juste quelques minutes même. Juste le temps de te serrer dans mes bras, de t'embrasser si tu me le permets…

_Oh ! Mais je te permettrais bien plus que cela ! _

Des images défilent dans mon esprit. Edward qui vient cogner à ma porte. Nous nous observons en souriant pendant un long instant, puis il s'avance vers moi et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je me jette dans ses bras. Il me serre contre lui, murmurant mon prénom inlassablement. Je m'éloigne alors de lui pour pouvoir observer son visage et il se penche sur moi, déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je gémis. Je m'accroche à son cou, plongeant dans ce baiser comme si c'était le dernier. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux si doux, puis je le tire un peu plus vers moi, entrant de force ma langue dans sa bouche, ou elle entame une douce danse avec la sienne. Edward passe doucement ses mains sous mon chandail, me laissant le temps de le repousser si je le veux…

Mais il n'y a rien que je désire plus que de sentir de nouveau ses mains sur ma peau.

Alors je me sépare à contre-cœur de sa bouche et avec un regard coquin, je retire lentement mon chandail, puis mon soutien-gorge que j'envois valser par terre. Edward grogne avec de m'attirer de nouveau contre lui, déposant ses mains sur ma poitrine, la pétrissant durement alors que sa bouche dépose des dizaines de baiser dans mon cou.

-Bella ? insiste Edward d'une voix douce, me ramenant à la réalité.

Un feu s'est réveillé dans mon ventre et ma volonté vacille. Pourquoi donc est-ce que je ne veux pas le voir tout de suite ? Là, dans l'instant, je n'arrive plus à m'en souvenir alors que ça me semblait si important il y a quelques instants…

-Je… je… d'accord. Mais pas chez moi. Donnons-nous un point de rencontre.

-D'accord. Peu importe où tu me diras d'aller, j'y serai !

Je me lève, les jambes flageolantes et je cours vers mon garde-robe pour en sortir ma valise.

-Tu n'aurais rien contre faire quelques heures de route ? demandai-je à Edward, tout à fait consciente que je semble surexcitée.

-Je roulerai toute la nuit s'il le faut.

J'ai un rire nerveux.

-Alors on se rejoint à Boston, devant l'hôtel Palace.

-Tu es sérieuse Bella ?

-Tout à fait ! Je suis en train de préparer mon sac et je pars aussitôt que c'est fait…

-J'y serai avant toi ! s'exclame Edward avec bonne humeur. On se voit dans quelques heures ?

-Oui… j'ai hâte d'y être.

-Moi aussi. Tu ne sais pas à quel point !

Puis il raccroche et je continue mon sac, courant d'un côté à l'autre de l'appartement pour prendre tout ce dont j'aurai besoin. Je sais que ce que je fais est totalement irréfléchi, que ça va à l'encontre de tout ce que j'ai décidé… mais je ne peux m'en empêcher.

Une seule chose compte : je vais revoir Edward ! Dans à peine quelques heures, je serai auprès de lui. Ça aurait même pu être dans quelques minutes si je l'avais voulu…

Mais j'ai choisi Boston comme destination, plutôt que de rester dans la ville que tout deux nous habitons.

Pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas trop en fait. Une sorte d'instinct de préservation m'y a poussé. Un pressentiment que je ne dois pas mélanger Edward à ma vie ordinaire. Il est trop… exceptionnel. Notre rencontre, notre histoire est belle, magnifique et excitante. Et je veux qu'elle le reste.

Boston est donc suffisamment loin pour qu'il ne se doute de rien… mais suffisamment près pour qu'on puisse se revoir assez facilement si l'envie nous en prend.

_Et j'ai l'impression que l'envie va te prendre… souvent ! _

C'est vrai que l'idée d'avoir des rendez-vous secrets avec Edward est plutôt excitante. Avoir une double vie, différente de celle ennuyante que je mène tous les jours…

Après avoir fourré tous mes vêtements dans mon sac, je prends mes clés et je me rue vers ma camionnette. Maudite camionnette qui ne peut excéder les 90 kilomètres à l'heure ! Et encore ! Il faut que je la pousse à fond pour cela !

Peut-être même que je la pousse un peu trop parce que trente minutes après être sorti des limites de la ville, elle commence à faire un bruit étrange. Elle crachote, puis ralenti de plus en plus…

-Oh non ! C'est pas vrai ! marmonnai-je en me garant sur le bord de l'autoroute.

Je donne un puissant coup de poing sur le volant, puis je sors pour observer le moteur qui fume, faisant comme si j'y connaissais quelque chose. Ce qui n'est assurément pas le cas. Je pousse un nouveau gémissement et laisse tomber ma tête contre le métal dur de la voiture.

Et voilà ! En quelques minutes, mes plans viennent de tomber à l'eau !

_Chiotte ! Merde ! Merdouille ! Et tout autre gros mot que je peux trouver ! La vie est vraiment injuste ! _

« Tu as bien raison. »répondis-je à ma voix. Mais c'est peut-être un signe… un signe de Dieu ou du destin qui ne veut pas que je revois Edward tout de suite, qui me fait comprendre que cette escapade était de la folie.

_Mais on s'en fou du destin ou même de Dieu ! Je VEUX voir Edward ! _

Je pousse un soupir, puis retourne dans ma camionnette pour prendre mon téléphone cellulaire. Un malheur n'arrive jamais seul dit-on. Pour moi, ce dicton est toujours vrai : je suis la fille la plus malchanceuse au monde ! Et bien sûr, la panne de ma camionnette ne suffisait pas ! Il faut, en plus, que la batterie de mon téléphone soit à plat ! Comme ça je ne peux rejoindre, ni remorqueuse, ni Edward !

-PARFAIT ! C'EST PARFAIT ! m'écriai-je avec rage.

D'accord. J'ai compris. Je ne dois pas revoir Edward, pas tout de suite du moins. Ce serait une catastrophe, un échec total. J'ai compris… alors maintenant, ne pourrait-il pas y avoir un bon samaritain qui s'arrêterait pour me porter secours ?

Non ! Ce serait trop facile pour moi !

Je me vois donc obligé de retourner à pieds vers New-York et quelques minutes à peine après avoir commencé ma marche, la pluie se met à tomber. Je m'arrête un instant, éclatant d'un rire dément, puis je me remets en route alors que des larmes coulent sur mon visage.

Je marche sur le bord de l'autoroute à New-York, en plein milieu de la nuit. Dans quelques heures, deux peut-être trois, Edward arrivera à Boston et je ne serai pas là. Je serai encore ici, à marcher pour retourner chez moi. Il m'en voudra, croira que je n'avais pas envie de le revoir finalement et peut-être qu'il ne voudra même plus répondre à mes appels. Alors j'aurai raté ma seule chance d'être de nouveau dans ses bras…

_Il vit dans la même ville et va dans la même école que toi, je te signale ! _réplique ma petite voix, agacée par mon propre pessimisme.

Je soupire. Comment ne pas tout voir en noir alors que j'ai plusieurs heures de route sous la pluie à faire, dans une ville reconnue pour son haut taux de criminalité ? Chanceuse comme je suis, un homme va s'arrêter pour m'aider, mais il va s'agir d'un tueur en série ou je ne sais quoi d'autre !

À cette idée, je frissonne et je regrette soudain de ne pas avoir amené la bombe lacrymogène que mon père a glissée dans mon sac avant mon départ. Je resserre mes bras autour de mon corps, priant à présent pour que personne ne s'arrête.

Mon vœu est exaucé et pendant un temps qui me paraît une éternité, je marche sous la pluie froide, mon corps de plus en plus gelé, mon esprit ankylosé. Mon coupe-vent ne me protège plus à présent tant il est trempé et mes souliers sont emplis d'eau. Le pire, c'est que je suis encore bien loin de la Grosse Pomme !

À ce moment, une voiture ralentie à côté de moi et je sursaute lorsque la femme qui la conduit m'adresse la parole :

-Hey ! Tu as besoin d'aide ? C'est dangereux de marcher seule à cette heure !

-Je… je sais. Ma voiture est en panne, répondis-je en grelotant, mes dents s'entrechoquant si forts que ça me fait mal.

-Allez, monte. Je vais appeler une remorqueuse et t'amener là où tu vas !

Je ne me fais pas prier et je grimpe dans la voiture, me fichant bien de tremper les bancs en cuir blanc qui doivent valoir une fortune. Ma sauveuse monte le chauffage à fond et elle le dirige vers moi.

-Merci, murmurai-je en fermant les yeux, épuisée.

-Ça me fait plaisir, ma chère enfant. Si cela avait été ma fille sur le bord de cette autoroute, j'aurais voulu que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide ! Et tu as de la chance : mon mari est propriétaire de deux garages, seulement à New-York. Sans compter tous ceux qu'il possède ailleurs aux États-Unis. Je l'appelle à l'instant : il va remorquer et réparer ta voiture gratuitement !

-C'est beaucoup trop… merci.

Je peine pour garder les yeux ouverts, alors que la femme me fait un sourire compatissant. Son visage me rappelle quelqu'un… mais je n'arrive pas à trouver qui. Elle est magnifique, ça il n'y a pas de doute et je ne me souviens pas d'avoir déjà rencontré une personne aussi belle qu'elle…

Sauf Edward.

-Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien ! À quoi cela sert-il d'être riche si on ne peut aider les plus démunis ? C'est ce que je dis à mon mari et ma fille chaque jour, mais ils me prennent pour une folle ! Ils croient que mon bénévolat et mon aide humanitaire n'est qu'une lubie et que je vais bientôt revenir sur Terre ! Comme si aider son prochain pouvait être une mauvaise chose !

Elle secoue la tête et je sursaute, réalisant alors que j'allais m'endormir sur son babillage.

-Au fait, je suis Éléanore Hale. Et toi, quelle est ton nom ma chérie ?

-Bella… Bella Swan, réussis-je à répondre, juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

**Et voilà, un autre chapitre de terminer. Je ne sais pas encore si le prochain sera un autre point de vue de Bella ou le premier point de vu d'Edward depuis l'épilogue… je suis encore en décision ! Disons que je n'avais pas du tout prévu ce qui s'est passé dans ce chapitre, à l'origine, Bella ne devait pas accepter de revoir Edward alors la panne et la rencontre avec madame Hale n'existait pas dans mon plan… lol. Je me suis laissée dicter par mes perso dira-t-on ! Donc j'y réfléchis. La suite… je ne sais pas quand parce que là je veux me remettre à Peu importe où tu iras qui va me prendre beaucoup de temps. Disons deux, trois semaines max (mais on sait jamais peut-être moins). **

**Et à votre avis… que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Dites-moi vos prévisions, j'adore lire ce que vous pensez ! ) **


	5. Chapitre 4

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée de cette longue absence mais le temps pour écrire manque depuis quelques semaines ! Non je n'abandonne pas de nouveau mes fics, ne vous en faîtes pas et la suite de mes autres fics devraient arriver un jour ou l'autre. Mais il faudra être patientes. _

_Pour ce chapitre, je me suis retrouvée devant un choix difficile. J'avais deux options et les deux me plaisaient. J'ai finalement choisi celle-ci, pour tous pleins de raison… j'espère que vous allez aimer ! Ce n'est pas un pv Edward… mais celui-ci arrivera au prochain chapitre ! YOUPI! Lol ! J'ai aussi hâte de l'écrire que vous avez hâte de le lire je crois. Edward me manque ! ;) _

_Sur ce, merci à ceux qui lisent et surtout, ceux qui donnent leurs avis et bonne lecture ! _

**CHAPITRE 4 –MENSONGES **

J'ouvre les yeux et tout de suite, je comprends que quelque chose ne vas pas. Je suis dans une chambre immense et luxueuse, vêtue d'un pyjama doux comme de la soie, glissée dans des draps de satin. Je fronce les sourcils, me demandant ce qui m'arrive.

Je suis Bella Swan, j'ai dix-huit ans et aux dernières nouvelles… je suis pauvre ! Alors qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Ai-je manqué quelques épisodes de ma vie ? Suis-je devenue amnésique ?

Je me lève doucement du lit dans lequel j'étais endormie et je marche sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Je l'ouvre et jette un coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

Personne en vue. Il n'y a qu'un long couloir qui semble s'étendre à l'infini. Et qu'est-ce que je fais moi maintenant ?

_Essaie de te rappeler ce que tu fais ici, idiote !_

Je fouille ma mémoire, remontant aux derniers souvenirs que j'ai. Je marchais sur le bord de l'autoroute, sous la pluie, lorsqu'une femme s'est arrêtée pour m'aider…

Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai été kidnappé ! pensai-je aussitôt, vaguement paniquée lorsqu'un problème bien plus grave remonta à mon conscience.

-Edward, m'écriai-je avec horreur. 

Non, non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Edward doit m'attendre depuis des heures maintenant! Il a sûrement même quitté Boston, croyant que je me suis moquée de lui et furieux contre moi ! Il faut que je lui explique, il faut que j'arrange les choses !

Sans hésiter, je sors de la pièce. Faire face à mes sauveurs (ou à mes kidnappeurs, ça reste à voir) ne me fait pas peur à côté de l'idée de perdre Edward une deuxième fois. Je n'ai fait que quelques pas dans le couloir lorsqu'une femme se précipite vers moi. D'une quarantaine d'années, elle est vêtue d'une robe noire et d'un petit tablier blanc…

Je la fixe un instant, stupéfaite. Une bonne à tout faire ! Cette femme est une bonne à tout faire! Sincèrement, je ne pensais même plus que ça existait de nos jours… et surtout, je ne croyais pas qu'elles s'habillaient encore de cette façon.

La femme me sourit gentiment et je lui rends. Elle va peut-être pouvoir m'aider.

-Mademoiselle, vous êtes enfin réveillés. Nous commencions à nous inquiéter pour vous. Vous avez fait un peu de fièvre, mais le docteur a dit que ce n'est rien ! Un simple coup de froid !

Je me sens rougir. Ces gens ne sont visiblement pas des kidnappeurs. Il semblerait que je me suis endormie dans la voiture de madame Hale et celle-ci, voyant que je délirais dans mon sommeil, m'a amené chez elle pour me faire examiner.

-Je suis désolée de vous avoir importuné…

-Pas du tout. Madame Hale adore aider les autres. Elle veut d'ailleurs que je vous dise qu'elle vous attend dans la salle à manger si vous avez faim.

Je me mords la lèvre, nerveuse. Je ne peux abuser plus longtemps de l'hospitalité de ces gens et je dois avouer que je ne me sens pas très à l'aise parmi tout ce luxe… mais je dois parler à Edward au plus vite.

-C'est vraiment gentil, mais je vais rentrer chez moi. Hum… pourriez-vous m'indiquer où je peux trouver un téléphone ?

La femme acquiesce, visiblement ravie de m'aider, et elle m'entraîne dans un petit bureau sur lequel trône un téléphone à cadra qui semble dater d'un autre siècle.

-Merci, dis-je avant qu'elle ne sorte de la pièce pour me laisser un peu d'intimité.

Je prends une grande inspiration, pour me donner du courage, puis je compose le numéro d'Edward, que j'ai appris par cœur au cours des mois où je suis passée à un cheveu de l'utiliser…

Il répond après quelques sonneries et mon cœur se serre d'anxiété. Sa voix est sèche et cassante. De toute évidence, il est vraiment énervé et je suis certaine que c'est contre moi. Je le serais aussi si j'avais fait plusieurs heures de route pour me faire poser un lapin.

-Je suis tellement désolée Edward, lançai-je aussitôt, les larmes emplissant mes yeux.

-Bella ? demande-t-il, surpris.

-Oui ! Je voulais venir… je te le jure ! Mais à peine sortie de la ville, ma voiture est tombée en panne ! Mon téléphone ne fonctionnait plus et j'ai dû marcher pour retourner chez moi ! Il mouillait et j'étais gelée… puis une femme s'est arrêtée pour m'aider. Il semble que je me suis endormie et elle ne m'a pas réveillée. J'aurais voulu t'appeler avant, je m'en veux tellement !

Après avoir débité mon histoire à toute vitesse, d'une voix de plus en plus aigue, je me tais enfin, attendant le verdict d'Edward.

S'il-vous-plaît, faîtes qu'il me pardonne…

-Bella, répète-t-il simplement, d'une voix neutre. Où es-tu ?

-Je suis encore chez moi. Je n'avais fait que quelques kilomètres quand ma camionnette m'a lâché. Et toi ? Tu es encore à Boston ?

-Non. Je suis sur le chemin du retour pour New-York. Je t'ai attendu un peu, mais lorsque j'ai vu que tu n'arrivais pas et que tu ne répondais pas au téléphone, j'ai cru que…

-Tu as cru que j'avais changé d'avis, complétai-je pour lui.

Comme si c'était possible ! Comme si une fille normalement constituée pouvait refuser un rendez-vous avec lui, même s'il était à deux heures de route !

-Je peux faire demi-tour si tu veux. Je peux venir te retrouver chez toi. Quelques heures de route, ça ne me fait pas peur ! Où es-tu ?

Je ferme les yeux, ne sachant comme réagir. Je ne peux pas lui dire que je vis à New-York… il ne comprendrait pas. Je vais lui dire un jour, bien sûr, mais je préférerais plus tard et en personne, que je puisse m'expliquer calmement et jusqu'au bout. Et puis, je ne me sens pas plus prête qu'il y a quelques heures

-Je… je… non ! Ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Je ne te ferais pas faire six heures de route pour venir me voir alors que je n'ai que quelques instants à te consacrer. J'ai plusieurs entrevues demain pour un emploi alors…

Edward reste silencieux un long instant et je me demande si je ne viens pas de perdre toutes mes chances de le revoir. Ma main se crispe sur le téléphone.

-Edward ! J'ai vraiment envie de te revoir. Tout ce que j'ai dit hier je le pensais, je t'assure.

Il ne répond rien à nouveau et je sens la panique me gagner.

-Tu dois me croire ! criai-je difficilement. Il n'y a rien que je veux plus que d'être avec toi ! Je… je suis amoureuse de toi !

Cette fois, c'est moi qui me tais, une main sur ma bouche.

_IDIOTE ! TU VEUX LE FAIRE FUIR À TOUTES JAMBES ? _

J'essaie de me rassurer en pensant à ce qu'il m'a dit au téléphone, au fait qu'il pense sans cesse à moi, qu'il veut me revoir et sa sœur aussi qui m'a dit qu'il était amoureux… mais rien n'y fait. Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur et le silence lourd qui règne entre nous ne fait que confirmer mes certitudes.

-Dis quelque chose, murmurai-je, honteuse.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, répond Edward et j'ai l'impression qu'il est triste, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. J'ai de la difficulté à te croire. Je… laisse-moi un peu de temps Bella. On se reparle dans une heure ou deux, d'accord ?

Je ferme les yeux sous la douleur.

-D'accord.

Je viens pour raccrocher, mais me ravise aux derniers instants pour m'écrier :

-Tu me promets que tu vas me rappeler, hein ?

-Promis, on va pouvoir discuter tous les deux. Je veux juste… un peu de temps.

Sur ce, c'est lui qui coupe la communication. Je raccroche à mon tour et c'est dans un état presque léthargique que je suis de nouveau la bonne, qui s'appelle Heidi, jusqu'à une salle à manger si gigantesque que je n'arrive pas à en croire mes yeux.

Madame Hale, assise au bout de la table qui semble être en marbre (il y a vraiment des gens qui ont une table en marbre ?), relève la tête et me sourit.

-Bella ! Tu es enfin remis sur pied on dirait !

-Oui, je me sens mieux. Merci madame.

-Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Éléanore. As-tu faim ?

Je déglutis, le cœur au bord des lèvres à la simple idée de manger. Je sens que je ne pourrai rien avaler tant que je n'aurai pas eu des nouvelles d'Edward. D'ailleurs, il faudra que je récupère mon cellulaire au plus vite !

-Non merci. J'aimerais simplement retourner chez moi. Où sont mes vêtements ?

Madame Hale se lève pour venir déposer une main douce sur mon épaule.

-Au lavage ma chère, mais si tu veux, je peux te prêter quelques effets de ma fille Rosalie. C'est d'ailleurs son pyjama que tu portes.

Je jette un coup d'œil au pyjama en soie rose et blanc, trop grand à la poitrine, que je porte et je secoue la tête.

-Ça va aller. Je vais remettre… mes vêtements trempés, ça fera l'affaire.

Éléanore Hale m'observe, les sourcils froncés, l'air inquiet.

-Es-tu certaine que tu vas bien ?

-Je… je…

J'essaie de mentir, mais ce n'a jamais été mon point fort alors je garde le silence. Madame Hale prend ma main dans la sienne et elle m'entraîne à la table sans écouter mes protestations. Elle m'oblige alors à m'asseoir et appelle Heidi qui amène un plateau plein de fruits, de croissants, de muffins, de toasts. Puis elle dépose une tasse de café fumant devant moi et même si je ne supporte pas la caféine, je me jette sur cette source de chaleur, réalisant alors que je suis encore gelée.

-Je sais que c'est l'heure de dîner, mais comme tu viens de te lever, j'ai pensé que tu préférerais cela à des spaghettis, m'explique madame Hale en me couvant du regard.

Je lui fais un faible sourire, la remerciant timidement. Même si je n'ai pas faim, je suis reconnaissante à cette femme d'être aussi gentille avec moi alors qu'elle ne me connaît. Je prends un croissant dans l'assiette et je mange lentement en l'écoutant parler de tout et de rien.

Elle me raconte d'abord la façon dont elle a essayé de me réveiller, sans succès, pour savoir où j'habite, puis la réaction de son mari et sa fille en la voyant ramener une parfaite inconnue à la maison. Elle relate la visite du docteur et ses recommandations de prendre du repos pour les prochains jours, au risque de me retrouver avec une vilaine grippe. Puis elle m'informe que son mari est allé chercher personnellement ma camionnette et que son meilleur mécanicien se charge de la réparer.

-Elle devrait être prête avant 16 heures ce soir.

Je laisse la moitié de mon croissant dans mon assiette et je souris de nouveau, me sentant un peu mieux. Plus… optimiste disons. C'est fou ce qu'un peu de caféine dans le sang peut faire !

Je me sens nettement plus réveillée à présent. Plus lucide également. Je sais que je ne dois pas perdre espoir. Edward va me croire, il n'a pas le choix, parce que ce que je lui ai dit ait la vérité. Je ne souhaite rien de plus que le revoir et… je suis amoureuse de lui.

Il va me croire, il va accepter de me revoir et notre deuxième rencontre sera encore plus merveilleuse que la première.

Ragaillardie, je me lève de ma chaise et accepte alors la proposition de mon hôte de porter les vêtements de sa fille. Ravie, madame Hale m'entraîne de nouveau à l'étage, me dirigeant vers la chambre à côté de celle que j'occupais.

Elle y entre sans frapper et se dirige vers une garde-robe qui pourrait contenir mon appartement au complet ! Et j'exagère à peine !

De toute évidence, sa fille est une carte de mode… et elle a bon goût en plus ! Chacun de ses vêtements sont exquis, même si je ne porterais jamais ça parce qu'ils sont trop sexy pour moi ! Et peu confortables aussi. Je préfère de loin mes jeans et mes espadrilles, mais pour aujourd'hui, disons que ça ira !

Je prends donc le chemisier et le pantalon noire que Éléanore me tend pour aller me changer dans la salle de bain personnelle de sa fille (et dire que Charlie et moi n'en avions qu'une dans toute la maison !). Je sors de la pièce, mal à l'aise, tirant sur mes sur le chandail qui révèle un peu trop ma poitrine à mon goût et là, je me fige. Devant moi, se tient une blonde magnifique, plus belle que tous ces mannequins qui paraissent chaque mois sur les magazines de mode.

_Bella, la poisse : le retour ! _

Rosalie Hale, plantée devant moi, me fusille d'un regard meurtrier.

_Pourquoi, sur tous les bons samaritains qui existent dans ce monde, fallait-il que tu tombes sur la mère d'une amie d'Edward ? Mais pourquoi ? _

Je serre les lèvres, retenant difficilement un gémissement. Je sais que ça ne sert à rien de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, mais sincèrement, j'ai l'impression que le destin fait tout pour ruiner ma relation avec Edward ! Les choses vont assez mal pour l'instant… alors pourquoi dois-je absolument tomber sur une de ses amies qui pourrait éventuellement lui parler de moi ? Et il apprendrait ainsi, d'une autre bouche que la mienne, que je vis à quelques kilomètres que lui, que je vais à la même école et que je ne lui ai rien dit, le faisant même courir à Boston pour lui poser un lapin !

OH MON DIEU ! La situation est pire que ce que j'imaginais !

_Calme-toi Swan ! Ça ne sert à rien de paniquer ! Elle ne connaît peut-être même pas ton nom !_

Ma voix avait raison : il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'une fille comme Rosalie Hale s'intéresse à moi et si jamais elle racontait cette aventure à Edward, elle oublierait sûrement mon nom… pas vrai ?

-Je… ta mère m'a dit que je pouvais t'emprunter quelques vêtements, dis-je en fixant le sol pour éviter son regard toujours posé sur moi.

J'entends un sifflement furieux, puis elle réplique :

-Si tu ruines cette chemise, je te jure que tu devras venir travailler ici comme femme à tout faire pour me rembourser !

Puis elle tourne les talons et sort de la pièce en coup de vent.

Je reste un instant interdite, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'elle vient de dire… puis je me sens rougir sous le coup de la colère.

Non mais pour qui se prend-elle pour me parler ainsi ? Elle n'a pas le droit ! Elle ne me connaît même pas et elle me parle comme une moins que rien !

J'ai envie de retirer la dite chemise et de la déchirer en lambeau, mais Rosalie a raison sur une chose : je n'ai pas les moyens de rembourser un morceau qui a sûrement coûté quelques centaines de dollars ! Je n'ai pas encore de travail et je dois épargner chaque sous pour payer mes frais scolaires et mon appartement…

Dommage !

J'ai tout de même l'intention d'enlever cette chemise au plus vite. Je pars alors à la recherche d'Heidi ou d'Éléanore, trouvant finalement la première dans une autre chambre et je lui demande gentiment de me trouver ce que je portais la veille. Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard, avec mon jeans, mon pull et mon manteau humide que j'enfile, sans gaieté de cœur je dois l'avouer. Mais il est hors de question que je continue de porter cette… cette chose. Chanceuse comme je suis, je vais renverser du jus de tomate dessus ou un autre truc de ce genre et je vais vraiment être obligée de venir travailler ici comme femme à tout faire !

Non merci.

Je sors donc de la chambre, non sans avoir déposé le vêtement de mademoiselle Hale pour qui j'ai une totale aversion bien que je viens de la rencontrer…

_Ne serait-ce pas parce qu'elle est belle, riche et en plus amie avec Edward ? _

… sur le lit à baldaquin qui trône au milieu de la pièce pour rejoindre madame Hale qui pourra peut-être enfin m'amener jusqu'à ma précieuse voiture et surtout, mon indispensable téléphone.

Je ne voudrais pas, pour rien au monde, manquer l'appel d'Edward.

Je descends les escaliers, presque aux pas de course, presque parce que si je courais réellement, je tomberais à coup sûr, lorsqu'on sonne à la porte d'entrée. Je me fige un instant, puis je reprends mon chemin, espérant ne pas croiser le visiteur des Hale dans l'état dans lequel je suis… ce serait la honte totale!

-Bonjour, dit une voix suave au rez-de-chaussée. Est-ce que Rose est là ?

Je me fige de nouveau, mais pour une toute autre raison cette fois.

Non. C'est impossible ! Il ne peut pas… Non ! Ce serait le comble de la malchance !

_Et oui ma veille : il semblerait que la poisse te suive ! Edward est bien ici ! _

-Bien sûr monsieur Cullen, répond Heidi d'une voix enjouée. Elle est au salon.

-Merci Heidi.

J'entends ces pas se diriger vers moi… il va passer devant les escaliers d'une minute à l'autre…

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Sauve-toi ! Va te cacher ! _

Sans réfléchir d'avantage, je monte les escaliers à toute vitesse, trébuchant quelques fois au passage, puis je m'enferme dans la chambre que j'occupais pendant la nuit. Je me laisse tomber contre la porte, mon cœur battant à toute vitesse.

Je ne veux même pas penser à ce qui arriverait si Edward me voyait ici…

-D'accord. Mais maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais ? demandai-je à voix haute, espérant peut-être que mon agaçante petite voix trouve une solution pour moi.

Malheureusement, elle reste obstinément silencieuse. Je vais devoir me débrouiller seule.

Pour une raison assez évidente, je ne peux pas rester enfermer dans cette chambre qui n'est pas la mienne toute la journée. Je ne peux pas non plus m'enfuir par la fenêtre. Quoique…

Je m'approche et jette un coup d'œil par le carreau. Je constate alors que nous sommes en plein Manhatan, évidemment. Des gens avec autant d'argent n'habiteraient pas ailleurs ! Et je conclue aussi que la chute ne serait pas si haute. Nous ne sommes qu'au deuxième étage après tout.

Mais je n'aurais aucun moyen de partir ici, j'ignore même dans quel garage se trouve ma précieuse camionnette.

Cette solution est donc exclue. Je dois trouver autre chose. La meilleure façon de m'en tirer serait qu'Edward parte d'ici et vite.

Et si…

Est-ce que j'oserais ?

Je me mords la lèvre presqu'au sang, réfléchissant à cette question, puis je décide que oui. Je vais oser. Je veux être une nouvelle Bella et c'est aujourd'hui que ça commence ! Merci nouvelle moi de m'aider à me sortir de ce pétrin dans lequel l'ancienne moi m'a mise !

Je ressors de ma cachette, croisant les doigts derrière mon dos pour me porter chance et ne croiser personne et je me rends au bureau au fond du couloir, celui qui a un téléphone. Je referme silencieusement la porte derrière moi, puis je fais le 411 pour parler à une téléphoniste à laquelle je demande le numéro de Jasper Withlock, à Brooklyn. Heureusement, son numéro n'est pas privé et il n'y en a qu'un.

_Avec un nom pareil, pas étonnant ! _rétorque la voix agaçante de ma conscience.

Et c'est lui que tu reviens toi ! lui dis-je, furieuse. Juste comme j'ai trouvé une solution…

Sans discuter d'avantage avec moi-même, je compose le numéro et attends avec une certaine nervosité que mon nouvel ami décroche.

-Allez Jasper. Allez, dis-je en tapant nerveusement du pied.

-Jasper Witholock, dit soudain sa voix d'un ton formel.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement.

-Jasper, c'est Bella.

-Bella ! Je suis ravi de…

-Pas le temps de discuter ! le coupai-je brusquement avec un cran que je ne me savais pas avoir. Tu dois m'aider sans poser de question, je t'en prie ! Il faut que tu appelles Edward et que tu lui demandes de venir te rejoindre… tout de suite !

Je sais bien que j'ai l'air pathétique et hystérique, mais je mets mon orgueil de côté pour cette fois : la situation est urgente ! Urgente et désespérée !

-Quoi ? réplique Jasper, ne comprenant visiblement rien.

-Fais-le, je t'en supplie ! Je ferai tout ce que tu veux ! lançai-je avec désespoir.

-D'accord, dit-il en soupirant et je m'étonne moi-même que ça ait été aussi facile. Je n'ai jamais été très persuasive. Mais on se voit ce soir et cette fois, tu me dis toute la vérité sur toi et Edward.

Je ne prends qu'une seconde pour prendre une décision.

-Marché conclu.

Puis je raccroche aussitôt, soulagée et un peu fière, je dois l'admettre, d'avoir pensé à quelque chose d'aussi brillant. J'ai rarement des idées aussi bonnes aux bons moments ! Habituellement, mes illuminations n'arrivent que beaucoup trop tard, lorsque je repense à certains événements…

Et c'est là, au moment où je croyais avoir échappé au pire, que tout m'explosa au visage ! Concentrée sur ma conversation avec Jasper, je n'ai pas entendu les voix se rapprocher.

Rosalie et Edward. Ils viennent droit sur moi et je n'ai aucun endroit où me cacher. Je ne peux qu'attendre d'être découverte.

-Désolée pour l'attitude de ma mère ! Elle nous voit déjà mariés ! dit Rosalie d'une voix totalement différente de celle avec laquelle elle s'est adressée à moi plus tôt.

Edward éclate de rire et je ferme les yeux malgré moi. Ce son… je rêve de l'entendre vraiment depuis si longtemps ! Comme il m'a manqué !

_Et tu n'auras plus jamais la chance de l'entendre s'il te découvre là ! _

Je grogne contre ma voix : elle a raison, mais que puis-je faire ? Mis à part espérer qu'ils passeront devant le bureau sans s'arrêter et que je vais pouvoir sortir en douce…

-Elle va être un peu désappointée je pense, répondit Edward et je sens le sourire dans sa voix.

-On ne sait jamais ! rétorque aussitôt Rosalie.

Je retiens difficilement une exclamation offusquée parce que cette fille… cette fille flirte avec Edward ! Puérilement, je mets mes mains sur mes oreilles pour ne plus entendre ce qu'ils se disent, craignant de sortir en trombe de la pièce pour dire ce que je pense à cette blondasse.

-Oui, on ne sait jamais, dit alors Edward d'un ton joueur.

Et cette fois, j'aurais vraiment voulu ne rien entendre. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur tombe au fond de mon estomac… lui aussi flirte avec elle.

_Tu n'as plus aucune chance Bella ! Non mais tu l'as vu ? Tu peux oublier Edward tout de suite ! Tu devrais oublier Edward tout de suite ! _

-Où étais-tu hier soir ? continue Rosalie qui s'est arrêtée devant la porte de ma cachette. On croyait que tu viendrais nous rejoindre… j'étais seule avec Emmet et c'était d'un ennui !

-J'étais chez moi, j'ai pratiqué mes gammes. Rien de bien intéressant.

MENTEUR ! Tu devais venir me rejoindre ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui dis pas ? Tu n'essaierais pas de jouer sur deux tableaux en même temps monsieur Cullen ?

Je sers les poings de rage alors que je retiens mes larmes. Non. Je ne veux pas pleurer. Je ne suis pas triste, je suis furieuse ! Et j'en ai assez de pleurer dès que je suis en colère…

Surtout, surtout, je ne veux pas qu'Edward me voit pleurer pour lui si jamais il me trouve ici.

La porte s'ouvre lentement et je retiens mon souffle.

-Mais on sort toujours ce soir, non ? Tu ne travailleras quand même pas toute la fin de semaine… il y a plus intéressant à faire !

La demande a été faite sur un ton aguicheur.

-On sort toujours ce soir, je…

Edward apparaît alors devant moi et mon souffle se coupe. Comment, mon Dieu, un simple homme peut-il être aussi beau ?

Mon cœur se serre douloureusement alors qu'il se tait pour me fixer froidement, sans dire un mot, ni même faire un geste vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? demande Rosalie d'une voix grincheuse. Si tu essais de piquer le…

-J'appelais un ami. C'est tout.

Ami qui m'a lâchement laissé tomber, pensai-je, amer. Mais c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Si je n'avais pas entendu la conversation, je n'aurais jamais su qu'Edward se jouait de moi.

-Je… je m'en vais.

Je plonge une dernière fois mon regard dans celui d'Edward, espérant qu'il montra un signe de reconnaissance, qu'il me sourira, prononcera mon nom… n'importe quoi plutôt que cette froide indifférence qui piétine mon cœur ! Mais il reste stoïque alors que je m'enfuis à toute vitesse de la pièce, ne pouvant plus retenir mon chagrin.

Je sors de cette maudite maison et je m'enfuis à toute vitesse vers la rue lorsque je percute quelqu'un de plein fouet. Je me retrouve sur les fesses, surplombée par un géant.

-Hey ça va ? me demande-t-il en souriant.

Puis il voit les larmes sur mon visage et son air joyeux disparaît.

-Je t'ai fait mal ? s'inquiète-t-il en me tendant une main pour m'aider à me relever.

-Non. Ça va, répondis-je en reniflant. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi.

Le jeune homme que j'identifie comme étant Emmet jette un regard déçu vers la maison, puis il me fait signe de le suivre.

-Tant pis pour les lasagnes ! lança-t-il. Viens je te raccompagne.

Sans poser de question ni émettre de protestation, je le suis vers sa voiture, une Jeep tout terrain aussi veille que ma camionnette et une fois installée sur le siège passager, je me tourner vers la fenêtre pour laisser libre cours à mes larmes.

Mon histoire si merveilleuse avec Edward est terminée, avant même d'avoir commencée. Et ce que je redoutais le plus est arrivé : le souvenir de cette nuit-là est salie, brisée à jamais…

_Voilà ! Est-ce que vous vous y attendiez ? Edward est-il un parfait salaud ? Bella a-t-elle tout mal interpréter ? Vous allez le savoir… au prochain chapitre ! _


	6. Chapitre 5

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Wouah ! Ça fait longtemps il me semble… enfin, moins que la dernière fois mais quand même ! Je suis désolée de cette longue absence. Cette fois ce n'est pas un manque d'inspiration, juste une grande fatigue et surtout, un manque évident de temps ! _

_Ce chapitre n'est pas, comme vous l'espériez peut-être, un pv Edward. En fait, comme je l'ai dit à certaines personnes en réponse aux reviews, j'hésite encore à faire des pv Edward parce que toute l'histoire a été imaginée en pv Bella. Mais j'adore Edward et je n'ai pas envie d'écrire que du côté de Bella… mais pour l'instant, passer du côté de notre adonis préféré est impossible ! Ce que je crois faire, c'est écrire la moitié de la fic d'un côté et l'autre moitié de l'autre côté. Donc ne vous attendez pas au pv d'Edward avant quelques temps encore… ou même pas du tout. Je ne promets rien. _

_J'espère que vous aimerez quand même ce chapitre. Bella commence à s'affirmer (commence seulement hein !) et le changement se fera de plus en plus prononcé au cours des prochains chapitres… parce qu'on en a assez de la voir s'apitoyer sur elle-même ! lol ! _

_Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis ! Cette fois, j'espère faire un peu plus vite pour la prochaine publication puisque j'ai déjà la moitié du chapitre d'écrit ! : ) _

**CHAPITRE 5-Pathétique **

Je regarde le paysage défiler dehors, ma tête incapable de penser correctement tant elle est concentrée sur la douleur de mon cœur. Edward a agi comme si j'étais une parfaite étrangère, comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu de sa vie…

Je ne représente plus rien pour lui. Il a déjà mis une croix sur moi et il n'en semble pas affecté le moins du monde !

_C'est parce qu'il a un prix de consolation bien plus intéressant… _

Je laisse tomber ma tête sur la vitre avec un gémissement de douleur. Edward et Rosalie. Rosalie et Edward. Aussi magnifiques l'un que l'autre, ils semblent faits pour être ensemble.

Et si… et si en fait, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de me revoir ? S'il n'avait jamais joué sur deux tableaux mais c'était simplement moqué de moi et ce, depuis le début ?

Je repousse cette idée, tant elle m'ait intolérable. Non ! Je veux croire qu'il y avait au moins un peu de vérité dans tout ce qu'il m'a dit…

_Tu rêves ma fille ! Tu t'es fait rouler dans la farine par un beau parleur ! Ton si parfait Edward n'est qu'une invention de ton esprit ! _

-Tu m'énerves, grommelai-je à voix haute.

-Quoi ?

Je sursaute, ayant presque oublié qu'il y avait quelqu'un à mes côtés. J'essuie précipitamment mes larmes et je me tourne vers la bonne âme qui a accepté de me ramener.

-Rien. Je… rien.

Emmet me lance un regard désolé, sûrement accablé par l'idiotie de ma réponse, avant de dire :

-Je ne veux pas te déranger pendant ta méditation, mais… il faudrait que tu me donnes ton adresse si tu veux que je te ramène chez toi !

-Oh ! Oui…

Je renifle sans élégance, tentant de retrouver mes esprits et de trouver une réponse plus intelligente.

_Ta voiture_, me souffle ma voix intérieure et je l'en remercie.

-Tu connais sûrement le garage des Hale ? Ma voiture est là-bas…

-D'accord. Je t'y amène tout de suite !

Il me fait un sourire auquel je réponds du mieux que je peux, puis il prend une petite rue que je ne connais pas, m'amenant vers ma destination en silence.

Je sens que cela ne lui est pas familier, que le silence le rend mal à l'aise. Il s'agite à côté de moi, me jette des regards en coin, frappe un rythme imaginaire sur le volant… puis un téléphone sonne, cassant l'ambiance lourde qui s'est installé dans l'habitacle.

D'un geste habile dont je serais incapable, il se penche pour chercher son cellulaire dans le fouillis qui règne entre les deux sièges, conduisant du bout des doigts. Je me tends, nerveuse. Il ne regarde même pas où il va : on va faire un accident, c'est certain !

-Attends ! Je vais t'aider !

Je me penche vers lui et dans ma précipitation, ma tête cogne la sienne. Nous nous redressons en même temps en poussant une exclamation de douleur. Puis je le regarde… il fait de même… et nous éclatons de rire.

Il lève alors un bras en triomphe, me montrant l'objet de ses recherches qui sonne toujours. Emmet y lance un coup d'œil, laisse échapper un soupir dépité, puis jette son téléphone sur le siège arrière sans aucune considération.

-Tu ne réponds pas, demandai-je avant d'avoir pu penser que je devrais me mêler de mes affaires.

Mais Emmet ne semble pas s'en formaliser.

-Non. Je n'ai pas envie de parler avec la bête en ce moment.

-La bête ? répétai-je stupidement.

-Rosalie, répond-t-il et je pouffe de rire tant ce surnom me semble incongru…

Quoique, pas tant que ça !

-La bête… oui, ça lui va plutôt bien !

-La belle et la bête, réunis dans une seule et même personne, précise Emmet en souriant.

Puis son visage devient sérieux et je me fais la réflexion que cet air grave ne lui va pas.

-C'est elle qui t'a mise dans cet état, pas vrai ? Elle est chiante quand elle veut… particulièrement avec les gens qu'elle ne connaît pas.

Je baisse la tête, le regard froid et vide d'Edward envahissant de nouveau mes pensées.

-J'avais remarqué, murmurai-je, évitant de le détromper.

Je n'ai pas envie de parler d'Edward et encore moins avec un gars que je connais à peine.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire ! Peu importe ce qu'elle t'a dit, ça n'a aucune importance. Tu sais, ça pris des mois avant qu'elle arrête de m'insulter et accepte de me parler… si tu savais tous les noms et les gros mots qu'elle m'a lancé au visage…

Il rit à ce souvenir.

-Rose n'est gentille avec personne; sauf lorsqu'elle croit qu'elle peut en obtenir quelque chose ! Elle est comme ça !

Il hausse les épaules, comme si cela expliquait tout. Puis une idée plus horrible me traverse l'esprit : Rosalie a été particulièrement gentille avec Edward.

_Et tu sais parfaitement ce qu'elle veut de lui…_

Je ferme les yeux, serrant les dents pour ne plus y penser. Ça fait trop mal et… ça me donne des envies de meurtre.

Emmet remarque mon changement d'humeur et il siffle :

-Elle s'est montrée vraiment vache avec toi pour que tu prennes cet air furax ! Tu me fais presque peur !

Il éclate de rire, puis lâchant le volant, il me tend une main sans me regarder.

-Emmet, se présente-t-il.

-Je sais.

Il me regarde, étonné.

-Jasper est… enfin, je connais Jasper. Il est dans un de mes cours et il m'a parlé de vous…

Les yeux d'Emmet s'ouvrent plus grands et il secoue la tête, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

-Et bien ! La rescapée de madame Hale est une amie de Jasper : le monde est petit !

Je hoche la tête… il l'est encore plus qu'il ne le croit. À mon plus grand malheur.

-Au fait, moi c'est Bella, dis-je, réalisant que je ne me suis pas présentée.

-Je sais, répond-il sur le même ton que moi un peu plus tôt. J'étais là lorsque madame Hale t'a ramené hier soir. Tu étais dans un sale état !

-Hum… ouais. J'ai marché quelques heures sous la pluie. Je n'avais plus de voiture et plus de téléphone…

-La poisse, se moque-t-il. Mais… pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas allumé tes clignotants et attendu bien sagement dans ta voiture que quelqu'un vienne t'aider ?

J'ouvre la bouche, sous le choc. Oui, au fait, pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas fait ça ?

_Parce que tu es une idiote !_

-Je… j'en sais rien. Je n'y ai pas pensé sur le coup. Marcher jusque chez moi me semblait la meilleure idée.

Emmet secoue la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

-C'était une mauvaise idée ! Marcher, au milieu de la nuit, dans un coin isolé de New-York ? Tu aurais pu tomber sur un malade, un psychopathe ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ! Il y a de tout dans cette ville !

Il se gare enfin et se tourne franchement vers moi, m'examinant du regard. Je me sens rougir malgré moi et je détourne la tête.

-Pour avoir fait un truc pareil, tu ne dois pas être d'ici. Je paris que tu viens d'une petite bourgade du sud…

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, offusquée.

-J'habitais à Forks, mais avant ça je…

-Forks ? s'écrie-t-il en me coupant la parole.

-Oui, répondis-je, hésitante.

Puis je comprends mon erreur.

-Un de mes ami vient de là aussi ! Tu le connais sûrement : Edward Cullen.

Je crispe les poings, Edward reprenant soudain toute la place dans mon esprit. Sans le réaliser, je l'avais oublié pendant que je discutais avec Emmet dont la bonne humeur est contagieuse. Maintenant que son nom a été prononcé, il envahie mon corps, mon esprit, mon cœur… ne me laissant aucun répit.

Edward. Edward. Edward.

-Hey ! Ça va ? me demande Emmet, d'une voix qui me paraît venir d'une autre galaxie.

Je secoue la tête, cache mon visage entre mes mains et prends quelques grandes inspirations. Je dois me reprendre. Je ne peux pas laisser tout cela m'affecter autant…

Mon histoire avec Edward est terminée. Et alors ? Il en a toujours été ainsi. J'ai toujours su que nous ne serions jamais ensemble… et si pendant un instant j'ai espéré, ce n'était qu'un moment d'égarement, de folie.

Edward et moi nous ne pourrons jamais être ensemble. Nous sommes trop différents. Il ne voudra jamais de moi et maintenant que j'en suis certaine, je dois passer à autre chose.

Point final.

_Et tu crois que tu en es capable ? _me raille ma conscience, mais je l'ignore.

Je relève bravement la tête pour faire face à Emmet qui me fixe d'un air inquiet.

-J'en déduis que tu le connais, dit-il à voix basse.

Je secoue la tête.

-Non, je ne le connais pas, mentis-je bien misérablement. Enfin, seulement de nom. C'est le fils du docteur Cullen.

Étonnement, Emmet ne semble pas remettre ma parole en doute.

**-**Ouais, c'est bien lui.

Nous restons en silence un instant, moi plongée dans mes sombres pensées, lui brûlant visiblement de me poser des questions.

-Je… est-ce que ça va ? dit-il finalement. Pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça ?

Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes.

-Je préfère ne pas en parler, dis-je à voix basse.

-D'accord. Comme tu veux.

Puis Emmet retrouve toute sa bonne humeur.

-On est arrivé si tu veux voir ton tas de ferraille !

-Hey ! m'écriai-je, outrée.

Il sort de la voiture en riant et je le rejoints aussitôt.

-Comment as-tu su que c'est un tas de ferraille ? lui demandai-je en souriant.

Il me pointe ma camionnette du doigt, stationné devant le gigantesque garage des Hale.

-Je parie que c'est celle-là ! Ce n'est pas le genre de voiture dont monsieur Hale s'occupe habituellement. Il prend plutôt les BMW, les Mercedes, les voitures de collection même… tu vois le genre ?

-C'est une Ford 1980, répliquai-je. C'EST une voiture de collection.

Emmet me pousse gentiment.

-Ouais dans tes rêves. Tu viens ? Je vais te présenter Jake, c'est sûrement lui qui s'occupe de ta voiture.

Il m'entraîne alors vers un autre géant, presque aussi grand que lui, à la peau mate et aux magnifiques yeux noirs. Jacob Black, de son nom complet, me sourit en faisant ressortir des dents d'un blanc éclatant. Il parle quelques instants avec Emmet, visiblement ils se connaissent assez bien, puis il se tourne vers moi et me promets que ma voiture sera prête dans trois jours. Il doit attendre de recevoir des pièces qu'il ne possède pas, ma voiture étant trop… vieille.

Je récupère mon téléphone, mon sac de voyage, puis nous partons ensuite. Emmet s'offre gentiment de me raccompagner jusque chez moi, mais je refuse, ne voulant le déranger d'avantage. Je peux prendre le métro après tout, mais il insiste. J'accepte finalement, parce qu'avec ma chance aujourd'hui, je me retrouverais sûrement sous les rails.

Le trajet se déroule de la même façon que le premier : nous parlons de tout et de rien et pendant quelques instants, je l'oublie, lui. Jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve de nouveau seule dans mon appartement.

Je reste un long instant immobile, figée devant la porte. Le contraste avec le manoir des Hale que j'ai quitté depuis quelques heures maintenant est presque intolérable.

Ma vie est misérable. Je suis misérable.

Je secoue la tête, chassant ses idées noires. Dans quelques années, quand je travaillerai pour une grande maison d'édition, que j'aurai une jolie maison à moi et un magnifique petit ami, je pourrai alors revenir me pavaner devant cette peste de Rosalie Hale…

_Ouais, c'est ça. Rêve ma fille ! Tu n'auras rien de tout ça et puis elle sera toujours mieux que toi!_

-Oh ! Ferme-la ! m'écriai-je contre cette maudite voix qui commence à me taper royalement sur les nerfs, consciente que se parler à soi-même est le comble du pathétisme.

Tentant de garder mon esprit occupé, je me fais un sandwich que je n'arrive pas à avaler, puis je me fais couler un bain dans lequel je reste un long moment. Je mets mes vêtements trempés au lavage, je m'habille de mon habituel survêtement et t-shirt, puis je…

Puis je ne sais plus du tout quoi faire.

C'est samedi. Je suis seule chez moi avec aucune chance de me trouver une occupation digne de ce nom. Je n'ai même plus de voiture maintenant ! Je pousse un gémissement et me laisse tomber sur le sofa.

Misérable, oui c'est le mot.

_Et tu t'étonnes qu'Edward ne veuille pas de toi ? _

-Laisse-moi un peu de répit, s'il-te-plaît, murmurai-je, des larmes coulant sur mon visage.

Dire que je devrais être avec Edward, dans une chambre d'hôtel, à me rassasier de lui de tout mon saoul. Son visage, sa voix, son odeur. Son corps… tout de lui me manque.

Ce qui n'est visiblement pas son cas.

Je reste ainsi pendant un moment; une minute, une heure, dix heures… je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai plus la notion du temps. Je ne peux que rester là, à m'apitoyer sur mon sort. La nouvelle Bella n'aura pas fait long feu ! Elle s'est déjà envolée en fumée.

C'est le téléphone qui me tire finalement de ma léthargie. J'entends la sonnerie lointaine. Je tends l'oreille, puis me relève péniblement. Où est-il donc ?

Je fouille un instant mon appartement, l'esprit embrumé, avant de me rappeler que j'ai mis mon cellulaire sur la charge en arrivant. Je le trouve finalement exactement là où je l'avais laissée, branchée sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Je réponds sans même jeter un coup d'œil à la personne qui m'appelle. Mon père sûrement… il n'y a que lui qui cherche à me joindre.

-C'est toi Bella ?

-Qui d'autre ? répliquai-je d'un ton mauvais.

C'est Jasper et je n'ai aucune envie de lui parler. Ni à lui ni à personne d'ailleurs… mais surtout pas à lui, ce sale lâcheur !

-J'ai essayé Bella : je l'ai appelé, je te le jure. Il n'a pas répondu. Il n'avait peut-être pas son cellulaire sur lui.

-Hum, hum, répliquai-je, sceptique.

Jasper pousse un soupir.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir ? Je voudrais te parler face à face…

-Non ! le coupai-je brusquement. Je ne veux voir personne. Personne.

Puis je raccroche sans autre cérémonie, me sentant à peine coupable d'avoir coupé la communication aussi brusquement. Je ne veux pas parler d'Edward ! Je ne veux même pas penser à lui ! Je ne veux pas !

Ce sale traître ! Menteur et hypocrite ! Tous ces beaux mots qu'il m'a dit… cet espoir qu'il m'a donné pour me le retirer aussitôt…

Ma tristesse semble définitivement envolée, remplacée par une fureur incontrôlable.

Edward est un salaud, je ne devrais même pas pleurer pour lui ! Il m'a manipulé, il s'est joué de moi…

_Je te l'avais dit : il t'a roulé dans la farine et tu t'es laissée faire, comme une pauvre idiote !_

-Non ! protestai-je à voix haute, déterminé. Je ne me suis pas laissée faire… il va savoir comment je m'appelle !

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, parce qu'il est évident que je rebrousserais chemin, je compose le numéro du portable d'Edward. Mes poings sont serrés si forts que mes jointures blanchissent.

S'il était devant moi, je crois que je … que je…

_Que tu l'embrasserais passionnément ! _

J'ignore délibérément ma voix, refusant de laisser ma colère retomber. Trois sonneries, puis le répondeur s'enclenche et son horrible voix, trop belle pour être vraie, dit :

-Hey ! C'est moi ! Si vous avez un message, laissez-le après le bip !

Bip…

-Edward Cullen ! m'écriai-je d'une voix un peu trop forte. Tu n'es qu'un… qu'un… ARG ! Je ne trouve même pas de mots pour le dire !

_Salaud ? Fils de *&?% ? Encu*&? _

-Si tu ne voulais pas me revoir, tu n'avais qu'à le dire tout de suite plutôt que de jouer cette comédie ! C'est abject ! Tu es abject ! Tu n'es pas du tout comme je le pensais. Finalement, je suis heureuse que tu m'aies montré ton véritable visage… et j'espère ne plus jamais entendre parler de toi ou de ta pétasse blonde ! Aurevoir. Ou adieu plutôt !

Puis je raccroche brusquement, le souffle court d'avoir dit tout ça sans respirer.

Je regarde mon téléphone un long moment, attendant de me sentir mieux, ou au moins libéré d'un poids… mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis toujours aussi furieuse. Triste aussi, je dois l'avouer. J'ai rêvé sur une chimère pendant six mois, j'ai gâché six longs mois de ma vie à penser à homme qui n'en vaut pas la peine.

À quoi je pensais ? Comment pouvais-je croire que j'avais tout compris de lui en une seule nuit ? Si cela se trouve, rien de ce qu'il m'a dit au téléphone la première fois n'était sincère. Mon amour est peut-être basé sur un mensonge depuis le tout début…

Je sursaute soudain lorsque l'appareil vibre dans ma main. Je le lève devant mon visage et me fige.

_Et bien, qu'attends-tu pour répondre ? _

Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne me laisserai pas embobiner à nouveau par lui… et je sais que si je lui parle de vive voix, je vais flancher. C'est certain : je suis encore trop faible.

Je laisse donc mon téléphone sonner trois, puis quatre fois et enfin, le répondeur s'enclenche. Je fixe mon écran, attendant je ne sais trop quoi… lorsqu'un message apparaît :

Vous avez sept messages en attente.

Tiens, je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'en avais six avant !

_C'est lui. C'est Edward qui te les a laissés. Tous. _

Je ne veux pas les écouter. Je ne veux pas entendre sa voix…

_Bien sûr que tu le veux. Tu meurs d'envie de les écouter. Surtout le dernier… _

J'hésite un instant, puis je succombe. La voix d'Edward se fait aussitôt entendre.

-Je retourne ton appel, mais il semble que tu aies décidé de ne pas répondre : c'est plus facile d'insulter un répondeur que de me faire face, pas vrai ? Vraiment puéril et immature comme comportement miss Swan, mais je ne devrais pas m'étonner après ce que tu as fait !

Il a un petit rire méprisant. Je sers les dents, résistant à l'envie de répliquer.

_Il ne pourrait pas t'entendre de toute façon, idiote!_

Je le sais ! Et c'est pour cela que je me tais…

-Je ne prendrai pas la peine de répondre à tes insultes. Je suis à l'aise avec ce que j'ai fait, ma conscience est blanche comme neige. Ce qui n'est sûrement pas ton cas ! J'espère que tu as bien ri, que tu t'es amusée… moi je vais retrouver ma pétasse blonde…

J'entends un rire en arrière-plan que je reconnais comme étant celui de Rosalie et cette fois, je ne me contrôle plus.

Je hurle pleins poumons alors qu'Edward lâche un simple « Aurevoir ».

-C'est ça, va donc la retrouver espère de fils de… de…

Je donne un violent coup de poing dans les airs, puis je saute à pieds joints sur le plancher en criant, faisant sortir le trop plein de colère. Je me laisse enfin tomber sur le sol, les larmes roulant de nouveau sur mon visage.

Je le hais. Je le hais. Je le hais.

_Tu l'aimes. Tu l'aimes. Tu l'aimes. Mais pourquoi dit-il que tu devrais te sentir mal ? _

J'en sais rien et je m'en fiche ! répliquai-je à ma voix, excédée. Ne pourrais-je pas être une personne normale qui ne se parle pas à elle-même ?

_Il y a quelque chose de louche Bella. Appelle-le et parlez-en ensemble. Allez._

Hors de question. Tout est fini.

_Arrête et bas-toi un peu pour ce que tu veux ! Et si tu avais tout mal interpréter ? Edward a seulement dit une phrase à Rosalie et toi tu en déduis qu'il la drague, qu'il s'est joué de toi ? Tu ne vas pas un peu vite en affaire ? _

Je ferme les yeux et grogne, fatiguée de se débat entre ma conscience et moi.

C'est toi qui me l'as suggéré. C'est toi qui m'as mis cette idée dans la tête !

_Je me suis peut-être trompée. Appelle-le !_

J'obéis, sans trop savoir ce qui me prend, ni ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire. La sonnerie retentit.

Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Puis le répondeur s'enclenche. Encore.

-Et c'est moi qui suis puéril et immature ? lançai-je à un interlocuteur invisible sans avoir pu m'en empêcher. J'espérais… je pensais qu'on aurait pu en parler tous les deux. Et pas par répondeur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y eu un malentendu entre nous. J'espère qu'il y a eut un malentendu… Appelle-moi si tout n'est pas perdu. S'il-te-plaît.

Puis je raccroche encore, hésitant entre le sentiment de honte et celui d'espoir. Honte de lui avoir montré à quel point son attitude m'a fait souffrir espoir qu'il va me rappeler, discuter avec moi et que nous réaliserons tous deux que c'était une erreur…

Mais mon téléphone reste obstinément silencieux. J'attends… de longues minutes qui se transforment en heure… avant de finalement abdiquer : Edward ne me rappellera pas.

Le message est plutôt clair : tout est perdu. Je n'ai plus aucune chance.

Un sanglot s'échappe de ma poitrine et je me laisse tomber sur le sol, tenant toujours mon téléphone à la main. Au cas où…

Puis je me rappelle ce que j'ai découvert un peu plus tôt : j'ai six messages en attente. De lui, sûrement…

Sachant très bien que cela me fera encore un peu plus de mal, mais ne pouvant résister à l'envie d'entendre sa voix de nouveau, je les écoute.

-J'ai bien compris le message, dit Edward sans autre cérémonie. Tu n'entendras plus parler de moi...

Son ton est froid, dur, grinçant… comme son regard chez les Hale.

Il pousse un soupir et sa voix devient plus douce.

-J'espère quand même que tout ira bien pour toi. Aurevoir.

Un bip, puis encore un autre message, d'une voix que je connais bien mais qui n'a rien à voir avec celle d'Edward. Charlie.

-Bella. Un jeune homme vient d'appeler ici en me demandant si je sais où tu es. Je n'ai pas très bien compris, il dit que tu devais le rejoindre quelque part mais que tu n'es jamais arrivée. Ce n'était pas très clair et… enfin, c'est peut-être un malade ou une blague, je ne sais pas… mais rappelle-moi.

Bip.

-Salut Bell's ! C'est Tanya. Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais envie de faire le tour des musées dimanche… je ne l'ai pas encore fait. Appelle-moi si ça t'intéresse.

Encore un bip et de nouveau la voix d'Edward dont toute la fureur a disparu. Il semble seulement inquiet.

-Bella, écoute, appelle-moi. Si tu as décidé de ne pas venir, je ne t'en voudrai pas, mais… je veux seulement être certain que tu vas bien. Qu'il ne t'est rien arrivé. Appelle. Je t'en prie.

Je ferme les yeux en entendant sa dernière supplication dite dans un souffle qui semble presque désespéré.

Bip.

-Hey Bella. Je suis arrivé depuis deux heures… j'espère que tu vas bien. J'ai réalisé que tu ne m'as pas dit où tu habites alors j'imagine que le trajet doit être plus long que celui de New-York-Boston. J'ai… j'ai hâte de te voir.

Puis le dernier message. Le premier qu'il m'ait laissé en fait puisque je les entendais à rebours.

-Salut Bella. Je suis arrivé à Boston depuis quelques minutes. Je suis à l'hôtel Palace, comme convenu. Je t'y attends. À tout de suite.

Puis il raccroche et une voix impersonnelle dit :

-Vous n'avez plus de nouveau message. Pour réécouter les messages…

Sa voix était douce et joyeuse. Il semblait… heureux, impatient aussi. Comme lorsque nous nous avions discuté. Comme s'il avait hâte de me voir.

Pouvait-il être habile comédien à ce point ? Et surtout, pouvait-il être assez mesquin pour pousser le jeu jusqu'à m'appeler à répétition, juste pour le plaisir de me faire un peu plus de mal?

Et ce dernier message sur lequel il dit qu'il a compris, que je ne le reverrai plus : croyait-il vraiment que je m'étais moquée de lui ?

Des larmes coulant sur mon visage, j'efface les appels de Tanya et de mon père- je les recontacterai plus tard, et j'écoute en boucle les quatre messages d'Edward.

Ce que j'entends à l'autre bout du fil ne correspond pas à ce que j'ai lu dans ses yeux chez les Hale. Ici, il semble d'abord heureux à l'idée de me voir. Puis inquiet de ne pas me voir arrivé, inquiet au point de joindre mon père pour lui demander s'il savait où j'étais… et finalement, furieux et triste aussi que je ne sois pas là.

Chez les Hale, il s'est montré seulement froid et distant. Comme s'il ne me connaissait pas. Comme s'il n'était même pas surpris de me voir.

Ma main se crispe sur le téléphone que je ferme d'un coup sec, prise par une illumination : Edward n'était pas surpris de me voir.

Il _savait _que j'étais chez les Hale. Forcément. Il n'aurait pas réussi à contrôler aussi bien ses émotions sinon. Mon père lui a-t-il dit que je vivais à New-York ? Rosalie lui a-t-elle parlé de moi?

Peu importe. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'il savait que je lui avais menti avant même de me voir. Ce qui explique son attitude envers moi…

Il avait bien des raisons d'être furieux ! S'il savait que je vivais à New-York, il est sûrement persuadé que je me suis moquée de lui, l'envoyant à Boston alors que je restais à côté de chez lui !

Je pousse un gémissement et vais me laisser tomber sur mon lit où je me cache sous mes couvertures.

Bella, pathétique : le retour !

J'ai vraiment tout gâché avec Edward. Tout est de ma faute.

_Ça tu peux le dire ! _

Mardi matin. Je suis toujours cachée sous mes draps, refusant d'en sortir. Non bien sûr, je n'y suis pas resté pendant trois jours… je suis sortie de mon lit pour me nourrir, pour me laver et combler d'autre besoin humain. Ah ! Et pour appeler mon cher papa qui commençait à paniquer.

Je crois que c'est à peu près tout. J'ai même manqué mes cours de la veille et je vais les manquer encore aujourd'hui. Je m'en fiche. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller.

Je veux seulement pouvoir m'insulter, me traiter de tous les noms en paix; penser à Edward et revivre la seule nuit que nous avons vécu; pleurer sur ma triste vie qui aurait été tellement plus belle s'il en avait fait parti.

Pendant quelques heures, j'ai eu l'impression que tout était possible. Que je pouvais vraiment devenir ce que je voulais… parce qu'il était de nouveau dans ma vie. Pour lui, j'étais prête à tout.

Mais il est trop tard maintenant.

Je commence une nouvelle crise de larmes lorsqu'un bruit m'interrompt. Quelqu'un cogne à la porte. Je pousse un grognement et remonte la couverture par-dessus ma tête. Qui que ce soit, qu'il aille au diable !

-Bella ! Bella, je sais que tu es là ! crie une voix masculine derrière la porte.

Pas celle que j'aurais voulu entendre, hélas.

_Quoi ? Tu continues à espérer ? Tu es folle ma parole ! _

-Bella ! Allez ! Viens ouvrir !

-Va-t-en, marmonnai-je en sachant qu'il ne peut m'entendre.

-BELLA ! Je vais défoncer la porte si tu ne viens pas !

Je me lève, exaspérée et je me dirige d'un pas furieux vers la porte. Je ne crois pas que Jasper le ferait vraiment, mais j'en ai assez de l'entendre crier. J'ouvre d'un geste brusque et je lance mon regard le plus meurtrier au blond qui se tient devant moi.

Celui-ci me fixe sans se laisser démonter.

-Bonjour Bella.

Il me pousse sans ménagement et entre dans mon appartement.

-Ne te gêne pas surtout, raillai-je en le suivant à l'intérieur.

Il s'assit sur mon divan, souriant.

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

Puis il plonge dans le silence, me regardant comme s'il essayait de lire en moi. Je me tortille sur place, mal à l'aise. Pour échapper à son inspection, je me laisse tomber à ses côtés, gardant mon attention sur mes pieds comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante que j'ai jamais vu.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Edward ? demande-t-il soudain et je sursaute.

-Je… rien… rien du tout, bafouillai-je. Je ne le connais même pas.

-Tu mens très mal, réplique Jasper.

Je bondis sur mes pieds et me tourne vers lui en position de combat. Toute la fureur que je ressens depuis quelques jours se retourne contre lui et j'explose.

-Et en quoi ça te regarde ? Hein ? Pourquoi tu es ici ? Tu ne me connais pas ! Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Alors n'essaie pas de gérer ma non-vie parce que je n'en ai pas besoin ! Edward est du passé maintenant et je veux seulement l'oublier !

-Ah oui ? me coupe Jasper en souriant. Et c'est pour cela que tu restes enfermée chez toi depuis trois jours ?

Je lui jette un regard mauvais, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, butée.

-Je suis malade. J'ai attrapé la grippe.

Le sourire de Jasper s'agrandit.

-Tu me sembles en parfaite santé pourtant. Tu n'aurais pas plutôt attrapé une maladie qui s'appelle l'amour ?

Je suis si furieuse à présent que je tape du pied sur le sol.

_De quoi est-ce qu'il se mêle ? _

-Pas. Du. Tout. Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ? Tu ne sais rien de moi, rien de moi et Edward et… et…

Je me tais soudain, figée, puis je pousse un soupir.

-Il t'a tout dit, c'est ça ? demandai-je alors en rougissant.

Jasper hausse les épaules.

-Un gars déprimé, quelques bières, un ami persuasif… bien sûr qu'il m'a tout dit !

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté ? demandai-je, avide de savoir.

-Ah ! Je ne peux rien dire. Secret professionnel.

J'ose un coup d'œil oblique vers lui et vois qu'il sourit toujours.

_IL M'ÉNERVE ! _

Moi aussi, répondis-je à ma conscience.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça ? Personnellement, je ne vois rien de réjouissant dans ce qui s'est passé !

Jasper se lève et il s'avance vers moi.

-Je souris parce que j'ai la preuve sous les yeux que tu es capable de te battre… et si tu veux Edward, tu vas devoir te battre !

Je croise les bras sur la poitrine en secouant la tête.

-C'est trop tard, dis-je à mi-voix.

-C'est ce que tu crois, mais c'est faux. Edward a perdu confiance en toi; il ne comprend pas pourquoi tu lui as menti et il croit que tu t'es joué de lui…

-Non ! Je n'aurais jamais pu, m'écriai-je, horrifiée qu'Edward puisse penser une chose pareille et que mes doutes soient confirmés.

-C'est ce que j'ai pensé… et j'en ai eu la confirmation en arrivant ici tout à l'heure et en voyant tout état. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que tu avais peut-être d'autres raisons, qu'il devrait te laisser une chance de t'expliquer… mais il ne veut rien entendre. Il est plut têtu qu'une mule ! Tu es la seule qui puisse arranger les choses.

Il dépose une main douce sur mon bras. Pendant un instant, je suis tentée d'accepter. De courir voir Edward et de le supplier de m'écouter… puis je reviens à la raison.

-Non. Peu importe de toute façon : ça n'aurait jamais marché entre nous. Il vit… dans un tout autre univers que moi.

Jasper resserre doucement sa prise sur mon bras. Son sourire disparaît et il fixe un regard grave dans le mien.

-Bella, tu dis que je ne te connais pas… mais tu as tort. Même si on s'est rencontré depuis peu, je te comprends plus que tu ne le penses. Ce n'est pas un hasard si je suis allé m'asseoir à ta table ce soir-là. Je me suis vu en toi.

Je fronce les sourcils, étonnée.

-Quoi ?

-Je me suis vu… tel que j'étais avant. Comme toi, j'avançais dans la vie en trébuchant, me laissant dicter mes actes par les gens qui m'entouraient ou par le destin lui-même. Je ne me sentais bien nulle part, mais je n'essayais même pas de changer les choses. Je regardais la vie passer sans rien faire, en faisant semblant d'être heureux…

-J'ai essayé, le coupai-je brusquement. C'est pour ça que je suis ici… je croyais que je me sentirais mieux dans une grande ville où je pourrais commencer une nouvelle vie.

Jasper hoche la tête, puis il relâche son étreinte sur mon bras et recule d'un pas.

-C'est bien. C'est un bon pas en avant : pour moi, quitter Maria a été le déclencheur de tout. Mais ça ne suffit pas. Tu dois… tu dois te prendre en main. Tu dois apprendre à avoir confiance en toi. C'est primordial.

Je pousse un soupir sceptique, puis croise les bras sur ma poitrine. Jasper lève les yeux au ciel.

-Vous êtes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre tous les deux : tu es aussi butée que lui.

Je pince les lèvres, retenant une réplique acide. Jasper est l'un des seuls amis que j'ai… et j'aimerais le garder plus de quelques heures. Alors je refrène mon mauvais caractère et je me tais.

Jasper, lui, regarde autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Lorsqu'il reporte son attention sur moi, ses yeux semblent déterminés. Inflexibles.

-D'accord. J'abdique pour le moment. Je te laisse gagner… mais laisse-moi te poser une question : crois-tu vraiment que de rester enfermer ici, à pleurer dans ton lit, va réellement t'aider ? Et sécher tes cours ? Tu crois que ça va t'apporter quelque chose de bon ?

Je reste dans ma position défensive, un peu moins sûre de moi cependant. Il a raison bien sûr. Mon attitude est pathétique, mais je ne me sentais pas en mesure d'affronter le monde extérieur et encore moins de le voir, _lui_.

Jasper penche la tête pour capter mon regard.

-Allez Bella ! Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de venir en cours aujourd'hui. Tu ne seras même pas obligé de me parler… juste faire acte de présence me suffira.

Il me fixe d'un regard persuasif qui me fait pousser un soupir.

-Très bien. Tu as raison. Laisse-moi quelques minutes pour me préparer et j'arrive.

Jasper relève la tête et il sourit, visiblement fier de lui.

_Tu t'es fait avoir en beauté ma belle ! _

Je soupire de nouveau alors que je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je me prépare en vitesse et quelques minutes plus tard, je suis prête à partir pour le campus. Jasper m'accompagne jusqu'à sa voiture, une Mercedes Benz, bien sûr.

-J'ai su que tu étais momentanément sans moyen de transport…

-Oui, je devrais récupérer ma camionnette la semaine prochaine. Je vais prendre le métro pour les prochains jours…

-Pas la peine. Je viendrai te chercher demain matin.

-Quoi ? Non ! Ce n'est pas la peine… ce n'est pas du tout sur ton chemin !

-Je m'en fiche, réplique-t-il, amusé. Je ne te laisserai pas prendre le métro… avec ta chance, tu te retrouverais rapidement sous les rails !

Ah tiens ! Exactement ce que j'ai pensé il y a quelques heures. Visiblement, il a raison : il me connaît mieux qu'il n'y paraît !

Il me conduit donc dans sa voiture, beaucoup plus rapide et confortable que la mienne, et je garde un silence buté, comme convenu. Je veux bien qu'il sente que je suis là totalement contre mon gré…

Même si finalement, je dois avouer que le seul fait de le voir et de sortir de mon appartement me fait du bien.

Et Jasper me lance un sourire, comme s'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées ou sentir ce que je ressens, et il ouvre la radio, mettant une chanson douce et joyeuse.

Je m'installe plus confortablement et je ne peux empêcher un sourire d'étirer mes lèvres. J'adore cette chanson.

Le trajet se déroule dans un silence confortable et lorsque nous arrivons devant le campus de l'Université, Jasper se tourne vers moi.

-Alors ? Est-ce que je n'avais pas raison ?

Je fronce les sourcils et lui envois un regard que je veux furieux. Ce qui ne marche visiblement pas puisque mon ami éclate de rire.

-Tu ne l'admettras jamais, mais je sais que j'ai raison.

Il ignore mon grognement agacé et sort de la voiture. Je le rejoins, courant pitoyablement derrière lui.

-Jasper ! Attend !

Il s'arrête.

-Oh ! Tu as décidé de me parler maintenant ? demande-t-il, amusé.

-Pas le choix, je n'ai personne d'autre avec qui discuter…

_Hey ! Je suis là moi ! _

-…mis à part moi-même ! Quoique, je devrais peut-être essayer de trouver Tanya. Elle, elle me…

-Elle a cours à cette heure. D'ailleurs, elle est furieuse que tu ne répondes pas à ces appels !

Je m'arrête à mon tour, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

-Tu connais Tanya ?

C'est impossible ! Il ne peut quand même pas connaître tout le monde sur le campus ! Jasper hausse les épaules en réponse.

-Elle est venue me voir, elle s'inquiétait pour toi ! D'ailleurs, elle m'a appelé… comment déjà ? Ah oui ! Ton mystérieux inconnu !

Je me sens rougir et pour me donner une certaine contenance, je me remets en route.

-Ça vient d'elle ou c'est toi qui m'appelle comme ça ? me demande Jasper, seulement pour me mettre encore plus mal à l'aise.

-C'est moi, grognai-je en réponse. Mais c'était avant que je te connaisse et réalise que tu n'étais qu'un embêtant casse-pieds !

Jasper rit et m'envoie un coup joueur dans les côtes.

-Je ne le suis pas autant que toi !

_Tu vas à la cafétéria, _me souffle la voix de ma conscience.

Absorbée par la conversation, je ne lui prête pas attention.

Jasper est là, alors je n'ai plus envie d'avoir des conversations avec moi-même. Sa présence me fait du bien, arrêter de m'apitoyer sur mon sort aussi…

Je me sens presque comme une fille normale.

_MAIS TU VAS À LA CAFÉTÉRIA ! _

Je me fige soudain, réalisant la portée de cette information.

Sera-t-il là ? Lui et… elle ?

No_n _! Je ne veux plus les revoir ! Plus jamais ! Qu'ils soient heureux ensemble… mais pas sous mes yeux !

Sans tenir compte de mon hésitation_, _faisant comme si tout allait bien, Jasper m'empoigne fermement par le coude et il m'entraîne vers le lieu maudit sans me laisser le choix.

-Je… je crois que j'ai un cours, Jasper.

-Non. C'est ton heure de pause. J'ai vérifié.

-Mais… mais…

-Allons manger une bouchée.

Il me fait alors entrer dans la cafétéria bondée… où j'aperçois aussitôt une chevelure d'une couleur cuivre inimitable.

Il est là. Et avec elle. La poufiasses…

_et parfaite ! _

….blonde ! Ils discutent tous les deux, penchés l'un vers l'autre, riant aux éclats. Emmet est là aussi, des écouteurs sur les oreilles, totalement indifférent à la présence de ses amis.

-Traître, murmurai-je à mon faux ami lorsque je réalise que Jasper m'entraîne fermement vers leur table.

-Je le fais pour ton bien.

-Je ne suis pas prête, soufflai-je, sentant les larmes perler à mes yeux.

La prise sur mon coude se relâcha et une main se glissa soudain dans la mienne dans une douce étreinte.

-Tu es plus forte que tu ne le crois, murmura Jasper en réponse.

À cet instant, nous arrivons enfin (ou déjà selon mon point de vu) devant la table où se tient Edward et ses amis. Trois paires d'yeux se tournent vers nous, mais je n'en vois qu'une… des yeux insondables et magnifiques qui m'examinent.

Je ne peux plus rebrousser chemin maintenant : il est trop tard.

Je dois affronter Edward.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme promis, je vous livre le prochain chapitre avec moins de retard que le dernier ! ;) Et en toute modestie, je crois que vous allez l'aimer… vous verrez pourquoi à la fin ! Sinon, je n'ai rien à dire pour une fois… mis à part merci de vos reviews ! J'adore toujours autant lire vos réaction et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir le temps d'y répondre ! À bientôt pour la suite et bonne lecture ! **

**CHAPITRE 6-RÉSOLUTION **

J'ai l'impression que la scène est figée. Nous nous observons, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, de faire le plus petit geste. Mes yeux sont fixés sur Edward et les siens me sondent avec attention.

J'aimerais réussir à l'ignorer, à faire celle qui n'est pas affecté par sa présence, mais j'en suis incapable. Je suis totalement subjugée, prisonnière de l'attraction qu'il exerce sur moi.

C'est finalement Emmet (aucune surprise là-dedans) qui rompt la tension qui s'est installé.

-Et bien Jaz ! s'écrie-t-il en riant. Tu nous as ramené de la chaire fraîche on dirait !

Je porte mon attention sur lui, me défaisant enfin de l'emprise du regard d'Edward et il me fait un clin d'œil joueur.

-Vous connaissez tous Bella, non ? demande Jasper, visiblement amusé.

Sa main fait une légère pression sur la mienne, qu'il tient toujours, puis il m'oblige à faire un pas en avant.

-Heu… bonjour, marmonnai-je bien piteusement.

Je fixe la table avec attention, refusant de me laisser de nouveau hypnotisé par celui qui hante mes rêves depuis des mois.

Mais à ma grande surprise, il est le premier à prendre la parole. Et les mots qu'il adresse à mon ami me surprennent encore d'avantage :

-Tu te trompes Jazz, dit-il alors de sa voix parfaite. Je n'ai pas la chance de connaître cette dame.

Je relève la tête précipitamment et rencontre son regard indéchiffrable. Son sourire en coin, celui que je préfère entre tous, étire ses lèvres et j'en déduis que soit il se moque de moi, soit il essaie de me rendre mal à l'aise.

Puis Edward se lève, se penche par-dessous la table pour se rapprocher de moi, m'enveloppant de son odeur délicieuse. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je ferme les yeux et prends une grande inspiration. J'entends alors un raclement de gorge amusé et un claquement de langue agacé qui ne peut venir que de Rosalie. J'ouvre les yeux, pour me trouver devant la main tendue d'Edward. Je me sens rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

_Idiote ! _

Je comprends alors ce qu'il attend de moi : il veut que je lui sers la main.

Il veut que je fasse comme si on ne se connaissait pas… et même si je doute y arriver, je peux comprendre ses motivations. Sa magnifique et future petite amie est là. Il n'a sûrement pas envie qu'elle apprenne tout de notre histoire.

Si on peut appeler cela une histoire…

Et à la vérité, je suis même prête à entrer dans son jeu, ça m'évitera à moi aussi de repenser à ce qui s'est passé.

Mais que je lui prenne la main ? Que je le touche ? Ça non ! J'en suis incapable ! Ça ruinerait immédiatement tous les maigres efforts que j'ai fait depuis ce matin : que nos peaux se touchent et je serai perdue…

Une moue narquoise apparaît sur le visage d'Edward et un silence mal à l'aise s'installe dans le groupe.

-D'accord, dit-il d'une voix moqueuse. J'ai compris le message…

_Fais-le ! C'est peut-être bien sa façon de t'offrir une seconde chance… _

Edward retire sa main, mais je l'attrape avant qu'elle soit hors de ma portée, je trébuche et je m'étale sur la table.

Bien sûr ! Il ne pouvait en être autrement !

Les joues en feu, je me redresse avec toute la dignité dont je suis capable et je sers la main d'Edward sans le regarder.

Mon cœur bat à toute allure, des papillons s'envolent dans mon estomac et tous ses clichés que je passe mon temps à lire dans mes romans… tout cela m'arrive à moi, simplement parce que ses doigts serrent les miens.

-Be… Bella Swan, bredouillai-je maladroitement en le lâchant aussitôt, son contact me brûlant avec trop d'intensité.

_Bravo ! Très réussi comme entré en matière ! _

Oh ! Fais de l'air quelques secondes… j'ai suffisamment honte comme ça ! grognai-je contre ma foutue voix.

Je me mords la lèvre, hésitant sur la conduite à adopter. Je ne peux quand même pas m'asseoir à la même table qu'Edward, comme si de rien n'était !

Non, je ne peux pas !

-Si tu peux, me souffle une voix à l'oreille. Et c'est exactement ce que tu vas faire.

Je me tourne vers Jasper, paniquée, mais celui-ci me sourit avec compassion, puis il tire le seul siège libre, celui en face de Rosalie et à côté d'Emmet, et il me fait signe de m'asseoir comme un véritable gentleman. Il disparaît alors quelques secondes, le temps de ramener une chaise pour lui et il prend place à mes côtés, détendu.

-Et bien, quelle coïncidence ! lance la voix grinçante de Rosalie. Tu viens dans cette université toi aussi ? Il accepte vraiment n'importe qui ici !

Je sers les poings, contrôlant de mon mieux ma colère.

_Espèce de … ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'envoyer mon poing dans la figure ! Tu ne pourrais plus m'insulter après ! _

Cette fois, je ne fais pas taire ma voix : je suis parfaitement d'accord avec elle ! Je déteste vraiment cette fille !

-Rose, tu es une vraie garce, réplique Emmet en fronçant les sourcils.

-Seulement avec les gens qui le méritent, dit-elle en me foudroyant du regard.

Et je le lui rends. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser piler sur la tête par elle ! Elle a déjà eu Edward : que veut-elle de plus ?

-Les gens qui le méritent ? se moque Emmet d'un ton méchant qui ne lui va pas du tout. Non ! Tu es comme cela seulement avec ceux qui te font peur !

Rosalie détourne son regard de la mort pour le porter sur son ami.

-Peur ? Pourquoi j'aurais peur de cette… fille ?

-Parce que tu protèges ton territoire de…

À ce moment, Jasper fait un simple geste de la main qui fait taire tout le monde. À mon avis, il a l'habitude de mettre un terme aux chamailleries d'Emmet et Rosalie.

-Ok. Tout le monde se calme.

Il nous observe les uns après les autres, évaluant notre état et je fais de même. Parmi nous, seul Edward semble serein, comme s'il se moquait parfaitement de cette conversation.

Ce qui est sûrement le cas.

Malgré tout, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement au cœur en pensant qu'il a laissé Rosalie m'insulter sans broncher.

Stupide espoir…. stupide Bella qui continue d'espérer plutôt…

-Bon. Emmet, c'est gentil de jouer les preux chevaliers et de défendre Bella, mais elle est très bien capable de le faire seule. Crois-moi ! Et Rosalie, Bella est mon amie. Par conséquent, je te demande de garder tes remarques désobligeantes pour toi…

La blonde croise les bras sur sa poitrine, prenant une mine boudeuse, mais elle acquiesce tout de même de la tête. Emmet, lui, se contente d'hausser les épaules, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Très bien Jazz : la prochaine fois, je laisse les filles se battre dans la boue entre elles… ça devrait être assez intéressant !

Il me fait de nouveau un clin d'œil, puis il remet ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles, se replongeant dans sa musique.

Rosalie, devant tenir sa promesse à son cousin, se détourne de moi avec un dédain évident et reprend sa conversation avec Edward.

Je baisse la tête, ne pouvant supporter de les voir aussi proche et Jasper se penche vers moi.

-Alors, ça ne s'est pas si mal passé, non ? murmure-t-il à mon oreille avec une pression rassurante de la main sur mon épaule.

Je le regarde, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il vient de dire.

-Tu veux rire ? Il fait comme s'il ne me connaissait pas… et il drague Rosalie devant moi !

Jasper secoue la tête et lève les yeux au ciel. La situation l'amuse, de toute évidence.

_Il y en a au moins un ici qui s'amuse… _

Il se rapproche d'avantage de moi, pour être certain de n'être entendu de personne d'autre.

-Tu interprètes mal la situation. Tu dois suffisamment connaître Edward pour savoir qu'il n'aime pas montrer ses sentiments.

-Bien sûr ! Il m'ignore parce qu'il est amoureux, c'est ça ? Et il drague Rosalie pour me rendre jalouse j'imagine ? répliquai-je avec sarcasme, furieuse contre lui parce qu'Il me donne encore plus d'espoir.

C'est mal, très mal. Si j'y crois, je souffrirai. Parce que malgré mes belles paroles un peu plus tôt dans mon appartement, même si je sais qu'Edward vit dans un tout autre monde que le mien, qu'il est trop bien pour moi… je ne pourrai m'empêcher d'essayer d'obtenir son amour à nouveau.

Et bien sûr, je foncerai dans un mur. Inévitablement.

Alors je ne dois pas y croire…

-Tu veux une preuve ?

Jasper se penche encore vers moi, si près que son nez frôle le mien et pendant un instant, j'ai peur qu'il essaie de m'embrasser. Mais il souffle plutôt :

-Je te parie qu'il intervient pour nous séparer dans trois, deux…

-D'où vous connaissez-vous tous les deux ? demande soudain Edward, d'une voix un peu trop forte.

Jasper me fait un sourire entendu, puis il se recule et me fait signe de répondre.

-On s'est rencontré au café internet, répondis-je sans oser regarder Edward.

-C'est ELLE ton rendez-vous de vendredi soir ? me coupe Rosalie avec une stupéfaction insultante.

Je détourne la tête, mal à l'aise, laissant Jasper démentir… mais c'était une mauvaise idée.

Les yeux d'Edward sont braqués sur moi.

Ses yeux furieux.

Il a perdu toute sa flemme, son apparent je m'en foutisme est parti en fumée. Et je me demande si je n'aurais pas préféré qu'il reste finalement parce que sa fureur est impressionnante. Je ressens un frisson, non pas de peur, mais d'une autre chose que je n'ai pas envie de nommer.

_C'est vrai qu'il est trop sexy comme ça : regarde sa mâchoire ! Hum… et ses yeux assombris…. Grrrr… _

Une vague de désir parcourt mon corps alors que ce regard me rappelle trop celui qu'il avait juste avant de m'embrasser pour la première fois. Comme s'il pouvait lire mes pensées, une moue narquoise étire la bouche parfaite d'Edward. Je suis si gênée que je sens mon visage chauffé et je parie qu'on peut voir de la fumée sortir de mes oreilles, comme dans les dessins animés. Et ses yeux qui ne me lâchent pas ne m'aident en rien à retrouver mes couleurs habituelles.

Mais une autre pensée, insidieuse, envahie petit à petit mon esprit.

Jasper a peut-être raison : Edward semblait jaloux. Jaloux à cause de moi.

Mon pouls s'emballe, mon cœur battant à une vitesse telle que je me demande s'il va tenir le coup. Si Edward est jaloux, c'est qu'il ressent encore quelque chose pour moi. Et s'il ressent encore quelque chose pour moi, même si ce n'est qu'une minuscule parcelle d'affection, alors tout n'est pas perdu comme je le croyais.

Je peux y arriver. Je peux regagner son estime et ensuite… son amour. Je peux..

_Oublierais-tu Rosalie ? _

Mon enthousiasme retombe aussitôt. Oui : voilà un problème de taille. Rosalie. Parce qu'autant être réaliste, je n'ai aucune chance contre elle. Elle a jeté son dévolu sur Edward et celui-ci ne semble pas du tout indifférent…

_Enferme-la dans un endroit où personne ne la retrouvera jamais. Ou entre dans sa chambre pendant la nuit et fais-lui une coupe de cheveux qui la rendra hideuse. Ou plus simple encore : pousse-la du haut d'un building ! _

Je grogne contre moi-même, furieuse d'être incapable de trouver une solution au problème Rosalie. Furieuse d'avoir espéré, comme je m'étais interdit de le faire et de sentir la souffrance qui m'a tenu chez moi pendant deux jours revenir en force.

Je reporte mon attention sur Jasper, ne voulant pas qu'Edward puisse lire la douleur dans mes yeux, pour ne pas qu'il sache à quel point il m'atteint, et je réalise que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que mon ami a raconté aux autres.

-Alors vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? demande Emmet lorsque je me tourne vers eux.

Tiens ! Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il était revenu dans la conversation ! Il faut dire que j'étais partie très loin…

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! répond Jasper. Même si je le voudrais, le cœur de Bella est malheureusement déjà pris…

Que… quoi ? Il vient vraiment de dire cela devant Edward ?

Je lance mon regard le plus meurtrier à Jasper, mais encore une fois il ne se laisse pas impressionner par ma colère et il se contente de me sourire en retour. Je crois qu'il faudrait que je revoie ma technique d'intimidation…

-Hum… intéressant. Pourrait-on savoir qui est l'heureux élu ?

Le sourire de Jasper se fait plus grand devant la question d'Edward.

-Et en quoi ça te concerne ? ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander, espérant le faire réagir.

Mais il hausse plutôt les épaules, ayant retrouvé son apparence décontractée et désinvolte que je lui envie. C'est un air que je suis incapable d'avoir en sa présence.

-Curiosité mal placé, répond-il. J'ai envie de savoir, rien de plus.

-Moi je dis que c'est un crétin, intervient à ce moment Emmet.

Je souris en pensant que le crétin en question se trouve juste devant lui.

-Tu as tout à fait raison Emmet, approuve Jasper. C'est un crétin qui est incapable de voir la chance qu'il a…

Je rougis et baisse la tête vers le sol, n'aimant pas recevoir des compliments et j'entends le claquement de langue agacé de Rosalie.

-Ce n'est pas que cette conversation est inintéressante, mais pourrait-on aborder des sujets plus importants ? demande-t-elle, d'une voix noire. Comme la soirée de vendredi : j'ai besoin de votre aide les gars pour convaincre Edward de venir.

L'attention se détourne enfin de moi pour se porter sur l'Adonis en face de moi.

-Désolé, mais je n'aime pas trop faire la fête…

Emmet se lève d'un bond et il pointe un doigt accusateur vers lui.

-Ah non ! Edward Cullen, tu es mon protégé maintenant et je ne m'encombrai pas d'un homme qui ne sait pas boire, s'envoyer des filles et s'amuser ! Tu viens ou tu dégages !

Pas du tout impressionné, Edward pouffe de rire puis il secoue la tête, pas du tout convaincu. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement malgré moi, parce que je n'ai pas du tout envie qu'Edward s'envoie des filles comme l'a si bien dit Emmet… J'ai suffisamment de concurrence avec Rosalie!

Rosalie qui d'ailleurs, pose une main aguichante (oui oui une main peut être aguichante lorsque c'est celle de Rosalie) sur le bicep d'Edward et elle lui fait un sourire enjôleur.

-Viens Edward… s'il-te-plaît. Je ne bois pas non plus et les autres gars ne m'intéressent pas… je n'ai pas envie d'y aller seule avec ces deux crétins !

Edward pousse un soupir, mais il prend un sourire indulgent.

-On verra, d'accord ?

Je serre les dents, furieuse. Ah ! Les hommes ! Ils deviennent de la chiffe molle dans les mains des belles femmes ! Je sais parce qu'il me l'a dit, qu'Edward déteste danser et il déteste encore les fêtes arrosées si communes à l'Université… pendant son programme de médecine, il ne s'y est jamais rendu. Et maintenant, il suffit que Rosalie lui fasse les yeux doux pour qu'il accepte d'y aller !

-Super ! s'exclame Emmet en levant un poing victorieux dans les airs.

Puis il se rassoit et se tourne vers moi.

-Hey ! J'y pense : tu as envie de nous y accompagner Bella ? Puisque tu n'es pas la petite amie de Jasper, j'ai le droit de t'y inviter non ?

J'hésite un instant, puis je secoue la tête à mon tour.

-Non merci. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de m'envoyer des filles !

Emmet et Jasper éclatent de rire et même Edward sourit devant ma répartie. Je redresse la tête, fière de moi.

_Et bien ! Tu vois quand tu veux ! Tu n'es pas si nulle ! _

Puis le géant à côté de moi relève les sourcils dans une pose comique et se voulant sexy je crois.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Ça ne t'a jamais tenté de… ?

-Emmet ! s'écrient alors Jasper, Rose et Edward, simultanément.

Je me sens rougir (non mais quelle tare) alors que celui-ci lève les mains en signe de reddition.

-Quoi ? J'ai le droit de demander !

-Tu avais promis Emmet, lui rappelle Jasper, d'un air moralisateur.

Emmet se renfrogne et ronchonne, sans que je ne comprenne le sens de ses paroles. Je fronce les sourcils, intriguée.

-Qu'a-t-il donc promis ?

-Emmet nous a promis de ne pas parler de sexe pendant 24 heures… et il a échoué ! m'explique Jasper avec un faux air indigné.

-Mais j'ai quand même tenu pendant toute la matinée, se justifie Emmet avec tant de cœur que je pouffe.

-Obsédé, lui envoie Rosalie avec hargne.

Emmet lui sourit en retour.

-Moi je m'accepte comme je suis… c'est à vous que ça pose problème !

-Et à Bella aussi : je sens qu'elle va rougir comme une tomate chaque fois que tu parleras de sexe…

Je me sens rougir de nouveau, mais je me retiens d'envoyer un regard meurtrier à celui qui a dit ça d'un ton condescendant… je ne veux pas encore me retrouver captive de sa personne.

-Oh ! Une prude ? demande Rosalie avec un rire moqueur, accompagné de celui d'Edward.

Cette fois, ça en est trop et j'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer… me faisant couper l'herbe sous le pied par Emmet :

-Moi je crois plutôt que Bella est comme le ruisseau : tranquille en apparence… mais il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort. Pas vrai ?

Je réussis enfin à ne pas rougir sous ses insinuations.

-Peut-être, répondis-je en essayant d'être mystérieuse.

_Demande à Edward, il te le dira. _

-Oh oh ! s'écrie Emmet en riant. Réponse idéale !

Puis il se penche soudain vers moi, un sourire étiré jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Alors ? Tu viendras à la fête avec nous ? Ce sera beaucoup plus drôle si tu es là !

-Je… je ne suis pas très amusante dans ce genre d'évènement, dis-je, triste à l'idée de le décevoir.

Le visage d'Emmet se décompose et je me sens presque coupable de refuser l'invitation.

_Hum, hum. Ne voulais-tu pas devenir une nouvelle Bella ? Une Bella plus sociable et amusante ? _

-Vous êtes pénibles tous les deux ! Vous nous empêchez de nous amuser !

-N'insiste pas Emmet, intervient alors Jasper. Ils n'ont pas envie de te voir caler un tonneau de bière…

-Et pourtant, c'est tout un spectacle !

Je ris de nouveau, pensant que je m'amuserais sûrement à cette soirée avec Emmet et Jasper. Je devrais peut-être accepter d'y aller…

Mais cette perspective est si effrayante que je sens la panique étreindre mon cœur à cette simple pensée.

Non, mieux vaut que je reste chez moi.

-Je suis désolée Emmet, je…

-J'y vais si Bella vient.

Je me tais, la bouche ouverte, incapable de prononcer un autre mot.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

_Il y va seulement si tu y vas aussi. _

Mais… à quoi joue-t-il ? Je n'arrive plus à le suivre et encore moins à le comprendre. Il m'ignore, puis il fait comme s'il ne me connaissait pas. Il est jaloux, puis il drague Rosalie. Il se montre mesquin, se moquant de moi, avant de m'inviter à une soirée ? Tout ça n'a aucun sens !

_Arrête de penser et accepte ! _

-Non, protestai-je à voix haute. Pas question que j'écoute cette voix encore une fois… son opinion ne m'a attiré que des ennuis jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne peux pas, je dois consacrer toutes mes soirées à trouver du boulot. J'en ai vraiment besoin… mais une autre fois peut-être?

Je me lève, sentant que j'ai atteint ma limite et que je ne pourrai supporter la présence d'Edward plus longtemps.

-Je… je dois y aller. J'avais oublié que j'ai donné rendez-vous à une amie avant le cours.

-Mais tu n'as même pas mangé encore, proteste Jasper.

-Pas grave. Je grignoterai en cours.

Je salue tout le monde, mais seul Jasper et Emme me renvoient l'appareil, et je quitte la cafétéria presque aux pas de course.

Je ne regarde pas où je vais, trop d'idées se bousculent dans ma tête. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis…

Non. C'est faux : je le sais parfaitement. Je suis amoureuse d'Edward et ce que je voudrais le plus au monde, c'est qu'il me regarde à nouveau comme il l'a fait ce soir-là, qu'il m'embrasse, qu'il me dise pour la première fois qu'il m'aime…

Ce que j'ignore, c'est ce que lui ressent pour moi. Et ce qu'il ressent pour Rosalie.

Je dois dire que l'heure qui vient de passer ne m'a pas du tout éclairé. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver face à un dédoublement de personnalité et ces sautes d'humeur m'ont plus que perturbé.

Que veut-il finalement ?

Je n'en sais fichtrement rien, mais je vais essayer de le découvrir. À ce moment, je trébuche, inattentive, et une main froide me retient avant que je ne tombe. Je me tourne, rougissante, pour remercier mon bienfaiteur…

-Rosalie ?

Celle-ci me fixe avec un air menaçant qui me donne des frissons de frayeur. Elle semble prête à tuer… à me tuer.

-Ne t'approche pas de lui, lance-t-elle sans autre cérémonie.

Je fronce les sourcils, comprenant où elle veut en venir mais ne pouvant croire qu'elle me dit réellement cela.

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'as très bien comprise : tu te tiens le plus loin possible d'Edward.

_Allez ! Vas-y ! Un bon coup au visage et hop ! La pétasse se tait ! _

-De quel droit tu… tu crois que tu me fais peur ? répliquai-je plutôt en prenant une position de combat. Tu crois que parce que tu me le demandes, je vais laisser tomber ?

-Oui, grogne-t-elle en réponse. Je suis riche et j'ai le bras très long… je peux te faire tomber si je veux. T'empêcher de te trouver un boulot ou te faire renvoyer même. Je peux faire de ta vie un véritable enfer. Alors tu ne t'approches pas de lui.

Puis d'un mouvement incroyablement gracieux, elle me tourne le dos et s'éloigne. Je retiens difficilement mon envie de me ruer sur elle, réfléchissant plutôt à la portée de ce qui vient de se passer.

Si Rosalie a pris la peine de venir me menacer, c'est qu'elle a senti qu'Edward ne m'était pas indifférent. Je ne vois pas d'autre raison à son éclat. Et si Rosalie le pense, que Jasper le pense et que même moi je l'ai pensé à un moment aujourd'hui…

Alors il y a une chance pour qu'il y ait une parcelle de vérité là-dedans.

Il faut absolument que j'ai une discussion sérieuse avec Edward. Je dois savoir, mais surtout je dois tout tenter. Jasper a raison : Edward vaut la peine que je me batte jusqu'au bout pour lui. Et si après ça ne fonctionne pas, au moins je saurai que j'ai tout essayé.

Enivrée par cette idée, je me rends à mon cours où je retrouve Tanya.

-Bonjour ! lui lançai-je en m'assoyant près d'elle.

Elle ne tourne même pas la tête vers moi, m'ignorant avec application. Je soupire, comprenant son attitude après la façon dont j'ai agi avec elle.

-Je suis désolée Tanya de ne pas t'avoir retourné tes appels. Je… j'ai eu… des problèmes… familiaux. C'est plutôt compliqué, mais… je n'avais pas envie de parler à personne !

Mon amie accepte enfin de me regarder.

-Je me suis inquiétée pour toi. Tu aurais pu au moins me laisser un message, m'envoyer un mail… quelque chose enfin ! dit-elle avec passion. J'ai cru pendant un moment que ton mystérieux inconnu t'avait kidnappé et je suis passée à un cheveu d'envoyer la police à ses trousses !

Je souris, trouvant l'idée de Jasper au prise avec la police plutôt alléchante. Il le mériterait après sa traîtrise de ce matin.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis ? demandai-je, curieuse.

-Je suis allée lui parler et il m'a convaincu. Il m'a dit que tu avais des problèmes personnels…

Elle baisse d'un ton, comme si elle me racontait un secret.

-Vous vous êtes beaucoup rapprochés on dirait bien !

Avec un regard entendu. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Non. Du moins pas comme tu le crois. C'est un bon ami.

-Oui, c'est ça. On dit toujours ça… avant.

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais à ce moment, le cours commence. Je sors mon manuel et mes notes de mon sac et je me concentre pour les deux prochaines heures.

Lorsque le cours se termine, j'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête en compote et je suis incapable de réfléchir. Je crois que le manque de sommeil et de nourriture des derniers jours à un effet néfaste sur mon cerveau. Je suis docilement Tanya à l'extérieur du cours alors qu'elle essaie de planifier des activités pour le prochain week-end et je prends un moment à réaliser qu'elle s'est tu.

Je me tourne alors vers elle, surprise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Oh. Mon. Dieu.

-Quoi ?

-Regarde à trois heures : tu n'en croiras pas tes yeux.

Curieuse, je me tourne dans la direction indiquée et je perds le souffle. Elle a raison : je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Edward est là, appuyé avec élégance contre le mur, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il regarde dans ma direction, totalement imperméable aux gloussements et à l'attention des femmes qu'il provoque autour de lui.

-Est-ce que je rêve Bella ? Je veux dire : un homme ne peut pas être aussi beau ! C'est un Dieu ou un ange ou…

Edward lève alors la main et d'un signe du doigt, me fait signe de le rejoindre. Tanya me jette un regard incrédule.

-C'est à toi qu'il s'adresse ?

-Oui, je… je le connais.

Je me racle la gorge, tentant de reprendre contenance avant d'aller confronter Edward… encore une fois.

-Je reviens.

Je m'approche d'Edward, tentant d'avoir l'air cool et détendue, mais mes mains sont moites et mon cœur vole comme un colibri dans ma poitrine. Je m'arrête en face de lui et j'attends qu'il fasse le premier pas.

-Bella.

-Edward.

Un nouveau silence. Puis il se redresse et me tend un morceau de papier. Je le regarde un instant, sans comprendre.

-J'ai peut-être trouvé un boulot pour toi, explique-t-il en mettant le papier de force dans mes mains. J'ai parlé à mon mentor et il se trouve qu'il cherche des personnes pour l'aider…

-L'aider ? répétai-je stupidement.

-Oui… à partir de la semaine de relâche, le programme de musique offre un spectacle à chaque semaine et ça prend beaucoup de gens pour tout coordonner. Je lui ai proposé ton nom et il veut que tu passes le voir. Je t'ai mis son nom et le numéro de son bureau sur le papier. Si ça t'intéresse…

Je le fixe, n'arrivant pas à comprendre le sens de ces paroles. Il… m'a… trouvé… un emploi ? Il… m'a… recommandé… à son mentor ?

Je baisse la tête sur le papier que je tiens en main, puis la relève pour le remercier, mais Edward a déjà commencé à s'éloigner.

-Edward ! Attends !

Il se tourne vers moi, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

-Je… merci. Merci beaucoup.

Il hausse les épaules, comme si ce n'était rien.

-Attends ! m'écriai-je encore, malgré qu'il soit tout près.

Je fais un pas vers lui, me mordant la lèvre nerveusement. C'est le moment où jamais d'avoir une discussion sérieuse…

-Pourquoi… pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

Edward me sonde du regard, semblant méditer sur ma question. Il prend une grande inspiration et répond enfin :

-Peut-être parce que… malgré ce que tu as fait, malgré que je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi… je suis assez idiot ou naïf selon les points de vue pour avoir envie que tu sois heureuse.

Puis il me fait un dernier sourire, amer, et il s'éloigne. Sans hésiter, je sors mon téléphone de ma poche et je compose fébrilement le numéro de Jasper. Il répond à la première sonnerie.

-Bella ?

-Jasper, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Cette fois, je vais tout faire dans les règles. Je ne veux pas tout faire rater une deuxième fois… je n'aurais sûrement plus d'autre chance !

-Ah ! Et pourquoi ? demande-t-il, amusé, parce qu'il sait très bien de quoi je parle.

-Je veux… je veux récupérer la confiance d'Edward. Et surtout, je veux le séduire. Je veux qu'il tombe amoureux de moi.

-Mais je croyais que tu n'étais pas assez bien pour lui ? insiste mon ami, jouant l'avocat du diable.

_Il m'énerve ! C'est lui qui te l'a suggéré et maintenant il refuse de nous aider ? _

Je souris pour moi-même, repoussant ma colère. J'ai confiance en Jasper et j'ai confiance en mon plan. Ça va fonctionner. Edward se soucie toujours de moi, il se montre jaloux lorsqu'un autre gars m'approche… et moi je suis amoureuse de lui. Je dirais même que j'ai besoin de lui.

Ça va fonctionner. Je me battrai jusqu'au bout pour que ce soit le cas.

C'est terminé la Bella faible et pathétique. Elle n'existe plus. Plus pour le moment du moins…

-Oui et je le crois toujours, répondis-je à Jasper. Mais c'est là que tu entres en jeu…

**Voilà ! Bella se prend enfin en main ! Il était temps, non ? Dès le prochain chapitre, la séduction commence… **

**Et je sais qu'Edward est difficile à suivre… mais vous comprendrez plus lorsqu'on en sera à son point de vu. D'ailleurs, j'ai une petit sondage concernant ce point. **

**Lorsque j'écrirai le premier pv Edward, aimeriez-vous que je fasse un chapitre qui reprendrait la fic depuis le début mais de son pv ? (du moins les moments les plus importants) Ou alors je reprends l'histoire où elle en était et je fais les explications petit à petit ,au fur et à mesure ?Je suis en pleine réflexion et vos avis pourraient m'être utile ! **


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Ou bonsoir plutôt ! Je vous poste enfin la suite d'Appel à l'aide ! Désolée pour le petit retard, mais je croyais poster bien avant… seulement voilà : il s'est révélé que j'ai été incapable de couper ce chapitre et maintenant, il faut plus de 32 pages word ! Soit un peu plus de 10000 mots ! Hum… désolée pour toutes celles qui n'aiment pas les longs chapitres ! Peut-être devrez-vous le lire ne plusieurs fois ! lol ! **

**J'espère que vous aimerez tout de même (surtout qu'il y a tout plein de moments Edward et Bella, juste pour vous) et un énorme merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre 6. Vous avez toutes apprécié que Bella se prenne en main ! Pour ce qui est d'Edward, vos réactions sont mitigés, mais je crois que vous le comprendrez un peu plus après votre lecture parce qu'il nous montre un peu ses sentiments… **

**Sur ce, il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne (et longue) lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews, j'adore lire vos commentaires ! **

**PS ; pour ceux qui ont lu Guerre de famille, je n'ai pas renoncé à l'idée d'écrire une suite, mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. J'ai de la difficulté à poster régulièrement avec seulemetn deux fics en cours alors je préfère attendre avant de commencer de nouveau projet. Désolée pour celles qui l'attendent : ( **

**CHAPITRE 7- Première étape **

Fixant la porte devant moi, je prends une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage, puis j'entre dans le département de musique, la tête haute.

Voilà : première étape, la plus facile, exécutée.

Il ne me reste maintenant qu'à rencontrer le mentor d'Edward et à décrocher le boulot ! Rien que ça !

À cette pensée, je sens la nervosité me gagner de nouveau et j'essuie mes mains moites sur mon pantalon.

Allez Bella ! Tu es capable ! Confiance est le mot d'ordre : tu peux réussir tout ce que tu désires ! C'est le mantra que Jasper me fait répéter depuis deux jours et même si pour l'instant les effets sont plutôt mitigés, je ne perds pas espoir.

Je peux gagner en assurance et en positivisme aussi. J'en suis capable.

Malgré ma nervosité, je marche d'un pas assuré jusqu'au bureau de monsieur Pettrelli, mon futur patron où je cogne sans hésitation, refusant de penser à ce que je suis en train de faire.

Jasper serait fier de moi ! Son lavage de cerveau marche plutôt bien en fait.

Et puis, ce que je m'apprête à faire ressemble à une peccadille à côté de ce que Jasper m'a obligé à faire au cours des deux derniers jours… oui une peccadille, parce que le monsieur qui se dit mon ami a des idées légèrement tordues !

Il a commencé plutôt lentement, me demandant simplement de parler de sujets banaux avec des inconnus dans des lieux publics… demander l'heure, parler du mauvais temps, ce genre de choses. Puis il m'a obligé à répondre à au moins une question par cours pendant un après-midi complet, ce qui s'est révélé très difficile pour moi et j'ai eu l'air d'une idiote bégayante plus souvent qu'autrement.

Ça, c'était le premier jour.

Parce qu'hier, il est allé beaucoup plus loin ! Après m'avoir bandé les yeux, il m'a fait enfilé des vêtements par-dessus ce que je portais et il m'a amené dans un endroit secret… qui s'est révélé être le plus gros centre commercial de New-York ! Rien que ça ! Et bien sûr, il m'avait vêtu d'une robe ridicule qui appartenait à ma grand-mère, un châle en peau de renard (oui il semble que ça existe) et un chapeau affreux. Puis il m'a demandé de rester plantée là jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus…

Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec la confiance et l'assurance ?

C'est exactement ce que je lui ai demandé. Toujours pragmatique, il m'a répondu que si j'arrivais à passer outre le fait que j'avais l'air ridicule, à ne pas me soucier de l'opinion des autres… alors ce serait gagner. Je pourrais être moi-même sans avoir peur que les autres me jugent.

Au début, j'ai eu envie de pleurer.

_En fait, tu as pleuré. _

Oui, j'ai pleuré, j'ai supplié… mais Jasper a été intraitable. Si je veux passer outre ma timidité, si je veux prendre confiance en moi, si je veux récupérer Edward… je dois suivre ses instructions à la lettre. Alors j'ai obéi, même si je l'ai soupçonné de travailler pour le dit Edward qui cherchait peut-être à prendre sa revanche…

Puis au bout d'un moment, je me suis reprise. Et petit à petit, j'ai fait fit des regards moqueurs ou dégoûtés que les gens posaient sur moi. Je ne rougissais presque plus, je suis même arrivée à soutenir le regard de quelques personnes.

Jasper a dit que la prochaine fois, j'arriverai même à m'amuser.

_La prochaine fois mon cul ! Ce sera son tour de porter la robe affreuse ! _

Je repousse ma voix, parce que je sais que Jasper a fait cela seulement pour mon bien. Il est même resté avec moi pendant toute l'heure passer au centre commercial, prenant sur lui la honte de traîner avec une fille attifée comme je l'étais.

Et cela n'a même pas semblé le perturber !

J'ai alors décidé que je pouvais avoir la même force et la même assurance que lui… et c'est pour cela que j'ai enfin foncé, me décidant à prendre rendez-vous avec le mentor d'Edward, monsieur Petrelli. 

D'ailleurs la porte s'ouvre devant moi, laissant place à un homme dans la quarantaine, dont les courts cheveux bruns commencent à grisonner. Il me sourit, puis retourne aux pas de course dans son bureau et me fait signe d'entrer.

-Venez, venez miss Swan. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps mais je cherche désespérément quelqu'un…

J'entre timidement dans la pièce, puis je vais m'asseoir dans un fauteuil face à son bureau.

-Si vous acceptez le poste, vous commencerez dès lundi. Je ne peux vous offrir que le salaire minimum et ce travail prendrait 15 heures de votre temps par semaine. Cela vous va-t-il ?

Je le regarde un long moment, sans comprendre.

-Hum… vous ne voulez pas voir mon curriculum vitae ? demandai-je, perdue.

-Oh ! Si vous l'avez, j'y jetterai un œil, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire.

-Je… j'ai l'emploi ? lançai-je, ayant du mal à y croire.

Cela avait été facile, trop facile. Monsieur Petrelli relève alors la tête des papiers posés devant lui et il m'observe en déposant une main sur son menton.

-Il y a un problème miss Swan ?

-Non, je… je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi facile, c'est tout ! Je croyais que vous me poseriez des questions, que vous examineriez mes antécédents…

-Oh !

Il fit un geste vague de la main, repoussant mes doutes.

-Pas besoin. Vous devez vous douter que j'ai lu votre dossier d'admission. Puis, je fais entièrement confiance au jugement de monsieur Cullen qui est notre élève le plus prometteur cette année, je dois l'avouer. Et il vous a chaudement recommandé. Alors voulez-vous cet emploi ?

_Arrête de poser des questions et accepte avant qu'on se retrouve à la rue !_

-Oui, bien sûr que oui !

-Très bien, dit-il avec un air soulagé. Bienvenue parmi nous miss Swan.

Il se lève, me tend une main que j'accepte, puis se rassoit avant de me donner un emploi du temps vierge.

-Vous ferez vous-mêmes vos horaires selon vos cours. Écrivez-moi je vous prie les périodes où vous viendrez travailler et ma deuxième assistante fera de même.

Je m'exécute aussitôt, ravie, remerciant Edward pour ce travail tombé du ciel. Le salaire n'est pas énorme, mais cela suffira. Pour un temps du moins et le plus chouette, c'est que je n'aurai même pas à voyager entre les cours et le travail et que j'aurai toutes mes fins de semaine de libre.

_Génial ! Un peu plus de temps pour s'apitoyer sur notre sort ! _

Non. Je ne m'apitoierai plus sur mon sort parce que bientôt, je serai avec Edward. Je dois y croire pour que ça marche !

Je termine d'écrire mon horaire et je redonne la feuille à mon nouveau patron qui l'examine rapidement.

-Tout est parfait pour moi. Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir vous accorder plus de temps, mais je donne un cours de piano dans quelques minutes. Quelqu'un vous fera visiter nos installations et vous expliquera votre travail, lundi à… disons 18 heures ?

-Oui ! Je… parfait ! Merci beaucoup monsieur.

Il me serre une dernière fois la main et je sors de son bureau, hébétée. Wow ! Tout cela a été si facile ! Et le plus fantastique, c'est que j'ai à peine bégayé !

_Et tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ? Edward t'a chaudement recommandé ! _

Je souris pour moi-même. Oui, j'ai entendu. Et vivement que la phase de pré-séduction, aussi appelée Bella prend confiance en elle, soit terminée pour que le véritable défi commence. Surtout, pour que je puisse enfin revoir Edward que je n'ai même pas aperçu depuis mardi, lorsqu'il m'a offert ce poste.

Deux longs jours sans le voir alors que je le sais si près de moi…

Je dois dire que je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps. J'ai passé chaque moment libre avec Jasper et nous ne sommes pas retournés une seule fois manger à la cafétéria. Jasper croit que c'est une partie non-négligeable du plan : selon lui, la jalousie sera notre meilleure alliée contre l'entêtement d'Edward, tant qu'elle n'est pas poussée trop loin.

Mais mon ami a bien pris soin de préciser à Edward qu'il passait beaucoup, beaucoup de temps avec moi… ce que celui-ci n'a pas apprécié, toujours selon le dit Jasper.

Mon sourire s'agrandit.

Edward est jaloux. Chaque fois que j'y pense, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir heureuse. Edward est jaloux à cause de moi…

-Et bien, tu es perdue dans ton monde Bella !

-Hein ?

Je sursaute et relève la tête. Je me sens alors rougir sous le regard émeraude trop intense qui m'examine.

-Je… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandai-je stupidement.

-Tu es devant la porte de mon professeur, dans mon département, répond Edward avec son sourire tordu. Et j'ai cours dans quelques instants avec monsieur Petrelli.

-Oh oui ! Bien sûr !

Je secoue la tête pour me remettre les idées en place.

Et bien, si j'ai l'air aussi idiote chaque fois que je discute avec lui, tout n'est pas gagné.

Non, non, non ! Je dois être positive et en confiance ! Je suis capable d'être drôle et spirituelle. Je suis capable de me montrer séduisante et mystérieuse.

Ou au moins… je peux essayer.

-Désolée; question idiote ! Mais j'étais très loin dans mon monde et tu m'en as sorti plutôt brusquement.

Edward rit et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en entendant ce son merveilleux.

-Je me demande bien ce qu'il y a dans le monde imaginaire de Bella Swan…

_Toi, nu, alors que je te chevauche sauvagement… _

Je me sens rougir de ces pensées peu catholiques et je secoue la tête, autant pour les chasser que pour répondre à Edward.

-Tu préfères ne pas le savoir.

-Trop effrayant pour moi ? demande-t-il d'un ton amusé.

-Exactement.

Nous restons un instant en silence, nos yeux fixés l'un sur l'autre, un sourire aux lèvres. Puis Edward semble reprendre ses esprits. Son visage se ferme et il détourne la tête.

Il se méfie encore de moi, il garde ses distances. Jasper a raison : il essaie de se protéger. J'ai alors une révélation, une chose à laquelle j'aurais dû penser dès le début.

Mon comportement lui a fait du mal. Lui aussi a souffert de ce qui s'est passé entre nous.

_Il n'avait pas l'air trop mal en point lorsqu'il flirtait avec Rosalie. _

Et il a peut-être pensé que je n'avais pas l'air trop mal en point moi non plus lorsque je suis arrivée main dans la main avec Jasper ! répliquai-je à ma conscience.

Bella 1- Voix intérieure plus qu'exaspérante 0

La voix (véritable et non imaginaire celle-là) d'Edward me tire de mon débat intérieur.

-Alors ? Tu es là pour l'entretien d'embauche ?

-C'est fait, répondis-je en lui souriant nerveusement. Je commence lundi.

Edward hoche la tête, puis il enfonce ses mains dans ses poches, me gratifiant d'un regard intense qui enflamme tout mon corps.

-Très bien. Je suppose donc qu'on va se revoir bientôt ?

Puis sans attendre ma réponse, il se détourne de moi et cogne à la porte du professeur. J'entends la voix de son mentor lui dire d'entrer et Edward disparaît dans la pièce.

Je soupire, de déception ou de contentement, je ne sais plus trop, puis je m'éloigne à pas lents. Je repense à la conversation que nous venons d'avoir, Edward et moi.

Suis-je heureuse ou déçue de ce qui vient de se passer ?

Ce n'était que quelques mots, mais… c'est déjà une évolution, non ? Après tout, nous avons discuté comme deux adultes normaux sans qu'il n'y ait ni dispute, ni mensonge. C'est un bon pas en avant pour nous !

Je sors à l'extérieur du bâtiment, ragaillardie. Edward m'a souri à plusieurs reprises, il a même ri à une de mes remarques ! Il ne m'a pas semblé furieux, il n'a pas fait semblant de ne pas me connaître et le plus beau, c'est qu'il a dit qu'on allait se revoir bientôt !

_Retombe de ton nuage l'amoureuse transie ! Il n'aura pas le choix de te revoir : tu travailles dans son département et tu es l'amie de Jasper ! _

Bon sang ! Ce que ma conscience m'énerve ! Elle ne s'est pas ce qu'elle veut et puis j'en ai assez de me parler à moi-même ! N'est-ce pas un signe de folie ?

Je décide donc d'ignorer ma voix et de continuer à flotter sur mon nuage. Après tout, c'est Edward qui m'a trouvé ce travail. Il devait pourtant bien être conscient que cela l'obligerait à me côtoyer souvent. Et si…

Une idée folle traverse mon esprit, mais je la repousse aussitôt.

Non. Il ne faut quand même pas exagérer. Edward ne m'a pas proposé ce job pour me garder plus près de lui. Je ne dois pas prendre mes rêves pour la réalité quand même !

J'arrive à ma camionnette où une silhouette familière m'y attend, appuyé contre ma portière. Je souris.

-Jasper ! Tu es à l'avance ! lançai-je, ravie.

Mon ami me sourit en retour.

-Et toi, tu sembles de bien bonne humeur. J'en conclus donc que tu as eu le boulot ?

-Yep. Bien deviné Watson.

-Whitlock, mon nom est Whitlock ! Tâche de ne pas l'oublier Swan !

Je lève les yeux au ciel, faussement exaspérée.

-Et quoi d'autre ? me demande-t-il alors, me prenant de cours.

-Hein ?

-Il y a autre chose que le travail Bella ! Tu as les yeux qui brillent et un sourire idiot aux lèvres…

Je me sens rougir et je fixe mes chaussures, mal à l'aise.

-Et bien… je m'en suis sortie comme une chef pendant l'entrevue ! Je n'ai même pas bégayé et…

-Tu as vu Edward, conclut mon ami, me coupant la parole.

Je relève la tête si rapidement que je me fais mal au cou et je le fixe, la bouche ouverte.

Mais comment fait-il pour toujours tout savoir ?

Jasper éclate de rire devant mon expression, je ressemble sûrement à un poisson, puis il dépose une main sur mon épaule.

-Désolé Bella, mais c'était plutôt évident. Et je dois te dire que tu sembles complètement mordue !

-Hum… ouais… heu… on peut y aller maintenant ? dis-je tentant de me tirer de cette conversation embarrassante.

Jasper rit de plus belle.

-Bien sûr. Mais… es-tu certaine que tu veux faire ça ? demande mon ami en retrouvant soudainement son sérieux. Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller jusque là…

-Sûr et certaine Jasper alors arrête de me demander et grimpe dans la camionnette ! le coupai-je avec détermination.

Il lance un regard presque dégoûté vers ma voiture.

-Pas question de me faire conduire là-dedans. On prend MA voiture !

Je croise les bras sur la poitrine, insultée. Mais qu'ont-ils tous contre ma voiture ?

-Pas question ! Je l'ai récupéré seulement ce matin et j'ai envie de la conduire…

-Tu n'arrives pas à monter à plus de 80 kilomètres à l'heure avec cette antiquité…

-Et alors ? Qui a besoin de rouler à une telle vitesse ? Vaut mieux aller lentement, mais sûrement !

-Avec ma voiture, on ira rapidement et sûrement… ça te va ?

Je me renfrogne un peu plus.

-Non. Prends ta voiture et je prends la mienne. On se retrouve au centre commercial.

Jasper me fait un sourire amusé qui me fait grogner.

-Très bien. À tout à l'heure et tâche de ne pas te perdre en chemin !

Il me fait un signe de la main avant de s'éloigner pour entrer dans sa Mercedez. Je le regarde partir, les dents serrées alors qu'il démarre à toute vitesse.

-Sale frimeur, marmonnai-je avant d'entrer dans ma camionnette.

Je démarre, beaucoup plus lentement que ne l'a fait Jasper, et je me dirige vers notre point de rencontre.

_À la vitesse d'une tortue. _

Et alors ? Ma voiture roule à présent et c'est l'important non ? Je dois avouer d'ailleurs que les mécaniciens de monsieur Hale sont vraiment doués parce qu'elle fonctionne comme une neuve maintenant… enfin mis à part le fait que je dois respecter les limites de vitesse (et même parfois aller en-deçà), tout est parfait ! Et en plus, je n'ai pas eu à débourser un sous.

Ce qui m'a mise plutôt en colère je dois avouer.

Pauvre Jacob Black ! Il n'a rien fait le pauvre, mais c'est lui qui a reçu toute ma colère ! Mais peu importe à quel point j'ai hurlé sur lui, il n'a pas fléchi. Ce n'était pas sa décision, mais celle du grand patron… ou plutôt de la Grande Patronne, madame Hale qui semble avoir tout pouvoir sur son mari.

Je l'ai donc contacté pour la remercier, mais aussi lui signifier que j'allais tout lui rembourser. Ce qu'elle a refusé avec force, me demandant simplement de repasser la voir dès que je pourrais parce qu'elle me trouve, et je le cite : tout simplement charmante.

J'ai accepté, à contre-cœur, la simple idée de me retrouver dans la maison de mademoiselle Hale me donnant la nausée.

Mais ne dit-on pas qu'il faut apprendre à connaître ses ennemies pour les atteindre ? Et Rosalie est clairement mon ennemie. Quiconque convoite Edward est mon ennemi… mais Rosalie encore plus parce qu'elle est simplement détestable.

_Et qu'elle semble avoir toutes ses chances avec Edward. _

Oui, ça aussi je dois l'avouer. Savoir qu'il ne lui est pas indifférent me fait bouillir le sang et pour m calmer, je dois me répéter qu'il ressent la même chose envers Jasper. Ou du moins, quelque chose de ressemblant.

J'arrive enfin devant le centre commercial, mais ne trouvant pas de place ou me garer tout près, je dois marcher plusieurs minutes pour arriver enfin au point de rendez-vous. Jasper se fera un plaisir de se moquer de moi et de ma voiture, mais tant pis ! Je n'allais pas laisser ma pauvre camionnette garé sur le stationnement du campus !

J'aperçois enfin mon ami, mais avant d'avoir pu esquisser un sourire, je me fige.

C'est une blague ou quoi ?

La, devant moi, Jasper discute avec Rosalie, tous deux tout sourire.

_TRAÎTRE ! _

Non, Jasper n'aurait pas fait ça ! Il est mon ami ! Il sait ce que je ressens envers Rosalie et il sait que c'est réciproque ! Il n'aurait pas fait…

-Bella ! Tu es enfin là ! s'écrie soudain Jasper et je recule d'un pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, ELLE ?

Tiens, c'est justement ce que j'allais demander.

-Calme-toi Rose. Je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin d'aide.

La fureur me gagne alors et je sers les poings pour empêcher les larmes d'envahir mes yeux. Elle, il lui a demandé à elle de m'aider !

Je sais que Jasper est un peu étrange et parfois… un peu plus que cela, mais là, il dépasse les bornes !

-Hors de question que je l'aide ! Pas cette… garce ! s'exclame Rosalie avec dédain.

-Parfait, parce que je n'avais pas l'intention d'accepter ton aide de toute façon ! répliquai-je d'un ton dur.

Puis je me tourne vers Jasper et pointe un doigt accusateur vers lui.

-Et toi, je te déteste !

Je tourne les talons et je me dirige vers la sortie, bousculant les gens sur mon passage. Mais alors que je suis presque arrivée à destination, une main m'empoigne fermement le poignet.

-Alors tu t'en vas comme ça ? Sans même prendre la peine de m'écouter ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin : j'ai déjà tout compris ! m'écriai-je en tentant de me défaire de la poigne de mon faux ami qui est plus fort qu'il n'y paraît.

-Ah oui ? réplique Jasper avec calme. Tu crois ? Et tires-tu toujours des conclusions aussi hâtives? Parce que ça ne t'a pas aidé dans le passé, si tu te souviens…

Je plisse les yeux, furieuse qu'il ramène mes erreurs avec Edward sur le tapis. Jasper pousse alors un soupir et il me relâche.

-Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Ce n'était pas très fair-play… mais si j'ai fait venir Rosalie, c'est pour toi.

-Tu crois que m'humilier devant elle va m'aider ?

-Rosalie n'est pas comme tu le penses. Je sais qu'elle s'est montrée vache avec toi, mais…

-Ce n'est pas ça ! Ce n'est pas pour ça !

Je prends une grande inspiration, consciente d'avoir crié un peu trop fort, puis je reprends dans un murmure :

-Elle veut Edward… et si je ne l'arrête pas, je sais qu'elle va l'avoir.

Jasper fronce les sourcils, puis il jette un regard par-dessus son épaule, vers la blonde qui nous toise d'un regard noir. Je croise les doigts, avec l'espoir fou qu'il me contredira, me dira que Rosalie est amoureuse d'un autre, qu'elle a un petit ami ou je ne sais quoi, mais il se contente de soupirer de nouveau.

Mes espoirs tombent en morceau.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre eux, mais ce dont je suis certain, c'est que c'est toi qu'Edward veut…

-Les hommes changent facilement d'avis, répliquai-je.

_Surtout devant une magnifique blonde à grosse poitrine. _

-Écoute Bella, tu m'as parlé de ton désir de changer de look et…

-Tu as proposé de m'aider, le coupai-je avec force.

-C'est ce que je fais : j'ai amené Rose et c'est la meilleure dans ce domaine. Croyais-tu vraiment que j'allais t'aider à t'acheter des fringues et autres trucs pénibles dans ce genre ? Enfin Bella… je suis un mec !

Je pousse un gémissement. Sa logique est indiscutable, mais… je déteste magasiner, je hais aller chez le coiffeur, l'esthéticienne et tous les autres trucs de filles de ce genre. Alors le faire en compagnie de Rosalie Hale : cela relève de l'impossible !

C'est juste trop pour moi !

-D'accord, je comprends tes raisons, mais je ne peux pas. Pas avec elle.

Jasper hausse les épaules.

-Pas de problème Bella. Je t'ai dit que de toute façon, tu n'en avais pas besoin : tu es magnifique comme tu es.

Je me sens rougir, mais je garde ma position renfrognée. Il lui faudra plus que des compliments pour me faire oublier ça !

-Je vais lui donner son congé, dit alors mon ami avant de me tourner le dos.

Bon et bien il semble que je vais devoir rester simplement moi… ou alors me débrouiller seule, comme une grande. Ce qui risque fortement de se révéler une catastrophe. Alors autant rester comme je suis…

_Et pourquoi ne pas accepter son aide ? _me souffle ma voix. _Imagine sa tête si elle te poussait elle-même dans les bras d'Edward ? _

Hum… oui. J'aime bien l'idée.

Je pouffe, puis tousse pour cacher mon hilarité aux passants qui me lancent de drôle de regard. En fait, je trouve cette idée géniale ! Barbie, battue à plate couture par son élève ! Si seulement ce rêve pouvait devenir réalité !

Je regarde Jasper et Rosalie discuter, prenant soudainement ma décision.

Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Je pars alors à la course vers eux, prenant soin de ne pas m'étaler sur le sol. Il ne faut quand même pas en ajouter : l'humiliation sera déjà assez grande !

Je m'arrête alors devant eux, essoufflée.

-J'ai changé d'avis, lançai-je. J'accepte son aide.

Rosalie a un claquement de langue agacé.

-Jazz…

-S'il-te-plaît Rose.

Celle-ci me détaille des pieds à la tête, puis elle pousse un grognement furieux.

-Il y aura du travail à faire…

Je sers les dents, me retenant de répliquer. Ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour séduire celui qu'on aime!

-… mais j'accepte. Ce sera le plus grand défi de ma courte vie : faire de toi une femme séduisante !

Ok. Cette fois, elle va un peu trop loin…

-Je vais le faire. Je vais le faire parce que Jazz est mon ami.

-Merci. Trop d'honneur, marmonnai-je, plus qu'agacée.

-Je sais… mais tout se paye de nos jours et en échange de mes services, je vais te demander une promesse.

Je fronce les sourcils, méfiante. Tout ça ne sent pas bon.

-Laquelle ?

-Je veux que tu promettes, sur ton amitié avec Jasper, que tu n'iras pas voir Edward. Tu ne t'approches pas de lui…

Je reste un instant silencieuse, ne sachant quoi répondre. Après tout, le but de la manœuvre est justement de séduire Edward…

_Mens ! Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire de cette fille de toute façon ? _

Je me mords la lèvre, anxieuse. Je suis si peu douée pour mentir que ça en est affligeant. Peut-être que je devrais retourner chez moi, tout simplement ! Mais à ce moment, Jasper me fait un petit signe de tête, me poussant à accepter le marché. J'hésite quelques instants de plus, avant de décider de faire confiance à mon ami.

-Très bien. Je te promets sur mon amitié pour Jasper de ne pas m'approcher d'Edward.

Rosalie me jauge un instant, puis une certaine tension semble tomber de ses épaules.

-Très bien. Alors allons-y ! On va avoir besoin de TOUTE la soirée pour arriver à nos fins !

Sans plus nous porter d'attention, la blonde tourne les talons et se dirige à grands pas vers une destination inconnue. Je la suis plus lentement, mon ventre crispé par l'angoisse. Ma torture est sur le point de commencer.

Maigre consolation : Jasper m'emboîte le pas, semblant décidé à m'accompagner pendant cette longue soirée de trépas.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller, me murmure-t-il.

Je lui jette un regard en coin.

-Je lui ai promis de…

-Je sais. Et tu tiendras ta promesse : tu n'aurais pas à aller vers Edward… c'est lui qui viendra à toi.

-Parfait, c'est parfait ! m'écriai-je en donnant un coup de poing sur mon volant.

Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Quelle soirée de…

Je pousse un cri rageur, puis laisse tomber ma tête contre mon siège, découragée. Il ne me reste plus qu'à appeler une dépanneuse et à l'attendre pour qu'elle amène cette foutue bagnole que je commence à beaucoup moins apprécier, pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une semaine !

Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma camionnette a encore flanchée, quelques jours seulement après avoir été réparé par des mécaniciens qui me semblaient pourtant très doués.

Et avec Jasper qui vient de me poser un lapin, la soirée est vraiment parfaite ! Un vendredi soir comme je les aime !

Comme je m'empare de mon téléphone pour appeler un garagiste, il sonne, me faisant sursauter. Le nom de l'appelant apparaît sur mon afficheur et je grince des dents.

-Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse ! m'écriai-je sans saluer Jasper. Je te signale que je suis restée après les cours pour t'attendre et que tu n'es pas là…

-J'ai une bonne raison de te faire faux-bond, s'excuse mon ami et je sens le sourire dans sa voix.

-Ah oui ? Laquelle ? aboyai-je.

-Tu n'as pas des ennuis de voiture par hasard ?

-Je… que… comment sais-tu ça ?

Là, je commence à être clairement suspicieuse. Qu'a-t-il donc mijoté ?

-Parce que c'est moi qui en suis à l'origine…

-Quoi ?

-Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a parlé hier soir ? De la phase 1 du plan séduction ?

-Oui, répondis-je avec hésitation, ne voyant pas où il veut en venir.

-Et bien, Edward sortira du bâtiment devant lequel tu te trouves dans quelques minutes… peut-être même quelques secondes. Et toi, tu seras là, en détresse et il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de te venir en aide !

J'ouvre la bouche, puis la referme, incapable de parler, figée par la panique. Puis je LE vois sortir du bâtiment et mon cœur s'affole.

-Je… il n'est pas seul, murmurai-je à Jasper, bien qu'Edward ne puisse m'entendre. Il est avec une fille…

-Ce n'est pas Rosalie, spécifie aussitôt mon ami. Je lui ai parlé il y a quelques minutes : elle est chez elle, se préparant pour la fête.

-D'accord, mais il est quand même avec une fille.

Une fille que je n'arrive pas à distinguer avec la noirceur et la distance. Elle est grande, presque aussi grande qu'Edward, et élancée.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ? continuai-je, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

_Merci Jasper de nous avoir mise dans cette situation ! _

-Confiance Bella, confiance ! dit mon ami avec calme. Tu en es capable ! Peu importe qui est la fille, tu vaux mieux qu'elle ! Allez, lance-toi et… à demain !

-Ouais, c'est ça… faux ami !

Je raccroche sur le rire de Jasper et je sors lentement de ma voiture, les dents serrés. Edward et sa mystérieuse compagne se rapprochent de moi. La tête fixée sur le sol, je marche vers eux d'un pas hésitant, puis je m'arrête complètement lorsque je reconnais la voix féminine et je pousse un soupir de soulagement.

-Tanya ! m'exclamai-je avant d'avoir pu penser, trop contente de retrouver mon amie plutôt qu'une autre concurrente.

Tanya et Edward s'arrêtent, surpris. Visiblement, ils ne m'avaient pas vu.

-Bella ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit Tanya, et j'ai la désagréable impression qu'elle n'est pas vraiment ravie de me voir.

Ils s'approchent de moi et mon amie vient me faire la bise.

-Wow Bella ! Tu es… wow !

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux plus courts, en rougissant.

-Et bien… merci.

Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'étais pas certaine du choix de Rosalie quand à ma coupe de cheveux… elle a insisté pour faire un changement radical, mais je n'ai pas cédé à la sorcière, ayant la nette impression qu'elle serait plus que ravie que je me retrouve avec une tête affreuse. Nous avons donc trouvé un compromis : mes cheveux autrefois si longs s'arrêtent maintenant juste au-dessus de mes épaules et on a accentué leur dégradé, me gardant une frange plus longue sur le devant de mon visage. En plus de tout ça, Rosalie a fait ajouter une touche de couleur, rehaussant mes reflets auburn.

Le changement n'est pas si radicale, mais il m'a perturbé, moi qui a la même coupe depuis l'âge de 14 ans… cependant je suis maintenant heureuse du coup de main que Rosalie m'a donné (et cela me fait mal au cœur de l'admettre) parce que d'après le regard qu'Edward pose sur moi, il apprécie le changement.

-Tu es magnifique, confirme-t-il d'une voix rauque et cette fois, je dois ressembler à une véritable tomate.

Tanya se racle la gorge, puis elle me sourit.

-Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as pas de cours dans ce département il me semble !

Je secoue la tête et prends une grande inspiration, me préparant à mentir.

-Non, mais Jas m'a donné rendez-vous ici… puis il a annulé et quand j'ai voulu partir… et bien… ma voiture ne veut pas démarrer !

Voilà ! Je crois que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortie ! Je m'en suis tenue à une presque vérité et ils ont l'air de ne pas remettre ma parole en doute.

-Oh Bella ! Pas étonnant vu l'état de ta voiture, se moque gentiment Tanya.

-Je sais, grognai-je. Mais je l'adore cette voiture !

-J'aimerais bien t'aider, mais tu sais que je n'ai pas d'autres moyens de transport que le métro et le taxi.

-Oui, c'est pratique d'habiter à côté du campus.

Je gigote, mal à l'aise. La présence de Tanya ruine tous mes plans, si plan il y avait, et je dois me retourner rapidement. De toute évidence, je ne peux pas supplier Edward de m'aider devant elle ni essayer de le… draguer. Bien que je ne sois pas certaine de savoir comment m'y prendre. Surtout que depuis qu'il m'a dit que je suis magnifique (je m'empourpre de nouveau rien que d'y penser), il ne m'a plus regardé. La phase 1 du plan de séduction devra donc attendre !

-Écoutez, oublier ça. Je vais appeler une remorqueuse et ensuite je rentrerai chez moi en taxi.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dit alors Edward avec désinvolture. J'ai ma voiture… je te ramène si tu veux.

Je me tourne vers lui et remarque qu'il tripote quelque chose au fond de sa poche, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Visiblement, son calme n'est qu'apparent et cela me fait sourire.

-J'habite plutôt loin tu sais…

Il hausse les épaules et relève la tête pour me faire un sourire en coin.

-Avec moi comme chauffeur, tu y seras en quelques minutes.

Hum… d'accord. Est-ce que cela doit me rassurer ? Je veux dire : je suis presque effrayée maintenant.

-Heu…

-Et notre café ? dit alors Tanya. On le remet à plus tard ?

Je plisse les yeux en les observant. Un café ? Eux ? Et depuis quand se connaissent-ils ? Et pourquoi Tanya est-elle dans ce département avec lui ?

-Oui… à moins que Bella veuille nous accompagner.

_Et comment qu'elle le veut ! _

Tanya me fait un petit signe négatif de la tête, mais je fais semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu, de plus en plus soupçonneuse.

-Bien sûr ! Pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, dis-je avec un désintéressement que je suis loin de ressentir.

-Ah oui : ton chevalier servant est pris ce soir, lâche Edward avec une aigreur qu'il n'arrive pas à dissimuler. Tu n'as pas peur de te le faire voler ? Il y a des filles qui n'ont pas froid aux yeux dans ce genre de soirée et la tentation peut être grande…

Je l'affronte du regard, furieuse.

-Et toi ? Tu ne crains pas de perdre blondie au profit d'un autre gars plus…

Je fais un geste vague de la main, ne trouvant rien à ajouter.

-Blondie ? répète-t-il en riant. Rosalie tu veux dire ?

-C'est ce que j'ai dit : blondie.

Edward rit de nouveau, puis il secoue la tête.

-Je peux te le certifier : je ne crains pas du tout de me faire voler Rosalie ! Bon, on y va ?

Sans attendre notre réponse, il se dirige à grands pas vers sa voiture et Tanya me jette un regard indéchiffrable avant de le suivre aux pas de course. Nous nous engouffrons ensuite dans sa volvo argent (est-ce qu'il n'y a que moi qui conduise une antiquité ?) où Tanya se dépêche de prendre la place à l'avant, à côté d'Edward.

Ce qui confirme tous mes soupçons.

_Et merde ! _

Tu l'as dit ! Parce que si en plus d'écarter la reine des glaces il faut se battre contre Tanya… tout est foutu !

Rosalie la pétasse, c'est une chose ! Elle est belle, plus que cela même, je dois l'avouer : elle est magnifique, sexy. Elle ressemble tout simplement à un foutu mannequin, mais malgré tout cela, elle est exécrable… Et je ne peux pas croire qu'Edward pourrait tomber amoureux d'une fille comme elle.

Tanya, elle, est belle et… gentille. Intelligente. Douce.

ARGH !

Et comment je fais moi maintenant ? Hors de question que je renonce à Edward, mais d'un autre côté, je n'ai pas envie d'une compétition avec Tanya. Même si je la connais depuis peu, je la considère comme une amie.

_Tu es dans la bouse ma belle ! _

Je sais et la seule solution est peut-être… de raconter toute l'histoire à Tanya. Si elle sait tout sur nous, sur mes sentiments pour Edward, alors peut-être qu'elle renoncera à le courtiser… non ?

-Dis-moi Tan, tu as des cours dans le département de musique ? lançai-je, interrompant sans scrupule la conversation entre Edward et elle.

Elle se tourne vers moi.

-Oui, tu ne te souviens pas ? Je t'ai dit qu'une de mes options était guitare.

Ah non, je dois avouer que j'avais oublié ce détail… qui n'en est plus un finalement si cela lui fait un point commun avec Edward.

-Et devine quoi ? On va travailler ensemble tous les trois, m'annonce-t-elle alors, tout sourire.

Je reste un instant bouche-bé.

-Je suis la nouvelle assistante de monsieur Petrelli, avec toi bien sûr. Génial, non ?

_Ah oui ! VRAIMENT génial ! _

-Oui, super, dis-je avec le plus d'enthousiasme possible. Et c'est comme ça que tu as connu Edward ? ajoutai-je, consciente de ne pas être du tout subtile.

Je vois même Edward me jeter un regard par le rétroviseur, mais je fais semblant de l'ignorer, fixant Tanya.

Je me rappelle soudain qu'après notre rencontre, lorsqu'Edward m'avait proposé ce travail, Tanya m'avait posé des tonnes de question sur lui : qui c'était, ce qu'il me voulait, quels cours il suivait, comment je le connaissais…

J'avais menti bien sûr, lui disant simplement que c'était un ami de Jasper, que je le connaissais peu, qu'il étudiait en musique et qu'il m'avait proposé un travail dans son département. Sur le coup, je n'avais pas vraiment porté attention à l'interrogatoire de Tanya, trop occupée à penser à Edward et à comment j'arriverais à gagner son amour.

Mais à la lueur des nouvelles informations que j'avais, il était clair que Tanya avait flashé sur lui dès le premier regard. Et je ne pouvais que la comprendre !

-En fait, on s'est croisé par hasard après mon entrevue. Il se souvenait m'avoir vu avec toi et moi je me rappelais de lui aussi… alors après avoir parlé un peu, on a convenu de se retrouver ce soir.

Elle me fait un regard entendu et je déglutis difficilement. Oh ! Bon sang ! Elle semble déjà bien accrochée !

À ce moment, Edward se gare devant le café où je me plais à me retrouver avec Jasper et je me demande si c'est un hasard ou s'il sait que j'aime cet endroit.

Comme pour répondre à mon interrogation, Edward se tourne vers moi et me sourit.

-Jazz m'a dit beaucoup de bien de cet endroit…

-Oui, c'est sympa, confirmai-je. Heu… ça te dérange si je reste une minute dans la voiture ? J'aimerais appeler…

-Jasper ? suggère-t-il.

-Oui, répondis-je en l'observant de biais.

J'ai le plaisir de voir sa mâchoire se contracter, mais il ne répond rien et sort de la voiture. En quelques enjambés, il se trouve de l'autre côté et il ouvre la portière à Tanya avec un sourire.

-Après vous madame, dit-il d'un ton séducteur et cela me rend malade.

J'attends qu'ils se soient tous deux éloignés et je compose frénétiquement le numéro de Jasper. Mon ami répond à la première sonnerie.

-Bella ? Ça se passe mal ?

-OUI ! criai-je, à la limite de l'hystérie. C'est affreux Jasper ! La fille avec lui… c'est Tanya. Ils allaient prendre un café ensemble et maintenant, nous y allons tous les trois ! Elle a le béguin je crois et… et … qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?

Et voilà ! Adieu la nouvelle Bella calme et en confiance… adieu avant même qu'elle soit réellement apparue à la vérité.

-Ouch ! Ça, ça fait mal ! répond Jasper, résumant assez bien la situation.

-Tu l'as dit !

-Mais ça ne change rien : c'est toi qu'Edward veut Bella. Tu dois seulement le pousser un peu pour qu'il te tombe dans les bras…

-Jasper, est-ce que tu m'as bien regardé ? Je veux dire : peu importe à quel point Blondie a fait du bon travail hier, je n'arrive ni à sa cheville, ni à celle de Tanya !

Mon ami pousse un soupir sonore à l'autre bout du fil.

-Tu es ridicule Bella. Tu es très belle et en plus, là n'est pas la question ! Je ne te parle pas de physique, mais d'amour.

Je secoue la tête, des larmes perlant au coin de mes yeux.

-Je n'ai aucune chance et… oh mon dieu ! Je les ai laissés seuls !

Je me prends la tête d'une main, tenant le téléphone de l'autre.

-Bella, grogne Jasper, exaspéré. Tu es un cas désespéré ! Vraiment désespéré !

-Je sais que tu dois aller à la fête, mais Jazz… viens me chercher s'il-te-plaît ! Je suis même prête à t'accompagner là-bas s'il le faut, mais je ne pourrai pas supporter de le voir encore flirter avec une autre fille !

Non, je ne le pourrai pas. Et s'il fallait que j'affronte des tas de collégiens saouls et de la mauvaise musique qui jouait à tue-tête, j'y étais prête.

Plus que prête même.

Tout plutôt que de voir Edward avec une autre… une autre qui le mérite, elle, contrairement à Rosalie. Et à moi. Du peu que je sais de Tanya, elle est parfaite. Parfaite pour lui.

-Quoi ? Tu abandonnes aussi facilement ? Après tout ce que tu as fait au cours des trois derniers jours ?

-Elle est mieux pour lui que moi, tentai-je de me justifier dans un murmure.

-Non, gronda Jasper et je ne l'ai jamais entendu prendre un ton aussi furieux. C'est toi qu'il aime Bella !

-Arrête de dire ça ! Je n'ai pas…

Jasper pousse un autre grondement, presque animal, et je me tais.

-Merde ! Isabella Swan, qu'est-ce que tu ne me fais pas faire ? lança-t-il d'une voix noire. J'avais promis de ne rien dire et à cause de toi…

Il pousse un soupir et sa colère semble retomber.

-Tu te souviens que j'ai discuté avec Edward et qu'il m'a tout raconté ?

-Bien sûr, couinai-je d'une petite voix.

Je présage soudain ce qu'il veut me dire et mon cœur s'accélère jusqu'à en devenir douloureux. Non. Impossible. C'est impossible.

-Il m'a raconté votre histoire, mais il m'a surtout parlé de ses sentiments. Ses sentiments pour toi Bella. En six mois, il ne t'a jamais oublié. Il n'a jamais pensé à une autre fille. Et tu crois que maintenant que tu es là, près de lui, il va y arriver ?

Je ne réponds pas, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, submergée par l'émotion. Edward m'avait dit au téléphone qu'il ne m'avait jamais oublié, lors de cette première et merveilleuse conversation, mais j'avais cru que ses paroles étaient fausses, après tout ce qui s'était passé par la suite.

Et maintenant, Jasper me dit la même chose. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il me mentirait, mais d'un autre côté, j'ai de la difficulté à croire que c'est la vérité…

-Et si ça ne suffit pas à te convaincre, alors je rajouterais que la chose qui lui a fait le plus de mal dans tout ça… c'est lorsque tu lui as crié au téléphone que tu es amoureuse de lui. Parce qu'il croit que c'est faux et qu'il aurait tellement voulu que ce soit vrai. Ce sont ces propres mots Bella.

D'accord… vrai ou pas, je dois essayer. Juste au cas où Jasper ne ment pas… Je dois savoir. J'ai besoin de savoir si Edward pense vraiment cela.

-Je dois y aller, soufflai-je, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire. Merci Jasper.

-Bonne chance Bella.

Je raccroche, puis je sors en trombe de la voiture, courant presque jusqu'au café ou Edward et Tanya sont assis l'un en face de l'autre. Je me dirige vers eux et lorsqu'il m'aperçoit, Edward se lève debout et il tire la chaise à côté de lui.

Surprise, je lui souris et le remercie. Puis je retire mon manteau avant de m'assoir.

-Re wow Bella ! C'est… tout un changement ! s'exclame Tanya en me fixant d'un regard éberlué.

Je fronce les sourcils, sans comprendre.

-Quoi ?

-Ton look ! Ton look Bella ! Où sont passé les t-shirt, les jeans et…

Elle jette un regard sous la table.

-Les espadrilles qui étaient ton lot quotidien ?

J'observe alors mes vêtements et je me souviens. Je porte la chemise bleue à manche courte et à long décolleté en v, les pantalons noirs qui moulent mon corps et les ballerines à talons plats (parce que je ne suis pas suicidaire) que j'ai acheté la veille avec Rosalie.

_Blondie tu veux dire ? _

Même chose… mais je crois que je la déteste moins depuis qu'elle ne m'apparaît plus comme la principale menace. Je dois avouer aussi, contre mon gré, qu'elle a été presque sympa pendant notre virée des magasins. Presque…

-Oh ça ! dis-je avec un rire intimidé. J'avais envie de changement, c'est tout. Un nouveau départ…

-Et bien, c'est super. Ça te va vraiment bien.

Je sens le regard d'Edward tourné vers moi, mais je refuse de lui accorder de l'attention. Cela me rendrait trop consciente de sa présence près de moi. Présence bien assez envahissante. De là ou je suis, j'arrive à sentir l'odeur de son après-rasage et je dois me retenir pour ne pas humer l'air comme je l'ai fait la dernière fois.

_Tu veux dire : cette fois où tu t'es ridiculisée ? _

Oui, cette fois là.

-Merci beaucoup Tanya. Hum… vous n'avez pas commandé ?

-Non, répond mon amie dans un rire. Edward trouvait qu'il serait malpoli de le faire sans toi… c'est un vrai gentleman, non ?

Elle bat exagérément des cils en disant cela et j'ignore si j'ai envie de vomir tant cela me semble ridicule ou de pleurer parce qu'elle a définitivement plus de talent pour la drague que moi.

Je me tourne alors pour la première fois depuis que je me suis assise vers Edward et je plante avec détermination mon regard dans le sien.

-Oui, il l'est, affirmai-je avec toute la conviction dont je suis capable.

Edward soutien mon regard; j'ai soudain chaud, excessivement chaud. J'ai l'impression que ses yeux enflamment chaque parcelle de ma peau et je me mords la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement. C'est fou l'effet qu'il a sur moi sans même me toucher…

_Et imagine s'il posait les mains sur toi. _

Cette fois, je ferme les yeux pour me défaire de l'emprise de son regard avant de flancher et de me jeter sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Je reporte mon attention sur Tanya, croyant la trouver nous fixant avec étonnement, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Notre petite incartade a sûrement duré moins longtemps que je ne le croyais parce que mon amie semble n'avoir rien remarqué. Plongée dans le menu, elle lève une main pour faire signe à la serveuse qui s'approche.

Nous passons notre commande, demandant chacun notre dose de caféine et dès que la serveuse approche, Tanya se lance dans un interrogatoire sur les cours de musique d'Edward, sur ses goûts musicaux et ses autres passe-temps.

Je bois mon café à petites gorgés, ne pouvant m'empêcher de me sentir exclue de la conversation. Je sais que Tanya ne le fait pas exprès… du moins, je l'espère, mais cela me met tout de même mal à l'aise. Puis à un moment, après un deuxième café, lorsque Tanya laisse enfin une pause de quelques minutes entre deux questions, Edward se tourne vers moi.

-Alors Bella… Jasper n'a pas réussi à te convaincre d'aller à la fête ce soir?

Je grimace.

-Beurk ! Non !

Je n'ai pas pu… je veux changer, mais ça, c'est trop pour moi. Même si Jasper pensait que c'était l'occasion idéale pour rendre Edward fou de jalousie, je ne suis pas encore prête à ça. Peut-être ne le serais-jamais. Et puis, Edward n'aime même pas les fêtes alors…

-Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas les fêtes Bella ? demande Tanya, surprise.

-C'est une torture pour moi ! Je ne suis même pas allée au bal de fin d'année de terminale !

-Tu veux rire ?

Edward éclate de rire à ce moment.

-Je n'y suis pas allé non plus, dit-il en souriant. Moi et ma copine de l'époque, on l'a fêté… autrement.

-Tu n'aimes pas non plus ?

Tanya se penche sur la table, visiblement intéressée.

-Pas vraiment, non.

-Pourtant, lâcher son fou de temps en temps, ça ne fait pas de mal ! Je ne suis pas du genre à courir les fêtes à toutes les semaines, mais parfois, j'en ai besoin…

-Et bien moi, mon exutoire, c'est mon piano.

Puis il se tourne à nouveau vers moi, se reculant sur sa chaise et j'espère que c'est une façon de s'éloigner de Tanya.

-Et toi Bella, quel est le tien ?

_J'aimerais bien que ce soit toi… ou plutôt toi et moi… _

-Je n'en ai pas vraiment, répondis-je avec un haussement d'épaules. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ? Je ne suis douée en rien de précis…

-Oui, je me souviens. Mais je n'arrive pas à le croire.

-Tu es la personne la plus douce et la plus gentille que je connaisse Bella… c'est un don, non ? À mon avis, encore mieux que de faire du dessin ou un autre truc du genre…

Je reporte mon attention sur Tanya et lui sourit. Être gentille n'est pas aussi sympa qu'elle le dit, et puis je ne vois pas du tout ça comme un talent, mais ses mots m'ont touché. Comment lui en vouloir d'essayer de me voler Edward lorsqu'elle me dit des trucs aussi gentils ?

-J'aurais préféré quelque chose d'autre… quelque chose de plus évident, tu vois ? Au moins être passable dans un domaine, mais ma mère a tout essayé : danse, gymnastique, peinture, piano… je suis complètement nulle !

Edward fronce les sourcils avec une moue sceptique tout simplement adorable.

-Tu étais petite : ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment, pas avec les bons professeurs : mais si tu as envie, je te donne des cours de piano quand tu veux. Je suis certain que tu vas te révéler très… douée.

Il me sourit et je suffoque.

_Oh. Mon. Dieu. _

Là, c'était plutôt clair, non ? Du moins, j'ai eu l'impression que sa phrase était pleine de sous-entendus. Mais peut-être est-ce seulement mon esprit tordu qui imagine tout ça. Oui parce qu'imaginer ses longs doigts qui jouent du piano sur tout mon corps me file des frissons incontrôlables.

-Heu… je… oui, pourquoi pas ? bredouillai-je, le visage enflammé.

Edward pouffe, puis il dépose son bras sur la table et s'appuie dessus, le visage tourné vers moi. Il me fait un sourire si éclatant que mon cœur explose dans ma poitrine. Puis son doigt se dépose sur ma joue et y trace une longue ligne de feu.

-J'adore quand tu rougis, murmure-t-il.

Et là, il retire sa main soudainement, comme si mon contact le brûlait et il se remet sur pieds d'un bond agile, le visage tordu dans une expression d'angoisse.

-Je… je reviens. J'en ai pour quelques minutes seulement.

Il disparaît alors vers le fond du café, là ou se trouve la salle de bain, partant comme s'il avait le diable aux fesses.

_C'est peut-être toi qu'il voit comme le diable. _

Je gémis et laisse tomber ma tête contre la table. J'étais si près du but… tellement près…

-Heu… Bella ?

Je me redresse pour faire face à Tanya, dont j'avais oublié la présence, je dois l'avouer. Mon amie me fixe, plongée dans une intense réflexion qui semble la rendre plutôt triste.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Edward et toi ? me demande-t-elle avec perspicacité.

Je me mords la lèvre, anxieuse. Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée d'en parler tout de suite, avec Edward qui peut revenir d'un moment à l'autre.

-Je… c'est compliqué, marmonnai-je, cachant mon visage derrière mes cheveux.

Tanya pousse un soupir.

-Alors il y a vraiment quelque chose ?

-Je crois. Nous n'avons pas vraiment discuté, mais…

_Allez! Dis-lui ! C'est la seule façon de l'éloigner de lui ! _

-Je l'aime. Je suis amoureuse de lui, avouai-je à demi-voix.

Tanya dépose sa main sur la mienne et serre mes doigts dans un geste rassurant.

-C'est ce que je craignais.

Je tente un regard vers elle. Sa mine est soucieuse et sombre.

-Et toi ? Tu as le béguin pour lui, non ? demandai-je en espérant vainement qu'elle me répondra non.

-C'est plus que ça Bella : j'ai eu… un coup de foudre. Dès que je l'ai vu, je… je… J'ai marché sans but dans le département de musique, dès que j'avais un instant de libre, espérant tomber sur lui. Et je me suis proposée pour le travail alors que je n'ai pas besoin d'argent, juste dans l'espoir que cela me permettrait de le revoir ! Mais je n'ai jamais cru… enfin, je pensais que Jasper et toi…

-Je t'ai dit que non, protestai-je aussitôt.

-Je sais, mais tu n'es pas le genre à parler de tes sentiments et tu as passé beaucoup de temps avec lui cette semaine… 

Nous nous regardons, puis soupirons à l'unisson.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-Je l'ignore. J'aimerais te dire que je vais renoncer à lui pour toi, mais… je ne peux pas. Je n'ai jamais vécu ça Bella, je n'ai jamais ressenti ce que lui me fait ressentir en un sourire ! C'est insensé !

-Je ne peux pas te blâmer, murmurai-je, déçue. Il me fait le même effet.

Les doigts de Tanya se resserrent plus fortement sur les miens et les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je n'ai pas envie de la perdre. Jasper et elle sont mes premiers véritables amis…

_Si elle était ton amie, elle laisserait tomber pour Edward… _

Elle pense peut-être la même chose de moi, répliquai-je à ma conscience.

-Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute Bella. Avec Kate, tu es ma seule amie ici.

-D'accord, mais je ne pourrai pas renoncer moi non plus.

Une larme coule sur ma joue. Je suis ridicule, je le sais, mais c'est tellement injuste ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle voie Edward ce jour-là ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle en tombe amoureuse ?

-Et si on le laissait décider ? On a qu'à…

Elle se tait soudain et je devine qu'Edward est sûrement sorti des toilettes. Il en aura mis du temps ! Tanya sert mes doigts une dernière fois, puis elle me libère et je m'empresse d'essuyer mon visage. Edward s'arrête derrière sa chaise et il nous observe en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ça va ? demande-t-il en nous regardant l'une après l'autre.

-Ça va, répond Tanya en lui souriant.

-Vous êtes prêtes à partir ? Je dois me lever tôt demain matin alors…

Je me relève précipitamment, faisant tomber ma chaise sur le sol et tanguant dangereusement. Une main ferme m'attrape par le coude et me retient contre un torse de pierre. J'halète dangereusement devant la proximité d'Edward, mais il me relâche aussitôt.

-Fais attention Bella, lance-t-il d'un ton brusque.

Puis il se penche et remet ma chaise debout dans un geste agacé. Je fronce les sourcils, hébétée.

Et bien, il semble que le gentil Edward ait disparu au profit du Edward sombre et taciturne. Il a de nouveau remonté sa garde mais… il me reste encore tout le trajet jusqu'à chez moi pour la faire tomber !

Je ressens un soudain élan de culpabilité envers Tanya pour cette pensée, mais j'essaie de me convaincre que je fais la bonne chose. C'est de moi dont Edward est amoureux… Jasper me l'a dit. Et j'ai envie d'y croire.

Cela dit, ça ne veut pas dire que ses sentiments ne peuvent pas changer…

Ce qui veut dire que c'est maintenant ou jamais.

C'est donc tout aussi nerveuse que je remonte à l'arrière dans la voiture d'Edward, mais pour une raison tout autre qu'à l'allée.

Je vais essayer de séduire Edward et je ne sais pas trop comment je vais m'y prendre.

_Et si tu réussissais à le convaincre de monter chez toi… dans ta chambre plus précisément ? Ou même sur le sofa ? Pourquoi pas sur la table ? _

Non ! Il ne faut pas aller trop vite ! Nous n'en sommes qu'à la phase 1 du plan de séduction ! Il ne faut pas sauter des étapes !

_Au diable le plan, les phases et les étapes ! Tu lui sautes dessus, tu lui bouffes les amygdales et tu le ramène chez toi. Un point c'est tout ! _

Mon esprit m'envoie alors des images plutôt explicites d'Edward et moi dans mon appartement, puis dans la voiture, sur la même banquette sur laquelle je suis assise.

Je me tortille, mal à l'aise, alors que le feu se réveille dans mon ventre.

Je sers les dents, tentant de retrouver mon calme. Je n'arriverai pas à discuter avec Edward si je suis dans cet état.

_Qui t'a parlé de discuté ? _

Je grogne contre ma voix, j'ai l'impression de ne plus faire que ça depuis quelques jours, mais mon regard se pose sur la nuque d'Edward et mon désir monte en flèche. Je voudrai me pencher et y déposer des baisers aussi légers que des papillons… et passer ma main dans sa tignasse pour sentir sa douceur sous mes doigts…

Et après…

Je me laisse tomber contre le dossier, les yeux fermés, fredonnant l'air d'une comptine d'enfant pour retirer toutes ses idées salaces de ma tête. Plutôt difficile avec l'odeur d'Edward qui flotte dans l'habitacle, mais j'y arrive petit à petit. Jusqu'à ce que…

-Bella ?

Je sursaute, puis ouvre les yeux. Sur le siège passager, Tanya est tournée vers moi.

-Désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

Mon amie me sourit.

-Je suis chez moi et je voulais savoir si on se voit toujours demain… pour faire la tournée des musées ?

Je l'observe un instant, hésitante.

-Je crois… oui. Si tu as encore envie.

-Bien sûr ! réplique-t-elle aussitôt. Alors à demain.

Elle dépose un baiser sur la joue d'Edward puis sort de la voiture. Mes mains deviennent aussitôt moites et je déglutis difficilement. Ça y est. Je suis maintenant seule avec Edward.

Seule. Avec lui.

-Tu peux venir à l'avant si tu veux. Je ne te mordrai pas.

La voix d'Edward claque, sèche et rauque. Je m'exécute aussitôt, mes doigts serrés l'un contre l'autre pour en calmer les tremblements.

Il démarre et nous restons plongés dans un silence lourd pendant un long instant, alors que mon esprit se démène pour sortir de cette situation.

-Alors où vis-tu réellement ?

Il a appuyé sur le dernier mot et j'ai pu sentir toute sa rancœur derrière cette simple question.

-220 troisième avenue. À Hoboken. Au New-Jersey.

Edward hoche la tête sans m'accorder un regard et la vitesse de la voiture augmente, jusqu'à me faire agripper le bord de mon siège à deux mains. Je tente un coup d'œil discret vers lui et je remarque ses poings serrés sur le volant, sa mâchoire contracté, ses yeux plissés.

Il est furieux et je me demande si j'ai fait quelque chose ou si c'est simplement le rappel de mon mensonge avant qui le met dans cet état… je penche pour la deuxième optio. Et là, j'ai une idée de génie : c'est le moment idéal pour discuter avec lui. Au diable la séduction : je vais simplement lui dire la vérité et il sera bien obligé de m'écouter. Après tout, il n'a nulle part où aller.

Résolue, je me tourne complètement vers lui et sans le vouloir, mes yeux se posent sur le compteur de vitesse. Mon cœur fait un bond prodigieux.

-Bon sang Edward ! couinai-je, terrifiée. Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti, mais s'il-te-plaît : ralenti !

-Quoi ?

Edward sursaute, puis il jette lui aussi un coup d'œil au compteur de vitesse et il lève les yeux au ciel.

-Ne t'en fais pas Bella : je suis un conducteur hors pair.

-Je me sentirais quand même mieux si tu ralentissais un peu…

Il pousse un soupir, mais je sens la voiture reprendre une vitesse normale et ma tension se relâche… un peu.

-Merci, soufflai-je en fermant les yeux.

-Pffff… je déteste rouler à la vitesse d'un escargot.

-100 km à l'heure, c'est une vitesse d'escargot pour toi ?

-Ouais, grogna-t-il. À cette vitesse, je n'arrive pas à me vider l'esprit…

-Hum… je préfèrerais que tu gardes ton esprit focussé sur la route !

Edward me jette un regard oblique, ses poings se serrant de nouveau sur le volant.

-Désolé, mais je n'y arrive pas en ce moment.

Je me mords la lèvre, anxieuse.

-À cause de moi ? osai-je demander, me surprenant moi-même.

Edward reste silencieux un instant, semblant débattre avec lui-même pour décider si oui ou non il va me répondre. Je me croise les doigts, espérant de tout mon cœur qu'il va le faire et qu'on aura enfin l'occasion de discuter sincèrement tous les deux.

-Oui, dit-il enfin, à voix si basse que je tends l'oreille pour l'entendre. C'est à cause de toi… je crois que…

Il s'interrompt pour reprendre son souffle, comme si avouer tout cela lui était pénible.

-J'ai essayé Bella ! s'écrie-t-il tout à coup en donnant un coup rageur sur le volant. Dieu m'en soit témoin : j'ai essayé ! Je voulais… je me disais qu'au moins, de cette façon, tu ferais partie de ma vie et en plus, comme tu sembles proche de Jasper, je me suis convaincu que je n'avais pas le choix. Si je devais te fréquenter, au moins que ce soit cordial et agréable non ? Alors j'ai essayé de toutes mes forces… j'ai cru que… mais j'ai fait une erreur : on ne peut pas être amis…

-Amis ? Mais je ne veux pas être ton amie ! Je veux être bien plus que cela Edward !

Il secoue frénétiquement la tête, me gratifiant d'un regard noir et mon cœur se sert : il n'a pas l'intention de me laisser m'expliquer.

-Edward… s'il-te-plaît… laisse-moi…

-Non.

Son ton est dur et sans appel, mais j'insiste tout de même.

-Accorde-moi seulement quelques minutes ! Je veux seulement discuter : il y a eu un terrible malentendu et…

-Non, répète-t-il, la voiture poussant un rugissement presque au même moment.

Je me détourne de lui, dissimulant ainsi les larmes de peine et de rage qui coulent sur mon visage.

_Reviens à ton plan initial : séduis-le. Ça fonctionnait bien mieux que cette histoire de lui dire la vérité ! _

Oui, ça semblait fonctionner mais je n'ai plus la tête à cela. Et puis je me vois mal lui faire du rendre dedans alors qu'il vient de me repousser ainsi…

Et c'est tellement injuste ! Il ne veut même pas écouter ce que j'ai à lui dire ! Serait-ce si difficile de mettre son orgueil de côté pour quelques minutes ? De me laisser le bénéfice du doute ?

_C'est une foutue tête de mule ! _

Oui, encore pire que moi ! Parce que moi au moins, j'ai essayé de comprendre, je me suis remise en question… et j'ai fini par déduire que c'est moins qui était en tort ! Mais lui est tellement certain d'avoir tout compris ! Me voit-il comme une si horrible personne ?

Je passe le reste du trajet à ruminer alors qu'Edward fait de même de son côté et l'ambiance est plus lourde que jamais lorsque la volvo s'arrête enfin devant mon bloc appartement.

-Tu es arrivée, lâche-t-il sèchement.

-Merci, répondis-je sur le même ton.

Je dépose une main sur la portière pour sortir, mais je change d'avis au dernier instant.

-Dis-moi : qu'est-ce que Rosalie va penser de tout cela ? demandai-je de ma voix la plus mesquine.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas parler de ça, je sais que je glisse sur une pente dangereuse, mais je m'en fiche. Je suis trop en colère pour réfléchir calmement et ne pas faire de bêtise.

-De quoi ? demande Edward sans me regarder.

Je croise mes bras sur la poitrine et le toise d'un regard noir.

-De toi et moi. De toi et Tanya. Elle ne sera sûrement pas ravie de savoir qu'autant de filles gravitent autour de son petit ami…

Un sourire étire ses lèvres, mais il refuse toujours de me porter attention.

-Je crois qu'il y a eu méprise : Rose n'est pas ma petite amie.

-Mais elle le voudrait bien, répliquai-je en grinçant des dents.

Edward hausse simplement les épaules, désintéressé. Mes dents s'entrechoquent, me donnant mal à la mâchoire.

-Et toi ?

-Moi quoi ? demande Edward, faussement innocent.

Je suis certaine qu'il comprend ma question, mais je précise tout de même, n'en revenant pas de mon audace :

-Est-ce que toi tu veux sortir avec elle ?

Edward se tourne enfin vers moi et il plonge son regard insondable dans le mien, me coupant le souffle.

-Qu'en penses-tu Bella ? Est-ce que je veux sortir avec elle ?

Je reste un instant silencieuse, hypnotisée par ses yeux, l'esprit vide.

-Je… je…

Je prends une grande inspiration, tentant de remettre mes idées en place. Ce moment est trop important pour que je le gâche.

-J'en sais rien en fait, avouai-je en baissant les yeux, me dérobant à son regard. J'ignore ce que tu ressens.

-Exactement. Tu ne sais rien du tout.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je ne le veux pas ! C'est toi qui refuse que nous discutions !

-Ça ne servirait à rien.

Je dépose une main sur le bras d'Edward et tout son corps se tend.

-Je t'en prie Edward : je ne sais pas si tu ressens quelque chose pour moi, mais si c'est le cas, laisse-moi une chance de tout réparer…

Il se dégage vivement de ma prise, s'éloignant de mon contact, puis il dit d'une voix sans émotion :

-Tu as ta réponse à présent : sors.

Je me fige un instant, avec l'impression que mon cœur tombe en miettes. Je retiens difficilement un sanglot et je sors en trombe de la voiture, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard à Edward qui fixe un point devant lui, aussi immobile qu'une statue de marbre.

Je me détourne de cette vision et je cours jusque chez moi, mon corps secoué par mes pleurs hystériques.

J'ai tout fait rater ! Encore une fois ! J'aurais dû écouter ma conscience ! Elle avait raison pour une fois : j'aurais mieux fait de m'en tenir au plan ! J'entre dans mon appartement et me laisse tomber contre ma porte, poussant un gémissement de douleur.

Bella pathétique : prise 3. Ou 4… je ne sais plus.

Je donne quelques coups de tête sur la porte, espérant vainement que cela me rende mes esprits. Il faut que je me reprenne. Je ne dois pas abandonner maintenant ! Je ne peux pas retourner me cacher sous le lit !

_Appelle Jasper. Lui il t'aidera. _

Oui ! Ça c'est une bonne idée ! J'ouvre mon sac, y cherchant fébrilement mon cellulaire lorsqu'on cogne à la porte.

Je sursaute en poussant un petit cri aigu, laissant tomber mon sac à main sur le sol. Puis j'essuie rapidement mon visage, tentant de reprendre un visage présentable et j'ouvre la porte, persuadée qu'il s'agit de la visite de l'un de mes voisins…

Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Edward se tient devant moi, les cheveux plus en bataille que lorsque je l'ai quitté, comme s'il c'était frénétiquement passé les mains dedans, et un air torturé crispant son beau visage.

-Edward ? murmurai-je, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il soit là.

-Je suis désolé de m'être montré aussi brusque Bella. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer…

Il laisse tomber sa tête contre le battant, les yeux fermés. Il me semble si en détresse que je n'ai qu'une envie : le serrer dans mes bras et lui dire que tout ira bien.

Alors je croise les bras autour de mon corps, tentant de résister à cet élan.

-Je n'arrive pas à te suivre : tu es furieux, puis tu fais comme si on ne se connaissait pas et tu te montres mesquin. Ensuite tu es gentil, tu me trouves même un travail pour finalement me repousser comme si tu me détestais… Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre de tout ça ?

Edward soupire et il passe une main dans sa tignasse emmêlée. Ses yeux s'ouvrent et se posent sur moi, me brûlant par leur intensité.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas comment réagir en ta présence. Je n'ai jamais été aussi paumé de ma vie ! J'ai envie de t'ignorer, de t'engueuler et de t'embrasser… tout cela à la fois. Et je n'arrive pas à décider ce qui serait le mieux.

-Moi je le sais, dis-je dans un murmure.

Et avant d'avoir pu changer d'avis, d'avoir réfléchi à ce que je fais, je me jette sur lui, m'emparant sauvagement de ses lèvres.

Il répond aussitôt à mon étreinte et je pousse un gémissement à l'unisson avec le sien, enivrée par ce goût de paradis.

Edward passe ses bras autour de ma taille, me serrant contre lui à m'étouffer, mais j'en demande encore plus. Mes mains remontant dans ses cheveux que j'empoigne presque avec violence pour l'attirer un peu plus à moi et ma langue s'introduit dans sa bouche sans demander l'autorisation. Edward pousse un grognement rauque avant de me plaquer contre le chambranle de la porte.

Une de ses jambes vient se placer entre les miennes et sa main glisse sur ma cuisse. Puis il l'empoigne et la ramène autour de sa taille, nous collant encore plus l'un à l'autre dans une position plus qu'érotique.

Mais ce serait bien mieux si nous n'avions plus nos vêtements.

_Enfin ! Il était temps ! _exulte ma voix et je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec elle.

Mes mains se glissent sous le manteau, puis le chandail d'Edward, avides de retrouver la douceur de sa peau. Je sens ses abdominaux durs sous mes doigts et je gémis de nouveau.

Je suis de retour chez moi. Edward est mon chez moi. Le seul que je veuille vraiment.

_Et on va prendre notre pied ! _

Mais à ce moment, ma bulle éclate. J'entends un rire étouffé derrière nous, puis une porte qui se ferme rapidement. Je sursaute et Edward s'éloigne soudain de moi pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

-Sûrement un de mes voisins qui vient d'arriver, dis-je le visage rouge.

Edward continue de fixer un point indéterminé derrière lui.

-Tu… hum… tu veux entrer ? proposai-je en bégayant.

Il reporte son attention sur moi et mon cœur tombe en chute libre. Sans même qu'il ait besoin de prononcer un mot, je sais qu'il va refuser.

-Non. Je dois retourner chez moi. Je… bonne nuit Bella.

Il me tourne le dos et se sauve en quelques enjambés gracieuses. Je le regarde partir, méditative.

_Et bien, notre nuit vient de tomber à l'eau ! _

Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave. Enfin, pas si grave. Edward m'a embrassé et cela a semblé le… perturber. Je crois que Jasper a raison : il va lui en falloir peu pour craquer.

Et je dois battre le fer pendant qu'il est chaud.

Je retourne à l'intérieur de mon appartement et reprends mon sac qui est tombé sur le sol. Je sors mon téléphone et envoie un sms à Jasper composé d'une seule phrase :

Que fais-tu demain soir ?

Je souris pour moi-même : la phase 2 du plan séduction vient d'être enclenchée.

**Voilà ! Un long chapitre qui fait pas mal avancé l'histoire. ; ) Certaines d'entre vous auraient peut-être aimé voir la séance de shoping entre Bella et Rosalie, mais je dois avouer que je n'avais pas envie de l'écrire. Et puis, il y a tellement de scènes de ce genre dans toutes les fics… mais pour celles qui aiment voir les deux femmes s'affronter, vous serez servis au prochain chapitre. Celles qui aiment les rapprochements entre Edward et Bella aussi… ah ! Et puis celles qui adorent Jasper ou Emmet ou même les deux aussi… **

**:P **

**Je vous dis donc à bientôt pour la suite ! Phase 2 du plan de séduction… **


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Et oui, je suis déjà de retour et plus que dans les temps ? Oh ! Miracle! (Malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas pour Peu importe où tu iras, mais ce chapitre me trottait dans la tête et je n'arrivais pas à plancher sur mon autre fic alors je l'ai écrit pour passer à autre chose !) Comme dit dans le chapitre précédent, c'est la phase 2 du plan de séduction. **

**Chapitre un peu plus court, quoique d'une longueur que je juge parfaite, mais c'est parce que je l'ai coupé avant la fin. Normalement, le prochain devrait être le dernier pv Bella avant un bout de temps et comme il est construit entièrement dans mon esprit, il devrait aussi arriver plutôt rapidement. **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse avant de faire une très longueeee note d'auteur ! Merci à tous de vos reviews, je crois que cette fois, j'ai réussi à répondre à tout le monde ! Et surtout… bonne lecture ! **

**PS : je dois voler un « punch » mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois avertir… Ce chapitre POURRAIT contenir une scène de sexe entre deux personnages ! :P **

**CHAPITRE 8-Soirée arrosée **

-Je dois retourner chez moi ! Je… je dois retourner chez moi !

Plantée devant la porte du pub, je ne peux que répéter encore et encore cette phrase. Oui : je dois retourner chez moi. Je fais une erreur. Une monumentale erreur. Je ne peux pas entrer là-dedans habillée comme… ça !

Je vais avoir l'air ridicule ! Surtout à côté de Rosalie ! Et cette maudite jupe beaucoup trop moulante : si jamais elle se déchirait ? Si tout le monde pouvait voir mes sous-vêtements ?

Oh mon Dieu ! Est-ce que j'ai mis quelque chose de décent ? Je me creuse l'esprit pour me souvenir de ce que je porte sous ma jupe et mon débardeur…

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, me souvenant soudain que j'ai choisi mes plus beaux dessous, juste au cas où.

-Je dois retourner chez moi, répétai-je tout de même, avec moins de conviction cette fois.

Jasper, à mes côtés, lève les yeux au ciel.

-Bella, tu es magnifique. Crois-moi. Personne ne se moquera de toi.

-J'ai l'air ridicule ! protestai-je aussitôt. Je savais que je ne devais pas laisser Rosalie me convaincre d'acheter ÇA !

Mon ami se plante devant moi, ses mains sur mes épaules et son regard déterminé tentant de capturer le mien, fuyant.

-Tu. Es. Magnifique. Et sexy. Et si tu n'étais pas mon amie, j'essayerai certainement de te ramener chez moi ce soir.

Je me sens rougir et je baisse la tête au sol.

-Je suis habillée sexy. C'est tout, marmonnai-je.

L'habit ne fait pas le moine dit-on. Pour moi, c'est le cas. J'ai mis cette jupe qui moule mes fesses et qui dévoile mes jambes et ce chandail dont le décolté révèle mon dos au regard… cela ne fait pas de moi une fille sexy. Je ne me sens pas sexy et j'ignore comment l'être.

_Tu n'as pas le choix si tu veux Edward. _

Je sais. Et c'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus… parce que derrière la porte de ce bar, il y a Edward et… Rosalie. Si je veux attirer l'attention du mec de mes rêves, je dois me montrer à la hauteur de la blonde. Je n'ai pas le choix.

-Tu dois avoir confiance en toi Bella, gronde Jasper, exaspéré. Tu es belle et féminine. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ton corps.

Puis il pousse un soupir.

-Mais si vraiment tu n'es pas à l'aise, on retourne chez toi en vitesse pour que tu te changes.

Je prends une grande inspiration, repensant au baiser de la veille, au regard d'Edward sur moi pendant la soirée…

-Non. Ça va aller. Merci Jasper.

Mon ami me fait un sourire encourageant.

-Prête alors ?

-Non ! Allons-y !

Jasper rit, puis il passe un bras possessif autour de ma taille et nous entrons dans le pub. L'endroit me plaît aussitôt. C'est petit et intime. Il y a des gens, mais l'endroit n'est pas bondé et on arrivera peut-être même à s'entendre parler.

Je comprends alors pourquoi Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie et Edward se retrouvent ici pratiquement tous les samedis. La simplicité de ce pub le rend vraiment… sympathique.

-Alors ? Pas mal hein ? me souffle Jasper à l'oreille.

-Ça paraît bien. Mais comment avez-vous découvert cet endroit ? Il est vraiment bien caché…

-C'est Emmet. Il vivait dans le coin depuis peu lorsqu'un soir, il cherchait un endroit où noyer sa peine… il a vu l'affiche et voilà ! m'explique Jasper. Nous sommes des habitués maintenant !

-Hey ! Salut Jasper ! lance le barman lorsque nous passons devant le long bar.

-Oui, c'est ce que je vois.

Je jette un œil autour.

-Mais où sont les autres ? demandai-je d'un ton que je voulais désintéressée.

Jasper sourit, pas du tout dupe.

-Ah ! Nous prenons toujours la meilleure table ! Juste à côté de la piste de danse !

Je me fige alors.

-Piste de… mais c'est un pub ! Il n'y a pas de danse dans un pub…

Jasper sourit et raffermissant sa prise sur ma taille, il me traîne pratiquement de force dans un coin de la salle dissimulé depuis la porte. Nous montons trois marches et nous retrouvons dans une autre pièce, moins feutré celle-là et plus achalandée aussi. Des dizaines de table sont regroupés sur la petite mezzanine et en bas, la piste de danse est éclairée par des lumières de toutes les couleurs. Là, à l'une de ces tables, est assise la silhouette massive d'Emmet.

Seul.

Mais je ne m'attarde pas sur lui. Mon regard ne quitte pas la piste de danse. Et Jasper, ce sale traître qui ne m'a rien dit.

Je voudrais prendre la fuite, mais la poigne de mon ami est ferme sur mes hanches. Je ne peux pas m'échapper.

_C'est la deuxième fois qu'il nous fait ce coup-là. _

-Tu vas me le payer Jasper Withlock, murmurai-je juste au moment où nous nous arrêtons devant Emmet.

Celui-ci relève la tête vers nous et me fixe un instant, surpris.

-Hey ! Bella ! Je ne savais pas que tu venais à notre petit rendez-vous !

Je lui fais un sourire tremblant.

-Je me suis décidée hier soir seulement.

_Lorsqu'Edward avait sa langue dans ma bouche ! _

Emmet se tourne alors vers Jasper et ils échangent une poignée de main.

-Vieux, tu aurais du me dire que tu amenais ta copine : j'aurais invité quelqu'un moi aussi ! Je vais me retrouver à tenir la chandelle entre toi et elle, et Edward et Rosalie…

Je déglutis difficilement.

Edward et Rosalie.

Il l'a dit comme s'ils étaient un couple.

-Où sont-ils justement ? demande Jasper, posant la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

Emmet répond avec sourire pervers :

-Tu aimes mieux ne pas le savoir, crois-moi Jazz.

Cette fois, mon cœur tombe en chute libre et Jasper tire une chaise vers moi avant que je ne m'effondre. Je m'y laisse tomber lourdement.

Je tente de respirer de mon mieux, mais je suis gagnée par la panique.

Calme-toi Bella ! Calme-toi ! Tu ignores si ce que dit Emmet est vrai ! Ne tire pas de conclusion hâtive ! C'est comme ça que tu as tout gâché la dernière fois.

-Ça va Bella ? Tu es aussi blanche qu'un cadavre à la morgue, lance Emmet, en fronçant les sourcils. Oh ! Attends ! Je sais ce qu'il te faut !

Il se lève alors d'un bond et disparaît sans un mot de plus. Je me tourne aussitôt vers Jasper qui dépose une main douce sur la mienne. Il se penche vers moi pour se faire entendre par-dessus la musique.

-Pas de panique Bella ! Ils sont là-bas !

Il me pointe alors un corridor à quelques mètres de nous et je suis la direction qu'il me montre. Je reconnais effectivement la chevelure indomptable d'Edward et en face de lui, la silhouette parfaite de Rosalie.

Ils semblent… discuter de façon plutôt vive, mais leurs corps sont beaucoup trop près l'un de l'autre et ça ne me plaît pas.

Je sers les dents. Un bras se pose sur mes épaules, réconfortant.

-Maintenant, tu dois te calmer, murmure Jasper de sa voix la plus douce.

Lorsqu'il parle ainsi, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'hypnotise. Comme si sa voix avait le pouvoir d'influer sur mes sentiments.

-Et tu vas répéter après moi : je suis belle, sexy et désirable. Je vaux mieux pour Edward que Rosalie.

Je prends quelques grandes inspirations, puis je secoue la tête avec un rire nerveux.

-Dis-le Bella, m'ordonne Jasper d'un ton sans réplique.

-Je suis belle, sexy et désirable. Je vaux mieux que Rosalie pour Edward, répétai-je d'un ton morne.

Jasper lève les yeux au ciel.

-Tu aurais pu y mettre un peu plus de conviction, mais ça va aller pour l'instant.

Je me détourne de lui pour reporter mon regard sur Edward et Rosalie qui discutent toujours dans leur coin sombre. La conversation semble s'envenimer. Je vois Edward gesticuler de tous les côtés. Rosalie, face à lui, a les bras croisés sur sa poitrine dans une attitude fermée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

-Les choses se passent mal pour eux on dirait, dis-je d'un ton presque chantant.

_Ça, c'est bon pour nous ! _

-Oui, dit Jasper et je sens le sourire dans sa voix. Mais tu devrais peut-être arrêter de les observer : ils vont finir par te surprendre. Et tu es avec moi ce soir, tu te souviens ?

Difficilement, je détache mon regard d'Edward et je me tourne vers mon ami. Je lui souris de mon mieux.

-Oui, tu as raison.

-Ah ! C'est déjà mieux, dit-il, visiblement satisfait. Tout va bien aller, tu vas voir !

-Attention la compagnie ! Emmet arrive ! s'écrie alors une voix derrière nous.

Je me retourne et vois Emmet surgir entre les tables, portant un plateau chargé de verre de shooter. Il le dépose devant moi avec des simagrées tordant, puis fait une révérence.

-Madame est servie.

Je fixe le plateau devant moi sans y croire.

-Heu… Emmet ? Ce n'est pas pour moi tout ça ? Je veux dire que… je ne supporte pas l'alcool. Si je bois tout ça, vous allez sûrement me retrouver dans un comma éthylique.

Emmet tire une chaise à lui et s'y assoit à califourchon. Il prend un verre et me le tend. Je refuse d'un signe de la tête. Il insiste.

-Oh ! Allez Bella ! Un seul verre, pour célébrer cette soirée !

J'hésite, mais il me fait un immense sourire et je cède devant son air bon enfant.

-D'accord. Un seul verre.

Je prends alors le shooter qu'il me tend et nous trinquons avant de boire cul-sec. Je fais la grimace, mais je repose fièrement mon verre vide sur la table.

-Tu en veux un autre ? propose Emmet, mais je le foudroie du regard et il éclate de rire. Ok, ok. J'ai compris, ajoute-t-il en levant les bras dans les airs. Ne me fais pas le regard qui tue !

Il prend un autre verre et le tend à Jasper.

-Jazz, à toi !

Mon meilleur ami n'hésite pas lui. Il prend un verre dans chacune de ses mains et sans même attendre son ami, il les vide l'un après l'autre. Il les repose, le visage impassible.

-Tu essaies de m'impressionner ou le spectacle était pour Bella ? demande Emmet en haussant un sourcil, suggestif.

-Pour Bella, bien sûr.

Jasper se penche vers moi et dépose un baiser sur ma joue. Je me sens rougir, même si je sais que cela ne représente rien.

Emmet repousse Jasper loin de moi en riant, puis il empoigne mon menton et tourne mon visage vers lui.

-Tu veux voir un homme, un vrai ? Alors regarde ça ma jolie !

Il me fait un sourire éclatant, puis il aligne une dizaine de shooter devant lui et sous mes yeux choqués, il les boit les uns après les autres sans même prendre le temps de respirer. Lorsqu'il dépose le dernier sur la table, il rapporte son attention vers moi avec un air victorieux.

-Et bien… c'est impressionnant, dis-je, moqueuse. Moins que de te voir boire un tonneau de bière, mais…

Emmet éclate de rire et il passe un bras autour de mes épaules.

-Qui t'a parlé de mes exploits ? me demande-t-il en me serrant contre lui un peu trop fort.

J'essaie de me dégager doucement, mais sans succès.

-Jasper bien sûr et…

-Et le dit Jasper te prierai d'enlever tes pattes de sur Bella, lance celui-ci. Tu la mets mal à l'aise.

Je lui envois un regard reconnaissant, mais malgré son intervention Emmet ne lâche pas prise.

-Oh ! Allez Jazz… je suis seul ce soir ! Tu peux bien partager avec moi non ?

Emmet me lance un regard qu'il veut séducteur et je me mords la lèvre, pour m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Quand dis-tu Bella ? Deux hommes pour le prix d'un ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour envoyer une pique cinglante, mais une voix furieuse m'interrompt.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ici ? s'écrie Rosalie. Tu veux vraiment me gâcher la vie Jasper ?

Emmet relâche enfin sa prise et nous nous tournons tout trois vers Edward et Rosalie qui nous observent. Bien sûr, mon regard se fixe tout de suite sur l'Adonis face à moi et mon cœur s'accélère dangereusement. Malheureusement, Edward semble avoir décidé de m'ignorer. Encore. Son visage est fermé et ses yeux papillonnent, se posant partout sauf sur moi.

Je pousse un soupir et reporte mon attention sur Rosalie qui me foudroie du regard.

-C'est elle ou c'est moi, lance-t-elle au moment où ses paroles atteignent de nouveau mon cerveau. Décidez.

-Rose, tu es ridicule, dit Jasper en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Moi, je choisis Bella, bien sûr ! répond Emmet avec un regard moqueur pour Rosalie.

Je lui fais un sourire reconnaissant. Il peut être lourd parfois, mais Emmet est vraiment gentil ! Cela fait deux fois en une semaine qu'il prend ma défense !

-Rosalie, si tu m'obliges à choisir, c'est Bella aussi, dit alors Jasper. Parce qu'elle accepte ta présence même si elle ne t'apprécie pas.

Rosalie croise les bras sur sa poitrine, le visage fermé. Elle se tourne alors vers Edward et ils échangent un long regard.

-Et toi alors ? demande-t-elle d'une voix noire et mon cœur se serre, attendant douloureusement la réponse d'Edward.

Ses yeux se tournent vers moi le temps d'une seconde, puis se reposent sur la blonde. Il fait un pas vers Rosalie et sa tête se penche vers la sienne, leurs fronts se touchant presque.

Je détourne les yeux, une boule obstruant douloureusement ma gorge.

C'est elle bien sûr. Pourquoi me choisirait-il ?

Je n'entends pas ce qu'Edward dit à son amie, il lui parle dans un murmure, mais la furie pousse alors un cri de rage qui me fait sursauter. Surprise, je rapporte mon attention sur eux.

-J'ai compris le message ! Va au diable Edward Cullen ! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile !

Elle lui tourne le dos dans un mouvement furieux et s'éloigne de nous d'un pas digne, attirant les regards de plus de la moitié des mâles présent dans la pièce. Je la regarde partir, la bouche ouverte, ne pouvant le croire.

J'ignore ce qu'Edward lui a dit, mais de toute évidence cela l'a fait sortir de ses gonds. Ce peut-il qu'il m'ait choisi… moi ?

Je l'observe, pleine d'espoir. Edward se tient toujours debout devant la table, une main enfoncée dans sa poche et l'autre pinçant l'arête de son nez. Je remarque son air las et les cernes sous les yeux. Je me demande si lui aussi a eu de la difficulté à dormir après le baiser que nous avons échangé la veille.

Moi, je n'ai pas fermé l'œil avant les petites heures du matin, ne pouvant m'empêcher d'imaginer ce qui se serait passé si un de mes voisins (ou voisine plus probablement) ne nous avait pas interrompu.

Se sentant observé, Edward relève la tête et ses yeux croisent les miens l'espace d'un instant qui me coupe le souffle… mais il se détourne aussitôt.

-Et bien ! lance Emmet avec un haussement d'épaules, brisant le silence. Nous sommes débarrassés de la harpie pour la soirée !

-Emmet ! s'écrient Edward et Jasper en même temps.

Il hausse de nouveau les épaules et je me mords la lèvre pour retenir un sourire : je suis totalement d'accord avec lui. Enfin débarrasser de la harpie ! La soirée va se passer encore mieux que ce que je croyais.

-Quoi ? C'est la vérité ! Je veux dire : on aime tous Rose…

_Parle pour toi ! _

-Mais quand elle est de mauvaise humeur, elle nous gâche la soirée !

Edward pousse un soupir sonore, puis il se laisse tomber sur une des chaises autour de la table. Il tend la main vers Emmet qui lui retourne un regard interrogateur.

-File-moi un verre, ordonne-t-il d'une voix découragée. J'en ai besoin.

-Oh oh ! Monsieur Cullen qui veut boire autre chose que de la bière ou des cocktails de midinette ? Wow ! Je suis impressionné là ! Tu deviens enfin un homme !

-Ferme-la et passe-moi ce verre !

Edward se lève lui-même, prend un shooter dans sa main et le boit aussi sec.

_Hum… s'il a bu nous pourrions sûrement abuser de lui ! _

Je souris à cette pensée, mais je secoue la tête, tentant de m'enlever ces idées de l'esprit. Non. Faire l'amour en état d'ébriété n'arrangerait en rien notre situation. Ça compliquerait même les choses !

_Mais ce serait tellement agréable… _

Ce serait encore plus agréable à jeun ! répliquai-je à ma voix.

_Oui, mais tu n'arriverais pas au résultat souhaité. Pas ce soir. _

C'est ce qu'on va voir !

-Dis-moi Bella, tu as froid ou tu es nue sous ton manteau ? demande Emmet (qui d'autre ?), me tirant de mes pensées.

Je jette un œil sur ma veste que je porte toujours. C'est le moment ma grande : c'est à toi. Fais-lui en voir de toutes les couleurs !

Je prends une grande inspiration et me lève lentement, imité par Jasper qui en vrai gentleman, me retire lentement mon manteau, ses mains caressant délibérément mes bras nus. Les joues rouges, je n'ose pas relever la tête pour voir la réaction d'Edward.

Lorsque je trouve enfin le courage de le faire, il est trop tard : le regard d'Edward est perdu au loin, dirigé vers la piste de danse et son visage est impassible.

Zut ! Zut de zut ! Et si mon habillement le laissait complètement indifférent ?

-Wouah ! Bella ! Wouah ! s'écrie alors Emmet avec un sifflement d'admiration. Tu es chaude ce soir !

Je rougis encore d'avantage, mais je puise toute ma volonté pour réussir à lui sourire avec un air que j'espère charmeur. Je lui réponds :

-N'est-ce pas le but quand on sort en boîte ? Je veux dire… si on veut appâter le sexe opposé, bien sûr !

Cette fois, je n'ai pas détourné mon regard d'Edward et j'ai le bonheur de voir sa mâchoire se contracter et ses yeux se plisser. Il écoute donc même s'il agit comme si je n'existais pas.

-Mais… je croyais que tu étais avec Jasper ? demande Emmet en envoyant un regard suspicieux à notre ami commun.

Celui-ci secoue la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Non… Bella et moi ne sommes encore que des amis.

Mon sourire s'agrandit encore d'avantage lorsqu'un poing d'Edward vient cogner la table dans un mouvement compulsif et qu'il envoie un regard noire à Jasper. De toute évidence, ni le mot encore ni le ton séducteur de Jasper ne lui ont échappé.

-C'est vrai ?

Emmet me fait un immense sourire.

-Alors si tu n'es pas avec Jasper, tu veux bien danser avec moi Bell's ?

Danser ? Moi ? Avec Emmet ?

-Heu… je… je…

Je déglutis difficilement, puis me tourne malgré moi vers la minuscule piste de danse ou s'entasse des dizaines de corps dans un ensemble qui me paraît totalement chaotique. La panique me gagne.

Moi. Danser. Vraiment pas une bonne idée.

_Calme-toi ma veille, tu tiens là une bonne occasion non seulement de rendre Edward jaloux mais en plus, de lui montrer tous tes atouts. _

Non. Je vais avoir l'air ridicule.

_Tu es capable Bella. Tu es belle, sexy et désirable. _

Cette fois, la voix qui a retentit dans mon esprit n'est pas la mienne, c'est celle de mon meilleur ami. Comme quoi, son lavage de cerveau fonctionne !

Je capitule contre moi-même. Je vais danser, mais avant… j'ai besoin d'un verre.

-Bella ? Si la pensée de danser avec un Dieu tel que moi te fait aussi peur, tu peux refuser, dit Emmet.

Il a pris un ton blagueur, mais je vois à son visage qu'il est déçu. Je lui souris pour le rassurer.

-Désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées ! m'excusai-je. Mais j'accepte avec plaisir de danser avec toi… laisse-moi juste passer au bar me chercher autre chose que cette affreuse mixture qui écorche la gorge et je suis à toi.

Emmet me sourit en retour et il se frotte les mains avec plaisir.

-Je t'attends avec impatience ma belle !

Je m'éloigne alors d'un pas que je veux sexy, sentant un regard me brûler la nuque. J'espère de tout mon cœur que c'est celui d'Edward. Miracle, je réussis à traverser la salle, retournant dans le coin pub sans me prendre les pieds dans mes talons ou m'étaler de tout mon long sur le sol. Je m'accoste alors sur le bar et je commande un rhume-coke.

Alors que j'attends qu'on me serve mon verre, je sens quelqu'un me taper sur l'épaule et je souris.

_Oui ! C'est lui, il t'a suivi ! _

Je me retourne et reçois alors quelque chose de glacé et mouillé surtout en plein visage. Je pousse un glapissement de surprise, puis essuies aussitôt mes yeux pour arriver à les ouvrir, repoussant les mèches de cheveux collés sur mon visage.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Rosalie se tient devant moi, son visage tordu par la rage.

-Tu… tu es folle ! m'écriai-je, si furieuse que je me fiche à cet instant d'attirer les regards autour de nous. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

-Tu m'as fait une promesse ! Mais je ne devrais pas m'étonner que ta parole ne valle rien ! crache-t-elle avec hargne.

-J'accompagne Jasper, rien de plus !

C'est un mensonge bien sûr, mais je ne ressens aucun scrupule à lui mentir après ce qu'elle vient de faire. En fait, j'ai une envie pressante de lui envoyer mon poing au visage.

Serait-elle aussi belle avec le nez cassé ?

-Tu me prends pour une idiote ? réplique-t-elle en empoignant mon bras pour le secouer.

-Tu n'es pas idiote, répliquai-je en me dégageant violemment. Tu es seulement une garce qui essaie d'attraper Edward de la mauvaise façon ! Il n'aime pas les filles dans ton genre !

Les yeux de Rosalie se rétrécissent et le regard qu'elle plante dans le mien m'aurait fait peur en temps normal, mais là, je suis moi aussi emportée par ma fureur.

Je la déteste. Je la déteste vraiment.

-Et tu crois que parce que tu portes une jolie robe il va s'intéresser à toi ? C'est une bien piètre tentative si tu veux mon avis ! Edward ne reposera pas les mains sur toi ! Jamais !

Je sers les dents, puis me détourne d'elle avant de faire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter.

_On s'en fiche ! Démolis-lui le portrait ! _

Repoussant la voix de mon démon intérieur, j'attrape mon rhume sur le comptoir et je m'éloigne précipitamment, renversant un peu plus de mon cocktail sur mon débardeur déjà trempé.

_Tu es dans un état pitoyable ma grande ! _

Je sais. Je m'en fiche.

Je marche d'un pas résolu jusqu'à la table ou Jasper, Emmet et Edward semblent bien s'amuser. Ils rigolent tous les trois, les verres vides de leur consommation devant eux. Ils se taisent en me voyant arriver.

-Bella, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu es toute trempée ! s'exclame Jasper, surpris.

-J'avais un peu chaud, lui répondis-je en souriant.

Je prends une longue gorgée de mon mijoto sous les yeux fixés sur moi, puis je le dépose bruyamment sur la table et me tourne vers Emmet.

-Tu viens beau goss ?

-Oh que oui !

Emmet bondit sur ses pieds et prenant ma main dans la sienne, il m'entraîne vers la piste de danse. Je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, croisant le regard furieux d'Edward fixé sur moi. Je lui fais mon sourire le plus séducteur avant de reporter mon attention vers les danseurs.

Je n'ai plus peur maintenant. Je suis guidée par ma colère. Je ne laisserai pas Rosalie mettre la main sur Edward. Hors de question.

Il est à moi. Exclusivement.

Ou il le sera bientôt…

Forte de cette résolution, je me plante devant Emmet et commence à suivre le rythme de la musique. Mes tentatives sont bien pitoyables et je me sens d'avantage idiote que sexy…

Allez Bella ! Tu peux y arriver !

Face à moi, Emmet a un sourire de nigaud imprimé sur son visage. Je lui fais une grimace.

-Ne te moque pas de moi ! La danse n'a jamais été mon point fort !

Emmet éclate de rire.

-Tu ne t'en tires pas trop mal… le problème, c'est que tu ne te laisses pas aller.

Il se rapproche un peu et dépose ses mains sur mes hanches, ce qui enflamme mon visage et me met mal à l'aise je dois l'avouer.

-Ferme les yeux, m'ordonne-t-il et malgré tout, j'obéis. Ne pense plus à rien, oublies tout… sauf la musique.

Je prends de grandes respirations, laissant les notes m'envahir et le son répétitif du boum-boum se répercuter en moi. Sans en avoir totalement conscience, je commence à bouger les hanches sur le rythme, chantonnant à voix basse.

-Oui, c'est bien, approuve Emmet avec joie. Et maintenant, lâche-toi !

Il desserre sa prise sur mon corps et je me laisse emporter par notre danse. Les yeux fermés, je bouge en harmonie avec la musique, ondulant des hanches sans gêne. J'imagine le regard brillant de désir d'Edward posé sur moi et mes mouvements se font plus sensuels. Je ne bouge que pour lui, que pour le séduire. Je veux qu'il vienne à moi… je veux qu'il vienne en moi… je veux tout de lui…

La chanson se termine et j'ouvre les yeux, sortant de ma transe. Emmet me fixe, les yeux légèrement exorbités. Je me sens rougir encore plus et il a un fou rire.

-Je savais que tu avais ça en toi Bella ! N'ai-je pas dit qu'il fallait se méfier de l'eau qui dort ?

-Oui, tu l'as dit, répondis-je, recommençant à bouger lorsqu'une autre chanson débute.

J'aimerais jeter un œil sur Edward pour voir s'il a remarqué mon petit numéro, mais je n'ose pas me retourner vers la table.

-Oh oh ! Edward Cullen va danser ? s'écrie soudain Emmet en tapant dans ses mains. Vraiment ?

Je me fige un instant, mon cœur battant à toute allure, mais je n'ose pas me retourner. Je ne veux pas qu'il remarque mon intérêt.

-Hey oui vieux ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne m'exhibe pas devant tout le monde à toute occasion que je ne sais pas danser, répond Edward en apparaissant dans mon champ de vision, Jasper à ses côtés.

Nous formons un petit cercle et je me retrouve prise entre Jasper et Emmet, Edward face à moi. Mes pas deviennent aussitôt moins assurés. Le savoir à quelques mètres est une chose, mais l'avoir face à moi, son regard posé sur moi en est une autre.

Bien sûr, pour m'aider, Edward danse divinement bien. Il n'a aucun mal à suivre le rythme, lui. Y a-t-il quelque chose pour laquelle il n'est pas doué ?

Jasper se penche alors à mon oreille, chuchotant par-dessus la musique :

-Tu lui as fait perdre la tête si tu veux mon avis ! Il est venu pour vous séparer Emmet et toi ! Edward ne danse jamais…

Je souris, heureuse d'avoir réussi à l'allumer. Et je tiens la chance de le pousser encore un peu plus dans ses retranchements.

Mon regard ne le quittant pas, je recommence à bouger. Bien que le rythme de la musique soit toujours le même, je me déhanche lentement, faisant ressortir mes fesses d'un côté, puis de l'autre, gonflant ma poitrine, me mordillant la lèvre sous les yeux d'Edward. Sans réaliser pleinement ce que je fais, mes mains se posent sur mon corps, caressant mes flans alors que dans mon imagination, ce sont celles d'Edward qui m'enflamment ainsi.

Il me lance un regard qui ressemble à un avertissement, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de l'écouter.

Vous ne me faîtes pas peur Monsieur Cullen !

Mais alors que je me sens si près de gagner, alors que je le vois déglutir difficilement, ses yeux semblant être incapable de me lâcher, une fille surgit dans mon champ de vision. Sans aucune honte apparente, elle se fait une place dans notre groupe et entame la conversation avec Edward.

-Pffff ! Pourquoi c'est lui qui attire toujours les nanas ? s'écrie Emmet, outré. Non mais regardez-moi ! Regardez mon corps : il n'y a pas mieux que moi !

Il fait jouer ses muscles et je pouffe de rire malgré ma colère.

-Non mais c'est vrai : qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?

-Il respire le sexe…

Je sens deux regards se braquer sur moi et je rougis. Oups ! Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai dit ça à voix haute.

-Et moi ? Je ne suis pas sexy, c'est ce que tu insinues ? s'insurge Emmet.

-Bien sûr que non ! Tu es sexy aussi…

_Mais jamais autant que lui… _

Je jette un œil vers le dit homme sexy qui discute toujours avec l'intruse. Intruse que je vais bientôt trucider pour avoir interrompu notre moment…

Voyant que je l'observe, Edward me sort son sourire en coin, comme s'il savait que je suis jalouse, et il se penche un peu plus vers la fille pour discuter avec elle.

Je sers les dents de rage, retenant difficilement un cri de colère. Au grand maux, les grands remèdes ! J'empoigne Emmet par le chandail et je l'attire vers moi.

-Hey !

-Danse avec moi, ordonnai-je, n'ayant aucune gêne cette fois à bouger tout contre lui.

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et ses mains se posent sur mes hanches alors que nous mous mouvons à l'unisson, dans une danse assez osée, je dois l'avouer.

Je vais rendre Edward fou de jalousie. Tellement qu'il poussera Emmet et me prendra là, sur cette piste, devant tous ces gens !

Oui… seulement les choses ne se passent souvent pas comme on l'espérait. Parce que quelques minutes après que j'ai enclenché mon plan génial, j'entends la voix d'Edward crier par-dessus la musique :

-Je reviens dans quelques minutes les gars !

Je tourne la tête vers lui juste au moment où il disparaît parmi la foule en compagnie de sa nouvelle bimbo.

Mon cœur tombe en chute libre et j'ai soudain l'impression que je vais être malade. Non, tout mais pas ça. J'ai déjà suffisamment de concurrence avec Rosalie et Tanya !

-Tu as envie qu'on parte pour quelques minutes aussi Bell's ? demande Emmet avec un haussement de sourcils suggestifs.

Je secoue la tête, tentant de sourire, mais le mouvement ne se rend pas jusqu'à mes lèvres.

-Non, je… j'ai besoin de me reposer. Je dois aller me reposer.

Je me défais de sa prise et je m'éloigne en titubant jusqu'à notre table. En passant devant Jasper, je le vois m'emboîter le pas, mais je lui fais signe que tout va bien.

J'ai besoin d'être seule quelques instants.

Je me laisse alors tomber sur la chaise que j'occupais un peu plus tôt et je finis mon verre qui est resté là. Et tant pis pour la prudence ! Je lève la main pour attirer une serveuse et je commande la même chose.

Deux fois.

Déprimée, j'observe Emmet et Jasper danser, rapidement rejoins par un groupe de filles gloussantes et idiotes. Je pousse un soupir dégoûté en secouant la tête devant leur pitoyable technique de drague. Mes amis, eux, semblent trouver cela plutôt drôles et ils repoussent leurs admiratrices avec tact.

Malheureusement pour eux, ils ont attrapé des filles plutôt taches qui ne semblent pas comprendre le message.

Tiens, elles me font penser à Jessica Stanley, une amie du lycée !

Je les observe encore un instant, me demandant quand Edward va venir les rejoindre. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas du genre précoce et que son escapade avec sa nouvelle conquête peut se révéler assez longue…

À cette pensée, j'atteins le comble du pathétisme. Je pousse un long gémissement et je laisse tomber ma tête contre la table sur laquelle je la frappe à plusieurs reprises.

-Tu te remets les idées en place Bella ?

Je sursaute, me redresse sans arriver à y croire et me tourne vers Edward qui se tient devant moi, les deux mains dans ses poches et le visage sombre.

-Tiens, tu as déjà terminé ? répliquai-je, moqueuse. Je te croyais plus performant !

Edward fronce les sourcils, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce que je veux dire.

Hypocrite.

-Tu me parles maintenant ? réplique-t-il plutôt. Moi je croyais que tu avais décidé de m'ignorer alors que c'est moi qui aie toutes les raisons du monde de t'en vouloir !

À mon tour de le fixer sans comprendre. Il faut dire que les informations se rendent plus lentement jusqu'à mon cerveau maintenant.

-Hein ? Je ne t'ignore pas ! C'est toi qui…

Je me tais, frappée par ce qu'il a dit ensuite.

-Et puis j'ai de bonnes raisons de t'en vouloir !

Edward me fait un sourire sans joie et il s'assoit à côté de moi, appuyant son visage entre ses mains. Proche, beaucoup trop proche de moi. Il sent si bon…

_Saute-lui dessus qu'on en finisse ! _

-Ah oui ? Lesquelles ? demande-t-il, intéressé.

-Tu… tu ne veux pas m'écouter ! m'écriai-je un peu trop fort. Tu es tellement borné et orgueilleux ! Tu n'acceptes même pas de me laisser quelques minutes pour m'expliquer et…

Il dépose un doigt sur mes lèvres, déclenchant mes frissons et je ne peux que le fixer, haletante, attendant la suite.

_Saute-lui dessus je t'ai dit ! _

-Très bien Bella. Je te laisse cinq minutes…

-Hein ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel. Bon sang ! Même quand il fait ça, il est à croqué !

_Alors croque-le, idiote ! _

-Tu as cinq minutes. J'aimerais bien entendre ce que tu as à dire maintenant et savoir comment tu vas justifier ton mensonge…

Il retire son doigt de mes lèvres, ce qui me permet de réfléchir un minimum de nouveau.

Justifier mon mensonge.

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son n'en sort.

Justifier mon mensonge. Oui… mais comment ? Je n'ai aucune excuse pour l'avoir envoyer à Boston alors que je savais me trouver dans la même ville que lui. Aucune excuse rationnelle pour ne pas avoir voulu qu'il fasse parti de ma vie tout de suite.

J'avais peur. J'ai toujours peur.

Est-ce que c'est une raison suffisante ?

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, souffle Edward, voyant que je ne réponds pas.

Il se lève alors et je ne proteste pas, totalement tétanisée.

-Oh ! Et même si ça ne te regarde pas : je n'ai rien fait avec cette fille. Je me suis trouvé une excuse pour me débarrasser d'elle et j'ai passé tout ce temps au téléphone avec ma petite sœur. Je ne flirte pas avec tout le monde, moi.

Puis il part pour de bon, me laissant seule et chamboulée.

J'ai eu ma chance de m'expliquer et je l'ai manqué. Bella la poisse, c'est moi. Bella l'idiote aussi.

_Je n'aurais su mieux dire ! _

Oui, mais qu'aurais-je bien pu lui dire ? Mon esprit vide ne trouve aucune explication en ce moment.

_C'est de sa faute aussi : pourquoi décide-t-il de nous laisser une chance lorsque nous avons bu autant ? _

Oui, c'est vrai. C'est sa faute parce qu'il m'a prise au dépourvue ! Et je ne le laisserai pas gâcher ma soirée ! Non ! Hors de question !

Je commande un autre verre, puis je me décide à rejoindre mes deux amis restés sur la piste de danse. Je fais fuir leurs groupies toujours réunis autour d'eux…

Puis je danse. Avec Emmet. Avec Jasper. Avec Emmet encore. Avec les deux en même temps. Avec un mec totalement inconnu.

Avec Edward qui nous a rejoint à un moment, je ne sais plus quand.

Je me colle contre lui, faisant onduler mes fesses contre son bassin, mon dos serré contre son torse. Ses mains sont sur moi, comme je le souhaitais un peu plus tôt et je pousse un gémissement en rejetant la tête vers l'arrière.

Je sens son souffle erratique dans mon cou et je souris, fière de l'effet que je lui fais.

Je sors un peu plus mon derrière qui frotte sans vergogne contre son érection et il grogne.

-Bella, tu vas me rendre fou, murmure-t-il à mon oreille avant d'en mordre le lobe.

-C'est ce que je veux. Fou. Fou. Fou de moi.

La musique change et je suis de nouveau dans les bras d'Emmet. Puis de Jasper encore qui me dit que j'ai trop bu et qu'il va me ramener chez moi. Je refuse.

Je danse encore. J'ai tellement mal aux pieds que je retire mes chaussures et que je ne les trouve plus. Pas grave, qui a besoin de chaussures qui vous font tomber ?

À un moment, Jasper et Emmet m'attrapent par les bras en riant et essayent de m'attirer vers la sortie. Je me débats : je ne veux pas partir. Je m'amuse tellement ! Il y avait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée !

-Mais je veux un autre rhume-coca !

-Non ma belle ! Tu as assez bu, dit Jasper de son ton calme.

Ce qu'il m'énerve ! Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je fais ! Puis je ne suis même pas bourrée. Ou juste un peu. Si peu. Je prends une moue boudeuse, les supplie, leur dit que je serai leur esclave pour la vie s'ils me donnent un verre, peu importe ce que c'est…

Se croyant très drôle, ils vont me chercher un verre d'eau que je regarde avec mépris.

Offusquée, furieuse, je le bois d'une traite, puis repose bruyamment le verre qui tangue et s'écrase sur le sol dans un bruit de verre brisé.

-Bella la poisse, lance une voix chantante que je connais bien.

Je me tourne vers son origine, un sourire aux lèvres.

EDWARD !

Je me jette dans ses bras, mes jambes entourant sa taille et je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes sans attendre. Je sens Edward tanguer sous mon poids, mais je m'en fiche.

Nous pouvons nous étaler par terre à cet instant, plus rien n'a d'importance que ses lèvres contre les miennes.

J'entends les voix de Jasper et Emmet débattre, mais je ne les écoute qu'à moitié.

-Il faut les séparer ! Ils sont saoul tous les deux !

-Ils sont plutôt drôles bourrés, non ? Mais c'est vrai que… je n'ai pas vraiment envie que… ce n'est pas une bonne idée !

Deux bras entourent alors ma taille et me tirent vers l'arrière.

-Laissez-nous, grondai-je, mais personne ne semble vouloir m'écouter ce soir.

On me redresse et le visage souriant d'Emmet apparaît devant moi.

-Si tu es en manques, je suis volontaire tu sais.

-Si tu lui touches, je te casse la gueule ! grogne Edward, menaçant.

Hum… j'aime lorsqu'il est possessif. Mais je suis tout à toi mon beau. Prends-moi quand tu veux.

Je me penche sur le côté pour apercevoir mon adonis derrière Emmet et je lui fais mon plus beau sourire.

Edward me fixe avec une telle intensité que je m'agite, sentant le feu gronder dans mon bas-ventre. Puis tout à coup, je sens autre chose.

-Oh non ! Urgence pipi ! m'écriai-je avant de m'élancer, non sans m'étaler sur le sol, vers la salle de bain, après la piste de danse.

Disons que j'ai ingurgité trop de rhume et de coke finalement et que cela pèse trop lourdement sur ma vessie. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement lorsque je suis enfin libérée et je me passe de l'eau froide sur le visage, tentant de retrouver un semblant d'esprit.

Jasper a raison : j'ai trop bu. Mais je me sens bien… et j'ai embrassé Edward. Encore. Je souris béatement, fixant mon reflet dans le miroir.

Je suis plutôt pitoyable avec mes cheveux qui frisottent depuis qu'ils ont reçu une dose d'alcool, mon corps en sueur et mon débardeur tâché. Tant pis ! Je me fais une moue sexy à moi-même dans le miroir et j'éclate de rire, heureuse.

Finalement, il y a peut-être de l'espoir…

J'ouvre la porte d'un coup sec, titubant sous l'effort et je pousse un cri de surprise, amenant mes mains sur mon cœur qui se débat à travers ma poitrine.

Edward est là, ses yeux rétrécis par le désir fixés sur moi, sa respiration haletante.

-Bella, gronde-t-il.

Il fait un pas, me forçant à reculer, et referme la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui, qu'il verrouille.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

_Tu l'as dit ! _

-Bella, répète-il de sa voix si sexy. Avoue que tu l'as fait exprès… tu m'as tenté toute la soirée !

Je lui souris en retour, laissant retomber mes mains le long de mon corps.

-Je l'ai fait exprès Edward. Je t'ai tenté toute la soirée, espérant que tu flancherais.

Son regard de feu passe de mon visage à ma poitrine, puis descend lentement sur ma taille pour s'attarder sur mes cuisses avant de remonter sur mes yeux.

-Bravo. Tu as réussi.

Puis son bras attrape ma taille et il m'attire violemment contre lui. Il plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes, son autre main se déposant sur ma nuque. Sa langue s'insinue sans attendre entre mes lèvres et je gémis.

Oui. Mon dieu oui !

Edward me retourne, me poussant contre le mur, et sa bouche descend sur mon cou qu'il mordille sans douceur. Excitée, je frotte mon bassin contre lui, sentant son érection à travers son pantalon.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de gagner, murmurai-je.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi content de perdre, réplique-t-il en s'éloignant d'un pas.

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais je me tais lorsqu'il s'agenouille devant moi et relève ma jupe jusqu'à ma taille, révélant la petite culotte en dentelle rouge que je porte dessous.

Mon souffle devient incontrôlable et mon désir aussi.

-Touche-moi Edward. Je t'en prie.

Mon Dieu vivant me fait un sourire en coin charmeur, puis ses doigts s'insinuent dans mon sous-vêtement avant de s'enfoncer brusquement en moi.

-OUI !

Mon corps s'arque, se tendant vers lui, en redemandant encore. Les doigts d'Edward bougent plus vite et j'ondule en même temps que lui pour qu'il s'enfonce de plus en plus loin, jusqu'à toucher mon point le plus sensible.

Je sens une boule enfler dans mon bas-ventre et je ferme les yeux, agrippant ses cheveux sans douceur, me mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler de plaisir. Mais au moment où je crois enfin atteindre le paradis, tout s'arrête et je reviens brutalement sur Terre.

J'ouvre les yeux, haletante, me demandant ce qui se passe. Edward est toujours à genoux devant moi, sa tête fixant le sol.

-Edward ?

Il ne réagit pas, mais son corps tremble.

-Tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs ?

Il secoue la tête et pendant un horrible instant, je suis persuadée qu'il va encore se sauver et me laisser en plan. Mais ses mains se posent de nouveau sur mon corps, caressant tendrement mes cuisses.

Il relève enfin la tête vers moi et je peux voir tout le désir qu'il essaie de contenir. Je frissonne devant l'intensité de ses émotions. Il me veut autant que moi je le veux.

Je sais que c'est une mauvaise idée. Je sais qu'on devrait discuter ou du moins, éviter de coucher ensemble alors que nous avons bu… il me reste suffisamment de lucidité pour le réaliser.

Mais pas assez pour pouvoir arrêter tout ça.

-Tu mérites mieux que ça Bella, dit-il en faisant descendre ma petite culotte et de me la retirer. Tu mérites mieux que d'être baisé contre la porte des toilettes des filles…

-Alors fais-moi l'amour, soufflai-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Fais-moi l'amour Edward, ici, contre cette porte.

Une lueur s'allume dans son regard et sans jamais rompre notre connexion visuelle, il se redresse, défait la boucle de sa ceinture et descend son pantalon et son boxer dans un même mouvement.

Il dépose ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête. Il est si beau en cet instant ! Et si sexy… Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi érotique, d'aussi excitant qu'Edward avant l'amour.

Il se rapproche de moi lentement, si lentement que je gémis d'anticipation, et il m'embrasse.

Enfin.

C'est un baiser totalement différent de ceux que nous avons échangé jusque là. Un baiser doux, sensuel, érotique. Sa langue caresse mes lèvres, ses mains tracent le contour de mon visage comme s'il voulait en apprendre chaque trait. Puis sa bouche se pose sous mon oreille et elle trace la ligne jusqu'à ma mâchoire avant de refaire le chemin inverse.

Je pousse un soupir de bien-être, laissant aller ma tête vers l'arrière, lui donnant un libre-accès à mon cou qu'il parsème de baisers.

-Regarde-moi Bella, murmure sa voix rauque.

Je redresse la tête, mordillant ma lèvre et Edward pousse un grognement.

-Tu es tellement sexy quand tu fais ça : comment veux-tu que je te résiste ?

Il appuie son front sur le mien et je l'entends ouvrir quelque chose…

Mon cœur s'accélère. C'est le moment. Bientôt, nous ne ferons plus qu'un de nouveau.

Lui et moi. Ensemble, comme cela doit être.

Sans jamais s'éloigner de moi, sans jamais se détacher de mon regard, je le sens s'activer plus bas, mais je suis incapable de détourner mes yeux de son visage presque irréel tant il est magnifique.

Puis, délicatement, comme si j'étais aussi fragile que du cristal, il passe ses mains dans mon dos pour les poser sur mes fesses et il me soulève du sol.

Il entre en moi avec une douceur délibérée et nous poussons simultanément un râle d'extase lorsqu'il bute au fond de moi. Il reste ainsi un instant, enfouissant son visage dans mon cou. Je ferme les yeux et m'appuis contre sa tête, profitant de cette sensation grisante d'être enfin complète.

Il n'y a qu'avec lui que je me sens à ma place. Et maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé, maintenant que j'ai retrouvé le bonheur d'être auprès de lui, je ne le laisserai plus m'échapper.

**Non, non ! Pas lancer des tomates à l'auteur ! Ne pas lui en lancer ! lol ! Je suis désolée de couper le lemon… pour tout vous avouer, je ne le sentais d'en écrire un complet et comme si je continuais l'histoire jusqu'où je voulais, ça aurait fait un chapitre d'une quarantaine de pages, j'ai décidé de couper ici. **

**Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Il y a plusieurs choses que vous pouvez voir venir, une lectrice qui a déjà entrevue la vérité… mais ne me demandez pas laquelle, je ne dirai rien ! **

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ! **


	10. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai travaillé fort cette semaine pour vous poster ce chapitre un peu en avance cette fois… j'espérais réussir à le poster la semaine dernière mais finalement je n'y suis pas arrivée ! : ( Mais au moins, il est là ! **

**Le dernier chapitre vous a fait réagir au quart de tour et ça m'a ravi ! J'ai adoré lire vos réactions ! Celui-ci est un peu moins palpitant. C'est d'avantage un chapitre de transition… et il y a une petite surprise à la fin : le premier pv d'Edward ! **

**À partir de prochain chapitre, il n'y aura plus de pv Bella ! (à moins que je change d'avis, ce qui est tout à fait possible) On se concentrera uniquement sur notre Adonis préféré. **

**Sur ce, je dis merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews et merci à Nanoulaet qui a relu ce chapitre et corrigé mes petites bourdes ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 9-Un vent de changement **

Je pousse un soupir de bien-être, m'enfonçant un peu plus dans le matelas, et je me tourne sur le côté, recherchant la présence réconfortante à côté de moi. Là où il aurait dû se trouver, il semble n'y avoir que le vide. Perplexe, je tends ma main plus loin et tapote le lit. Je dois admettre l'évidence : la place du lit d'Edward est vide. Et froide.

Il est parti.

J'ouvre les yeux, émergeant définitivement du sommeil, et je me redresse, espérant le trouver dans ma chambre ou l'apercevoir dans la salle de bain.

-Edward ?

Je me lève lentement, me sentant un peu cotonneuse après la nuit de la veille, et je marche doucement jusqu'à la cuisine.

-Edward ?

Je fais le tour de mon appartement, ce qui ne me prend que quelques secondes et je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que sa veste et ses chaussures ont disparu. Edward est parti, sans un mot, sans une explication.

Retour à la case départ.

Je pousse un gémissement et prends ma tête entre mes mains. Et moi qui croyais que nous avions avancé! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris aussi ? Depuis quand est-ce que baiser dans les toilettes des filles arrangent les situations chaotiques ?

Puis soudain, je suis prise d'une illumination ! Attendez une minute : et si j'avais rêvé tout cela ? C'est vrai parce que j'étais légèrement pompette hier…

_Carrément bourrée tu veux dire ! _

…alors peut-être que j'ai rêvé avoir fait l'amour dans les toilettes et avoir ensuite ramené Edward chez moi ?

Ce serait tout à fait mon genre de prendre mes rêves pour la réalité !

Sans attendre, je cours vers ma chambre et j'empoigne l'oreiller sur laquelle Edward est supposé avoir dormi, pour en avoir le cœur net.

Et là, je soupire. De déception ou de bonheur, je ne sais pas trop.

Son odeur est bien là. Il a dormi à côté de moi cette nuit. Après m'avoir fait l'amour contre une porte, dans un pub bondé. Serrant l'oreiller contre moi, ma seule preuve que tout cela s'est bel et bien passé, je me laisse tomber sur le lit.

Résumons la situation : J'ai enclenché la phase deux du plan séduisons Edward et j'ai passé la soirée à essayer de le tenter. Ça a marché au-delà de mes espérances et il a craqué, ne pouvant même pas attendre d'avoir quitter le pub pour me faire l'amour.

Et après…

Après les choses se sont légèrement gâtées. C'est vrai : tout était parfait. Il m'a fait atteindre le septième ciel avant de se laisser lui aussi aller à l'orgasme…

Puis il m'a gardé un long moment dans ses bras, se contentant de me serrer contre lui, sa main caressant paresseusement mes cheveux alors que nos respirations reprenaient un rythme normal. Et même lorsqu'il s'est retiré de moi, même lorsqu'il m'a déposé sur le sol, il s'est rhabillé rapidement et ensuite, il m'a gardé contre son torse, comme s'il voulait ne jamais me laisser partir.

Je me souviens avoir soupiré son nom et qu'il a répondu en déposant un baiser sur le sommet de ma tête. Puis, soudain, il m'a lâché et s'est éloigné de plusieurs pas. Il me fixait, l'air hagard, le teint pâle.

-Edward, ça ne va pas ?

Il n'a rien répondu, a secoué la tête et s'est précipité sur la toilette pour y rendre tous les verres qu'il avait ingurgité et sûrement aussi son dernier repas.

Je dois avouer que ça a un peu cassé l'ambiance… et ça m'a aussi ramené à la réalité. Même si ça ne paraissait pas, Edward était bourré lui aussi. Et c'était sûrement la seule raison pour laquelle il avait craqué. Aurait-il fait l'amour avec moi s'il avait eu toute sa tête ?

J'en doute fortement.

_Et moi donc ! _

Malgré tout, j'espérais qu'il resterait avec moi ce matin. Que nous pourrions… discuter de tout ça.

Après tout, je suis restée auprès de lui, j'ai pris soin de lui alors qu'il était dans un état épouvantable.

Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner ainsi, la tête sur le bord de la cuvette, son teint livide, ses yeux injectés de sang. Alors j'ai mis un peu d'eau froide sur un papier à main et je me suis accroupie à ses côtés, mouillant sa nuque et son front, caressant doucement son dos et ses cheveux, lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort… jusqu'à ce qu'il glisse sur le côté et tombe sur le carrelage, endormi.

Je suis alors partie à la recherche de Jasper et d'Emmet qui avaient visiblement disparus, nous abandonnant lâchement ici. J'ai donc fait la seule chose que je pouvais faire : j'ai demandé l'aide d'un barman et ensemble, nous avons mis Edward dans un taxi qui nous a conduits jusque chez moi.

Après tout ça et malgré mon propre état peu reluisant, j'ai dû aider Edward, à demi-conscient, à grimper les escaliers jusqu'à mon appartement et c'est seulement arrivé en haut qu'il a semblé reprendre un peu ses esprits.

-Où sommes-nous ? a-t-il demandé d'une voix pâteuse.

-Chez moi.

Il a secoué la tête dans tous les sens, tanguant sur ses pieds.

-Non. Nooooon. Ça ne va pas. Je ne peux pas rester ici.

Il s'est défait de ma prise et a essayé de marcher jusqu'à la porte, mais est tombé sur le sol. Je me suis approchée de lui, les mains sur les hanches, agacée.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas le choix, ai-je dit, plus blessée que je n'avais voulu l'admettre.

Après ce qui venait de se passer entre nous, il refusait de passer la nuit chez moi ?

Edward a poussé un gémissement, prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

-Tu as juré ma mort Bella ? Parce que tu es bien partie pour me tuer !

Je l'ai fixé un instant, me demandant ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour me disputer avec lui.

-Fais ce que tu veux… tu peux même rester sur le plancher si c'est ce que tu souhaites ! Moi, je vais dormir.

Et j'ai titubé jusqu'à mon lit, me déshabillant au passage, ne gardant que ma culotte et je me suis enfin glisser entre les draps en poussant un soupir de satisfaction.

C'est là, à ce moment-là que j'ai cru que les choses allaient vraiment s'arranger avec Edward… parce qu'il est venu me rejoindre dans mon lit et il m'a attiré dans ses bras. Je m'y suis enfouie avec plaisir, mon cœur s'affolant dans ma poitrine. Ma tête reposant sur son épaule, nos jambes entrelacées, je glissais lentement vers le sommeil lorsque j'ai entendu Edward murmurer :

-Je suis désolé de me comporter ainsi Bella… c'est juste que… tu l'as brisé.

-Quoi donc ? ai-je eu la force de demander, entrouvrant seulement un œil.

Il a pris ma main et l'a déposée sur sa poitrine.

-Mon cœur, a-t-il soufflé.

J'ai voulu dire autre chose, lui répondre que je l'aime, que je n'ai jamais voulu le blesser, mais j'ai glissé malgré moi dans le sommeil.

Et j'ai cru que ce matin, je pourrais tout arranger.

Edward m'a avoué qu'il m'aime ! Enfin, pas dans ces mots, seulement c'est ce que ça voulait dire… je lui ai brisé le cœur, mais je peux encore tout réparer !

_Non ! Tu ne peux pas idiote : il est parti ! _

Ah oui ! Nous revenons donc au problème de départ : Edward est parti alors que je dormais encore. Il s'est glissé hors du lit et a filé sans demander son reste, comme un voleur.

Sans me laisser aucune chance de m'expliquer.

Le regard fixé sur mon plafond, je pousse un nouveau soupir. J'ai l'impression de ne faire que des erreurs depuis le moment où je l'ai appelé.

_Ce n'est pas qu'une impression ma veille ! _

Erreur numéro 1 : je lui ai menti.

Erreur numéro 2 : je suis tombée en panne et je n'ai pas pu me rendre à notre rendez-vous. Ce qui aurait vraiment changé les choses. Bon, cette erreur n'en ait pas vraiment une mais comme elle découle de ma maladresse et de ma camionnette veille comme le monde, je la compte tout de même.

Erreur numéro 3 : lorsque je l'ai appelé de chez Rosalie, je ne lui ai toujours pas dit la vérité et lorsqu'il est apparu devant moi, je n'ai même pas tenté de m'expliquer, sautant tout de suite à la conclusion qu'il draguait son amie.

Erreur numéro 4 : je n'ai pas répondu au téléphone lorsqu'il m'a appelé après cela…

Erreur numéro 5, la plus grosse de toutes : j'ai voulu le séduire, jouer avec l'attirance qu'il semble ressentir pour moi et ça a si bien marché que nous avons fait l'amour sous l'influence de l'alcool.

Ce qui n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire parce que de toute évidence, Edward regrette ce qui s'est passé maintenant.

Alors que moi…

Je repense à ses mains sur mon corps, à ses lèvres sur les miennes, à son souffle dans mon cou et je frissonne. Puis je pousse un gémissement dans mon oreiller.

Je dois faire quelque chose. Je ne veux pas retrouver la pathétique Bella. Et je ne peux pas le laisser fuir comme ça éternellement.

Je me redresse dans mon lit. C'est décidé : je vais chez lui et je lui dis que je l'aime. Tout simplement.

Et tant pis pour mon orgueil, tant pis pour mon cœur si jamais il me repousse.

Je dois tenter le tout pour le tout et comme la séduction n'a pas fonctionné, du moins pas comme je le souhaitais, je vais essayer l'honnêteté.

Je me lève enfin de mon lit et je me prépare en quatrième vitesse, me brossant les dents d'une main et me peignant les cheveux de l'autre. Je mets des vêtements convenables, jette un dernier œil sur mon reflet… et je sursaute.

J'ai l'air fripé et malade d'une fille qui a pris une cuite la veille, mais tant pis ! De toute façon, Edward doit être dans le même état que moi.

Quoique… je ne peux me l'imaginer être autrement que magnifique et parfait !

Ok. Là, je ne suis plus certaine de vouloir me retrouver comme ça devant Edward. Je devrais peut-être attendre un peu, le temps de reprendre figure humaine.

Mais j'ai peur de ne plus avoir le courage de le faire si j'attends encore…

_C'est maintenant ou jamais ma grande. _

Je prends une grande inspiration et marche d'un pas résolu vers la porte que j'ouvre en grand… pour me retrouver devant un ours qui tient un plateau d'une main et un sac qui sent divinement bon de l'autre.

Je recule, surprise, puis je souris à Emmet.

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt ?

Emmet fronce les sourcils, puis jette un œil à sa montre.

-Heu… il est 13 heures Bella.

Vraiment ? Si tard ? Je ne croyais pas avoir dormi autant ! Mais cela ne répond pas à ma question…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? répétai-je en observant Emmet qui me semble de moins bonne humeur que d'habitude. Est-ce que c'est pour moi ?

Je pointe les cafés et il me tend le plateau.

-Ouais. Pour toi, Edward et moi…

-Oh !

Je me sens rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Edward n'est pas là, dis-je en fixant le sol, honteuse.

Mon Dieu ! Emmet sait ce qui s'est passé entre nous !

_Bien sûr qu'il sait ! Il t'a vu te jeter sur lui et l'embrasser à pleine bouche ! _

-Il n'est pas là ? s'étonne mon ami. J'ai cru que… vu qu'il n'est pas chez lui et que vous sembliez chaud hier soir…

Emmet me fait alors un énorme sourire, retrouvant toute sa bonne humeur.

-Tu veux partager les croissants avec moi ? demande-t-il en me montrant le paquet.

Je me mords la lèvre, hésitante. Je dois absolument discuter avec Edward, mais d'un autre côté, un café me ferait du bien…

À cet instant, mon estomac se manifeste et je me dis que quelques minutes de plus ou de moins ne changeront pas grand-chose.

-D'accord.

Je me pousse pour laisser entrer Emmet à l'intérieur, puis je l'amène jusqu'à la cuisine où nous nous assoyons face à face.

-Alors… tu es allé chez Edward avant de venir ici ? demandai-je en toute innocence.

-Ouais. On devait jouer ensemble ce matin, mais il n'est pas venu alors je suis passé chez lui. Il n'était pas là alors j'en ai déduis que…

Je me sens rougir de nouveau.

-Hum… oui… je suis désolée pour hier soir. Je me suis comportée comme une garce !

Emmet hausse les épaules en souriant.

-Moi je t'ai trouvé plutôt drôle ! Et puis, on s'est bien amusé, non ?

Je lui retourne son sourire.

-Oui, on s'est amusé.

Je croque alors dans mon croissant et je gémis. Bon sang ! Il est délicieux ! Le meilleur que j'ai jamais mangé !

-Miam… Emmet ! Où as-tu trouvé ça ? C'est… le paradis en une bouchée !

-Dans une pâtisserie française, à Times Square. Ils font des desserts encore meilleurs que ça… presque aphrodisiaques !

Il se détourne soudain de mon regard et dit d'une voix un peu trop forte :

-Si tu as envie, on pourrait aller prendre un café un soir.

J'ouvre la bouche, sous le choc. Est-ce qu'Emmet vient de me demander… un rendez-vous ? Non. Impossible. Il doit parler d'une sortie en amis, rien de plus. Mais alors, pourquoi a-t-il l'air aussi mal à l'aise ?

Je cherche quoi répondre lorsqu'on sonne à la porte. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, espérant que mon ami ne l'ait pas entendu. Sauvée par la cloche !

Je me lève d'un bond maladroit.

-Je reviens !

Je vais alors ouvrir la porte et me retrouve devant le visage de mon autre ami cette fois.

-Jasper ! Et bien, c'est le matin pour les visites je crois.

Jasper n'attend pas que je lui dise d'entrer : il me repousse un peu et franchit le seuil de mon appartement.

-J'étais inquiet Bella ! Toi et Edward avez disparu hier soir… je t'ai laissé un tas de messages, mais tu ne m'as pas répondu ! Edward non plus ne répond pas ! Je commençais à me demander s'il ne vous était pas arrivé quelque chose de plus grave que vous être envoyez en l'air toute la nuit !

Je referme la porte et me retourne vers lui en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

-Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pensé à ouvrir mon téléphone ce matin. Je me sens encore un peu dans les vapes.

Jasper m'observe un instant, puis il hoche la tête d'un air compréhensif, sa propre colère semblant retomber.

-Alors, que s'est-il passé avec Edward ? demande-t-il d'une voix lugubre.

Comme s'il se doutait que les choses ont mal tournées…

-Hey ! Salut Jasper ! s'écrie alors une voix dans notre dos. Tu veux un café ?

Mon meilleur ami se tourne vers Emmet qui lui sourit, puis il reporte son attention vers moi, les sourcils froncés à l'extrême. Je comprends aussitôt à quoi il pense.

-Emmet est arrivé il y a quelques minutes pour m'apporter un café et des croissants. C'est gentil, non ?

-Très gentil, oui, répond Jasper en me fixant dans les yeux, comme s'il essayait de me faire passer un message.

_Mais que veut-il à la fin ? _s'énerve ma conscience et je le suis autant qu'elle. Pourquoi est-ce que les gens n'arrivent jamais à dire clairement ce qu'ils veulent ? Ce n'est pas bien compliqué il me semble !

-Je suis la gentillesse même ! réplique Emmet en riant. Mais en fait, je cherche Edward. Ce lâcheur m'a laissé tomber pour notre répétition et je ne le trouve nulle part. Il ne répond pas au téléphone.

-Je sais. J'ai essayé de le joindre aussi.

Je sens mon moral tomber soudain dans mes chaussettes. Si Edward n'est pas chez lui et qu'il ne répond pas à ses appels… comment vais-je faire pour le rejoindre ?

-Il… il va bien finir par revenir, non ? On a cours demain !

Jasper passe devant moi sans répondre et il se laisse tomber sur mon sofa, comme toutes les autres fois où il est venu chez moi. Emmet le rejoint et lui tend le troisième café, celui qui était destiné à Edward.

Moi je reste debout, plantée devant eux, trop nerveuse pour m'asseoir sans que je comprenne pourquoi.

-Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il sèche les cours! répond alors Emmet avec un temps de retard. Il peut se le permettre : c'est le petit prodige de cette année. Le chouchou de monsieur Petrelli, le directeur de programme.

Jasper lui lance un regard d'avertissement, mais Emmet y semble totalement hermétique et il continue.

-La semaine dernière, il n'est pas venu en cours lundi. Il ne répondait pas à nos messages et n'a donné aucun signe de vie. Mardi matin non plus… Rose et moi on a été obligé d'aller le chercher et si tu l'avais vu Bella ! Il était dans un état lamentable ! Il avait l'air… complètement pathétique! Si tu veux mon avis, il y a une fille là-dessous…

Lundi, la semaine dernière. Donc la journée même où j'ai moi aussi manqué les cours. À cause de lui.

Lui, était-il resté enfermé chez lui à cause de moi ? De ce qui s'était passé entre nous ?

Je me tourne vers Jasper qui semble savoir à quoi je pense et il hoche la tête, l'air de dire : « je te l'avais bien dit. »

Oui, il me l'avait dit. Il m'avait dit que j'avais brisé le cœur d'Edward, mais j'avais eu de la difficulté à y croire.

Même lorsqu'Edward me l'a dit cette nuit, j'ai gardé une part de scepticisme. Je ne pouvais croire qu'il avait souffert autant que moi quand il m'avait repoussé ou quand il avait dragué Rosalie, puis ensuite Tanya sous mes yeux.

Et j'ai une autre de mes illuminations : l'erreur numéro 5 est une erreur monumentale ! S'il ressent vraiment ce que moi je ressens pour lui, si vraiment son attirance, son désir, son amour même, pour moi sont aussi forts que les miens… alors me voir me comporter avec ses amis comme je l'ai fait ne peut que l'avoir fait souffrir encore et encore.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Jas ! J'ai fait une bourde ! Une énorme bourde ! Toute cette histoire de rendre Edward jaloux : c'était une erreur ! Il doit tellement m'en vouloir maintenant…

-Rendre Edward jaloux ? demande Emmet, perdu. Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

Jasper et moi nous fixons, sans lui répondre. Mon ami se lève et dépose une main sur mon épaule.

-Je sais Bella. J'ai essayé quelques fois de t'avertir hier, de te dire que tu allais trop loin, mais… tu n'étais pas prête à écouter ! Il devait croire que moi j'étais intéressé par toi, pas le contraire !

-Je suis tellement idiote ! Je voulais seulement que… que…

Je cache mon visage dans mes mains, honteuse et paniquée aussi, je dois l'avouer.

-Quelqu'un veut-il enfin me dire ce qui se passe ? demande Emmet, qui semble furieux à présent.

Jasper et moi nous tournons vers lui d'un même mouvement.

-Tu as raison Emmet : c'est bien à cause d'une fille qu'Edward s'est comporté comme ça, commence mon ami.

-C'est à cause de moi, ajoutai-je, en évitant son regard, ne pouvant m'empêcher de me demander s'il a vraiment voulu m'inviter à un rendez-vous ou si c'est un tour de mon imagination.

Je ne veux pas lui faire de la peine. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu : il est mon ami maintenant. Je l'ai utilisé pour rendre Edward jaloux et peut-être que je suis allée trop loin avec lui aussi.

-Toi et Edward, répète Emmet, semblant plongé dans une intense concentration. Alors tu le connaissais avant, c'est ça ? Avant de le revoir à la cafétéria ?

J'hoche la tête, simplement.

-J'avais bien l'impression qu'il se passait quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas… mais personne ne me dit jamais rien à moi ! Comme si je ne pouvais pas comprendre !

Il prend une mine boudeuse et sombre. Je lui dis, avec un regard d'excuse :

-Je suis désolée. Je n'aime pas parler de mes problèmes personnels et on ne se connaît pas assez bien tous les deux pour que…

Il me fit un sourire rassurant.

-Toi, tu es hors de cause. C'est lui, dit-il en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Jasper, et Edward qui auraient dû m'en parler !

Il se lève alors et se dirige vers la porte.

-Emmet ! Attends ! Tu peux rester si…

-Edward n'est pas chez lui : soit il est au conservatoire en train de se défouler sur un piano, soit… il est retourné se cacher dans les jupes de sa mère. Si je le retrouve, je le ramène ici par la peau des fesses pour que vous discutiez tous les deux ! D'acc ?

À ce moment, les larmes emplissent mes yeux et je me jette dans les bras d'Emmet pour le serrer contre moi, reconnaissante de ce qu'il fait.

Il me rend mon étreinte, puis me repousse sans douceur, mais un sourire sur le visage.

-Tu devrais t'éloigner. Je commence à trop apprécier.

Il me fait alors ses yeux séducteurs, spécial Emmet, et j'éclate de rire. Sur un dernier signe de la main, il sort de mon appartement et je regarde la porte, pensant à combien j'ai de la chance. En quelques semaines, je me suis fait trois véritables amis : Tanya, Jasper et Emmet. Et j'ai retrouvé Edward, le seul garçon que j'ai jamais aimé. C'est plus que tout ce que j'ai eu au cours de ma vie.

J'ai fait des erreurs avec chacun d'eux, mais je vais réparer mes torts. Ma vie ressemble enfin à ce que j'ai toujours voulu ou presque. Il y a quelques ombres au tableau, mais je peux les chasser. Je peux faire en sorte que tout soit parfait… pour moi.

Et je réalise enfin que je n'ai pas besoin de changer du tout au tout pour ça. Je n'ai pas besoin de devenir une autre moi pour être heureuse. Quand je suis avec Tanya, Emmet, Jasper ou Edward, je me sens bien. Je suis enfin dans mon élément, je ne me sens plus ni timide ni maladroite parce que ma place est ici, avec eux.

-Et maintenant ? me demande Jasper en se postant à côté de moi. Que vas-tu faire ?

-Rien.

-Rien.

-Rire. Pleurer. Vivre. Être moi-même Jasper.

Je lui souris.

-Juste… être moi-même.

Mon meilleur ami me sourit en retour, puis entoure mes épaules de ses bras.

-C'est ce que j'espérais entendre, dit-il avec douceur. Parce que tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Isabella Swan. Je suis heureux que tu le réalises enfin.

Quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, moi.

_Il est fou ! Il a perdu l'esprit ! _

Je souris d'avantage. Peut-être… oui peut-être. Dans ce cas, alors j'ai moi aussi perdu l'esprit parce qu'en ce moment, je me sens comme quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

Jasper, Emmet et Tanya sont trois personnes d'exception. Trois personnes qui sont venus à moi pour m'offrir leur amitié. Et Edward… Edward est simplement l'homme le plus extraordinaire que j'ai jamais rencontré et c'est moi qu'il aime. Moi. Pas la belle Rosalie, ni la superbe Tanya.

Moi.

Alors je me dis qu'ils doivent bien avoir vu quelque chose en moi… quelque chose qui me rend différente… ou quoi que soit cette chose, je suis bien déterminée à le découvrir.

Avec eux.

Pv Edward

-Tous les passagers doivent maintenant attacher leurs ceintures. Nous entamons notre descente sur l'aéroport de Seattle.

La tête appuyée sur mon siège, les yeux fermés, je retiens difficilement un gémissement. Cette foutue voix est bien trop forte ! Elle ne pourrait pas descendre d'un cran ? C'est que j'ai mal au crâne moi !

Malgré tout, je m'exécute, attendant avec impatience que l'avion se pose sur le sol.

Chez moi. Je suis enfin chez moi.

Je souris pour la première fois depuis mon réveil difficile, un peu plus tôt ce matin. Enfin… difficile… c'est une façon de parler.

J'aurais pensé que c'était le réveil le plus beau de ma vie si cela avait été dans d'autres circonstances. J'étais étendu dans le lit de Bella, serrant son corps découvert contre le mien, un bras possessif entourant sa taille alors que son nez était enfoui dans mon cou. Je suis sorti du sommeil et la première chose que j'ai senti, c'est la peau de Bella contre la mienne. La première chose que j'ai vu quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, c'est son visage paisible et toujours aussi magnifique.

C'était une sensation merveilleuse. Grisante. J'aurais voulu me réveiller ainsi chaque matin.

Mais le mal causé par la gueule de bois, l'une des pires de ma vie, l'était beaucoup moins. Et le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé entre nous est venu gâcher cet instant paisible.

J'ai finalement craqué. Malgré tous les efforts que j'ai déployés depuis nos retrouvailles pour résister à l'attraction qu'elle exerce sur moi, j'ai craqué.

J'étais complètement saoul et elle m'a allumé toute la soirée, mais ce n'est pas une excuse à mon attitude. J'ai toujours été un gentleman; mes parents m'ont élevé ainsi; et pourtant, je l'ai prise contre la porte d'une toilette miteuse alors qu'elle n'avait pas toute sa tête.

Je grogne contre mes pensées, tentant de chasser cette nuit de ma tête. Au moins pour quelques heures. Au moins pendant le temps que je passerai avec Alice qui arrive toujours à deviner mes pensées.

Et je n'ai aucune envie qu'elle sache à propos de ça.

Je fais donc de mon mieux en sortant de l'avion pour garder un visage neutre. Je suis la file, peu nombreuse à cette heure, et je récupère mes bagages, m'attendant à tout moment à entendre une petite voix de lutin hurler mon nom de façon quasi hystérique. Mais rien de tel n'arrive.

Merde ! Alice a-t-elle eu mon message ?

Je soupire en passant une main lasse dans mes cheveux.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris aussi de venir à Forks, comme ça, sur un coup de tête ?

_On appelle ça la fuite mon gars… _

Ouais, la fuite…

J'ai fui Bella. Je suis parti avant qu'elle ne se réveille et que nous nous retrouvions tous les deux mal à l'aise et embarrassé de ce qui s'était passé sous l'influence de l'alcool. J'ai appelé un taxi qui m'a ramené chez moi, mais en entrant dans la résidence que je partage avec quatre autres étudiants, j'ai réalisé que j'avais besoin de plus.

Il fallait que je m'éloigne de Bella. J'avais besoin de réfléchir, de faire le point, de m'aérer l'esprit.

Alors j'ai fait ma valise et j'ai filé à l'aéroport pour acheter le premier billet pour Seattle, revenant là où je me sens bien : à Forks.

D'un pas lent, je me rends jusqu'à une rangée de siège et je me laisse tomber sur l'un d'eux, prenant ma tête entre mes mains.

Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Je loue une voiture pour aller à Forks ? Je reste à Seattle pour la journée et reprend l'avion plus tard ? Ou je me dis que l'absence de ma petite sœur est un signe et que je dois retourner immédiatement à New-York ? Que je dois arrêter d'être un connard borné et m'expliquer enfin avec Bella ?

Je sais que c'est la meilleure solution, mais je ne suis pas certain d'avoir envie d'entendre ce qu'elle a à dire.

Je ne suis qu'un peureux et un lâche.

Il y a deux jours, je ne voulais pas écouter ses explications parce que j'avais peur de flancher, de lui pardonner et de souffrir encore…

Et maintenant, je ne veux plus l'écouter parce que… si elle me dit qu'elle ne ressent rien pour moi, je serai blessé. Si au contraire elle me dit que cette nuit a représenté plus pour elle qu'une simple baise, je ne saurai pas quoi répondre.

Parce que je ne suis plus certain de ce que je ressens pour elle.

Pendant six long mois, je n'ai pensé qu'à elle, qu'à notre nuit ensemble. J'étais amoureux d'elle et je me disais qu'un jour, nous nous retrouverions. Ce n'était simplement pas le bon moment, mais un jour nous serions ensemble. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour moi, qu'elle dans mon cœur et ma tête. Mon lit aussi qui est resté vide de toute présence féminine pendant tout ce temps.

Six mois à attendre, six mois à espérer pour finalement réaliser que cet amour n'est qu'une chimère. Un mensonge que je me suis racontée à moi-même.

Comment ai-je pu croire que je connais vraiment Bella alors que nous n'avons discuté que quelques heures au téléphone ? Comment ai-je pu penser que je savais qu'elle est la bonne alors que je n'ai passé qu'une nuit avec elle ?

Ce genre de chose n'arrive que dans ces films que ma sœur m'obligeait à regarder avec elle parfois. Pas dans la vraie vie.

Je ne lui dirai jamais, mais Rosalie a raison : je suis trop naïf. Naïf et idiotement romantique.

Je pousse un autre soupir et me décide enfin à relever la tête, jetant un regard plein d'espoir autour de moi.

Toujours aucune trace d'Alice.

Et maintenant ? pensai-je à nouveau.

_J'en sais rien, mais bouge tes fesses avant de prendre racine ! _

Je me lève enfin, résolu. Je vais rester à Seattle et je vais profiter de ma journée pour réfléchir à ce que je veux. Voilà.

Je marche d'un pas vers la sortie, traînant ma valise derrière moi lorsque j'entends crier mon nom…

-EDWARD !

Je me retourne, un sourire aux lèvres. Ma sœur court vers moi et se jette dans mes bras en riant.

-Edward ! crie-t-elle encore, dans mes oreilles cette fois.

-Moins fort Alice ! Ouch ! Je vais devenir sourd si tu continues…

Elle pouffe de rire et plaque un baiser sonore sur ma joue.

-Désolée d'être heureuse de te voir.

Elle m'examine un instant et je baisse les yeux au sol, devinant ce qu'elle va me dire.

-Tu as une sale tête; tu ne devrais pas boire autant.

-Je sais, grognai-je en réponse.

Oui, je le sais très bien. Merci petite sœur pour tes conseils avisés.

-Il y a plus que ça, devine-t-elle en m'étudiant trop attentivement.

Alice a toujours su lire en moi et je sais que cette fois, elle va deviner facilement ce qui c'est passé. Je me détourne d'elle, sentant mon visage rougir, chose peu commune pour moi.

Elle pousse alors un soupir théâtral.

-Tu as craqué, c'est ça ?

Je me contente d'hocher la tête, ne voulant pas m'attarder sur ma nuit avec Bella.

-Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? insiste-t-elle.

-Alice… il est hors de question que je discute de sexe avec ma petite sœur !

Elle pointe un doigt vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Haha ! s'écrie-t-elle de sa voix fluette. Alors vous l'avez fait !

Puis ses sourcils se froncent et sa bouche prend un pli pensif.

-Alors je ne comprends pas ce qui te met dans cet état : tu as passé la nuit avec la fille dont tu es amoureux… tu devrais être heureux, non ?

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux qui doivent être dans tous les sens à présent. Pas comme si c'est un changement, mais… je les malmène particulièrement aujourd'hui.

-C'est compliqué. Je ne t'ai pas tout raconté au téléphone hier…

J'ai appelé Alice pendant la soirée au bar. Je me sentais sur le point de faire une bêtise et j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui m'aiderait à garder la tête froide. J'aurais pu appeler Rosalie bien sûr, mais à la seule idée d'entendre sa voix satisfaite alors qu'elle m'aurait lancé : « Je te l'avais bien dit. », j'avais repoussé cette solution.

J'ai donc appelé Alice et lui ai raconté, en gros, que j'ai retrouvé la fille dont je suis amoureux, qu'elle flirtait avec d'autres hommes depuis le début de la soirée et que je me sentais sur le point d'agir comme un homme de cro-magnon : de l'empoigner par les cheveux, l'entraîner de force jusque chez moi où je la ferai hurler mon nom jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus.

Bien sûr, je ne l'ai pas dit de cette façon -c'est ma petite sœur quand même- mais je l'ai pensé ainsi.

Alice me donne une tape sur le bras pour ramener mon attention sur elle. Elle me toise d'un regard dur.

-Alors raconte-moi maintenant. J'ai tout mon temps.

Son ton est inflexible, mais je n'ai aucune envie de déballer toute l'histoire encore une fois. Je l'ai déjà fait : d'abord avec Rose, puis avec Jasper…

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en discuter avec toi Lily. Désolé.

Ma sœur croise les bras sur sa poitrine, furieuse.

-Tu lui as dit à ELLE, c'est ça ? crache-t-elle avec hargne. Cette fille que tu considères comme une sœur ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu es ridicule Alice ! Tu ES ma sœur ! répliquai-je, laissant échapper un petit rire.

-Oui, je le suis. Et je vais mettre les points sur les I dès que je vais rencontrer cette garce blonde qui essaie de me voler ma place !

J'imagine alors Alice se battre contre Rosalie et je ris franchement cette fois. Leur rencontre, si elle a lieu un jour, risque d'être un moment… mémorable !

Le lutin vs la Belle. Un match jusqu'à la mort…

Je ris de plus bel et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, j'attire ma sœur dans mes bras pour un câlin : je suis vraiment heureux de la voir et sa présence me fait du bien. Alice se dégage vivement, mais un sourire étire ses lèvres.

-Et maintenant, dit-elle, est-ce que tu pourrais venir avec moi pour payer mon taxi ? Je n'ai pas un sous sur moi !

Je la regarde sans comprendre.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris une des voitures du paternel ?

-Oh ! Et bien… il aurait dû venir la chercher jusqu'ici et je ne crois pas qu'il aurait aimé, me répond-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Je la suis, de plus en plus perdu.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne retournerai pas à Forks.

Elle s'arrête alors devant un taxi qui attend devant la porte de l'aéroport, remercie le chauffeur d'un sourire chaleureux, puis, me fait signe de le payer. Je lève les yeux au ciel, mais je m'exécute à contre-cœur.

Lorsque je rapporte mon attention sur ma sœur, trois énormes valises attendent à ses pieds. Je me gratte la nuque, mal à l'aise, ayant soudain peur de comprendre.

-Heu… Alice… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle me fait un sourire lumineux.

-J'ai décidé de me bouger enfin les fesses et comme tu sembles avoir besoin d'aide… je viens vivre à New-York avec toi. Génial, non ?

Je ne réponds pas, sous le choc. J'imagine alors ma petite sœur au milieu de mes amis… Rosalie qui essayera de protéger son territoire comme elle le fait toujours face à de nouvelles venues; Emmet qui parlera de sexe à tout moment et racontera avec plaisir mes pires moments et d'un autre côté, continuera à draguer Bella; Jasper qui… qui fera je ne sais pas quoi. Et peu m'importe au fond ce sale traître.

Puis Bella. Bella qu'Alice voudra absolument connaître. Et je connais suffisamment ma sœur pour savoir qu'elle essaie de jouer les entremetteuses entre nous.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Aidez-moi, je vous en prie !

**Je sais que ce pv d'Edward ne vous dit pas grand chose, mais… patience ! Vous aurez accès à toutes ses pensées dès le prochain chapitre et vous en saurez plus sur sa vie et aussi celle d'Alice! : ) **

**À bientôt pour la suite ! **


	11. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous poste la suite d'Appel à l'aide, avec le premier pv complet d'Edward. Après avoir passé autant de temps dans la tête de Bella et avoir imaginé toute la fic de son pv, j'ai trouvé plutôt difficile de me coller aux pensées d'Edward. Je suis donc en réflexion pour savoir ce que je ferai pour la suite… il se pourrait qu'il y ait d'autres pv de Bella finalement. Enfin, qui vivra verra comme on dit ! ;) Sinon j'espère que vous allez aimé, j'ai beaucoup ri lorsque j'ai écrit le début… vous verrez pourquoi ! Merci encore une fois à Nanoulaet pour sa relecture et ses opinions et merci aussi à toutes celles qui me laissent une trace de leur lecture !**

**CHAPITRE 10-Discussion et kidnapping **

-Arrête de faire la gueule Cullen ! Je croyais que tu serais heureux !

Ma sœur me fait sa moue, celle à laquelle personne ne peut résister et je détourne la tête pour ne pas sourire. Je suis furieux, je ne dois pas l'oublier.

-Tu décides de déménager à New-York, comme ça, sur un coup de tête… sans même chercher un emploi ou un endroit où dormir et tu crois que j'en suis heureux ?

Alice fait un vague signe de la main, repoussant mes arguments, visiblement excédée.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit : ce ne sont pas les emplois qui manquent à New-York et pour un appartement… comme je peux rester chez toi en attendant, ce n'est pas vraiment un problème, non ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Ma sœur peut se montrer intraitable quand il s'agit d'obtenir ce qu'elle veut.

-Je vis avec quatre colocataires et je dois t'avertir tout de suite qu'ils sont sympas, mais assez insupportables ! Et je ne suis pas certain qu'ils voudront héberger une pile électrique comme toi… alors tenons-nous en au plan : tu viens chez moi pour quelques jours et ensuite tu retournes à Forks.

Ma sœur hoche la tête, mais son sourire ne ment pas : elle n'a aucune intention de s'en tenir à mon « plan ». Je lui ai payé son billet d'avion et je suis remonté à peine débarqué seulement à cette condition : qu'elle retourne chez mes parents après quelques jours à New-York. De toute évidence, je me suis fait avoir en beauté ! Je grogne, excédé et laisse tomber ma tête contre la vitre de la voiture.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter cela ?

-Oh ! Edward regarde : c'est le Mail center, le plus gros centre commercial de New-York ! La dernière fois qu'on est venu ici, je n'ai pu y passer que quelques heures…

-Bien, maintenant tu sais ce que tu vas faire pendant les prochains jours… juste avant de retourner chez tes géniteurs !

Alice se tourne vers moi, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Tu me gâches ma joie là ! Et puis, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas être heureux de me voir… je n'y crois pas !

-Je ne fais pas semblant, grommelai-je, de mauvaise foi.

D'accord, je suis plus qu'heureux de la voir… et je suis aussi heureux, même si je le redoute un peu, qu'elle vienne vivre dans la même ville que moi. Par contre, l'idée de cohabiter avec elle dans ma petite chambre me rend malade ! Alice est une sœur super, je l'adore, à temps partiel ! Parce que passer chaque instant de chaque journée avec elle sera juste…. épuisant ! Totalement épuisant !

-OH ! s'écrie-t-elle à nouveau. C'est ton université ?

J'hoche la tête pour toute réponse.

-Wow ! Le campus est magnifique ! Je me demande s'ils offrent des cours de stylisme… j'aimerais bien reprendre les cours.

Cette fois, je me tourne vers elle, surpris. Agréablement surpris.

-C'est vrai Alice ? Tu veux reprendre l'Université ?

Elle hausse les épaules, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Peut-être. Si je ne trouve pas d'emploi qui me convienne. J'ai du talent Edward, je le sais, mais sans diplôme… j'ai compris que ce serait difficile de me faire engager dans une boîte qui en vaut vraiment la peine.

Son regard devient vague et elle semble plonger dans ses pensées.

-Je crois que tu ne réalises pas ce que vivre à New-York signifie pour moi, murmure-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne viens pas seulement pour aider mon idiot de grand frère qui n'arrive pas à se débrouiller seul : j'ai enfin décidé que j'avais le droit de vivre ma vie. Que je ne pouvais pas me terrer pour le restant de mes jours à Forks. Je veux prendre un nouveau départ et oublier tout ça…

-Lice…

Je me penche vers elle et la serre dans mes bras. Et voilà, elle a trouvé les mots pour me convaincre. Comment pourrais-je la mettre dehors de chez moi après ça ? Ma petite sœur veut passer par-dessus son histoire sordide avec son ex petit ami et c'est une bonne chose. Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'y aider… même si je dois râler contre elle pour le restant de ses jours.

-Tu as gagné, chuchotai-je. Tu peux rester chez moi aussi longtemps que tu veux !

Elle se redresse et me fait un sourire rayonnant.

-Merci l'frère ! dit-elle en riant.

Puis elle tape dans ses mains avec enthousiasme.

-Oh ! Ça va être formidable ! Tous les deux ensemble ! Tu vas me présenter tes amis, hein ? Enfin, sauf cette blonde siliconée ! Elle, je ne veux même pas la voir… Ah ! Et Bella ! Tu dois absolument me présenter Bella ! Je vais pouvoir te dire si oui ou non, elle est faite pour toi ! Tu sais que je sens toujours ces choses-là… enfin pour les autres ! Et on pourra sortir en boîte tous les soirs, il y a tellement de choix à New-York ! Et les grands restaurants, les magasins de grands couturiers…

Par pitié ! Aidez-moi ! Faîtes-la taire un instant ! Voilà… je regrette déjà mon grand cœur !

-Je te rappelle que je suis à New-York pour étudier et que même si papa et maman sont très généreux… je doute qu'ils acceptent de te donner de l'argent si c'est pour le dépenser ainsi !

Alice me fait un sourire retors.

-Mais mon grand frère, lui, est là.

-Ton grand frère qui a économisé son argent de poche et son héritage pendant des années pour ne pas dépendre entièrement de ses gentils parents lorsqu'il irait à l'Université… alors que toi, tu dépensais de tous les côtés !

-Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir un héritage de quelques milliers de dollars…

-Tout le monde n'a pas la chance que ses parents soient morts, répliquai-je, plus acide que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Alice ouvre les yeux de surprise, puis elle secoue la tête.

-Je suis désolée Edward, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Je lui souris pour la rassurer, passant une main dans mes cheveux.

-C'est bon Alice, je le sais bien. Et puis je n'ai pas à me plaindre… vous êtes une véritable famille pour moi.

Je joue de nouveau avec mes cheveux et ma sœur m'envoie une claque sur les doigts.

-Mais veux-tu lâcher ta tignasse ? Ça fait longtemps que tu as perdu ton look sexy de : « je sors du lit » pour celui de « je suis un stressé compulsif… ou un savant fou ». Au choix.

Je lève les yeux au ciel avec un petit rire, même si je dois avouer qu'elle n'a pas tout à fait tort. Le taxi s'arrête alors devant la résidence où j'habite.

-Nous y sommes ! lançai-je avant de sortir du véhicule.

Alice m'imite et elle attend sagement devant la porte le temps que je paie le chauffeur, puis que je sorte les valises du coffre. Je les amène une par une sous le porche alors que ma sœur reste là, à m'observer avec un air joyeux sur son visage de lutin.

-Merci de m'avoir aidé, grognai-je lorsque j'ai enfin terminé d'apporter ses trois valises qui pèsent une tonne devant elle. C'est trop gentil.

-Oh ! Je sais que tu ne m'aurais pas laissé t'aider de toute façon : tu es un gentleman !

-Ouais, c'est ça… un gentleman…

Je lui ouvre tout de même la porte et la laisse entrer avant moi. Elle fait un pas hésitant dans le salon et s'arrête sur le seuil, figée.

Je pousse un grognement excédé.

-Bon sang Démétri ! Combien de fois je dois te dire d'aller faire ça dans ta chambre ?

Je me place alors derrière ma sœur et cache ses yeux avec mes mains sous les excuses de Démétri, l'un de mes colocs, qui reprend aussitôt ses… activités avec sa petite amie, Heidi. J'entraîne Alice dans la cuisine où je lui rends la vue.

-J'imagine que je viens de rencontrer l'un des mes nouveaux amis ? demande-t-elle en riant.

-Ouais, soupirai-je. C'est Démétri. Il serait plus sympa s'il ne s'était pas donné pour mission d'essayer toutes les pièces de la résidence avec sa copine…

-Elle vit ici ?

-Non… mais si ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai. Enfin, maintenant que tu es là, je ne pourrai plus me plaindre qu'elle est là trop souvent !

Alice hoche la tête, puis jette un coup d'œil à la pièce et grimace. Je me frotte la nuque, mal à l'aise.

-Hum… nous ne sommes pas très portés sur le ménage tu vois.

-Oui, je vois ça. Il n'y a pas de filles qui vivent ici j'imagine.

-Oh oui ! Il y a une fille. Elle s'appelle Leah, mais elle n'est pas plus à l'ordre que nous… en fait, elle est pire qu'un mec !

Puis je fais un geste vers le comptoir qui déborde d'assiettes sales et de reste de dîner.

-Je vais … arranger ça plus tard. Viens, je vais te montrer ma chambre. Bouche tes yeux et tes oreilles…

Je traverse de nouveau la pièce pour entrer dans le salon, prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder le couple qui s'ébat sur notre sofa et je monte les escaliers à toute vitesse, suivi de près par ma sœur qui semble trouver la situation hilarante. Je l'entraîne alors jusqu'au fond du couloir, là où se trouve ma chambre.

-Et voilà, dis-je avec sérieux en lui présentant la pièce. C'est ici que nous allons vivre toi et moi pour les prochains… jours ?

Ma sœur prend une mine horrifiée.

-C'est affreux ! s'écrie-t-elle en plaçant une main sur sa bouche. Je veux dire… c'est minuscule ! Comment tous mes vêtements vont-ils entrer dans cette pièce ?

Je pouffe de rire et passe mon bras autour de ses épaules, hilare.

-Chère sœur… je crois que tu te verras dans l'obligation de les laisser dans ta valise !

-Dans ma valise ? dit-elle d'une voix aiguë. Mais… mais c'est impossible ! Ils vont se friper et je ne pourrai pas les mettre dans cet état !

J'hausse les épaules en souriant, ravi. Voilà un argument qui devrait la pousser à se trouver un autre endroit rapidement ! J'entre dans la pièce pour lui montrer la taille de mon garde-robe, pour l'horrifier un peu plus, lorsque j'entends un cri de ninja à côté de moi.

-AYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, me heurte durement le dos. Je tombe sur le sol et je sens qu'on me cache le visage avec une cagoule. Alice pousse un hurlement à vous rompre les tympans et soudain, le poids sur moi s'allège.

J'enlève rapidement ce qui me bloque la vue et je me remets sur pieds, haletant.

Je dois apporter mon aide à ma sœur et vite… je me redresse donc, mais le spectacle qui s'offre à mes yeux me fige.

Alice est accrochée fermement au dos d'Emmet et lui donne des claques derrière la tête en s'époumonant alors que mon ami essaie de se débarrasser du lutin diabolique. Il se cache la nuque de ses mains en criant des :

-Aie ! Aie ! Mais arrête ! Aie !

J'éclate alors d'un rire incontrôlable, me laissant tomber sur le sol. Je ris, me tenant le ventre à deux mains.

-Tu pourrais pas arrêter de rire et venir m'aider ? s'écrie ma sœur et mon ami en même temps.

J'essuie mes yeux et reprends mon souffle difficilement.

-Lice, c'est un ami. Tu peux le lâcher, dis-je avant de repartir dans mon fou rire.

Je vois ma sœur froncer les sourcils, mais elle arrête tout de même de frapper Emmet et elle se laisse glisser avec grâce vers le sol.

-Mais il t'a attaqué ! proteste-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil soupçonneux à Emmet.

-Si j'avais su que tu avais une telle furie comme amie, je ne l'aurais pas fait, marmonne celui-ci en détournant le regard mal à l'aise.

-Ce n'est pas une amie… c'est ma sœur. Emmet, je te présente Alice. Alice, c'est Emmet. Il étudie avec moi en musique.

Ils se serrent la main, méfiants et ça me fait rire. Disons que c'est plutôt particulier comme première rencontre. Puis je porte mon attention entièrement sur le colosse qui a été mon premier ami, ici à New-York.

-Et maintenant… j'imagine que tu peux me dire pourquoi tu m'as attaqué de cette façon ?

Il se balance d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement mal à l'aise. Je fronce les sourcils, perplexe. Emmet n'est JAMAIS mal à l'aise…

-En fait, je t'attends ici depuis quelques heures déjà… parce que… j'ai promis à Bella que je t'amènerais à elle dès que tu reviendrais…

Attends… Quoi ?

-Bon sang, grondai-je furieux. Vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser un peu tranquille ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde croit savoir mieux que moi ce qui est bon pour nous ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde veut mettre son grain de sel dans cette histoire ? Il n'y avait que toi qui te mêlais de tes affaires et maintenant…

-Oui, je le faisais parce que j'ignorais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous !

Il me fixe, furieux lui aussi.

-Tu aurais dû me le dire : jamais je n'aurais… si j'avais su…

Je pousse un soupir.

-Je sais Emmet… c'est pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit. Enfin, au début, c'était seulement parce que je voulais oublier tout ça.

Oui, lorsque je m'étais présenté à Bella, faisant comme si je ne la connaissais pas, c'était simplement parce que je voulais passer à autre chose et que je n'avais aucune envie de parler de ce qui s'était passé entre nous. J'avais vu là une occasion de repartir sur de nouvelles bases… d'avoir une place dans sa vie, même si elle était minuscule, c'était une place qui avait au moins le mérite de ne pas me faire souffrir. Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme je l'avais prévu à ce moment-là…

-Mais j'ai vu assez rapidement que tu t'intéressais à elle… et si tu veux inviter Bella à sortir, c'est bon. Tu n'as pas besoin de ma bénédiction, ajoutai-je douloureusement.

Qui suis-je pour lui demander de ne pas s'intéresser à Bella ? Elle ne m'appartient pas et si elle choisit de sortir avec mon meilleur ami et bien… je n'y peux rien ! Je vais avoir envie de lui envoyer mon poing dans la gueule chaque fois que je vais les voir, mais j'arriverai à gérer. Je suis assez fort d'habitude pour contenir mes émotions.

Sauf en tout ce qui concerne Bella…

-Oh ! Par pitié ! gémit alors ma sœur et je me tourne vers elle.

Elle m'envoie un regard furieux et je me demande ce que j'ai fait pour mériter sa colère.

-Où est la cagoule ? demande-t-elle alors à mon ami.

-Elle est tombée par terre… pourquoi ?

-Tu veux l'amener chez Bella de force ? Alors je t'aide ! lance ma sœur, déterminée en s'avançant vers moi.

Emmet lui répond par un sourire presque diabolique et je recule d'un pas.

-Quoi ? Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas… Je vais parler à Bella, mais quand je serai prêt ! J'ai besoin de réfléchir avant et…

Ses deux traîtres ne m'écoutent pas et ils se jettent sur moi. Emmet m'immobilise, me retenant prisonnier de l'étau de ses bras alors qu'Alice me remet la cagoule sur la tête.

-Arrêtez ! Vous êtes ridicules ! Vous agissez comme des enfants !

Mais ils se fichent tous les deux de mes protestations et ça ne me surprend pas : ce SONT des enfants. Ils me traînent donc de force en-dehors de ma chambre et je me débats un peu, sachant pourtant que c'est vain : Emmet est beaucoup trop fort pour que j'arrive à m'échapper. J'essaie donc les menaces, le chantage… je demande même de l'aide à Démétri, mais rien n'y fait : je me retrouve quand même enfermé dans la Jeep de mon ami, sur le siège arrière au côté d'Alice. Je me penche et tâtonne à côté de moi pour trouver la portière et sortir de cet enfer- il est hors de question que je me laisse faire sans réagir- mais Emmet démarre à ce moment au quart de tour.

Mes deux kidnappeurs poussent alors un cri de victoire et moi, je laisse tomber ma tête contre le dossier, retenant difficilement un cri de désespoir et de colère.

Mais qui m'a coltiné deux amis pareils ?

-Je vous déteste et vous allez le payer cher, murmurai-je d'un ton menaçant.

-Mais oui, mais oui mon cher frère ! réplique Alice en riant. Tu nous fais très peur à tous les deux…

-Tu devrais Alice Cullen : je sais des choses sur toi que tu ne voudrais pas voir mises au grand jour !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Emmet, curieux.

Je souris, diabolique alors que j'entends ma sœur retenir son souffle.

-Tu ne feras pas ça Edward…

-Tu m'amènes chez Bella alors que je n'ai pas envie d'y aller : bien sûr que je vais faire ça !

-Je sais des choses sur toi aussi ! réplique-t-elle avec fureur.

Je réfléchis un instant : c'est vrai qu'Alice a été témoin des plus belles bourdes de mon enfance et mon adolescence… mais elle en a fait bien plus que moi ! J'ai donc plus de munition ! Rassuré, jeme tourne vers l'endroit d'où provient sa voix.

-Oui mais rien d'aussi honteux que pour toi… je ne suçais pas encore mon pouce à 15 ans moi !

Sur ce, j'éclate de rire aussitôt imité par Emmet.

-Espèce de… de frère indigne ! Et toi, Emmet, je t'interdits de parler de ça à qui que ce soit ! s'écrie ma sœur, sa voix montant dans les aigues.

-Alors : tu me libères ou je divulgue d'autres de tes secrets…

Alice pousse un soupir exaspéré, mais elle ne répond pas.

-Alors ? insistai-je.

-Elle ne te relâchera pas parce que vous êtes tous les deux mes prisonniers. C'est moi qui aie promis à Bella de te ramener…

Et merde ! Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Je sers les dents de rage, puis marmonne à contre-cœur, avouant ainsi ma défaite :

-Très bien. J'irai parler avec Bella… mais pouvez-vous enlever cette fichu chose de sur ma tête ?

J'entends Alice applaudir, Emmet marmonner que je retrouve enfin la raison, puis je retrouve soudainement la vue. Je leur lance à tous les deux mon regard le plus noir, puis je m'enferme dans un silence furieux.

L'angoisse me crispe le ventre à l'idée de ce qui va se passer dans moins de 30 minutes : je vais revoir Bella. Alors que je ne me sens pas du tout prêt. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir sur ce que je veux vraiment, pas eu le temps d'analyser mes sentiments pour elle…

-Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

Ma sœur dépose une main sur la mienne, mais je me dégage vivement. Elle soupire.

-La vérité Edward… dis-lui ce que tu ressens, tout simplement.

-J'ignore ce que je ressens, répliquai-je aussitôt, amer. Et vous ne m'avez pas laissé le temps d'y penser.

Alice lève les yeux vers le ciel.

-Bien sûr que tu sais ce que tu ressens : tu es amoureux d'elle. Depuis un moment déjà.

-Ah oui ? Alors tu connais mieux que moi mes sentiments ?

-Si tu passes à côté d'une fille comme Bella : t'es qu'un idiot ! lance Emmet depuis le siège avant. Elle est belle, douce, intelligente, marrante… et même sexy ! C'est la fille idéale et c'est toi qu'elle veut… va comprendre pourquoi !

Je sers les poings, ne pouvant m'empêcher de ressentir un subit élan de jalousie devant l'affection d'Emmet pour elle, mais je réussis à le repousser rapidement.

-Ces choses-là, ne se contrôlent pas Em ! Je ne tombe pas amoureux sous commande !

-Je sais bien mec, mais Bella est… elle est… unique. Tu as de la chance.

Je ferme les yeux et m'appuie contre la vitre, ne voulant plus discuter de cela avec eux. Je vais devoir me débrouiller seul pour ce coup parce que personne d'autre que moi ne peut décider de ce que je dois faire… et de ce que je veux aussi.

_Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _

Aussitôt, l'image de Bella s'impose à mon esprit. Bien sûr que je la veux, elle. Je veux être avec elle, la rendre heureuse... mais je ne sais plus si la fille que j'aime est réelle ou si elle est juste le fruit de mon esprit.

Ai-je créé une Bella qui serait exactement comme je voulais qu'elle soit ? Et la véritable Bella… est-ce que je suis amoureux d'elle ?

_Il faudrait d'abord que tu la connaisses. _

Je soupire. Ma conscience a raison, encore une fois. Finalement, je ne connais pas Bella. Je sais quel genre de livre elle lit, quelle film elle aime et déteste, qu'elle musique elle écoute avant de s'endormir… J'ai appris beaucoup d'anecdotes de son enfance, de sa vie à Phoenix, de son déménagement à Forks…

Mais je ne connais pas grand chose de Bella au quotidien. Je ne sais pas si elle est du matin ou non. Je ne sais pas si elle doit boire du café pour se réveiller ni si elle aime paresser au lit des heures. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'exaspère ou la rend heureuse. Je ne connais pas les expressions que prennent son visage lorsqu'elle est fâchée ou triste ni ses tics nerveux ou ses manies. Et je ne connais rien de sa nouvelle vie à New-York, si ce n'est qu'elle étudie en littérature et qu'elle est amie avec Jasper.

Et je pourrais découvrir tout cela. J'en ai envie… mais en même temps, je me demande si cela vaut la peine. Si je ne vais pas être déçu de ce que je vais découvrir.

Depuis hier soir, j'ai un foutu nœud à l'estomac. Parce que la Bella que j'ai découvert au bar, même si elle m'a rendu fou de désir… elle ne me plaît pas. Elle me fait penser à toutes ces poules qui ont couru après moi ces dernières années parce que je suis… et bien… plus beau que la moyenne disons.

J'ai cru que Bella était différente. Quand je l'ai entendu rire ce soir-là au téléphone, puis ensuite quand je l'ai vu, quand mon regard s'est fixé au sien, j'ai pensé qu'elle était un ange. Un être exceptionnel que je voulais avoir la chance d'aimer et de vénérer toute ma vie.

Puis elle s'est moquée de moi. Elle m'a envoyé à Boston alors qu'elle vit à New-York et qu'elle sait que j'y vis aussi…

Je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi elle avait fait ça, sans jamais trouvé de réponses. Elle voulait se moquer de moi, je ne vois pas d'autres possibilités. Ce ne peut pas être un malentendu : elle m'a appelé de chez les Hale. J'ai lu le numéro sur mon portable et lorsque j'ai répondu, croyant parlé à Rosalie… c'était Bella.

Je lui ai demandé où elle était et… elle m'a menti. Pour la deuxième fois en quelques heures. Alors je me suis précipité chez Rosalie et elle était là. Elle a pris la fuite, confirmant tous mes soupçons.

Rose dit qu'elle voulait peut-être faire une genre de… blague au téléphone. L'un de ces trucs idiots qu'on fait parfois entre amis… j'étais d'accord avec elle, jusqu'à ce que Bella recommence à me tourner autour. Elle voulait s'expliquer, puis elle m'a embrassé. Et je n'y comprenais plus rien.

Je suis toujours aussi perdu d'ailleurs.

Perdu sur mes sentiments, mais aussi sur les siens.

Alice et Emmet ont peut-être raison finalement : Bella et moi avons besoin de discuter. Mais j'aurais aimé avoir encore quelques jours de répit…

Soudain, une idée folle me vient à l'esprit. Et si j'appelais à l'aide ? J'ai mon téléphone dans ma poche et je sais que si j'écris à Rose, elle viendra me rejoindre sans problème. Et je pourrai repartir chez moi sans affronter Bella. Peut-être même qu'elle fera une scène monstre à Emmet et Alice : elle déteste tellement Bella. C'est une haine incompréhensible pour qui ne connaît pas Rosalie…

Mais en fait, elle cherche seulement à me protéger. Elle est la mieux placer pour comprendre ce que je vis, elle, si belle, qui n'attire les hommes que pour son corps. Et elle a été flouée plus d'une fois. Alors elle joue à la mère louve avec moi, tentant de m'éloigner de Bella qui, selon elle, ne peut que me faire du mal. J'ai essayé à plusieurs reprises de la convaincre que je n'en ai pas besoin, que je sais me protéger seul.

Mais elle ne me croit pas.

_Et elle a raison… _

Non, et c'est justement pour cette raison que je ne l'appellerai pas à l'aide. Je suis un grand garçon, je n'irai pas me cacher dans les jupes de Rosalie.

J'ai honte d'avoir eu cette idée lâche et stupide…

Je vais parler avec Bella. Je ne peux pas l'éviter plus longtemps, pas si je veux continuer de traîner avec Jasper et Emmet.

-On est arrivé, dit soudain mon ami, me tirant de mes pensées.

Je lève la tête et aperçoit l'immeuble de Bella.

-Merci, dis-je, la gorge noué avant de sortir de la voiture.

À ma grande surprise, Emmet et Alice m'emboîtent le pas.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? je ne me sauverai pas !

-Je dois m'en assurer, dit Emmet en haussant les épaules.

-Et moi, je veux la voir !

Je lève les yeux au ciel, excédé par leurs attitudes, mais je me tais. Il ne sert à rien de discuter avec ces deux… comme je l'ai appris à mes dépens.

Je monte donc les escaliers jusqu'à l'appartement de Bella, mon cœur battant de plus en plus vite. J'essuie mes mains moites sur mon jeans, puis je cogne un coup ferme à la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvre quelques instants plus tard sur une Bella qui me fixe, surprise. Je reste là, comme un idiot, incapable de dire un mot alors Alice se met devant moi et tend la main à Bella.

-Salut ! Moi c'est Alice Cullen, la sœur d'Edward. On ne s'est pas déjà vu quelque part ?

Bella rougit, mais prend la main de ma sœur.

-Bella. Je viens de Forks. On s'est peut-être vu là-bas.

-De Forks ? Tu es Bella Swan, la fille du shérif ? demande Alice en me jetant un regard furieux, comme si je lui avais caché un lourd secret.

-Heu… oui, c'est moi.

Emmet se met alors de la partie en me poussant vers l'intérieur et en tirant Alice par le bras pour qu'elle sorte de l'appartement.

-Tu vois Bella ? Je t'avais bien dit que je te le ramènerais par la peau des fesses !

Je pousse un grognement.

-Et maintenant, tu ne sortiras pas de là tant que Bella ne t'y autorisera pas !

Puis il referme la porte, nous laissant tous deux seuls, plantés l'un en face de l'autre. Bella rougit soudain furieusement et elle met une main sur sa bouche.

-Oh. Mon. Dieu. Il t'a obligé à venir, c'est ça ? Je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais… quand il a dit par la peau des fesses, je croyais que c'était une expression… je ne pensais pas que… je n'arrive pas à croire que…

Je la coupe dans son monologue de plus en plus décousu.

-Ne t'en fais pas Bella.

Je tente un petit sourire.

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle un jour ou l'autre de toute façon.

Un long silence s'installe, un silence pendant lequel j'évite de mon mieux de regarder Bella… je suis trop conscient de sa présence près de moi, de son corps près du mien. C'est comme si un courant électrique passait entre nous deux, m'attirant vers elle comme un aimant.

Pourquoi me faisait-elle un tel effet ?

-Tu es partie, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Je relevai la tête et croisai son regard triste. Une vague de culpabilité m'envahit.

-Oui. Je suis désolé; c'était lâche de me sauver comme ça.

Elle ferme les yeux un instant, serrant ses bras autour de sa poitrine.

-Je croyais que les princes charmants ne partaient jamais avant le matin, murmura-t-elle.

Je fais un pas vers elle alors que ma conscience me crie de m'éloigner et je dépose une main douce sur sa joue.

-Alors tu viens de découvrir que je ne suis pas un prince charmant.

Bella tourne sa tête pour déposer un baiser sur ma paume. Je romps aussitôt le contact et je recule de plusieurs pas, craignant de faire une bêtise. Ce simple geste a éveillé mon désir pour elle qui semble insatiable. Et il est hors de question que j'y succombe encore une fois.

À ce moment, Bella ouvre les yeux et plante son regard dans le mien. Elle semble soudain… déterminée.

-Je m'en fiche.

-Quoi ?

-Je m'en fiche que tu ne sois pas le prince charmant : c'est toi que je veux. Seulement toi Edward.

Elle fait quelques pas prudents vers moi, comme si elle craint que je ne prenne la fuite. Mais je suis tétanisé, incapable de bouger, suspendu à ses lèvres.

-De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais rien voulu. Je me suis toujours contentée de ce que j'avais, parfois bien pitoyablement… jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre.

Elle franchit le dernier pas qui nous sépare et se retrouve si près de moi qu'elle doit lever la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux. Mon cœur bat la chamade, mais je reste raide et immobile.

-Depuis que l'on s'est revu, je n'ai qu'une idée en tête : te faire tomber amoureux de moi. J'ai essayé de pousser les choses, mais j'ai réalisé que c'était une erreur. Je ne peux pas te forcer à m'aimer. La seule chose que je peux faire, c'est te dire que depuis notre rencontre, je ne pense plus qu'à toi. Que je ne veux plus que toi et que… je t'aime. Je t'aime Edward.

Nous restons un long moment plongés dans le regard de l'autre, nos souffles erratiques se mélangeant. Je sais que je dois lui répondre… mais je ne sais quoi dire. Sa déclaration m'a touché, ému plus que je ne saurais le dire. Et cette Bella qui est devant moi, cette Bella douce, sincère et touchante, je sais que je l'aime aussi. J'en suis amoureux.

Mais quand est-il des autres côtés d'elle qu'elle m'a montré avant ? Et si je lui dis que je l'aime aussi et que je découvre plus tard que finalement, je suis incapable d'aimer chaque facette d'elle… est-ce que je ne lui ferais pas plus de mal que maintenant ?

Je pousse un soupir et je me détourne d'elle lentement, passant une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux.

-Bella…

-Mais si tu ne m'aimes pas comme je t'aime, me coupe-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, oublie tout ce que je viens de te dire. Oublie ça et essayons de devenir… amis. Parce que je ne pourrais supporter que tu ne fasses plus partie de ma vie.

-Je ne sais pas Bella : crois-tu vraiment que nous pourrons être… amis ? Moi j'en doute.

Je vois à son visage que je l'ai blessé et je me traite mentalement de tous les noms. Elle me dit qu'elle m'aime et moi je lui réponds que nous ne pouvons pas être amis !

_Non mais quel idiot ! _

-Bella ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire : je voudrais être ton ami, mais… je ne peux pas nier que je suis attiré par toi. Plus qu'aucune fille ne m'a jamais attiré, avouai-je difficilement.

Bella fronce les sourcils, visiblement perdue par mes paroles.

-Alors que veux-tu ?

Je pousse un soupir.

-La vérité c'est que je l'ignore. Pendant six mois, j'ai rêvé de toi. J'ai cru être amoureux de toi, mais j'ai réalisé que finalement je ne te connais pas. Je ne sais rien de toi !

-C'est faux ! me coupe-t-elle avec émotion. Ce soir-là Edward, je t'ai montré mon cœur comme je ne l'avais jamais montré à personne… Tu me connais. Mieux que quiconque.

Je secoue la tête, ne pouvant être d'accord avec elle. C'est ce que j'avais cru aussi; j'avais longtemps pensé la même chose qu'elle, mais nous avions tort tous les deux. Nous étions deux inconnus l'un pour l'autre : deux inconnus qui avaient passé une nuit ensemble.

Rien de plus.

-C'est à cause de ce que j'ai fait ? À cause de mon mensonge ? demande-t-elle à mi-voix.

-Ça a commencé là, oui.

Je sens la fureur m'envahir, comme chaque fois que je repense à ce jour-là, mais je la repousse fermement. Il est trop tard pour les reproches de toute façon.

-Même maintenant, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu as fait cela. Tu dis que tu m'aimes, mais alors, pourquoi avoir essayé de me tenir à l'écart de ta vie ? m'écriai-je, plus brusquement que je ne le veux.

Peut-être que je n'ai pas réussi à repousser totalement ma colère finalement. Je perds tout contrôle avec Bella.

-Parce que ma vie était merdique ! explose Bella dans un cri. Ma vie était merdique et je ne voulais pas que tu le saches. Je ne voulais pas que tu saches à quel point j'avais échoué à réaliser mon rêve ! Dans ce temps-là, je n'avais pas d'amis, pas de travail, pas de passe-temps. Rien. J'allais en cours et je revenais ici tous les soirs pour faire la cuisine et la lessive. C'était ça ma vie et je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes. Je voulais… que tu puisses être fier de moi.

Je fronce les sourcils, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'elle dit.

-Tu crois que je me serais soucié de ça ? Me vois-tu comme si superficiel ?

Bella hausse les épaules pour toute réponse, détournant le regard. J'ai un petit rire ironique qui masque bien la tristesse que je ressens en ce moment.

-Alors tu vois : j'avais raison. On ne se connaît pas finalement.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux en soupirant alors que Bella se mord la lèvre, anxieuse.

-Je crois que je devrais y aller maintenant, murmurai-je en me détournant d'elle.

Je veux m'éloigner de Bella. J'ai besoin de partir d'ici et au plus vite parce que j'ai l'impression d'étouffer petit à petit. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais que ça se passe…

Pas comme ça du tout.

Je me dirige vers la porte, je dépose ma main sur la poignée et là…

Là je réalise que je fuis encore une fois. Je fuis Bella parce que j'ai peur.

_Tu n'es qu'un trouillard ! Retourne-toi et propose-lui de sortir avec toi ! ALLEZ ! _

Je dépose ma tête contre le bois de la porte, ne sachant quoi faire. Bon sang ! Je ne me supporte plus depuis quelques temps : je n'arrive jamais à prendre une décision ! Tout ce que je ressens lorsque je suis auprès de Bella m'embrouille la tête et les sens, si bien que je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement.

_Et tu ne crois pas que ÇA, c'est un signe ? _

Admettant que ma conscience a raison, je retourne sur mes pas et trouve Bella dans la cuisine. Assise à la table, des larmes silencieuses coulent sur son visage. Mon cœur se serre douloureusement dans ma poitrine.

-Bella, murmurai-je doucement.

Elle relève la tête en sursaut et me fixe, la bouche ouverte.

-Edward ? Tu n'es pas parti ?

-Non. Je… j'avais quelque chose à te demander avant…

Une lueur s'allume dans ses yeux. Elle essuie vivement ses joues maculés de larmes, puis elle se lève pour me faire face.

-Oui ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui demander, puis je la referme aussitôt. Mon souffle est erratique et mes mains sont moites. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai aussi peur de faire un pas en avant avec elle ?

Oh ! C'est vrai… parce que je sais à quel point elle peut me faire du mal. J'en ai fait l'expérience. Mais elle a droit à une autre chance, non ? Nous avons droit à une autre chance…

Ce que je ressens lorsque je suis près d'elle... c'est indescriptible… je ne peux pas rejeter ses sentiments aussi facilement. Je ne peux pas faire comme s'ils n'existaient pas.

-As-tu… envie d'apprendre à me connaître ? demandai-je enfin dans un souffle.

Ce n'est pas exactement la question que je voulais poser, mais… ça ira.

Un sourire étire les lèvres de Bella et son visage s'illumine. Je retiens mon souffle, pensant qu'elle est vraiment magnifique. La plus belle femme sur laquelle j'ai jamais posé mes yeux.

-Oui. Bien sûr que oui ! Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point j'en ai envie !

Je lui retourne son sourire et nous restons un moment immobile, s'observant en souriant comme deux imbéciles heureux. Puis je m'avance d'un pas vers elle et je lui tends la main. Elle la prend entre ses doigts pour me la serrer doucement et ce simple geste emballe mon cœur.

-Enchanté, je suis Edward Cullen. Tu es Bella, c'est ça ?

-Hum… oui. Enchantée aussi.

Elle pince les lèvres, comme si elle retenait un éclat de rire, puis ajoute, joueuse :

-On ne se serait pas déjà vu quelque part ?

-C'est possible. Je viens de Forks…

-Tiens, quelle coïncidence : moi aussi !

Son sourire devient éclatant. Je sens une douce caresse contre ma paume et ce n'est à ce moment-là que je réalise que je tiens encore sa main dans la mienne. Je la relâche, doucement, et je lui montre la table d'un geste.

-Tu as envie qu'on s'assoit un moment ?

-Avec plaisir.

Et alors que nous prenons place, face à face, je me dis que cette fois nous faisons enfin les choses comme il se doit et que peut-être, oui peut-être, cela nous mènera plus loin que tout ce que nous pourrions imaginer…

**Moment de pub personnel parce que j'ai commencé une nouvelle histoire qui s'appelle la vie des gens riches et célèbres.**** Voici le résumé : ****Bella n'est pas une fille ordinaire : c'est une danseuse étoile. Edward n'est pas un homme comme les autres : c'est un chanteur élu l'homme le plus sexy de l'année. Qu'arriverait-il si ces deux vedettes imbus d'eux-même devaient travailler ensemble ?E/B**

**C'est une histoire avec un Edward salaud sur les bords et une Bella assez capricieuse… c'est la première fois que je fais des personnages dans ce genre et je m'amuse bien ! ;) Venez lire si vous en avez envie ! **

**À bientôt pour la suite ! **


	12. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour à tous ceux et celles qui ont cliqués sur ce lien ! : ) Un nouveau chapitre d'Appel à l'aide qui j'espère, va vous plaire. Encore un pv Edward. Pour l'instant, je reste de son côté. Son pv me pose toujours problème à écrire, mais à la fin, lorsque je réussis, j'aime toujours le résultat. Pourvu que ce soit votre cas aussi ! **

**Aujourd'hui, pas de longue note d'auteur pour une fois. Juste un immense merci à Nanoulaet pour sa correction et son opinion si précieuse et aussi à vous pour vos reviews. Bonne lecture ! **

**PS : je n'ai aucun préjugé contre les personnes homosexuelles (vous verrez plus loin pourquoi je dis ça) ! Edward réagit juste comme beaucoup de gars 100% hétéro le ferait… lol ! **

**CHAPITRE 11-Raison et sentiments **

J'entends un grognement désespéré à côté de moi. Je ferme les yeux plus forts, comme si cela pouvait couper le bruit, puis j'enfouis ma tête dans mon oreiller.

Ça va cesser. Bientôt. Ça va cesser.

De toute façon, il va falloir que je me lève d'une minute à l'autre. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Dans dix minutes pour être exact.

-Edward, je t'en prie ! Fais-les s'arrêter ! se plaint Alice à côté de moi, son visage tordu dans une grimace.

J'hausse les épaules, impuissant.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse Lice ? On a frappé contre le mur une dizaine de fois… visiblement, ils ne sont pas prêts de terminer !

-Ohhhhh ! C'est vraiment pénible à entendre pour une fille qui est abstinente depuis des mois !

Cette fois, c'est moi qui grimace. C'est suffisamment pénible d'entendre mon colocataire s'envoyer en l'air avec sa petite amie, dans la pièce à côté, alors je suis étendu dans mon lit simple à côté de ma sœur, sans qu'en plus la dite sœur me parle de sa vie sexuelle.

-Il y a bien eu ce mec, de la boutique de sport, mais il était trop…

-Alice, je ne veux pas de détail ! Je t'en prie ! la coupai-je plutôt brusquement.

Ma sœur me lance un regard offusqué depuis mon lit.

-Je te signale que tu m'as raconté ta nuit avec Bella, toi.

-Je te signale que c'est toi qui as insisté ! Et je t'ai épargné tous les détails !

Elle croise les bras sur la poitrine, boudeuse, mais ne réplique pas. Elle sait que j'ai raison.

-Et c'est pour cette stupide raison que tu n'as rien voulu me dire sur ce qui s'est passé hier ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment de silence entrecoupé seulement par les gémissements dans l'autre pièce. Par discrétion ?

Je secoue la tête en riant. Alice est une cause désespérée.

-Tu es trop curieuse : ce qui se passe entre Bella et moi ne te regarde pas !

-Donc, il s'est passé quelque chose ? insiste-t-elle.

Je reste silencieux, trop intelligent pour tomber dans un piège aussi facile deux fois. Elle ne m'aura pas comme ça.

Alice se tourne alors vers moi et elle me fait ses yeux suppliants.

-Allez Ed ! Je veux savoir si ton enlèvement a été utile ou non. Je veux savoir si Emmet et moi avons attendu quatre heures devant cette foutue porte pour rien !

-Peut-être que oui… peut-être que non…

Ma petite sœur pousse un cri furieux, puis elle m'envoie quelques coups d'oreiller au visage. Je la repousse en riant et me lève d'un bond du lit.

-Je vais me préparer ! Dors bien, dis-je d'un ton moqueur avant de sortir précipitamment de ma chambre.

Je vais prendre ma douche, me préparant pour ma journée, ne pouvant m'empêcher de penser à Bella. La veille, nous avons discuté pendant des heures. Nous avons parlé de tout et de rien, sans voir le temps filer. C'était un moment exceptionnel, comme je n'avais jamais vécu avec une fille auparavant. Et je dois avouer que ça m'a redonné l'espoir fou que Bella soit la bonne.

Celle faite pour moi.

Mais j'essaie de rester prudent et raisonnable. Je ne veux pas m'emballer encore et tout précipiter. Surtout, je ne veux pas souffrir à nouveau.

Alors je vais m'en tenir à l'idée que j'ai eue et qui est certainement la meilleure : je vais apprendre à la connaître. Nous allons tout recommencer de zéro, presque comme si notre nuit n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Presque.

Je sors de la salle de bain, laissant ma place à Alec qui attend, le visage sombre. Je ne prends pas la peine de le saluer, ayant appris à mes dépens qu'il est plutôt de mauvais poil lorsqu'il doit se lever avant 10 heures. Je passe donc à côté de lui et je descends à la cuisine où Leah prend déjà son petit déjeuner.

-Et bien, tout le monde est matinal ce matin ! lançai-je en me servant un jus d'orange.

-Ce n'est pas comme si on avait eu le choix ! grogne Leah, d'une voix noire.

Visiblement, je ne suis pas le seul que le bruit a dérangé. Il faut dire que les murs ne sont pas très étanches ici.

-On ne peut pas se plaindre : ils étaient dans leur chambre cette fois ! ris-je avant de m'asseoir à la table avec un croissant.

Je viens pour prendre une bouchée, mais me fige, surpris par le regard exorbité de ma colocataire fixée sur moi.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es de trop bonne humeur toi ! lance-t-elle en souriant à son tour. Est-ce que cela aurait un rapport avec la fille qui a passé la nuit dans ta chambre ?

Je gigote, mal à l'aise. Je suis revenu plutôt tard hier et je n'ai pas eu le temps de parler d'Alice aux autres.

Leah interprète mal ma gêne parce qu'elle s'écrie en pointant un doigt vers moi :

-Alors c'est vrai ? Dire que je croyais que tu étais homo !

QUOI ? Je recrache mon jus d'orange, sous le choc.

-Homo ? répétai-je stupidement.

-Si j'avais su, j'aurais essayé de te séduire avant elle…

Leah me fait un clin d'œil joueur, mais je n'arrive pas à passer par-dessus ce qu'elle a dit. Moi ? Gay ? Qu'est-ce qui a pu lui faire croire ça ?

-Vas-tu nous la présenter ? C'est ta petite amie ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel : les filles sont toutes les mêmes lorsqu'il s'agit de potin !

-Tu veux dire qu'il n'est pas gay ? dit alors une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retourne pour voir Alec nous rejoindre d'un pas traînant. Quoi ? Lui aussi croyait que…

-Et non ! Notre Edward est un hétéro à ce qu'il paraît… à moins qu'il soit bi ?

Leah se tourne vers moi, le regard interrogateur.

-Non. Bien sûr que non ! répondis-je précipitamment. 100% hétéro.

Alec s'assoit à côté de moi, m'observant avec scepticisme.

-Pourtant j'aurais cru que… même Lee croyait que tu l'étais ! Et il dit que les gays ont un radar pour se repérer entre eux !

Je fronce les sourcils, agacé. Ok. Là, ils sont en train de gâcher ce qui aurait pu être un bon matin. Dire que j'étais de bonne humeur quelques instants plus tôt…

-Il dit que tu es trop beau pour être encore célibataire et que ça cache forcément quelque chose…

-Oh oui ! Décidemment trop beau ! ajoute Leah en me regardant, son menton reposant dans sa paume.

Je me lève, laissant mon croissant intact sur la table.

-Cette conversation devient trop étrange pour moi, dis-je en levant les mains dans les airs. Bonne journée les gars !

-Oh ! Allez Eddy : tu sais bien qu'on aime se moquer de toi ! dit Leah en souriant.

-Je sais, oui, grognai-je entre mes dents.

Comme si je n'avais pas assez d'Alice et Emmet dans ma vie ! Il fallait en plus que je tombe sur des colocs comme Leah et Demetri qui aiment faire de ma vie un enfer. Heureusement, Alec est habituellement plutôt discret et Lee est le plus sympa, même s'il peut parfois se montrer un peu tache.

-Et s'il-vous-plaît, soyez sympa avec ma SŒUR ! lançai-je en appuyant sur le dernier mot. Sinon, je m'arrangerai pour vous le faire regretter.

Puis je me dirige vers la porte, ramassant ma veste et mes clés au passage et je sors, non sans avoir entendu Alec demander :

-C'est sa sœur ? Alors il est peut-être gay finalement !

Je grince des dents, mais continue mon chemin jusqu'à ma voiture. Je vais être à l'avance sur le campus, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Et peut-être, avec un peu de chance, que Bella y sera aussi.

Ne pouvant résister à la tentation, je m'arrête devant ma volvo, sors mon cellulaire de ma poche et je lui envois un message.

« Hey ! J'espère que tu as eu un meilleur matin que moi… dis-moi honnêtement : as-tu cru à un moment ou à un autre depuis notre rencontre que je pouvais être gay ? »

Je lui envois, puis me mets en marche, décidant de ne pas utiliser ma voiture aujourd'hui. Vu que j'ai le temps, je peux aller en cours à pieds depuis la résidence, cela ne prend que quelques minutes. C'est en partie pour cela que je l'ai choisi, malgré la colocation… pour ça, et aussi parce qu'ayant fait une inscription tardive, il ne restait plus beaucoup de choix d'appartement ! J'aurais du louer quelque chose hors de prix qui aurait dilapidé toutes mes économies en quelques mois. Et ça, je ne le voulais pas. Alors j'ai choisi cet endroit assez miteux avec quatre colocataires plutôt étranges dans leur genre…

Mais je m'y plais plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Oui, je n'aurais jamais cru me sentir aussi bien à New-York et pourtant, c'est le cas. Je suis chez moi, ici. Et puis, c'est cette ville qui m'a permis de revoir Bella…

Juste comme je pense à elle, mon téléphone sonne, m'indiquant que j'ai un message.

« Comment serait-ce possible ? Alors que c'est ton nom que je cris chaque fois que je me donne un orgasme ? »

Je m'arrête, n'arrivant pas à croire ce que je lis. Heu…

Puis je fronce les sourcils, soupçonneux. Non. C'est impossible. Ce ne peut pas être Bella. Alors je lève les yeux au ciel et je réponds :

« Désolé Emmet, je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur toi ! Tu vas devoir te trouver quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Cela ne prend que quelques secondes avant que mon appareil sonne. Je réponds, sachant déjà de qui il s'agit.

-Comment as-tu su ? demande la voix de mon ami.

-Évident. Il n'y a que toi pour écrire des idioties pareilles !

Emmet me répond par un grognement et je pouffe de rire.

-Tu es insultant ! Je peux être très intelligent, tu sais ?

-Mais oui, mais oui…

Puis je réalise soudain quelque chose.

-Dis-moi, que fais-tu chez Bella si tôt le matin ?

Je regrette ma question aussitôt, mais il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière maintenant.

Idiot !

Ça ne me regarde pas ce qu'Emmet fait chez Bella ! Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions un… couple. Elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut.

Malgré tout, je dois avouer que je brûle de savoir. Je brûle de jalousie aussi, mais ça, je préfère ne pas y penser.

-Oh ! Jasper ne pouvait pas venir la chercher ce matin alors je me suis proposé ! Tu sais qu'elle a une veille camionnette qui ne peut même pas faire la route jusqu'à l'université ? C'est pitoyable!

Et pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas demandé à moi ? ai-je envie de crier, mais cette fois, j'ai la sagesse de me taire.

-Hey ! Je t'ai entendu ! entendis-je crier en arrière-fond. Et à qui parles-tu ?

-Je parle avec ton chéri : Edward se languit de toi ! Oh ! Bella je t'aime ! Bella ! Je t'aime ! répond Emmet en riant.

Puis il prend une voix plus efféminée qui est censée rappeler celle de Bella :

-Oh ! Je t'aime aussi Edward ! Je t'en prie, prends-moi ! Prends-moi tout de suite !

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Quel gamin !

-Ferme-la ! T'es qu'un idiot ! crie Bella, plus proche cette fois. Donne-moi ça !

Emmet rit, puis j'ai l'impression que le téléphone change de main.

-Edward ?

-Salut Bella.

-Hey ! Salut… hum… ça va ?

-Mieux maintenant, répondis-je en souriant comme un idiot.

-Tu… heu… pourquoi appelais-tu ?

Je ris, retrouvant toute ma bonne humeur. Seulement grâce à elle, à sa voix.

-En fait, c'est toi qui m'as appelé. Enfin… Emmet.

-Oh ! D'accord.

Elle a l'air déçu et je souris encore plus.

-Mais je suis heureux de te parler. Tu m'as manqué, avouai-je dans un souffle.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Nous restons un instant silencieux, écoutant la respiration de l'autre.

-Je ne te l'ai pas dit hier, mais merci, dit finalement Bella après quelques temps, d'une

voix douce et basse.

-Pourquoi ?

-De me pardonner. De ne plus me repousser. De me laisser une chance. Je t'en suis

vraiment reconnaissante.

Je ferme les yeux un instant, submergé par la tendresse que je ressens pour elle. Je voudrais qu'elle soit face à moi pour que je puisse la prendre dans mes bras, la serrer de toutes mes forces contre moi. L'embrasser même… et tant pis pour la prudence !

Prudence et amour ne font jamais bon ménage.

-Je ne le fais pas pour toi, tu sais. Je suis égoïste et si je le fais, c'est parce que j'en ai envie. Parce que je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que… que tu ne fasses plus partie de ma vie.

-Merci, répète Bella, d'une voix vibrante d'émotion.

-Je… je…

Je t'aime, pensai-je de toutes mes forces, mais je me tais. Il est trop tôt pour ça. Trop tôt pour savoir si c'est réellement de l'amour.

-Je te vois tout à l'heure ? demandai-je plutôt.

-Oui. Je serai au rendez-vous.

-Et moi aussi Eddychou ! s'écrie Emmet en faisant des bruits de succions sensé rappeler des baisers.

-Quel idiot, grondai-je, faussement désapprobateur.

-Oui, approuve Bella avec un rire nerveux. À tout à l'heure alors.

Puis elle raccroche. Je fais de même, à contre-cœur. Étrangement, cette conversation a été plus révélatrice que tout ce dont nous avons discuté la veille. Pendant quatre heures, nous avons abordés tous les sujets… sauf notre relation et nos sentiments. Nous avons évité ce sujet épineux, alors qu'en fait, c'est celui qui a le plus d'importance.

Et il suffit d'une petite conversation au téléphone pour que j'oublie toute prudence. Mais je suis content de m'être dévoilé un minimum à Bella… au moins, maintenant elle sait que je ressens quelque chose pour elle et elle ne sera pas portée à elle voir ailleurs.

_Vers Emmet par exemple. Ou Jasper. _

Je secoue la tête pour repousser ses pensées. Non. Je ne veux pas être jaloux et possessif. Bella m'a dit qu'elle est amoureuse de moi. Elle a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais rien voulu comme elle me veut moi…

_Et si elle changeait d'avis en apprenant à te connaître ? _

On verra bien.

Je ne peux rien y faire de toute façon. Juste espérer que nos sentiments se développeront de la même façon. Et en attendant, j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de chaque instant que je passe avec elle.

J'arrive enfin à l'Université où je me dirige directement vers le département de musique pour pratiquer un peu avant le début de mes cours. Comme j'ai choisi de me spécialiser en piano, 70% de mes heures d'études sont centrés là-dessus. Mais j'ai aussi un cours de guitare, un cours de chant, un autre d'expression scénique et un cours de biologie, qui était une des seules options où il restait encore des places et qui m'intéressait. Aujourd'hui, lundi matin, je débute la journée avec mon instructeur personnel, monsieur Petrelli. C'est un homme gentil, mais vraiment très exigeant et comme mon week-end a été plutôt… occupé disons et que je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'entraîner du tout, je pense que c'est une bonne idée de le faire ce matin.

Je vais donc m'enfermer dans une des petites alcôves occupée seulement par un magnifique piano. Je m'assois devant l'instrument, dans l'intention de pratiquer les pièces qui sont à l'étude en ce moment… oui, c'était vraiment mon intention, mais mes doigts ne m'obéissent pas. Mon esprit non plus d'ailleurs parce qu'il a de la difficulté à penser à autre chose que Bella…

Et une nouvelle mélodie naît sous mes doigts. Une mélodie pour elle.

Il n'y a encore que quelques notes, mais déjà, je suis emballé. Je sens que ce sera la plus belle chanson que j'ai composée jusqu'à maintenant. Je m'arrête, sors une feuille de partition vierge et note quelques accords avec frénésie… puis je recommence, jouant encore une fois la suite de note que Bella m'a inspirée, en ajoutant quelques unes de plus.

Je refais ce manège plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre derrière moi, brisant ma concentration.

-Ah monsieur Cullen ! lance mon directeur de programme et aussi mon mentor.

Je me tourne vers lui, légèrement honteux de ne pas avoir fait mes devoirs, mais je me fige. À côté de lui, se tient Tanya qui me sourit.

-Heu… bonjour monsieur Petrelli. Bonjour Tanya.

-Salut ! lance-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

-Monsieur Cullen, cela vous dérangerait-il de montrer à mademoiselle Denali nos installations ? Elle va travailler avec nous et j'aimerais bien qu'elle se familiarise avec les lieux. Je vous dispense de mon cours pour ce matin…

-Ce sera avec plaisir, répondis-je en me levant.

Le sourire de Tanya s'agrandit.

-Parfait !

Monsieur Petrelli se tourne vers Tanya avec un air bienveillant.

-Je vous laisse entre bonne main jeune fille et je vous dis à demain.

-À demain monsieur.

Mon directeur sort pendant que je ramasse mes effets, puis j'ouvre la porte de l'alcôve, faisant signe à Tanya de passer la première.

-Merci.

-Non, c'est à moi de te remercier : tu viens de me sauver la vie ! répliquai-je en souriant.

-Comment ça ? me demande-t-elle, perdue.

-Je n'avais pas fait mes devoirs au piano et monsieur Petrelli… il est intraitable devant les fainéants ! J'aurais eu des heures supplémentaires à faire ce soir, mais grâce à toi, il n'en saura rien !

Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire et Tanya éclate de rire.

-Je suis heureuse de t'avoir aidé. Mais tu m'en dois une maintenant !

-Je te retourne l'appareil quand tu veux !

-Je m'en rappellerai…

Le ton sur lequel elle a dit ça me met un peu mal à l'aise, mais je lui jette un regard de biais, et elle sourit toujours. Ok. Ça ne doit être que mon imagination.

-Alors ? Ton week-end ? me demande-t-elle, intéressée.

Je me sens rougir, chose plutôt rare chez moi. Sauf que quand je pense à la fin de semaine qui vient de passer, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ma nuit avec Bella…

-Heu… pas grand-chose à dire. Je suis sorti avec les gars et Bella samedi soir. On est allé au Newmoon. On a passé une très bonne soirée.

-Oui, Bella m'en a vaguement parlé samedi matin. Est-ce qu'elle s'est trouvée un homme finalement ?

Ha ? Alors elle voulait se trouver un homme ? Est-ce ce qu'elle a dit à Tanya avant d'y aller ?

Je sers les poings, tentant de garder le contrôle. C'est idiot d'être furieux à cause de ça… après, c'est avec moi qu'elle est partie ce soir-là !

-Non… pas vraiment. Elle a dansé avec Jasper, Emmet et moi… mais…

Je ne peux quand même pas lui dire que nous avons fait l'amour dans les toilettes des filles ! Ce serait totalement déplacé et je ne la connais pas suffisamment pour lui confier ce genre de choses. Si Bella veut lui en parler, qu'elle le fasse.

-Alors elle est partie seule ? insiste-t-elle.

Je passe une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Tanya me donne l'impression de savoir quelque chose… ou alors, c'est qu'un élément important m'échappe. Pourquoi me demande-t-elle ça ?

-Pou… pourquoi veux-tu savoir ? demandai-je, prenant ma voix la plus désintéressée.

-Oh ! Pour rien ! C'était comme ça !

Un silence gêné s'installe entre nous.

-Je crois que je devais te montrer les installations, non ? demandai-je finalement, réalisant que nous sommes plantés au même endroit depuis plusieurs minutes.

Tanya me fait un sourire qui sonne faux.

-Oui. Allons-y.

Nous nous mettons enfin en route.

-Je vais te montrer les salles de musique où nous répétons en groupe et nos deux salles de spectacle. Si tu veux, je te présenterai à quelques étudiants aussi.

-D'accord. Merci.

Sa voix est sèche, comme si elle était préoccupée et elle garde cette attitude pendant tout le reste de la visite.

Je me creuse l'esprit pendant plusieurs minutes, mais malgré tout, je n'arrive pas à trouver ce qui l'a mise dans cet état. Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? On s'entendait plutôt bien vendredi pourtant ! Je l'avais trouvé vraiment sympathique et je m'étais dit qu'elle pourrait devenir une bonne amie.

Mais peut-être aussi que son changement de comportement n'a rien à voir avec moi. Peut-être qu'elle a des problèmes personnels.

Oui, c'est sûrement ça. Et Tanya me le confirme lorsque nous nous quittons, une heure plus tard.

-Je crois qu'on a fait le tour… je suis désolé, mais j'ai mon cours de bio dans une autre aile du campus dans quelques minutes alors je dois y aller ! dis-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

Tanya sursaute, comme si je l'avais tiré de ses pensées et qu'elle n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce que je lui raconte depuis tout à l'heure, puis elle fixe son regard dans le mien et elle me fait un sourire triste.

-Oui, je comprends. Merci pour la visite. Je suis heureuse de l'avoir fait avec toi. Ça aurait été plus ennuyant avec monsieur Petrelli.

Au moment où je me détourne, je sens sa main se poser sur mon bras.

-Edward ?

-Hum ?

-Je suis désolée… de la façon dont je me suis comportée. Ne le prends pas contre toi. Je t'apprécie vraiment.

Je lui fais un sourire que je veux rassurant.

-Je me doutais bien que ça n'avait rien à voir avec moi.

Tanya pousse un soupir et je me sens obligé d'ajouter, pour vraiment lui montrer que je ne lui en veux pas :

-Tu manges avec nous ce midi ?

Son visage s'illumine.

-Oui, bien sûr. Je ne croyais pas être invitée…

J'hausse les épaules.

-Que crois-tu que je fais en ce moment ? Tu peux venir manger avec nous quand tu veux…

-Et bien, ça aussi je le prends en note !

Elle dépose un baiser rapide sur ma joue, puis elle s'en va, visiblement de meilleure humeur. Je la regarde partir, réfléchissant intensément à ce que j'ai manqué…

Je sais que j'ai raté quelque chose d'important, que le sens de ce qui vient de se passer m'échappe et aussi… j'ai cette intuition que j'ai commis une erreur, que je n'aurais pas dû l'inviter à manger avec nous. Mais c'est ridicule. Tanya est gentille et c'est une amie de Bella.

Je secoue la tête, puis réalisant que je vais être en retard, je cours jusqu'au laboratoire de biologie. J'essaie de me concentrer, mais je deviens de plus en plus fébrile à mesure que le temps passe. Plus qu'une heure et vingt minutes avant la pause… plus qu'une heure avant la fin du calvaire… plus que quarante minutes avant d'enfin la revoir… vingt minutes… dix minutes…

Enfin, la cloche sonne et je suis le premier à la porte, marchant d'un pas vif vers la cafétéria, me faufilant habilement parmi la foule pour arriver plus rapidement. Je m'arrête à l'entrée de la cafétéria, mais Bella n'est pas là. Je repère cependant Jasper et Emmet qui discutent à notre table habituelle. Je me dirige vers eux, me demandant si je suis toujours fâché contre Jas parce qu'il a essayé de me voler la fille que j'aime.

Je m'assois en face de lui, à côté d'Emmet et lorsqu'il me sourit, je lui renvois un regard noir.

Hum… oui. Je crois que je suis toujours furieux.

-Oh oh ! Le petit Eddy est de mauvaise humeur ! lance Emmet en riant. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? Tu t'es fait attaquer par des fans déchaînées ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur, répliquai-je en sortant mon lunch de mon sac à dos, évitant de regarder dans la direction de Jasper. J'ai seulement de la difficulté à supporter la présence des traîtres…

-Hein ? Je ne comprends pas… j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? demande Emmet, un peu inquiet.

Je secoue aussitôt la tête pour le rassurer. Je ne veux pas qu'il croit ça. Même s'il m'a « enlevé », Emmet a été super. Un véritable ami. Il m'a poussé dans les bras de Bella, malgré son attirance pour elle, parce qu'il connaissait nos sentiments à tous les deux. Em est vraiment un gars bien.

-Non Emmet. Et je veux te remercier pour hier… je me prendrais encore la tête avec tout ça si ce n'était pas de toi !

Un énorme sourire d'enfant illumine soudain le visage d'Emmet qui frotte ses mains ensemble, satisfait.

-Haha ! Ça été un véritable plaisir ! Et si jamais tu recommences à faire des conneries, ta sœur et moi avons planifié d'autres plans encore plus diaboliques pour toi et Bella ! Haha !

Il éclate de rire, mais s'arrête aussitôt. Visiblement, il vient de comprendre quelque chose d'important.

-Attends… si ce n'est pas de moi dont tu parlais… alors c'est de Jasper ?

Il me lance un regard interrogateur, mais je ne réponds pas. Je n'ai pas envie de m'étendre sur le sujet. Celui qui se disait mon ami le fait à ma place.

-Oui, c'est de moi. Il croit que j'ai… tenté de séduire Bella samedi.

-Oh !

Les sourcils d'Emmet se froncent.

-C'est vrai que vous sembliez plutôt proches, mais… puisque vous avez dit qu'il n'y a rien entre vous, moi je vous crois !

Il hausse les épaules et je grogne : comme si ça pouvait être aussi facile.

-Il n'y a rien entre eux, mais ce n'est pas parce que Jasper ne le voulait pas ! dis-je entre mes dents serrés.

-Tu te trompes Edward. Je ne t'aurais jamais fait ça. Jamais.

-Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'en ai eu.

-Parce que c'est l'impression que nous voulions te donner.

Cette fois, je reste quelques secondes silencieux, tentant de comprendre le sens de sa phrase. En vain. Alors je demande :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Bella m'a demandé de…

-Bella en vue ! s'écrie Emmet d'une voix un peu trop forte. Je crois qu'il serait temps de changer de conversation !

Je tourne la tête et j'aperçois Bella et Tanya qui ne sont plus qu'à quelques tables de la notre. Visiblement, Bella a entendu Emmet crier (il aurait été plutôt difficile de le manquer) parce que ses joues sont teintées d'un adorable rouge et que sa tête est rivée au sol.

Je me sens aussitôt mieux, oubliant presque ma rancune envers Jasper. Après tout, c'est moi que Bella a embrassé à la fin de la soirée. C'est moi qu'elle a ramené chez elle…

Les deux filles s'arrêtent à notre table et je souris, tentant de capter un regard marron, mais Bella semble vouloir l'éviter, ses yeux se posant sur tout le monde sauf moi.

-Salut les gars, lance-t-elle, morose.

-Salut vous trois ! s'exclame Tanya avec beaucoup plus d'entrain au même moment.

Emmet et Jasper leurs répondent pendant que je m'évertue toujours à attirer l'attention de Bella. Je tire la chaise à côté de moi, lui faisant signe de venir s'asseoir, mais elle m'ignore royalement et va plutôt prendre place à côté de Jasper.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ce matin, tout semblait aller parfaitement bien !

-Je peux m'asseoir ici ? me demande Tanya en prenant place.

-Hein ? Ah oui, oui.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de me tourner vers elle, mon attention fixée sur Bella qui discute d'un cours avec Jasper. Elle a perdu sa mauvaise humeur : elle lui sourit, allant même jusqu'à déposer une main sur son bras.

Je sers les dents, tentant de refréner mon élan de jalousie.

Elle n'est pas à toi. Elle ne t'appartient pas. Elle n'est pas à toi, me répétai-je inlassablement.

Mais ce mantra ne parvient pas à me calmer. Je voudrais qu'elle soit à moi. Je voudrais qu'elle m'appartienne. Je ne veux pas qu'elle aille vers un autre à cause de ma foutue indécision. Et elle est un peu trop populaire pour mon propre bien.

Emmet. Jasper. Et qui d'autre encore ? Elle a sûrement plein d'autres prétendants qui attendent à la porte, pendant que moi je perds mon temps à me demander si elle est vraiment la bonne. Pendant que je perds mon temps à essayer d'être son ami pour m'assurer que mes sentiments pour elle n'auront pas disparu lorsque je la connaîtrai vraiment.

Là, à cet instant, je me dis que c'est une perte de temps.

Je devrais l'inviter à sortir, là, maintenant. Tout de suite.

-Bella ? lançai-je, interrompant sa discussion avec Jasper.

Elle me retourne un regard qu'elle veut ennuyer, mais lorsque ses yeux se fixent au mien, je peux y lire de la tristesse et… de la colère.

Que se passe-t-il ? me demandai-je pour la deuxième fois.

-Tu… heu… tu…

Tu veux sortir avec moi ce soir ? Allez Cullen ! Ce n'est pas si difficile à dire ! Bon sang ! Tu n'es qu'une mauviette ! Arrête d'avoir peur et fonce !

Oui, sauf que j'ai trois autres regards fixés sur moi et ce serait plutôt gênant de se faire repousser devant mes amis. Surtout qu'à voir l'expression de Bella, je ne crois pas qu'elle acceptera. Visiblement, j'ai fait une erreur aujourd'hui… bien que j'ignore laquelle.

-Tu commences le travail ce soir ? demandai-je plutôt en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

-À 18 heures, confirme-t-elle d'une voix froide.

-Si tu veux, je demanderai à monsieur Petrelli de te faire visiter… je l'ai fait pour Tanya ce matin, proposai-je, me disant que c'est déjà un pas en avant et que si j'ai de la chance, j'aurai l'occasion de l'inviter ce soir.

-Je sais, dit-elle dans ce qui ressemble à un grincement de dents. Mais ce ne sera pas la peine. J'ai demandé à Emmet de le faire déjà…

-Hein ? Ah oui ? s'exclame celui-ci, surpris.

D'accord. Elle est vraiment, vraiment furieuse. Et je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi…

Malgré moi, je jette un coup d'œil vers Tanya qui saute sur l'occasion pour me demander :

-Alors ton cours de biologie ? C'était aussi ennuyant qu'on peut le penser ?

-En fait, j'aime assez ça. J'étudiais en médecine avant alors…

-En médecine vraiment ? continue-t-elle alors que je voudrais qu'elle se taise pour pouvoir écouter la conversation entre Bella, Emmet et Jasper. C'est plutôt impressionnant… as-tu tous les talents dis-moi ?

Elle me fait un sourire et cette fois, je suis certain d'avoir compris. Mais pourquoi n'ai-je rien remarqué avant ?

Tanya me drague.

Et Bella croit sûrement que j'ai répondu à son flirt en l'invitant à manger avec moi.

Ou alors… je suis complètement à côté de la plaque.

Avant ce moment, je n'ai jamais eu l'impression que Tanya flirtait avec moi. Elle est gentille, mais polie sans aucune remarque déplacée. Loin du rentre-dedans auquel je suis habitué avec les filles. Mais c'est peut-être seulement parce qu'elle est différente des filles qui me font des avances sans aucune gêne. Je me souviens qu'il a fallu qu'Alice m'ouvre les yeux pour que je réalise qu'Angela, la seule petite amie sérieuse que j'ai eue, en pinçait pour moi. Elle était si discrète que je n'avais rien remarqué même si aux yeux de tous les autres, cela semblait évident.

-Edward ? dit Tanya, attendant ma réponse.

-Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées…

-Ne t'en fais pas, m'interrompt Emmet en riant. Il fait toujours ça !

-Même pas vrai, grognai-je, bien que je dois avouer que je suis plutôt un type lunatique.

Mon portable sonne alors et je le sors précipitamment de ma poche, heureux d'échapper à une conversation avec Tanya.

-Je dois répondre, c'est ma sœur !

Et elle est peut-être en détresse… vu les personnes avec lesquelles j'habite, cela ne me surprendrait pas ! Pauvre Alice, je l'ai laissé seule dans la jungle…

-Hey Lice ! Comment ça va ?

-EDWARD ! AIDE-MOI ! hurle-t-elle à l'autre bout de la ligne et j'ai l'impression que la cafétéria au complet a pu l'entendre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'ont-ils fait ? demandai-je en soupirant.

-Qui ça ?

-Mes colocs.

-Oh rien du tout ! Ils sont sympas ! Ils ont même fait le ménage sous ma… recommandation…

Je souris, imaginant une Alice qui surveille les opérations, un plumeau à la main. Ma sœur peut-être vraiment… despotique quand elle le veut.

Hum, souvent même.

-C'est seulement que… j'ai vidé toute ta garde-robe pour faire rentrer la mienne, mais la moitié de mes vêtements sont encore dans ma valise ! continue-t-elle en prenant un ton dramatique. J'ai essayé toutes les solutions, mais rien ne fonctionne !

-Tu as fait quoi ? Alice ! Bon sang ! C'est ma chambre pas la tienne !

-Oh ! Edward, je t'en prie… c'est une question de vie ou de mort ! supplie-t-elle.

Je peux presque voir son regard suppliant, celui auquel je ne résiste jamais.

-Alice, soupirai-je.

-Il faut que j'aille acheter une penderie pour mettre ce qui reste. Je te donnerai même un tiroir pour ranger tes vêtements ! Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Une penderie ? Et où veux-tu rentrer ça dans ma minuscule chambre ?

-Est-ce que c'est ta seule réticence ? Si je te promets d'y arriver, tu me prêtes l'argent pour l'acheter ? Tu pourras même la garder après mon départ !

Je lève les yeux au ciel, découragé, mais sachant déjà qu'elle a gagné.

-Ok, mais tu ne me demandes pas de faire les boutiques avec toi.

-Pour combien de temps ? demande-t-elle, déçue.

-Pour aussi longtemps que je le voudrai.

Alice soupire.

-C'est entendu. Frère indigne qui me brise le cœur.

J'éclate de rire en secouant la tête. Ma sœur est incroyable ! Et elle m'a vraiment manqué…

-J'ai de l'argent dans ma chambre, dans le…

-Je sais : je l'ai trouvé ! Merci Edward et à ce soir !

Puis elle raccroche avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit. Je souris, amusé autant qu'exaspéré par ce petit lutin.

-C'était le lutin diabolique ? demande Emmet en souriant.

-Oui. Elle a décidé de me mener la vie dure. Si l'un d'entre vous veut une nouvelle colocataire, un peu folle et déjantée, j'en ai une à donner !

-J'ai de la place chez moi, répondit Jasper d'une voix douce, comme s'il se demande s'il a le droit ou non de répondre à l'une de mes questions. Mais je ne crois pas que ta sœur aimerait rester avec un parfait inconnu.

Là, c'est à mon tour de me demander si je dois lui répondre ou non. Puis je décide de me montrer diplomatique. Il y a assez d'une personne furieuse contre moi à cette table.

Et tant que je ne saurai pas vraiment ce qui se passe entre Bella et lui, je peux lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

-Alice se fiche bien de te connaître ou non : tant que tu as de la place pour ses vêtements, elle sera partante ! Mais je ne suis pas certain que TOI, tu aies envie de vivre avec elle… Elle prend les hommes pour ses esclaves et avec son regard qui tue, on ne peut rien lui refuser !

-Alors envoie-la chez Rosalie : elle a de la place à ne plus savoir quoi en faire, c'est une fille et elle a même des domestiques pour la servir ! propose Emmet à la blague.

Mais ce serait plutôt une bonne idée si ma sœur ne détestait pas Rose sans même l'avoir rencontrée. Et cela me fait penser : où est donc Rosalie ? Elle mange toujours avec nous habituellement.

Je le demande aux autres. Jasper me fait un regard désolé, puis il pointe une table à l'autre bout de la cafétéria. Rosalie y est assise, seule, regardant son assiette sans y toucher.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-De toute évidence, elle est toujours furieuse contre nous.

-Pfff… laissez-la. J'ai essayé de la ramener à la raison ce matin, mais elle est butée ! Elle va finir par se calmer toute seule ! dit Emmet dans un grognement désapprobateur.

-Elle ne reviendra pas tant que je serai là, dit Bella à voix basse. Elle ne supporte pas la compétition.

Elle me lance un regard appuyé et je fronce les sourcils. Elle ne croit quand même pas encore que… Rosalie et moi…

-Il n'y a aucune compétition qui tienne, répondis-je en me penchant vers elle. Aucune.

Bella rougit, puis elle détourne la tête, me cachant son visage avec ses cheveux. Je soupire, décidemment il va falloir que nous ayons une bonne discussion, puis je me lève.

Je sais ce que j'ai à faire maintenant et même si cela risque d'envenimer les choses avec Bella, je ne peux pas laisser Rosalie être seule et malheureuse à cause de moi. C'est ma meilleure amie.

-Je vais aller lui parler, lançai-je aux autres en ramassant mes affaires. Puisque tout ça est de ma faute, je dois essayer d'arranger les choses.

Je ne regarde que Bella en disant cela, mais celle-ci garde son regard obstinément fixé sur la table.

-Je ne peux pas la laisser tomber, insistai-je, espérant qu'elle comprendra. C'est mon amie.

N'obtenant toujours aucune réponse de la concernée, je soupire de nouveau. Je dis au revoir à Emmet et Jasper, puis à Tanya qui semble un peu trop déçue de me voir partir et je marche d'un pas résolu vers Rosalie.

Perdue dans ses sombres pensées, mon amie ne me voit que lorsque je m'arrête devant elle. Elle me lance un regard si menaçant que j'en ai des frissons et au moment où j'ouvre la bouche, elle bondit sur ses pieds et prend la fuite.

-Rose ! Rose, attends ! criai-je en me lançant à sa suite.

Je la rattrape finalement devant la porte extérieure de la cafétéria. Je la saisis par le poignet et la ramène vers moi, l'empêchant de se sauver.

-Lâche-moi, crache-t-elle ave hargne.

-Laisse-moi au moins la chance de m'expliquer !

-NON ! Tu as choisi; tu l'as choisie !

-Je ne croyais pas que je devais choisir entre ma meilleure amie et la femme que j'aime ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne pourriez pas toutes les deux faire partie de ma vie ?

Je lui lance un regard furieux à mon tour. Avec Rosalie, la douceur ne marche pas… il faut se monter aussi dur et intransigeant qu'elle pour avoir une chance de se faire écouter.

-Allons quelque part de plus tranquille pour en discuter tous les deux, ordonnai-je.

-Ici et maintenant. Tu as une minute, grogne Rosalie, à contre-cœur.

Je la lâche alors et elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine, me lançant à nouveau son regard furieux. Je me pince l'arête du nez, cherchant les bons mots.

-Je sais que tu essaies de me protéger, je sais que tu crois que Bella n'est pas bonne pour moi…

-Elle ne te mérite pas ! Pas après ce qu'elle t'a fait ! Elle va te faire souffrir encore !

-Peut-être… et j'ai accepté ça lorsque j'ai décidé de lui donner une autre chance…

Le souffle de Rosalie se coupe et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes.

-Alors c'est ce que tu as fait ? Tu lui as pardonné ? demande-t-elle dans un murmure.

-Oui. Je crois que ça vaut le coup… on ne peut pas aimer sans prendre le risque de souffrir. J'aimerais que tu… que tu le comprennes.

Pas seulement pour moi, mais pour toi aussi, ai-je envie d'ajouter. Mais je me tais. Rose n'est pas prête à entendre ça.

Elle reste un long moment silencieuse, puis elle essuie ses yeux rageusement, refusant que je la vois pleurer.

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu m'as laissé tomber hier ?

-Quoi ? Quand est-ce que j'ai…

-C'était dimanche hier… et ni toi, ni Emmet n'êtes venus à la maison pour la journée spaghetti… aucun de vous ne m'a appelé pour annuler. J'ai passé la journée à vous attendre.

Oh merde ! La journée spaghetti chez les parents de Rosalie ! J'ai complètement oublié, trop pris par mes problèmes, par mon histoire avec Bella. Et j'ai brisé la confiance fragile que Rosalie avait mise en moi. Une confiance que j'ai mis des semaines à gagner…

-Je suis désolé Rose.

-D'Emmet, je m'y attendais. Ses idées s'éparpillent souvent et il lui arrive même d'oublier le jour qu'on est… mais toi Edward ! Toi, tu m'as laissé tomber pour cette fille ! Je ne croyais pas que tu étais ce genre d'amis…

Je pourrais me justifier. Je pourrais lui parler de ce qui s'est passé samedi, de mes sentiments, de mes doutes. Je pourrais lui raconter pour mon voyage à Seattle aussi et pour ma sœur. Je pourrais lui dire le plan tordu d'Emmet pour nous réconcilier Bella et moi; plan qui a fonctionné au final.

Oui, je pourrais, mais je n'en fais rien.

Je ne veux pas me justifier parce que c'est elle qui a raison.

-Je ne croyais pas non plus, murmurai-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Je vais faire plus attention Rosalie, je ne recommencerai plus.

Mon amie me lance un regard sceptique.

-Tu recommenceras, dit-elle avec assurance. Parce qu'elle est plus importante que moi à tes yeux.

C'est donc ça le problème ? Ou plutôt devrais-je dire : c'est encore ça le problème ? Foutue jalousie ! Bella est jalouse de Rosalie, Alice est jalouse de Rosalie et Rosalie, elle, est jalouse de Bella ! Ça en est presque ridicule !

Et moi, plus idiot encore, je suis jaloux d'Emmet et de Jasper. On dirait presque l'une de ces séries télé que ma mère écoutait avant, du genre Dallas. Notre vie ressemble à un feuilleton !

Pathétique.

-C'est différent Rose : je suis amoureux d'elle. Toi, tu es mon amie.

Comme elle ne semble pas convaincue, j'essaie d'expliquer :

-C'est comme pour Alice : elle croit que tu as volé sa place…

-C'est ridicule ! me coupe Rosalie, étonnée.

Je souris.

-Oui, c'est ridicule ! Tout comme c'est ridicule pour toi de croire que Bella a volé ta place ! C'est faux : tu es encore ma meilleure amie. Alice est toujours ma sœur et Bella… Enfin, je vous aime toutes les trois de façon différente, c'est tout. Et il y a de la place pour vous toutes dans ma vie…

Je les veux toutes les trois dans ma vie ! Elles sont trop importantes pour moi. Et dire qu'avant de déménager à New-York, je n'avais pas d'amis. J'étais renfermé et solitaire. Je le suis toujours, mais maintenant, je ne repousse plus les gens qui essaient de m'approcher. Ma vie à New-York m'a fait découvrir ce que c'est que d'être entouré par des gens qui vous aiment. Bien sûr, j'ai ma famille. Esmé et Carlisle m'ont donné plus d'amour que je n'en méritais sûrement… mais ce n'est pas pareil. Avant de déménager ici, il me manquait quelque chose. Je ne le savais pas, mais il me manquait des amis. De véritables amis.

Et ils sont une partie toute aussi importante de ma famille maintenant. Rosalie. Emmet. Jasper. Bella aussi.

-Vous êtes ma famille Rose. Et dans une famille, on pardonne les erreurs, non ?

Rosalie me fixe, le visage grave, mais je vois ses épaules se relâcher peu à peu et un petit sourire vient même étirer ses lèvres.

-Tu n'es qu'un beau parleur Edward Cullen… mais je vais y réfléchir !

Sur ce, elle tourne les talons et s'éloigne d'un pas digne. Je souris. Je sais qu'elle va me pardonner. Et peut-être même, qui sait, qu'un jour elle arrivera à s'entendre avec Bella.

Oui, je peux toujours rêver.

Je regarde alors autour de moi et réalise que la place est presque déserte. Notre conversation a duré plus longtemps que je ne le croyais et il semble que les cours sont recommencés. J'avais un cours de piano classique et madame Miller n'accepte pas les retards, allant même jusqu'à verrouiller la porte une fois que le cours ait commencé. Je grimace. Aille ! Je vais devoir faire des heures supplémentaires pour rattraper le retard que j'ai pris au cours des derniers jours.

Mais ça en valait la peine. Et je peux profiter de ces deux heures de liberté pour régler un autre problème…

Je vais m'asseoir sous un arbre, puis je sors mon cellulaire pour envoyer un message à Bella. Elle est peut-être en cours… mais elle est peut-être aussi en temps libre. Ça vaut la peine de tenter le coup.

« Je sais que tu es furieuse contre moi et je crois savoir pourquoi… mais pourrais-tu me le dire pour que je puisse me faire pardonner ? »

Je lui envois mon message et j'attends avec impatience qu'elle me réponde. Plusieurs minutes passent avant que mon téléphone sonne enfin.

« Si tu ne sais pas pourquoi, tu es idiot. »

« Je suis idiot… alors ? Veux-tu m'expliquer ? S'il-te-plaît ? »

Comme elle ne semble pas vouloir répondre, je lui récris :

« Je t'en prie Bella. Dis-moi que je n'ai pas tout gâché ! »

« Je bosse sur une dissertation en ce moment alors arrête de m'écrire. Merci. »

Je reste un instant figé devant la sécheresse de sa réponse, puis je me reprends. Où qu'elle soit sur le campus, je vais la trouver. Je ne peux pas laisser les choses dégénérer entre nous alors qu'elles commençaient à peine à se porter mieux.

Comme il fait beau, je fais le tour de la cour, espérant y trouver Bella… mais il n'y a aucune tête brune que je connais. Je retourne à la cafétéria, mais elle n'est pas là non plus. Je me dirige alors vers la bibliothèque, priant pour qu'elle s'y trouve parce que sinon, je ne saurai plus où la chercher.

Après plusieurs minutes de recherche pendant lesquelles je m'enfonce de plus en plus profondément dans la bibliothèque, entrant dans une section pratiquement déserte, je croise enfin un regard marron qui fait accélérer mon cœur. Bella prend une moue contrariée, puis elle se replonge dans son livre comme si je n'étais pas là.

Pas grave. Je ne me laisserai pas démonter !

Je m'assois donc à ses côtés et j'attends patiemment qu'elle daigne m'adresser la parole. Oui… sauf que la patience n'est pas l'une de mes qualités.

-Bella ? S'il-te-plaît, regard-moi, murmurai-je à son oreille.

Je la sens frissonner contre moi, mais elle s'éloigne, continuant à m'ignorer.

-Bella…

-Va-t-en, gronde-t-elle entre ses dents.

Je prends sa main libre dans la mienne et je la porte à mes lèvres. Elle se dégage brusquement.

-J'ai envie de rester avec toi.

Bella a un rire moqueur.

-C'est ça, ouais. Ton numéro de charme ne fonctionnera pas sur moi aujourd'hui. Je n'aime pas les Casanova.

Je reprends sa main entre mes doigts, caressant doucement sa paume.

-Je ne suis pas comme ça.

Bella se tourne enfin vers moi pour me fusiller du regard. Elle est vraiment furieuse. Furieuse et… blessée. Je suis vraiment qu'un idiot.

-Ah non ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu as un harem autour de toi : moi, Tanya, Rosalie… et il y en a sûrement d'autres que je ne connais pas ! D'après Jasper, tu as des tonnes d'admiratrice!

Je prends son visage entre mes mains, m'assurant ainsi d'avoir toute son attention. Son regard plonge dans le mien et nos souffles s'accélèrent. Je caresse distraitement ses joues de mes doigts, me délectant de la douceur de sa peau.

-Il n'y a que toi qui compte Bella, dis-je, la voix enrouée par l'émotion. Tu es la seule qui me fait sentir ainsi… la seule avec qui j'ai envie de faire ça…

Je me penche vers elle pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Fais-moi confiance : tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse. Ni de Rosalie, ni de Tanya, ni de personne d'autre.

Bella secoue la tête, mais je sens que ses défenses fléchissent.

-Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi, soufflai-je avec sincérité.

Elle pousse un petit gémissement, ferme les yeux, et alors que je me demande si elle m'a pardonné ou non, ses petites mains s'agrippent soudainement à mon cou pour m'attirer à elle. Ses lèvres se pressent brusquement contre les miennes, avec avidité.

Je sais que je devrais la repousser, mais comme toujours lorsqu'elle me touche, je perds la tête.

Alors je réponds à son baiser, passant doucement ma langue autour de ses lèvres pour en demander l'entrée. Entrée qui m'est accordée et nos deux langues entament une danse lente et sensuelle. Mes mains, toujours posées sur son visage, descendent sur son cou, puis sur ses épaules avant de glisser sur ses bras. Elles se posent finalement sur sa taille que j'encercle de mes bras, plaquant sa poitrine contre mon torse. Bella gémit de nouveau, agrippant ma chemise de ses deux mains.

Je mets fin au baiser, à contre-cœur, avant que les choses ne dérapent. Puis j'appuie mon front contre le sien, les yeux fermés.

-Pourquoi as-tu arrêté ? demande Bella en essayant de s'emparer de nouveau de mes lèvres.

Je la repousse doucement, rieur.

-Parce que je veux faire les choses dans le bon ordre cette fois.

-Hein ?

Je lui souris. Cette fois, je me sens prêt. Je sais que c'est le bon moment. Ce que j'ai dit à Rosalie est vrai : l'amour peut faire souffrir… mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Alors je dis cette phrase qui me brûle les lèvres depuis la veille, cette phrase que je n'arrivais pas à prononcer :

-Bella, accepterais-tu de sortir avec moi ce soir ?

**Alors ? C'est un grand pas en avant non ? Prochain chapitre : le rendez-vous ! ;) **


	13. Chapitre 12

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Et oui, j'ai enfin réussi à récrire le chapitre 13 que mon ordinateur avait effacé alors qu'il était presque terminé… grrrr ! Je dois avouer qu'après ça, j'étais furieuse et pas du tout motivée. Résultat : je vous ai laissé 3 mois sans chapitre sur cette fic et j'en suis désolée ! : ( Je vais essayer que ça ne se reproduise plus ! **

**Pour celles qui auraient un trou de mémoire (bien compréhensible) je vais faire un top chrono des deux derniers chapitres : Edward, après s'être fait enlever par Alice et Emmet, se voit obligé de parler enfin avec Bella. Il décide de lui donner une chance et d'apprendre à la connaître. Le lendemain, il fait visiter le département de musique à Tanya qui sera assistante pour les spectacles avec Bella et sans le vouloir, il répond à son flirt. Bella, furieuse, l'ignore pendant le dîner. Il réussit à se faire pardonner en trouvant les bons mots et il l'invite même à un rendez-vous le soir même. **

**Et nous en sommes là, à ce fameux rendez-vous !**

**J'espère que vous aimerez et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**CHAPITRE 12-Atteindre la perfection... ou presque ! **

Assis sur mon lit, la tête entre les mains, j'attends tranquillement que la folie de ma sœur prenne fin. J'espère seulement que ça ne dura pas des heures parce que je n'aurai pas la patience de supporter ça plus longtemps. Mon rendez-vous avec Bella est dans un peu plus de deux heures et je suis légèrement à cran. Mais Alice étant ce qu'elle est, elle ne m'a pas écouté une seconde lorsque je lui ai dit que oui, je suis capable de m'habiller tout seul, comme un grand !

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire Edward ! Tout cet argent, et même pas capable d'avoir un vêtement décent dans ta garde-robe ! Non mais regarde-moi ça : c'est bon à jeter aux ordures !

Elle pousse un soupir théâtral.

-Une chance pour toi : ta grande sœur est là maintenant ! Je te laisserai plus dans une situation aussi désespérée !

-Heu… Alice, tu es ma petite sœur. Et mes vêtements sont très biens, merci beaucoup ! répliquai-je, agacé, sans pour autant relever la tête.

-Mes vêtements sont très biens, merci beaucoup ! répète Alice en imitant ma voix. Tu veux rire ? J'ai vu un SDF qui était mieux habillé que toi aujourd'hui !

Je l'entends marcher vers moi et quelques instants plus tard, elle tire violemment sur mes cheveux pour me faire relever la tête.

-C'est un cas désespéré : il faut que nous allions faire une tournée des boutiques d'urgence !

-Quoi ? NON.

Je la repousse doucement pour me lever et je lui jette mon regard le plus furieux.

-Tu te souviens de notre arrangement ? Je te donnais de l'argent pour acheter ta penderie et tu ne me demandais plus d'aller faire les boutiques avec toi !

Alice prend une moue suppliante, mais cette fois je suis bien décidé : je ne céderai pas !

-C'est différent : ce n'est pas pour moi ! Nous y allons pour toi ! Pour que tu sois présentable à ton rendez-vous de ce soir !

Je secoue la tête et Alice me sort ses yeux de chien battu.

-C'est une situation désespérée Edward.

Je retiens un soupir, ne voulant pas lui donner l'impression qu'elle a gagné. Parce que ce n'est pas le cas, mais… je sais qu'Alice ne lâchera pas le morceau tant que je n'aurai pas cédé. Elle est encore plus têtue que je ne le suis !

Mais j'ai soudain une idée…

-Je sais que je manque de vêtements et si tu veux, je te donnerai de l'argent pour que tu m'achètes quelques trucs cette semaine…

Son regard s'illumine. J'ai visé dans le mile !

-Vraiment ? Tu serais prêt à me laisser refaire ta garde-robe ?

Je grimace. Ouch ! Ça, ça fait mal ! J'ai dit « quelques trucs » pas toute ma garde-robe. Alice n'entend bien que ce qu'elle veut entendre, mais il faut bien faire des concessions pour avoir la paix.

-Ouais. À condition que tu n'achètes pas trop de choses, parce que je te rappelle que je n'ai plus de place pour ranger mes vêtements ! lançai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Alice a acheté sa penderie, comme c'était prévu, et elle a convaincu je ne sais comment un de mes colocataires de la laisser l'entreposer dans sa chambre ! Elle a dû se montrer très persuasive pour qu'Alec, qui a la plus grande chambre de nous quatre, accepte et j'aime mieux ne pas penser à ce qu'elle a fait pour y arriver !

Non, n'y pense surtout pas Cullen !

Mais malgré ça, ma sœur manque toujours d'espace pour ses vêtements et elle a donc gardé mon placard, laissant mes vêtements empilé sur mon bureau de travail.

Charmant, non ?

-Oh ! Je serai raisonnable, c'est promis ! Merci grand frère !

Puis elle se jette dans mes bras et me serre contre elle en riant. Je sais déjà que j'ai fait une erreur, raisonnable et Alice ne peuvent être placée dans la même phrase, mais je suis prêt à tout pour qu'elle me lâche un peu. Je suis suffisamment stressé comme ça sans qu'elle en rajoute.

Mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Trop facile aussi.

Alice se recule pour observer mon visage et elle me demande, faisant tomber tous mes espoirs :

-Et pour ce soir ? Que vas-tu mettre ?

Je pousse un gémissement, découragé. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas garder mon t-shirt et mon jean tout simplement ? Bella m'a vu comme ça ce matin et elle n'a pas semblé s'en plaindre ! Pourquoi les filles en général et ma sœur en particulier font-elles une telle obsession avec les vêtements ?

Sauf Bella. Bella est différente des autres filles.

-Ouch ! m'écriai-je soudain, en recevant un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

-Focus Edward ! Tu souriais comme un idiot ! s'exclame Alice, les mains sur les hanches. On a pas le temps de rêvasser : ton rendez-vous est dans moins de deux heures !

Moins de deux heures ? Déjà ?

Je passe une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux.

-J'en sais rien Alice. Je veux dire… je croyais que tu étais la meilleure ! Tu ne peux vraiment pas me trouver quelque chose de présentable à mettre ?

Le visage du lutin se crispe sous la réflexion, puis elle jette un coup d'œil à ma pile de vêtements et lorsqu'elle reporte son attention sur moi, elle semble déterminée.

-Tu as raison : je suis la meilleure. Je vais y arriver !

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, ne me plaignant même pas lorsqu'elle me fait essayer quatre tenues différentes. Son choix s'arrête finalement sur un simple t-shirt noir moulant sur un pantalon noir, avec un chandail en laine beige par-dessus.

-Hum… il manque un petit quelque chose…

Je lève les yeux au ciel, me sentant arriver au bout de ma patience. J'adore ma sœur, mais là… elle exagère.

-C'est parfait Lice ! Ça ira comme ça…

Elle me lance un regard si féroce que je me tais aussitôt.

-Veux-tu conquérir Bella oui ou non ?

-Je ne veux pas la « conquérir ». Je n'en ai pas besoin.

-Ne sois pas si suffisant ! Tu…

-Ce n'est pas ça, la coupai-je en m'empourprant.

Je me frotte la nuque, mal à l'aise. Je n'aurais pas dû engager cette conversation : Alice va être intenable maintenant.

-Ah non ? Ça y ressemble pourtant, dit Alice avec humeur, mais je vois bien que j'ai piqué sa curiosité.

Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot !

-Je… c'est Bella… elle… laisse tomber. Tu as raison : je suis trop arrogant !

Ma sœur pointe un doigt accusateur vers moi, ne se laissant pas duper.

-Pas question Edward Cullen ! Termine ce que tu as commencé à me dire !

Elle me fait encore une fois ses yeux irrésistibles et cette fois, je flanche. Je crois qu'au fond, j'ai envie de raconter ce que Bella m'a dit à quelqu'un.

-Hier, Bella m'a dit que… elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aime.

Alice ouvre la bouche de surprise, ce qui lui donne un air plutôt comique, puis elle pousse un cri à vous défoncer les tympans avant de se jeter sur moi.

-EDWARD ! ELLE T'A DIT QU'ELLE T'AIME ? C'EST SUPER ! ET TOI ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DIT ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?

Je détourne la tête, mal à l'aise et je peux presque sentir la bonne humeur de ma sœur retomber. Je sens que ça va barder…

Tous aux abris.

-Cullen, gronde-t-elle d'une voix noire. Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas réagi ? La fille qui t'intéresse te dit qu'elle t'aime et toi, tu ne réponds pas ?

-Je lui ai proposé qu'on apprenne à se connaître…

-Je suis étonnée qu'elle ait accepté un rendez-vous avec toi après une idiotie pareille ! Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, c'est évident !

Je hausse un sourcil, sceptique.

-Ah oui ? Et tu te bases sur votre rencontre de deux minutes pour me dire ça ?

-J'ai un don pour ces choses-là, et tu le sais !

Je pousse un soupir exaspéré, n'ayant aucune envie de m'aventurer sur un terrain dangereux avec ma redoutable sœur… pas juste avant mon rendez-vous avec Bella.

-Bon, j'ai peut-être été un peu idiot, mais je ne voulais aller trop vite, admis-je à contre-cœur. Au moins, j'ai réussi à rattraper le coup, non ?

-Mouais… mais tu as intérêt à assurer ce soir ! C'est ta dernière chance ! Si tu joues encore l'attardé, Bella va finir par se lasser !

Et bien, ça, ça m'aide à me détendre ! Vraiment. Merci petite sœur !

-Alors ta tenue est d'autant plus importante ! Il faut que tu l'éblouisses ! Comme ça, il y a moins de chance qu'elle le remarque si tu commets une bourde !

Je pousse un grognement, prenant ma tête entre mes mains. Alors on en revient à ça ? Encore ? Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge : 17h40. Je dois rejoindre Bella sur le campus à 19 heures et ensuite, je l'amène manger dans un petit restaurant italien de Manhattan. Je pensais partir de chez moi après m'être changé vers 17 heures, pour pouvoir m'entraîner un peu et rattraper les heures de cours que j'ai manqué aujourd'hui…

Mais il semble qu'Alice en a décidé autrement.

-Écoute Lice, il faut vraiment que j'y aille…

-Attends ! Laisse-moi encore cinq minutes ! Je suis certaine que je vais trouver !

Cette fois, je ne céderai pas. Non, je ne céderai pas…

-Tu as deux minutes pas plus.

Et voilà : j'ai encore cédé. Mais comment s'y prend-elle, ce lutin diabolique, pour me faire plier à chaque fois ? Sans même avoir besoin d'insister en plus !

-Deux minutes ? répète Alice. Alors je vais avoir besoin d'aide !

Elle s'élance littéralement vers la porte de ma chambre, l'ouvre à la volée et hurle à plein poumons :

-LEAH ! LEE ! J'AI BESOIN DE VOTRE AIDE !

Je lève les yeux au ciel, excédé. C'est pas vrai ! Elle fait venir la cavalerie en plus ! Comme si j'avais besoin de ça en ce moment…

Leah et Lee entrent dans la pièce, aux pas de course, et s'arrêtent devant Alice.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Eric en observant autour de lui. J'ai cru que quelqu'un essayait de te tuer !

-C'est presque ça : Edward a un rendez-vous ce soir ! lance-t-elle en me jetant un coup d'œil critique. Mais je n'arrive pas à le rendre présentable !

Et bien : c'est trop gentil. Que de compliments ce soir !

-Je ne suis pas spécialiste de la mode comme toi Alice, mais moi je le trouve plus que présentable ! lance Leah en me détaillant lentement. Après tout, les vêtements n'ont pas d'importance…

Le visage d'Alice se fige dans une expression choquée.

-Les vêtements n'ont pas d'importance ? s'exclame-t-elle en déposant une main sur son cœur. Tu es folle ? Le look est primordial, surtout pour un premier rendez-vous.

Leah pousse un soupir en secouant la tête, l'air de se dire que décidemment, Alice ne comprend rien. Puis elle me montre du doigt.

-Je sais que c'est ton frère, mais regarde-le objectivement : avec un sourire et des yeux comme les siens, une chevelure si sexy et des fesses parfaites… Edward n'a pas besoin d'avoir un look impeccable pour plaire aux filles !

Je détourne le regard, mal à l'aise. Même si j'ai toujours eu du succès auprès des filles, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'entendre de telles choses sur moi.

-Je sais qu'Edward est beau ! protesta aussitôt Alice. Toutes mes amies ont été amoureuses de lui à un moment ou à un autre de ma vie… mais il doit quand même porter une attention particulière à ce qu'il porte ! Peu importe à quel point les filles le trouvent sexy, s'il ressemble à un clochard, personne ne voudra de lui !

-Bien sûr que si ! Je paris même que cette fille avec qui il sort ce soir n'a jamais remarqué la façon dont il est vêtu… je suis certaine qu'elle était trop concentrée sur son visage pour regarder ailleurs…

-TOUTES les filles remarquent la façon dont les mecs s'habillent…

-Non ! Pas moi !

-Tu es un garçon manqué, ce n'est pas la même chose !

-Heu… les filles ? interviens-je, plutôt timidement. Pourrait-on revenir à ce que je vais mettre ce soir ?

Bien sûr, elles ne me répondent pas. À croire que je suis devenu transparent pour elle. Je lance un regard suppliant à Lee qui se contente d'hausser les épaules.

-C'est pour ça que je préfère les mecs, dit-il en souriant. Les femmes sont trop compliquées !

Là-dessus, je ne peux pas le contredire !

-Et moi je te trouve bien comme tu es. Tu as bien choisi.

Je me jette un coup d'œil dans la glace et approuve d'un signe de tête. Il a raison : Alice a bien choisi. Je ne suis pas aussi doué qu'elle avec les vêtements, mais moi je ne vois rien qui cloche ou qui manque… et en plus, ses deux minutes sont écoulées.

Ce qui signifie que je suis libre de partir.

-Merci Lee. Je crois que je vais y aller maintenant…

J'observe Leah et Alice qui se disputent encore, le ton montant de plus en plus et je décide de m'éclipser en douce. Ma sœur est trop occupée pour penser à me retenir, alors autant en profiter non ?

-Vas-y, je te couvre, dit mon coloc avec un ton de conspirateur.

Je le remercie d'un signe de tête, puis je file hors de ma chambre, descendant les escaliers à toute vitesse pour enfin passer la porte extérieure.

Et voilà : évasion réussie.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, mais aussitôt, ma nervosité revient encore plus forte qu'avant. Dans moins de deux heures, je vais être assis à une table de restaurant avec Bella pour notre premier rendez-vous. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, c'est un peu étrange de sortir avec elle. Comme si nous allions à reculons plutôt que d'avancer…

D'un autre côté, je sais que c'était la chose à faire. Un rendez-vous est exactement ce dont nous avons besoin. Cette soirée va déterminer la direction que va prendre notre relation. Je sais là où je veux aller : j'ai décidé de me jeter à l'eau, de plonger sans réfléchir et de voir ce qui va arriver.

Je sais aussi que Bella attend plus de notre relation et c'est ce que je veux aussi… mais je souhaite vraiment que nous y allions pas à pas. En commençant par un rendez-vous, un baiser. Un deuxième et un troisième rendez-vous… et après, si tout va bien, je lui demanderai peut-être d'être « officiellement » ma petite amie.

_Si elle n'a pas changé d'avis d'ici-là… _

Je grogne contre mes propres pensées. Je ne dois pas m'attarder là-dessus, je ne dois pas penser à ça. Tout ce que je veux, c'est passer une bonne soirée avec Bella. Et pour la suite, on avisera en temps et lieux.

Voilà tout.

Je marche vers le campus d'un pas lent, profitant de ce moment de solitude pour reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions et calmer mon appréhension lorsque mon portable vibre dans ma poche.

Aussitôt, une voix dans ma tête me crie : _c'est Bella. Elle veut tout annuler._

Je sors donc mon téléphone en retenant mon souffle, mais le message n'est pas de Bella.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ? J'aimerais qu'on sorte. Tanya. »

Je me fige un instant sur le trottoir, me demandant quoi lui répondre. Puis je repense à ce matin, au malentendu que mon attitude avec elle à créer, à ce moment où j'ai cru que Bella ne me pardonnerait pas et je décide de lui dire la vérité.

« Désolé. J'ai un rendez-vous avec Bella ce soir. Edward. »

Je lui envois le message et attend anxieusement sa réponse. J'espère seulement ne pas l'avoir froissée ou pire, blessée. Tanya est vraiment une fille super, j'ai envie qu'elle reste mon amie… mais sans plus.

Elle n'est pas Bella.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, je me remets en marche, pestant contre moi-même. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai répondu au flirt de Tanya ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai encouragé son béguin pour moi, sans même le vouloir ? Je suis un idiot !

Ce n'est qu'en entrant sur le campus que je reçois enfin une réponse.

« Pas grave. On se reprend un autre soir cette semaine ? Tanya. »

Je pousse un gémissement en lisant le message. De toute évidence, elle n'a pas compris ce que j'essayais de lui dire subtilement. Je vais devoir me montrer plus direct, même si je n'en ai aucune envie.

« Impossible : je vais être plutôt occupé cette semaine. Désolé. »

« Alors la suivante ? »

Tout ça est plus difficile que je ne le pensais. Décidemment, Tanya est bien décidée à sortir avec moi. Sauf que je n'en ai pas envie.

Bon, Cullen, fais un homme de toi et laisse le tact de côté. Sois bref et concis.

« Je sais que discuter de ça par sms n'est pas l'idéal, mais il faut que tu saches que je ne sortirai avec aucune autre fille que Bella. Navré si je t'ai laissé croire autre chose. Edward. »

Cette fois, je crois que j'ai été assez clair ! Elle ne peut pas ne pas comprendre… ou alors, elle est vraiment butée !

J'entre dans le bâtiment de l'école, me dirigeant aussitôt vers le département de musique et je me trouve rapidement une alcôve pour répéter. Je sors mes partitions, puis prend une grande inspiration pour faire le vide dans ma tête. Mes doigts se posent d'eux-mêmes sur le clavier et je commence mes exercices. Je me perds dans les notes, pratiquant encore et encore les mêmes enchaînements pour être parfait le lendemain pendant mon tutorat avec monsieur Petrelli. Jusqu'à ce que je sois interrompu au bout d'un moment par un nouveau message de Tanya.

« Je crois que tu fais une erreur. Comment peux-tu prendre une décision sans savoir comment ça serait avec moi ? Laisse-moi au moins une chance. Tanya. xxx»

D'accord, maintenant j'ai compris : cette fille est butée! Et qu'est-ce que je lui réponds maintenant ? Je ne peux quand même pas lui dire que je suis amoureux de Bella !

Je pousse un soupir, reposant mon téléphone sans répondre, et je reprends mes exercices. Mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Je ne peux pas laisser Tanya comme ça. Je ne suis pas un lâche.

« Ce serait mieux d'en discuter en personne, tu ne crois pas. On pourrait peut-être manger ensemble un midi cette semaine ? »

La porte s'ouvre alors derrière moi.

-Ah ! Je te l'avais bien dit qu'il serait là ! dit la voix reconnaissable entre toutes d'Emmet.

Je me retourne, surpris, découvrant mon meilleur ami dont l'énorme silhouette cache presque complètement celle de Bella dissimulée derrière lui. Paniqué, je repose mon téléphone et je bondis de mon siège.

-Merde ! jurai-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux. J'ai perdu la notion du temps et je suis en retard, c'est ça ?

Bravo Cullen ! En retard pour votre premier rendez-vous… là, tu fais fort !

-Je suis vraiment désolé Bella…

Emmet éclate de rire, mettant fin à mes excuses, puis il m'envoie une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

-Calme-toi vieux : tu n'es pas en retard. Mais on a fini à l'avance et comme j'étais certain de te trouver ici, j'ai amené Bella.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement : catastrophe évitée. Je porte alors mon regard sur Bella qui me fait un sourire timide. Je sens plus que je ne le vois Emmet gigoter à côté de moi.

-Bon, hum… je crois que je vais vous laisser. De toute évidence, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, dit-il d'un ton qui ne lui ressemble pas. Bonne soirée !

Emmet nous fait un sourire qui me semble crispé, puis il sort de la minuscule pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui. Je m'avance aussitôt vers Bella, n'écoutant que mon instinct, et je la prends dans mes bras. Celle-ci se laisse aller dans mon étreinte, passant ses petites mains autour de mon cou pour me serrer un peu plus contre elle.

-Je croyais que 19 heures n'arriveraient jamais, murmure-t-elle dans mon cou.

Je souris béatement : j'étais exactement dans la même disposition d'esprit.

-La journée m'a semblé interminable, approuvai-je en déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux.

Bella relève la tête vers moi, un sourire magnifique étirant ses lèvres. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et le temps semble s'arrêter autour de nous. Peut-on donner un baiser à une fille avant même que le rendez-vous ait commencée ? Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si nous n'en avions jamais échangé ! Un de plus ou un de moins…

Mais je me suis promis de faire les choses correctement cette fois et je veux m'y tenir. Je me penche donc vers elle pour déposer tendrement mes lèvres sur sa joue.

Lorsque je me redresse, Bella me fait une moue déçue.

-C'est tout ? demande-t-elle, adorable.

Je caresse son visage du bout des doigts.

-Pour l'instant, oui.

-D'accord. Pour l'instant, je peux m'en contenter. Alors, qu'as-tu prévu pour ce soir ?

Je me détourne d'elle pour ramasser mes effets, puis je me dirige vers la porte que je lui ouvre, lui faisant signe de passer.

-J'espère que tu aimes l'italien…

-J'adore !

-Parfait ! Et… ça ne te dérange pas de marcher ? J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait se promener un peu à à Times Squares après le repas. J'adore New-York le soir !

Nous marchons vers la sortie et ma main se glisse naturellement dans celle de Bella. Ses doigts se resserrent aussitôt sur les miens. Je souris : j'aime ce que je ressens à cet instant. Cette nervosité mélangée à un bonheur presque trop intense me rendent presque euphorique. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot depuis que Bella ait apparue dans mon champ de vision.

-Je n'ai pas encore visité la ville de nuit.

-Vraiment ? m'étonnai-je.

Quiconque vit à New-York se doit de voir la ville qui ne dort jamais au milieu de la nuit. C'est un incontournable !

-Alors j'essaierai d'être le meilleur guide possible.

-Je sais que tu y arriveras : tu sembles être bon en tout !

La phrase de Bella me fait penser à ce que Tanya m'a dit ce midi même et je perds mon sourire. Elle n'a pas encore répondu à mon message, mais je suis certain qu'elle le fera à un moment ou à un autre. Et je n'ai pas envie que ces sms viennent me gâcher ma soirée avec Bella.

Je m'arrête donc de marcher, obligeant Bella à en faire de même, et je sors mon téléphone de ma poche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande Bella lorsque je le ferme.

Je lui fais un sourire rassurant.

-Rien du tout. Je n'ai pas envie d'être dérangé. Pas ce soir.

Ce soir, il n'y aura qu'elle et moi. Juste elle et moi.

-Tu as raison : je n'ai pas envie non plus de recevoir d'appel. Pas ce soir.

Elle m'imite donc et nous reprenons notre marche en silence, nos mains toujours liées. Ce n'est pas un silence mal à l'aise de gens qui n'ont rien à se dire… au contraire. C'est le silence de deux personnes qui n'ont pas besoin de parler pour se sentir bien. C'est étrange. Perturbant même. Comme si je la connaissais depuis toujours. Et soudain, je réalise que je me suis fait du souci pour rien, que je n'ai aucune raison d'être nerveux.

Tout va bien aller. C'est une évidence.

-Parle-moi un peu de tes cours, dis-je à voix basse pour ne pas briser la quiétude de ce moment. Est-ce que tu aimes ça ? Est-ce que c'est à la hauteur de tes attentes ?

-C'est difficile, exigeant, mais j'adore ça ! Je me suis découvert un certain talent pour la création littéraire alors que j'avais toujours été persuadé que je n'avais aucune imagination ! Et le cours sur les mouvements littéraires est aussi passionnant. Je crois que si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je n'aurais pas tenu le coup et je serais retournée en pleurant en Forks. Ma vie était tellement misérable en arrivant ici… mais c'était avant que je te revois.

-Toi ? Misérable ? J'ai du mal à le croire ! protestai-je aussitôt en secouant la tête.

-C'est la vérité. Je te l'ai dit : je n'avais pas d'amis, pas de travail, pas d'occupation, aucune relation avec qui que ce soit en-dehors des cours…

-Bella… ça, c'est seulement parce que tu es timide. Ça te prend un peu de temps avant de t'ouvrir aux autres. Mais même si je n'étais pas ici, si j'étudiais dans une autre université ou même sur un autre campus de l'Université de New-York, ta vie ne serait plus misérable maintenant. Tu aurais Jasper, Emmet et Tanya. Tu ne serais plus seule.

-Peu importe. Je suis heureuse que tu sois ici.

Ses joues deviennent rouges et je souris, portant sa main à mes lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

-Moi aussi je suis heureux. Je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs.

Bella s'arrête brusquement, son regard intense me brûlant. Elle se mord la lèvre nerveusement sa cesser de me fixer et j'hausse un sourcil en signe d'interrogation, me demandant ce qui lui prend.

-Tu es certain qu'on ne peut pas échanger juste un baiser ? murmure-t-elle, en baissant la tête vers le sol, intimidée. Est-ce qu'il y a une règle qui interdit de s'embrasser pendant un rendez-vous ?

-Sûr et certain. Il faut attendre la fin de la soirée, lorsque je te raccompagnerai chez toi.

Bella pousse un gémissement. Je souris, amusé. Mais je dois avouer que c'est pénible pour moi aussi d'attendre tout ce temps. Ce serait tellement facile de me pencher vers elle pour cueillir ses lèvres… de la ramener tout de suite chez elle où je pourrais l'entraîner vers sa chambre…. dans son lit…

Je secoue la tête pour m'enlever ses idées de la tête.

-La fin de la soirée ? J'ignore si je vais tenir jusque là, se plaint Bella avec une moue craquante.

Je me penche et dépose un bisou sur son nez.

-L'attente n'en vaut-elle pas la peine ? soufflai-je, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Imagine à quel point ça va être bon après avoir attendu tout ce temps !

Bella pousse un nouveau gémissement, complètement différent du premier. Un gémissement de plaisir qui réveille une partie de mon corps que j'aurais préféré voir endormi.

Je passe mon bras autour de sa taille pour l'amener contre moi et j'enfouis mon nez dans ses cheveux.

-Si tu refais ça, je ne réponds plus de rien.

Et bien sûr, elle le refait aussitôt, me mettant à l'épreuve je suppose.

-Bella, grondai-je.

-Edward, c'est toi qui tiens à être raisonnable. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi…

Je dépose mon doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire. Je ne vais pas tenir si je la laisse me dire ce dont elle a envie en ce moment même. Et peu importe mon envie d'elle, je ne laisserai pas le sexe tout gâcher entre nous. Pas encore une fois.

-Chut… tu es tellement impatiente ! On a toute la soirée et toutes les suivantes devant nous. Alors profitons de ce temps que nous pouvons passer seuls tous les deux, d'accord ?

Bella hoche la tête, son regard rivé au mien, semblant complètement hypnotisée. Je relâche mon étreinte et cette fois, c'est elle qui prend ma main dans la sienne.

-À ton tour maintenant de me parler de tes cours. Tu ne regrettes pas médecine ?

-Aucune chance. J'ai enfin suivi la voie évidente pour moi… toutes ces années à avoir peur pour rien ! C'est ça que je veux faire de ma vie Bella ! Quand je suis derrière un piano, seul avec mes partitions, c'est comme si le reste du monde n'existait plus. Il n'y a plus que tous ses sentiments que je veux faire sortir de moi-même, cette partie de moi que je veux léguer aux autres, qui compte. Et même si quelques cours sont un peu trop rigoureux et ennuyant à mon goût, le tutorat avec monsieur Petrelli à lui seul en vaut le coup. Je n'avais jamais autant appris en si peu de temps !

Bella me fixait, les yeux exorbités, et je me passai la main dans les cheveux, conscient de m'être laissé emporter.

-Hum… désolé.

Belle éclate de rire, de ce rire si doux qu'il m'a fait tomber amoureux d'elle, et je souris.

-Ne le soit pas, dit-elle, hilare. C'est seulement que… wow ! Je ne t'avais jamais entendu parler aussi longtemps sans reprendre ton souffle !

-Ah ! Oui… ce doit être Alice qui m'a appris ! répondis-je avec une grimace désolée.

-Ta sœur semble être un sacré numéro !

-C'en est un… je me demande de qui elle tient ça d'ailleurs parce que mes parents sont plutôt de nature calme et posée. Elle doit compenser pour le reste de la famille j'imagine !

-Elle serait parfaite pour Emmet, tu ne crois pas ? propose Bella en riant et je prends une mine horrifiée.

Mon Dieu ! Non ! Tout mais pas ça !

-Tu veux ma mort Bella ? Alice et Emmet ? Ensemble ? New-York serait détruit en quelques heures ! Pire que ça : ce serait la fin du monde ! L'apocalypse !

–Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? se moque Bella.

-Imagine Bella : Emmet, sortant avec un lutin plus fou que lui, totalement despotique et autoritaire, et qui en plus est capable d'obtenir tout ce qu'elle veut de n'importe qui d'un seul regard…

Bella prend à son tour une mine horrifiée.

-Oh mon Dieu ! s'écrie-t-elle, dramatique. Tu crois qu'on devrait se planquer tout de suite ?

Je passe un bras autour de sa taille en riant, la rapprochant de moi par la même occasion.

-Pas besoin. Il n'y a aucune chance que ça arrive ! Emmet est…

Je me tais avant d'en dire trop.

« Emmet est déjà intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre. Toi en l'occurrence. »

Je ne peux pas vraiment lui dire ça. Peut-être qu'elle le sait ou peut-être pas. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ce n'est pas à moi de lui en parler. À la vérité, je préférerais que cette histoire tombe aux oubliettes. Comme Emmet a abdiqué devant moi avant même d'avoir essayé de sortir avec Bella, il n'y a aucune raison d'en parler non ? Ou même d'y penser…

Sauf qu'il est trop tard maintenant : je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander comment se sent Emmet en cet instant. Je revois son visage juste avant qu'il ne nous laisse Bella et moi. J'entends de nouveau son ton de voix terne, sans vie lorsqu'il nous a souhaité bonne soirée… Est-il triste de me savoir en compagnie de Bella ? A-t-il l'impression de perdre la boule à force de se demander ce qui va se passer entre nous ce soir, comme moi je le ferais si j'étais à sa place ? Une bouffée de culpabilité m'envahit à l'idée de ce que je fais subir à mon meilleur ami en ce moment même. Égoïste comme je suis, je n'ai même pas pris le temps de me préoccuper de lui. Oui, il m'a poussé dans les bras de Bella… mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne le fait pas souffrir. C'est seulement maintenant que j'en prends conscience.

-Edward ? Edward ? Emmet est quoi ?

-Hein ?

Je tourne mon visage vers Bella, tentant de sortir de mes pensées pour me concentrer sur elle et je vois ses sourcils se froncer.

-Ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande-t-elle, soucieuse.

Je me secoue pour reprendre mes esprits, puis je tente un sourire rassurant, sentant mon estomac se tordre dans mes entrailles. Il faut que je sache comment va Emmet. Le plus tôt possible.

-Ça va. On est plus très loin du restaurant et je meurs de faim; dépêchons-nous !

Je relâche mon étreinte pour accélérer le pas, l'entraînant vers la rue plus animée où se trouve le bistro italien. En entrant dans le restaurant, je vais prétexter un besoin urgent pour m'éclipser aux toilettes où je vais téléphoner à Rosalie. Elle acceptera sûrement de rendre visite, ou au moins d'appeler Emmet, pour savoir comment il se porte.

Parce que je ne me vois pas vraiment lui téléphoner personnellement comme je devrais le faire.

« Hey Emmet ! Je suis à mon rendez-vous avec Bella, mais j'ai soudainement retrouvé ma conscience et je voulais savoir comment tu allais ! Alors ? Tu tiens le coup ? Ça ne te dérange pas si on échange un baiser ou deux ce soir ? »

Disons que ça le fait plus ou moins.

-Edward ! Attends ! Tu vas trop vite !

Le cri de Bella me tire encore une fois de mes pensées et je réalise qu'elle peine à suivre mon rythme. Je m'arrête aussitôt, me traitant de tous les noms. Avec mon accès de culpabilité, je suis en train de gâcher ce qui s'annonçait comme une soirée parfaite !

Bella me rejoint, son visage crispé dans un air furieux.

_T'es qu'un crétin Cullen ! _me souffle la voix de ma conscience. Et elle a parfaitement raison.

-Je suis désolé Bella, dis-je en vrillant mon regard au sien, tentant de prendre ma voix la plus persuasive pour qu'elle me pardonne.

Elle croise ses bras sur sa poitrine, me lançant un regard peu amène. Ça va mal pour moi…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tout était parfait et tout d'un coup, tu deviens distant et…

Elle se mord la lèvre avec force, puis baisse la tête au sol, semblant honteuse. Alors qu'elle n'a rien à se reprocher.

-Est-ce que j'ai fait ou dit quelque chose qui t'a déplu ? demande-t-elle dans un murmure.

Je mets quelques secondes à réagir tant il me paraît impossible qu'elle puisse penser ça… puis je réalise qu'elle croit vraiment avoir fait un faux pas avec moi alors je l'attrape par la taille pour l'attirer dans mes bras.

_Un crétin fini oui ! _

-Bella, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. C'est moi et mon caractère de merde le problème ! J'ai pensé à… une situation que je dois régler et je n'arrive plus à penser à autre chose. Mais je te promets que je vais faire un effort.

Je sens ces petites mains qui s'accrochent à mon chandail et je ressers ma prise autour de sa taille, enfouissant mon nez dans ses cheveux.

-Je suis désolé, répétai-je.

Bella se défait alors de mon étreinte et elle relève la tête en prenant une grande inspiration. Elle semble si vulnérable en cet instant que mon cœur se serre et je me dis que décidemment, j'aime cette femme.

Je l'aime.

Apprendre à la connaître n'y changera rien. Le temps n'y changera rien non plus. Pas plus que tous les rendez-vous que nous pourrions avoir.

Je suis amoureux. C'est définitif et irrévocable.

Je fais un pas vers elle et prends son visage en coupe.

_Allez. Dis-lui : je t'aime Bella… c'est pas si compliqué. _

Je me penche plutôt vers elle pour déposer un léger aussi baiser qu'une plume sur ses lèvres, résistant à la délicieuse tentation d'approfondir cet échange.

-Je suis désolé, dis-je pour la troisième fois. Je ne recommencerai plus.

Je dépose encore une fois mes lèvres sur les siennes et lorsque je me recule, Bella me fait un sourire lumineux.

-Tu utilises des arguments très… convaincants.

-Cela veut-il dire que je suis pardonné ?

-Hum… non. Pas encore.

Je souris à mon tour avant d'effleurer ses douces lèvres un peu plus longtemps cette fois. Les bras de Bella se joignent derrière ma nuque, me gardant prisonnier à quelques millimètres de son visage.

Comme si je pouvais avoir envie de m'éloigner…

-Et là ?

-Toujours pas.

Je m'empare de sa bouche à nouveau, venant la taquiner quelques secondes avec ma langue avant de me séparer de nouveau d'elle.

-Pas encore, souffle-t-elle, haletante, avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit.

-Je vais devoir sortir le grand jeu alors…

Je l'attrape fermement par la taille pour la rapprocher de moi et cette fois, je prends ses lèvres dans une étreinte exigeante et passionnée. Nos langues se rejoignent presque aussitôt, dansant ensemble, alors que tous mes sens s'enflamment.

Pourquoi donc voulais-je me passer de ça, même le temps de quelques heures ?

Ah oui ! Parce que je suis un idiot dès qu'il s'agit de Bella !

J'aurais pu continuer à l'embrasser jusqu'au lever du jour, debout dans cette rue, sans jamais m'arrêter… malheureusement, mon désir d'elle s'éveille rapidement et je me vois obliger de rompre notre baiser. Ce serait plutôt embarrassant d'entrer dans le restaurant avec une bosse dans mon pantalon !

Je dépose mon front contre le sien, le souffle court, les yeux fermés.

-Pardonné, dit-elle alors et je peux sentir le sourire dans sa voix.

-Merci.

Et je lui suis véritablement reconnaissant.

-Je croyais que tu ne devais pas m'embrasser avant de me raccompagner chez moi ? demande-t-elle d'un ton taquin.

J'ouvre les yeux pour plonger dans son regard chaleureux et je lui sors mon plus beau sourire.

-C'est ce que j'avais prévu… mais j'ai quelques difficultés à tenir mes résolutions lorsque tu es près de moi.

-Hum… intéressant. Je vais m'en rappeler.

-Et t'en servir contre moi ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas ?

J'hausse les épaules. Cette option me plaît bien en réalité.

-Je serai une victime consentante.

-Encore plus intéressant, ajoute Bella dont le regard descend de mon visage à mon torse, dans une lenteur délibérée.

Je ferme les yeux un instant, tentant de résister à cet élan qui me pousse à l'embrasser de nouveau. Je suis un gentleman, je dois quand même garder un certain contrôle ! Je veux lui prouver que je sais me tenir, contrairement à ce que je lui ai montré de moi jusque là.

-Allons-y, soufflai-je en me détournant, prenant sa main au passage pour qu'elle ne croie pas que je lui en veux, une fois encore.

Après un instant de silence tendu, non pas à cause d'un quelconque malaise mais plutôt de cette attirance irrésistible qui nous pousse l'un vers l'autre et qui me ferait commettre des actes de grossière indécence, je lui dis :

-Alors, c'est mon tour de poser une question je crois… non ?

Bella prend un air étonné.

-Tu as passé des heures à me poser des questions hier ! N'as-tu pas appris tout ce que tu voulais savoir ?

-Rêve !

Je réfléchis un instant, cherchant par quoi commencer. Il y avait encore tant de choses que je voulais connaître d'elle !

-De quel côté du lit dors-tu ?

Les joues de Bella prennent une appétissante teinte rouge, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. À moins que comme moi, elle nous imagine tous deux dans un lit, enlacés…

-En fait, j'ai tendance à prendre toute la place dans le lit… mais c'est sûrement parce que je dors toujours seule. Est-ce que cette question était purement innocente ou si tu as une idée derrière la tête ?

-Ça n'avait rien d'innocent, bien sûr ! lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Son visage devient encore plus rouge, se rapprochant dangereusement de la couleur d'une tomate et ça me fait rire. Définitivement, elle est adorable. À croquer même…

-As-tu besoin d'une tasse de café pour être de bonne humeur le matin ?

-Hey ! proteste-t-elle en me jetant un regard faussement furieux. C'est mon tour de poser une question !

-Non : tu l'as déjà posé ! Tu m'as demandé si ma question était innocente…

Elle ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais la referme presque aussitôt, réalisant que j'ai raison. Ses lèvres prennent une moue boudeuse et je ne peux résister, je me penche pour les cueillir dans un tendre baiser.

-Alors ? soufflai-je lorsque je me recule. Café ou non ?

-Sauf exception… non. Ça m'empêche de dormir et ça me rend nerveuse toute la journée ! Et maintenant, c'est mon tour !

Elle pointe un doigt menaçant vers moi et je lève les mains pour lui montrer que je me rends. Mais à ce moment, nous arrivons devant le restaurant et je lui fais signe d'attendre. Je lui ouvre la porte et je lui suis à l'intérieur, ma main reposant dans le bas de son dos. Une hôtesse nous assigne notre place et ce n'est que lorsque nous sommes bien assis, nos mains se rejoignant sur la table, nos yeux rivés l'un à l'autre, que la bombe tomba sur moi…

-Alors, je disais donc que c'est mon tour de poser une question…

Elle fait mine de réfléchir, mais je devine à son air qu'elle a déjà une question toute prête et qu'elle essaie seulement de trouver le courage de la poser. Je commence une caresse que je veux apaisante sur sa main avec mon pouce, me rapprochant d'elle par-dessus la table.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Bella… tu peux me demander tout ce qui se passe dans ta tête…

Elle hésite encore.

-Allez, je veux savoir. Je suis curieux maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi mal à l'aise ?

-Je… heu… avant notre nuit au club, quelle est la dernière fille avec qui tu as couché ? demande-t-elle dans un murmure, mais je ne l'entends qu'à moitié.

-C'est pas vrai, grognai en me cachant le visage entre les mains. Mais c'est pas vrai !

Je croise le regard de la fille assise à quelques tables de nous et elle me fait un sourire, m'envoyant un signe de la main…

Visiblement, elle est heureuse de me voir ! Ce qui n'est pas mon cas ! Loin de là…

Mon rendez-vous avec Bella vient de littéralement tomber à l'eau !

**Bon, ce n'était pas prévu que j'arrête ici… mais comme j'ai vu que je n'arriverais pas à détailler tout le rendez-vous dans un seul chapitre je me suis dit : autant garder un peu de suspens, non? Alors, votre verdict pour ce début de premier rendez-vous ? Et vos pronostics pour la suite ? Vos envies aussi, parce que j'ai encore quelques hésitations sur la fin : lemon ou pas ? Romantique ou pas ? Drôle ou non ? De quoi avez-vous envie pour nos deux tourtereaux ? **

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, merci d'être toujours là malgré mes retards qui risquent de ne pas s'arranger vu le peu de temps que j'ai maintenant pour écrire ! Mais pour cette fic, comme le début du prochain chapitre est écrit, je devrais m'en sortir en deux semaines ! **

**Pour la vie des gens riches et célèbres, suite cette semaine, vendredi. **

**Pour Peu importe où tu iras… aucune idée quand je pourrai bosser sur la suite. Désolée. : ( **

**Je vous dis donc à bientôt, même très bientôt pour ceux qui lisent mon autre fic ! **


End file.
